The La Push Pack
by keldoll
Summary: Edward left Bella, Victoria attacked. Follow Bella's life over 100yrs. Wat wil the Cullens find when they go2see "The La Push Pack" concert? Wil Edward eva see Bella again? Wat wil Bella do? Why isnt she a normal vamp? Bit of BxJ but is realy BxE. Lemons
1. Ch 1 Bella's Misery

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

**A/N:** I have only got five chapters typed up but i do have the rest of the story written down. The rest will be up soon.

* * *

**The La Push Pack  
**Chapter 1  
(Bella's Misery)

* * *

_Singing(centre aligned)._ **Talking.** _Thinking(left aligned). **Whispering.  
**_

* * *

_"You have made it harder  
__Just to go on  
__And why? All the possibilities  
__Well, I was wrong  
__That's what you get when you let your heart win  
__Whoa__" _

I sang as I ran the blade across my arm causing the scar from my 18th birthday party to re open. I always sang my songs in the shower and have only just recently started cutting myself. I need the release that it provides; that along with singing out my emotions is always the most peaceful part of the day. As the blood washed away, so did my pain. If only it would stop coming back.

As I was cleaning up the blood with the medical supplies in the bathroom, I continued singing

_"I wonder, how am I supposed to feel  
__When your not here  
__Cause I've burnt every bridge I ever built  
__When you were here  
__I still try, holding on to silly things  
__I never learn…__" _

I wish I could just let him go but I'm not dumb, I know myself well enough to know that could never happen. Deep down I will always be waiting for him to come back, to tell me he really did love me, to make my life whole again.

As I was drying my hair, I heard a smash in my bedroom. Nothing really scared me anymore these days, but I was startled by the sound. I quickly pulled my clothes on and went to my room, slowly pushing the door open. Relief washed over me as I found Jacob standing by my bed. His body was shaking with anger, my shattered lamp at his feet on the floor.

**"Jake?"** I asked as I walked across the room. He had his eyes shut, clearly trying to calm himself.

**"Bella, this has to stop…"** his voice sounding very strained.

**"What do you mean?"** I asked, playing dumb.

**"Bella…"** he growled, he was pissed.

**"Don't play dumb, I heard you singing and I can smell your blood. You need to get over him, this hurting has to stop, NOW!"**

With those words the pain came rushing back. I broke down, falling to the floor with warm tears streaming down my cheeks.

**"I can't help it Jake,"** I cried out

**"I love him!"**

Jacob came running over and picked me up, we sat on the bed and he rubbed my back.

**"I'm sorry honey, I just get really angry sometimes. I just want to see you happy again, not having to pretend anymore. I can't stand it when you hurt yourself. I'm sorry. Shhh… its ok" **he hushed, trying to stop me from crying.

After what seemed like hours of cuddling into his side I was finally able to stop crying.

**"Jake can you please pass me my song book? I want to write down those lyrics before I forget them."**

I could tell he would prefer that I just forgot them but he sighed and passed it to me anyway.

My song writing was getting better, I was actually pretty good now. Jacob is the only one that has ever seen any of my songs. I never wanted anyone to see the pain I'm in. I guess that Jacob just wouldn't take no for an answer.

It's been eight months since Edward left me in the woods. Not one call, no letters, no emails, eight months and no contact at all.

**"It will be as if I never existed…" **he had said.

Like that was even possible, I could never forget him.

What was left of my life now? I had given my whole self to a love that was only ever one sided, I lost everything and everyone that day. I lost brothers and sisters, I lost parents, I lost my best friend, and I lost my whole future. I was stupid for thinking they cared about me. It felt like my life, my soul, my whole being was ripped out of me and crushed that day.

I suppose you could say things looked like they were getting better. I remember how the Cullens used to say that I was a terrible liar and a crappy actress but to anyone looking at the outside I was just a normal happy girl so I must have picked up some skills somewhere along the way.

If you looked close enough you'd see the truth, but no one ever cared enough for that. If you looked under the clothes you'd see my scars, if you looked through my eyes you'd see my pain and if you looked beneath my skin you'd see my missing heart. No one ever looked that close, no one knew the real me, no one but Jacob that is. Jacob, my Jacob, he knew me well.

I know I'll never really be okay again but somehow when I was with Jacob I could numb the pain. I spent most of my time with the pack at La Push, they were family to me now. It is spring break so we were all spending our day's together having fun. We joke and play, we're always pulling pranks. The boys have started to rub off on me.

My language had definitely been affected and I'm not so shy anymore. Sometimes we would go cliff diving or have races. Emily and I would obviously be sitting on the sidelines when a challenge was made to see who could make it to forks and back the fastest or something like that. We would always cheer for Leah, not because we knew she would win but because us wolf girls had to stick together.

Most nights would be spent by a big campfire with lots of food, some awesome stories and always, lots of drinks.

**"Alright, everyone got a shot? On three… One… Two…. THREE!" **Sam yelled as we all did a shot of bourbon.

Seth was easily the weakest drinker, spewing his straight back up. We all laughed. Never a dull moment at La Push, I thought. There was nothing funnier than a bunch of drunken wolves.

**"Shut up Jake!" **Paul slurred as he tripped over his own feet.

At least I'm not the clumsiest person here tonight, I mused trying not to laugh. When a small chuckle escaped I received a murderous glare from Paul.

**"You stay out of this Bella or I'll make you regret it!"** Paul threatened.

Did he really just threaten me? Oh... he will pay for that.

**"It's not her fault that you're such a girl…"** Jacob teased.

**"MY FUR DOES NOT LOOK FEMININE!!!"** Paul yelled.

Even if we hadn't all been drinking this would have been hilarious. We all cracked up laughing and that was it. It never took much to make Paul angry and we all knew what was coming next. He downed one more shot, wobbling slightly then bent down and exploded into a wolf.

I closed my eyes and tensed, I wasn't afraid, it was just an automatic reaction. I knew Paul would never hurt me and the others would always protect me if he lost control. My eyes flew open as I heard a defining roar of laughter, I looked around and then joined in laughing. There, lying in the exact place Paul had phased, was a big snoring pile of chocolate brown fur.

"**He does look kinda girly…**" Embry commented.

"**Come on guys, now that we can't piss off Paul anymore we need to do something. I'm so bored!**" Seth whined.

Jacob jumped up from the log him and I were sitting on.

"**Oh! I've got an idea, we ca-**"

"**I've got a better one.**" Sam cut in.

Jacob crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, sitting back down. He looked so cute like that.

"**Awww… Poor puppy, It's ok.**" I teased.

He growled softly at me and I was quite surprised at just how much I liked it. I laughed at myself and got a questioning look from everyone, I just shook my head.

"**Ok everyone, who's up for Truth or Dare?!**" Sam yelled.

After a long stream of HELL YEAH!'s and WOO WHOO's, Sam quickly turned to me.

"**Bella you're up! Truth or dare?**"

Shit, I thought. No way am I doing the first dare.

"**Truth**" I smiled confidently.

"**Hmmm… ok I'll go easy this time, you are only human after all...**" Sam teased.

"**What were you laughing at just a second ago that you wouldn't tell us about?**"

Easy? Right… The funny thing was that Sam really did think he was going easy on me.

"**Shit, dare.**" I said hopefully and Sam chuckled.

"**Was it that bad?**" he asked.

"**Well its too late, you chose and now you have to answer.**" he finished.

I sighed and looked down, unable to look at Jacob or any of the others.

"**I was laughing at myself for the fact that I really liked how Jake growled at me the way he did...**" I said in a quiet voice, extremely embarrassed.

I could feel my face go tomato red, even more so when I heard the boys erupt with laughter, whistling and mock howling.

Jacob lent over to me and seductively growled in my ear, resulting in even more hysteria from the others. It sent a shiver down my spin that I knew Jacob didn't miss. Oh he would pay... I pushed him away and punched him in the arm.

I knew it wouldn't do any good, he was much stronger than me and I only ended up hurting myself. Right then Paul woke up still in his wolf form and stretched. Perfect… double payback. Oh this was going to be so good. I burst out laughing.

"**Payback.. is a.. bitch.. boys**" I managed to choke out.

"**Jake, truth or dare?**"

Jacob leaned in close to me again and stared straight into my eyes.

"**Dare**" he answered slowly before he let out a long, low growl.

Oh he is so asking for it. As much as I did like it, he was going to pay. Lets see how you handle this Mr. Big. Bad. Wolf.

"**Ok Jake, I dare you to kiss Paul.**" I spoke, sounding smug.

His face fell and I could see I had won, just like that.

"**AND…**" I continued, chuckling.

"… **it has to be nice and sloppy, with plenty of tongue.**"

Jacob was still staring into my eyes as if he was trying to find something. I just sweetly smiled in triumph.

"**You think you've won? You think I wont?**" he asked.

Oh I know you wont, I thought, still smiling.

"**I never lose.**" he said with determination.

He wouldn't…. A big grin spread across his face.

OH GOD! HE WOULD!

"**Paul?**" Jacob called as he turned to face Paul and with that Paul was off.

Jacob laughed and burst into a big reddish brown wolf, after nudging my shoulder he took off after Paul. The next few minutes were filled with laughter and more drinks.

"**Nice one Bells, you're a legend!**" Seth complemented me.

A few minutes later we all froze as a piercing howl rang from the forest. Sam quickly phased and then immediately yelped with a pained look on his fury face. As he turned human again he screamed.

"**DON'T!!!!**"

But he was to late to stop the others from phasing.

Their reactions mimicked Sam's, Seth even looked like he might chuck up again. What did they see? Just then something clicked in my head.

HOLY SHIT!

"**Sam… he didn't, did he?**" I asked in disbelief.

Sam just closed his eyes, pinching the ridge of his nose and nodded.

"**They were thinking about it on their run back. Jacob had a bit of trouble getting Paul to phase back so that he could do it but it was very… graphic. Be very thankful you never have to see that Bella. Paul is not happy with you.**" Sam warned.

**"Is he ever?"** I laughed.

Ha! Just hilarious, I love these guys.

It was late so the game was put on hold for the next campfire. The next day I decided to clean the house up as I had been neglecting it lately. Suffering from a hangover, I started on the kitchen. I was in a surprisingly good mood today even with the hangover so I began to sing, making a new song as I cleaned.

_"I count the days that we have spent apart  
__I've got a bad liver and a broken heart"_

"**Hmmm… it's a good start.**" I mused.

Great now I'm talking to myself, I must be crazy.

_"You made my life completely miserable  
__You drove me to the edge  
__You've caused me all this pain  
__But I've always loved you  
__Cause you're oh so special  
__Oh so special  
__  
__I'm broken, I'm alone and I cannot maintain…  
__So help me! Save Me!  
__Tell me that the end is near  
__Help me! Save Me!  
__Tell me that the end is here…"_

I sighed. Happily singing a depressive song… I'm definitely losing it. I felt my happiness draining and lent forward onto the bench preparing for the onslaught of tears and pain.

I jumped when I heard a husky growl come from very close behind me.

"**I'm going to kill that leech! That stupid, stinking parasite is still hurting you! If he thinks he can get away with this…**" Jacob trailed off his growls becoming even louder.

"**Jake please don't.**" I moaned wrapping my arms around myself trying to hold myself together.

"**What?**" he asked a little too innocently.

"**I thought you liked to hear me growl…**" he said trying to cheer me up but he was clearly still angry.

"**Cut it out Jake**" I complained.

Suddenly I was shoved sideways into the bench, I felt the bone in my arm break as it was crushed between my hip and the bench. I screamed out in pain and heard Jacob's vicious snapping and snarling.

Before I could realize what was happening Jacob howled out in so much pain that my tears for him were streaming down my cheeks before I had even seen him. I heard him thump down to the ground behind me and turned around to see him.

"**Jacob!!!**" I screamed and ran to his wolf body lying on the floor.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know. This is my first fanfic please go easy on me. :)

Will Jacob be ok? Whats going to happen to Bella? Who hurt Jake?

For the record Bella knows about Jacob because he was a werewolf when  
Bella first arrived in Forks. So the Cullens know that she is friends with a wolf.

Please review!

xox kel...

* * *


	2. Ch 2 One of us now, a Sister

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANKYOU! HAPPY READING!!!

**A/N:**I have only got five chapters typed up but i do have the rest of them written down. The rest will be up soon.)

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

Suddenly I was shoved sideways into the bench, I felt the bone in my arm break as it was crushed between my hip and the bench. I screamed out in pain and heard Jacob's vicious snapping and snarling.

Before I could realize what was happening Jacob howled out in so much pain that my tears for him were streaming down my cheeks before I had even seen him. I heard him thump down to the ground behind me and turned around to see him.

"**Jacob!!!**" I screamed and ran to his wolf body lying on the floor.

* * *

Chapter 2  
(One of us, a sister)

* * *

He was covered in so much blood I couldn't even see where he was hurt, it was everywhere.

"**No! Oh god… Jacob please, wake up…Jake...**" I cried.

When I heard the sickly sweet voice from my nightmares I jumped up and faced my killer.

"**Friend of yours, Bella dearest?**" she mocked.

"**Victoria…**" I sneered.

A terrifying laughter filled the house and I could feel my heart beating so hard that I thought it would jump out of my chest. She smiled at me showing her pearly white teeth.

"**It's time to die Bella.**" She told me.

"**Lucky for you this will have to be quick, stupid wolves, I did plan on having a little more fun… shame.**"

This is it, I'm going to die. Poor Jake I hope he survives. Oh no Charlie… This is going to be so hard on him, I just hope everyone will be ok. Goodbye Edward, I love you. I thought, closing my eyes thinking of all the good times. A split second later I felt Victoria's razor sharp teeth pierce into my neck and I screamed.

"**EDWARD!!!!**"

Hearing me cry out seemed to encourage Victoria. She must have enjoyed my pain because she then started to rip the skin from my back leaving gapping claw like scratches whilst still draining my blood.

My vision started to fade as I felt Victoria being pulled off me. I saw Sam and Victoria fighting as I collapsed down on top of Jacob. I don't know how long I was lying there but it felt like hours as the venom was burning its way through my body.

I felt Jacob shift from under me and get up, he must have healed enough to help Sam with Victoria but I couldn't see, I was in too much pain. The pain from my back was even worse because of Jacob's movement. That pain and the pain from the slash at my throat and the unbearable fire burning over every inch of my body kept my mind from being able to focus on anything. I could do nothing but lie there and burn.

Somehow through all the pain I heard Victoria's agonising cry and I was relieved. Victoria is dead, I had no reason to fear anymore. Charlie is safe, everyone is safe, and it is finally all over.

"**Bella! Bella! Are you ok?!**" Jacob cried.

Huh! What a stupid question. Oh god... I'm not dying, I'm turning into a vampire, Jacob is going to hate me.

"**Jake stay, please don't leave me… It burns, ARGH! It hurts so much. I'm changing Jake, I need you. Please help me!**" I couldn't survive if he left me too.

"**It's ok honey, I'm here. I wont leave you. I promised, till your heart stops beating Bells, I'll be here.**" I heard Jacob whisper in my ear.

"**We need to get you away from here Bella, you need to stop screaming, people will hear you.**" Sam ordered while picking me up.

I hadn't realised I was screaming. I bit down on my lip hard to stop from screaming.

"**It doesn't look good Jake, there is lots of blood, she might not even make it through the change.**"

Jacob came up next to us and I felt Jacob stroke my hair. He spoke in a pained voice.

"**Most of that is mine but it is all over her, its getting in her wounds. Our blood is mixing, this cant be good…**"

I'm turning into a vampire, his blood wont matter for much longer…. unless I want to drink it, I thought. I had to concentrate, it was taking everything I could master just to keep from screaming. I thought my lip was bleeding but with pain absolutely everywhere i didn't know for sure. Screaming wouldn't help with the pain and I have to keep the secret, I can't be found.

After a short run I was put down on a couch and all I could do to keep from screaming was curl up and cry. Jacob was always there for me, holding my hand and stroking my hair. Somewhere during all the pain my tear ducts dried up and I realised that I would never be able to cry again. That made me cry even harder but all that came out were dry sobs, so that's what I did for the eternity of my pain.

Why hasn't the pain stopped yet? Something must be wrong, how long had it been now? Eventually the last beat came from my heart and it was over.

I was in awe of myself, my mind was running so fast, I could think about everything all at once.

"**_Till your heart stops beating…_**" I remembered Jacob's words. Jake! I can't lose him! I squeezed my hand but he wasn't holding it anymore. Before I even opened my eyes I knew I wasn't alone. I could hear the heartbeats and heavy breathing of several people close by.

I took in a deep breath and was immediately hit with a beautiful array of forest scents. I knew Jacob's scent straight away, a mix of pine and musk. Sam's scent was a beautiful morning dew smell. I don't know how I did but I just knew which scent was who. I opened my eyes and looked around and saw Sam and Jacob standing in front of the pack.

"**Bella…**" Jake spoke sounding worried but clearly warning me at the same time.

What are they all thinking? Do they think I'm going to attack? How can they think that I would ever do that to them?

"_She doesn't smell like a leech."_ I heard Paul say.

Wait, he can't talk, he is a wolf.

"_She smells good, really good. Weird."_ That was Seth…

Oh my god, am I hearing their thoughts?! I wonder… maybe I'm a mind reader like Edward. No I can't be, I can't hear anything from Jacob or Sam, just the wolves.

"_She's a newborn, she will be strong and wont have any control. We have to attack before she does!"_ Paul screamed in my head.

"**Seriously Paul?**" I asked.

They were all very shocked, I was too, was that my voice? It has to be the sweetest, most calming and totally alluring sound I've ever heard.

"_No matter what I am I would never hurt you guys, I love you all too much to let that happen."_ I thought, wishing they could hear me.

"_What the hell? Was that her?"_ Paul snarled then added

"_You are a leech now, you are incapable of love."_

Ouch that hurt, guess they can hear me.

"**W…wh… what was that? What was that you said about Paul?**" Sam stuttered.

I smiled as I caught him looking me up and down. I've never been able to make someone stutter before.

"**He was thinking to the others that they should attack me quickly before I got a chance to attack you guys. Like I could ever do that to my brothers.**" I scoffed.

"_Brothers?!"_ Paul thought sounding appalled.

"**You can hear them? Can you read minds like that other lee….**" Jacob stopped short of the insult as I shot a glare at him.

"**No. I can't hear you two.**" I said, directed to Sam and Jacob.

"**But I can hear the wolves. I must be connected to the pack or something.**"

"…_What I would do to her…" _I heard Embry think as images of myself laid out on a bed in nothing but some sexy underwear flew into my mind.

"**HEY! I don't want to hear or see that!**" I snarled.

"_Sorry Bella, its just, you smell so good…"_

"_She's not Bella anymore Embry"_ I wish I could block them out, Paul is really starting to get to me. It was quiet for a minute and I realized that I couldn't hear them anymore.

"**Oh that's good. I can block out their thoughts if I don't want to hear them.**" I said very relieved.

"**I'm sorry Bella but you can't stay here anymore, you'll have to leave…**" Sam trailed off.

"**What do you mean?**" I asked, the hurt clear in my voice.

They were going to make me leave, how can they do that to me? They can't abandon me! I need them!

"**Bella, we can't let you hurt people here. You have to go away, learn to control your thirst. You're a newborn Bella…**"

Jake, MY JACOB, was saying this? He was leaving me?

"**Jake please, you cant leave me too… you promised me… I need you Jake, please help me!**" I cried out.

"**You're not really Bella anymore, my Bella is dead. You have to leave now, I don't want to have to make you.**" Jacob warned.

How could he do this to me?! HE PROMISED! Edward promised too, now they have both left me. Not as bad this time, not as bad, not a bad. I chanted over and over in my head. How many times can I be broken before it stops? No! I am strong now. I don't have to go through this again. I'll fight it. Who does Jake think he is anyway? This is my home. I don't have anywhere else to go. He cant and wont make me leave.

"**No!**" I growled.

"**Bella… leave… ****_now_****!**" Jacob threatened.

I'm so angry, I cannot believe I'm going through this again. I thought they loved me, like we were family but they are betraying me. Just like the Cullensdid! I crouched down in a defensive stance. Everything I was seeing turned red and my body started to shake. Why am I shaking?

"**What the hell?!**" Sam yelled as Jacob phased.

He was actually going to fight me? I cannot believe him! That was it, I'd been pushed over the edge. My anger peaked and I felt a rush of heat run through my body. I howled out in rage. Wait… I howled?!!!

I looked down at my hands in shock and saw two snow-white paws. What is going on? What am I?

"_Oh my god! Bella, you are so beautiful! What the hell though? Are you a vampire or a werewolf?"_ Seth asked in amazement.

"_Ummm… I guess… I'm half vampire and half werewolf. How did that happen?"_ I wondered.

"_It's my fault…" _Jacob thought.

"_Yes. Your blood, when it mixed…"_ Sam agreed.

Sam? When had he phased? It made sense I suppose.

"_Hmmm… werewolf blood and vampire venom… probably should have killed me." _I thought to the others.

"_Guess that's why the change took so long." _Sam mused

"_How long?"_ I asked.

"_Six days."_ He answered.

"_Six days? It felt like forever to me._" I complained.

"_Ah... guys… how do I turn back?"_

"_Well you need to calm down, control your emotions."_ Sam explained.

Control my emotions? They are abandoning me, trying to force me from my home and I'm supposed to be calm? My fury spiked again. They must have seen or sensed my anger.

"_Bella what's wron-"_ Seth began but I cut him off.

"_CALM?! How am I supposed to be calm when you guys are ABANDONING ME!!!"_ I screamed in their heads making them flinch.

"_Bells honey, you know we love you, it's just… a bit… complicated…"_ Jacob said as his big russet wolf form walked towards me. That bastard!

I felt a tingle run through my body and I could sense a thin clear layer like a second skin covering my body, fur and all. Suddenly I realized I safe, I was protected. My protective shield intensified my determination, I would not be forced from my home. I growled at Jacob warning him to back off and my shield rippled.

Crap they will know about my shield too. I listened for their reaction.

"_Shit, I think she's going to attack him. You might be stronger because you're a vamp but we outnumber you easily."_ Paul sneered.

Nothing about my shield, good. They must only be able to hear what I want them to hear.

"_Bella…"_ Jake begged, taking one step too many and I automatically protected myself by shoving my shield out at him until he was pinned against the far wall.

"_Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean it before! I love you, you know that I never want to lose you. You're one of us now, a sister, you have to stay with us."_ Jake pleaded.

_"I can stay?"_ I looked to Sam.

"_Yes Bella, of course you can. You are part of the pack now, your place is here with us."_ Sam told me.

* * *

How am i doing? Remember its my first fanfic. :)

Bella is part of the pack, now what will happen?

* * *


	3. Ch 3 Protection

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (until later when some new characters come in :) )  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is sooo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

**A/N:** I have only got five chapters typed up but i do have the rest of them written down on paper. They will be up soon.

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

_"I can stay?"_ I looked to Sam.

"_Yes Bella, of course you can. You are part of the pack now, your place is here with us."_ Sam told me.

* * *

Chapter 3  
(Protection)

* * *

I relaxed and my shield pulled back tight against my body and Jacob fell to the floor.

_"Ok…"_ I took a deep breath.

_"I think I'm calm"_ I thought to the others, closing my eyes concentrating on being human again… well vampire again.

_"WAIT!!!"_ They all yelled in my head but I could already feel the heat spreading through my body.

I stood up and saw the pack staring at me. Shit, please tell me I'm not naked. I looked down but found that I was fully dressed. Why hadn't my clothes been shredded when I phased?

**"That's weird."** I laughed

**"And so not fair!"** Seth complained pulling his pants on.

I ran my hand along my arm but my shield prevented me from touching my skin. I tried lowering my shield so I could touch my skin and I could but I felt vulnerable and exposed. It felt wrong so I threw up my shield up again and felt right again, safe.

**"So Bella, are you… thirsty?"** Sam asked with a worried look on his face.

I thought about it. I could feel a warm tickle at the back of my throat but I'm sure that if I wasn't thinking about it I wouldn't notice it.

**"Its not too bad. Or else you guys would be in some serious trouble."** I joked

**"We could take you."** Paul sneered

**"You think? Did you not see what I just did to Jake?"** I laughed and Paul just snorted.

**"Anyway you guys, you all smell really good but in a totally non-food way."**

**"Do you think you'd be able to eat food Bella or will you… drink blood?"** Sam cringed

**"Because you know, we can't allow you to kill humans."** he added.

**"I have no idea…"** I answered, ignoring his last comment.

**"I guess I should be able to do both but I feel…"** I rubbed my throat.

**"… that I need blood. Don't worry, I'm vegetarian."** I smiled and they all laughed.

**"Come on then, lets go catch you a grizzly…"** Jacob joked.

**"I h****ave a feeling that I'm going to be a mountain lion type of girl actually..."** I mumbled.

You shouldn't think like that! I scolded myself. He left you… he didn't want you... stop thinking about him, you're just hurting yourself. Everyone noticed my distraction.

**"Bella? Is everything ok?"** Sam questioned.

**"Yeah just… thinking." **

**"Ha! Weak. He cant even hunt like a real man." **Jacob mocked.

I flinched and looked at Jacob. He knew I was thinking about Edward, he always knew. Jacob avoided looking me in the eyes. He knew that his words had hurt me but obviously had no intention of taking them back.

Walking towards the door I realised that we were in the Cullen house. Argh! Why were we all in here? Oh, I guess we needed to be away from people and I wasn't allowed on the res because they thought I was a danger. I understand but I'm not happy to be here. I have to get out of here.

**"Coming boys?"** I yelled as I ran out the door.

Seth must have forgotten about my improved vampire and werewolf hearing, I could probably hear better than them now.

**"Damn man! She is sooo hot! And did you smell her?! AMAZING!!!" **I heard Seth whisper.

**"Shut up Seth! She can hear you!"** Jacob said smacking Seth in the back of the head.

I ignored them and sprung after a nearby deer. I took down the largest in the herd; quickly snapping it's neck so it wouldn't suffer. I wasn't sure what to do so I just did what felt right. I sank my now razor sharp teeth into it's neck and felt the warm blood trickle down the back of my throat. It was really good. It reminded me of the feeling you get when you drink a nice hot chocolate on a cold day. It warmed my insides.

The boys showed up a few seconds behind me and took down the rest of the herd that had started to scramble. I finished draining my kill and looked around. The wolves were biting and ripping the flesh of their prey. And they thought drinking blood was disgusting? I will never do that… so gross.

With the tickle in my throat gone my mind started to drift. I looked down at myself, I was covered in blood and dirt and my clothes ripped from Victoria's attack. I couldn't help but remember that Edward never came back from hunting looking like this. A century of practise I suppose. I bet he looked beautiful when he hunted.

Smiling at my train of thought, I wondered what I looked like. Would Edward be impressed? I was boring and plain before and he got sick of me but now from being around the boys I'm definitely not the same little girl. And I'm a vampire now… well sort of. No! I can't think about getting him back. He never loved me, he just used me, and I was just a game to him, a toy. He had his fun with me and left. I could just imagine how Jake would react if he ever found out that Edward had sex with me... used me and then left.

He wouldn't be able to hurt me now; I wouldn't have to hide the bruises. And if he ran I could follow him anywhere. Would he hate me if I went after him? Would he just want me to leave him alone? Would he just keep running away from me? If only I could hold him, keep him. My shield!

I smiled, is that possible? I should try.

Just then the black wolf started to walk towards me, Sam. I tried to concentrate on putting a shield around him, and then just like that I could see a shiny bubble around him but mine was still on me, this was a different shield. The shield around him wasn't on his body, it was a big circle and it was stuck in place. He walked straight into the edge of the shield and was bounced back. He growled, clearly confused.

I chuckled. That was cool but I couldn't make Edward love me and it would be wrong to force myself on him in this way. I shouldn't care about him; he made it clear that I was just a toy to him and his family.

Sam was giving me an angry look. Did I have to look at that? I tried to make it so that the shield wasn't see through and it went black. I couldn't see in and I just knew he couldn't see out either.

**"Hey! I can't see! Let me out!!!"** Sam screamed

He must have phased back. This was so much fun, what else could I do? I thought of being able to see him again and I could. Ok. Easy. Next…

**"BELLA!"** He was not happy.

I chuckled and decided to sound proof the shield. Nice, it worked! I love this power!

He was yelling now but we couldn't hear him. All the boys were human again and rolling on the ground laughing. I made it so he could hear us but we still couldn't hear him.

**"What was that Sam? We are having trouble hearing you…"** I teased, mockingly putting my hand to my ear.

I watched as he continued to scream and hit the shield wall. I could feel a small pressure against my shield but he had no hope to escape, my shield was completely impenetrable. So, I can hold back my enemies and protect my family, maybe I could do more.

Could I hide someone to protect them? I pondered. I tried to think of ways to hide Sam and surprisingly I saw him fade slightly. He looked sort of like a shadow. Everyone gasped.

**"What happened? Where did he go? Bella, what did you do…?!"** Jake was really worried, totally freaking out.

He must be invisible to them, that's awesome! I must be able see him still because I'm the one doing it to him. This was big, enemies wouldn't even know we were here if i didn't want them to. I had complete control over my shield and i loved it. I could mold and shape my shield and alter it in every way and make multiple other shields as well.

**"Relax Jake, He is still there. I can still see him, he is just invisible to you guys."** I laughed.

Sam looked very angry, I'm sure I'm going to pay for this.

**"Jake…"** I said as I started to back away.

**"Sam looks really pissed, I better take off. I'll meet you back at the res, I assume it's fine for me to cross the treaty line?"** I didn't wait for an answer as I took off.

After about a minute I could see the houses that were on the outer edge of town. Damn I'm fast, faster than the others by far. I stopped, where am I going? I could feel my shield was still up and Sam was still pounding at it. Distance mustn't be an issue for me, which is really good. That means I don't need to be near someone to protect them.

The pressure against my shield disappeared and I felt a weird tremor in my mind. I had felt that a few times now. It must mean that someone had phased, does everyone feel that? I listened to see who it was. I cringed as Sam yelled in my mind.

_"BELLA!!! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE AND LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!!!"_

Shit, I'm so dead. Emily will save me! I thought as I lowered Sam's shield and sprinted through the forest.

I ran to Sam's house and misjudged the force needed as I pushed off the ground and jumped up the front steps. I accidentally smashed through the door, breaking the wood into a hundred pieces. I landed just inside the door and sprinted to Emily's side in the kitchen.

She screamed once her brain had caught up with what had happened and she saw me. She then started to sob, shit I didn't mean to scare her. Holy crap! I'm a vampire now; she thinks I'm going to kill her.

**"Oh, I'm so sorry Em. I wont hurt you and I'm sorry about the door. I'm a bit stronger now, I didn't mean to do that." **I very carefully and softly rubbed her shoulders trying to sooth her.

**"I just came here to get away from Sam, I'm sorry I scared you. Shhh… its ok. I promise I would never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you either. I'll always protect you, I love you Em."** I pledged as I gently hugged her.

I listened as her heartbeat slowed and evened out. It was tempting being so close to her throat, hearing the blood pump through her veins, smelling her sweet lavender scent. This was Emily, my friend, sister even and I loved her. I may be a vampire now but I will never hurt her or anyone, that is not who I am. I smiled as I noticed just how easy it was to ignore the craving for her blood.

**"Em… Us wolf girls have to stick together, right? Can you help me with Sam?"** I asked as I raised a shield around us making it impossible for Sam to hear, see or smell us.

He should be here very soon, even with my super speed.

**"A…are… are you still… a wolf girl Bella?" **She stuttered.

I understood her doubt; she didn't know I was half werewolf. To her I was just a normal bloodthirsty newborn but it still hurt that she didn't trust me anymore.

**"Oh right, well long story short. Victoria attacked Jake and I, our blood mixed as I was turning and now I'm actually half vampire and half werewolf. I'm a part of the pack and everything. Cool huh? Just wait till you see my white fur Em, you'll love it!"** I was careful not to show too much of my teeth as I gave her a sweet smile.

I was relieved when she sighed and smiled back.

**"Ok Bells, what's the deal with my Sam?"** She questioned with a cheeky grin.

Before I had a chance to answer, Sam came running through the doorway. He phased back and began to pull his pants on. I put my hand up to shield my eyes and Emily giggled. When he was done I softly pulled Emily towards the wall so that he wouldn't walk into us and I then brought the shield tight against our bodies.

**"What happened to the door?"** Sam looked at the mess on the floor.

**"Bella? Emily? Where are you guys?"** Sam asked as he tried to pick up our scent.

**"Bella don't hurt her please… Guys? Please, are you here?"** Sam was pleading now.

**"Oh sorry Em, I forgot to tell you…"** I said when I saw that she had a very confused look on her face.

**"I have some really cool vampire powers. We are in a shield right now so Sam can't hear, see or smell us. We are completely hidden from him but he does know that I can do this so he is just guessing that we're here."** I explained.

**"Awesome…"** She commented.

**"I'm going to let him hear us, ok?"** I asked.

Emily nodded and I lowered the sound barrier.

**"S…Ssam…m…"** Emily whimpered sounding terrified.

She was a good actress, Sam's eyes widened. He thought I was hurting her, the poor guy.

**"OH MY GOD! Em sweetie, where are you?"** Sam cried as he began reaching out trying to find us.

I extended my shield out until it reached his hands. He started hitting his fists against my shield; I gave an evil snicker as I felt the small pressure against my shield which once again remained unaffected by his attempts.

He flipped out after hearing my snicker and started yelling.

**"BELLA! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE HER BELLA!!! PLEASE BELLA!! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE JUST DON'T HURT HER!!!"**

I felt pretty bad for Sam; I had to stop this before he had a heart attack or something.

**"Anything Sam?"** I asked

**"Please Bella. I know you've changed but you're still a good person, I know you don't really want to hurt her."** Sam said as he fell to his knees.

I smelt the salt from tears and looked to Emily, she had sad puffy eyes.

**"Awww... Sam I haven't changed at all. I may be a bit stronger and tougher but I'm still me. You know how much I care about both of you, this was all just a joke."**

When I lowered the shield Sam ran to Emily, embracing her in a bone-crushing hug. I was all too familiar with these hugs thanks to Jacob; I must have really scared Sam.

It was difficult to watch as Sam placed his hand under Emily's chin moving her face up to his and softly pushed his lips to hers.

* * *

:) Gotta love love lol

Thanks Alice :) i was so worried that no one would like it.  
I'm doing some more typing up this weekend so i'm hoping to have  
chapters 4 and 5 up by tomorrow night. Please keep commenting,  
i want to know what you (and everyone else too) thinks so far.

xox


	4. Ch 4 Charlie?

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

**A/N:** Sorry guys i know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but there is still heaps more to come!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

It was difficult to watch as Sam placed his hand under Emily's chin moving her face up to his and softly pushed his lips to hers.

* * *

Chapter 4  
(Charlie?)

* * *

I felt my heart being torn open as they depended the kiss and begun to melt together. I coughed and laughed hiding my pain.

"**Get a room you two."**

They broke apart but continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"**Sounds like the perfect idea Bella…"** Sam said as he lifted Emily into his arms, carrying her bridal style into their bedroom.

"**You are still in A LOT of trouble Bella… and you owe me a new door. Get on that."** He ordered as he shut the bedroom door.

It was easy to tell by the tone he used that he wasn't really that angry, mostly relieved I think.

"**I LOVE HER TOO SAM!"** I yelled as I left, escaping the love filled house.

"**Not as much a I do..."** I heard him mumble softly.

As I was nearing the edge of the forest by the house the boys emerged, casually strolling out. They must have walked here in human form. Good to see them rushing to my rescue.

"**Oh, so you're still alive then, in a manner of speaking, how'd you manage that one?" **Embry asked.

"**Yeah, I thought you'd at least lose a limb or something."** Seth added patting me on the back.

"**Gee thanks for the concern guys."** I rolled my eyes.

The boys just shrugged and laughed.

"**Well he is the boss-man…"**Embry dismissed.

"**I guess…anyway I'm not in the clear just yet. I'll have to watch my back when he is finished in there."** I nodded towards the house.

Just then I was hit with the best idea ever!

"**Oh Paul, I think he wants you in his room. Help with planning or something. Can you please be nice; I didn't mean to upset him… I'm a bit worried."** I lied, faking a grimace.

This will show Paul… I felt slightly bad for Emily but its not like she stood up for me with Sam, she helped too. Any guilt I had for what was about to happen went out the window when I saw just how eager Paul was to get at me. He strolled towards the house with a massive grin plastered on his face.

"**Guys start running."** I whispered and winked as Paul stepped into the house.

When they all just stood there dumbstruck I ran off laughing.

"**Your funeral."** I said loud enough so that they could hear.

"**HOLY SHIT!!!"** Came Paul's voice loud and clear.

"**PAUL! GET OUT!!!"** Sam roared.

We all ended up outside Jacob's place, thankfully with no Sam in sight.

"**WOW Bella, I didn't realize you were such a little prankster… that was AWESOME!"** Seth congratulated me.

"**I haven't changed Seth, I'm just a bit stronger now. Anyway Paul had it coming, he was being an arse."** I grumbled.

"**You'll get yours…"** Paul sneered as he caught up to us.

He shoved passed me and left for his house.

"**It's ok honey, I'll protect you. We all knew you were a devil in disguise anyway; you just don't have a disguise anymore."** Jacob teased.

Now that I'm a vampire he is going to have to cut that out. It's a good point thought. I look different, what do I do now?

"**Jake…"** I started panicking.

**"What do I do? What about Charlie? I can't lose him…"**

"**We have to protect him, protect the secret. We are going to have to fake your death Bella."** I heard Sam's voice coming from the tree line.

I felt horrible about lying to Charlie, he would be so upset but I want him to be safe. It's for the best, it's for the best, I repeated over and over in my mind. Even though I knew it was the best thing to do I couldn't bring myself to let him go.

"**I can't do that to him Sam. He deserves the truth, I owe him that much at least."** I sobbed.

**"Bella, I know that you are not a normal vampire and even though you didn't hurt Em, you are still very dangerous. You are a werewolf too remember? What if you lose your temper? Bella, you could kill him… Are you willing to risk his life to keep him?"**

Sam had good points but this was my dad, I knew I would never hurt him. At the same time he could be put in danger if he knew the secret. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. No matter how much it hurt me I had to do what was best for him.

Is ignorance really best for him though? How much can it really help? If he knew at least he could know what to look out for, how to avoid the danger. It would be wrong to make him believe I was dead when I wasn't. I could not stand to hurt him like that.

He should be able choose if he wants to be apart of this, of my life now. It's not fair to take someone's choices away from them, I should know. He needs to decide if he wants me around now that I am… different, dangerous.

**"Sam, I know you just want to keep everyone safe but I will not take Charlie's choices away from. Once he knows about me, about how dangerous I am, I will let him decide if he still wants me around or not. If he doesn't then I guess I'll take off, go to Italy or something."**

It definitely felt like the right thing to do.

**"I can't let you do that Bella. This is bigger than you and Charlie. He cannot know about the tribe, you will not tell him."** Sam's voice rang with authority.

I felt a strange small pull; it was like he was trying to force his words on me. Ah huh! the 'alpha command' I realised. I am much stronger than him, I will not bend to his will. I laughed. Alpha blood, it runs through me, not him. I knew I could control him if I wanted to but I would not do that. He is a good leader but he will not make me do this.

**"That wont work Sam, not on me, not even if I was in wolf form. You can't force me and I don't appreciate you trying. Please don't do it again."**

I wasn't angry with Sam but I never really took well to being forced into something I didn't want to do.

**"Bella honey, we all care about Charlie and we will keep him safe but if you are going to be a part of the pack, a part of this family, you will need to understand that the safety of our people is more important than any of us."** Billy spoke.

He had come down the street halfway through the conversation with Sam. Paul must have told him what has happened. He was very wise and probably right but I wasn't sold.

"**I'll think it over. What does he think has happened?"** I asked

"**He thinks you've been staying with us."** Jacob answered.

"**Ok. I really should clean up, mind if I use your bathroom?"** I sighed

"**Sure Bella. Use the upstairs bathroom and there is a spare room up there that's all yours, you might be needing it for a while."** Billy smiled.

They started whispering out the front but I heard them as I was removing my clothes in the bathroom. I supposed they thought I couldn't hear them. All my senses must be far better than theirs.

"**Watch her Jacob… Come on guys."** Sam ordered.

I felt tremors in my mind like before as a few people phased. Sam and the others I guess.

**"Well I'm off to Harry's for the game. I invited Charlie but he said he had something he needed to do. I'll be home late, call if… you have any problems."**

**"Sure sure. It'll be fine dad. I'm just going to run and grab her some clothes, I'll see you later."** Jacob said and I heard him run off and Billy wheel away.

My mind wondered off to Edward, I wish he were here. He always knew exactly what to say to make everything perfect. He was a good liar obviously. The warm water cleaned away the blood and dirt but didn't really feel as good as it used to. I turned it to almost all hot and I felt all tingly and warm. That's better, I thought but something made my throat inch, the steam maybe. I sighed, closed my eyes and sang as I cleaned myself.

_So many lies swirling  
All around **me**  
**I'm** suffocating  
The empty shape in** me**  
Steals **my** breath  
**I'm** suffocating_

_Logic forces me to believe in this  
And I have learned to see  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard  
And only **I** can choose  
And every choice **I** make will effect **me**  
Search **my** own self_

_**I can't** breathe today_

_Big enough to fill the void that's inside of **me**  
It's just a breath away_

_  
_I broke down sobbing into my hands. The pain, the loss, I couldn't even cry to let it out. I would never cry over him again, I was surprisingly relived as well as distressed. Did that make sense? I knew I shouldn't cry over him but at the same time I didn't exactly want to move on, didn't want to let go, i couldn't. The steam was really starting to irritate my throat so I stopped breathing and was immediately soothed.

I can't cut myself anymore, I thought as I looked down at my arms. I was shocked to see my arms completely smooth with no scars. I wasn't sure if I was happy about it or not. What proof do I have now? All I have are my memories and they are all fuzzy now. There is nothing…REAL to remind me of him. I sobbed harder and louder.

I heard a whimper and snapped out of my daze. I could hear a loud heartbeat; it must be right on the other side of the door. How long had that been there? I must have been really out of it to miss that.

Jacob must be back, that was really quick. He was probably upset to hear me like that. I turned the water off and got out. Well at least I can sing now.

I dried my hair with the towel, was my hair longer? More curls too… I wonder what I look like? The mirror was all fogged up from the shower being so hot so I decided to look once I was in my room. Jacob was still at the door, what was his problem? Why was he being so impatient?

**"Do you have to wait right at the door Jake?"** I asked.

I heard a gasp but no reply.

**"Jake, I know you're there. I can hear your heartbeat!"**

What the hell? Something must be wrong, his heartbeat has picked up pace and doesn't sound as strong. Also his breathing seemed strained. What was going on?

I wrapped the towel around myself and walked to the bathroom door, still dripping wet.

I went to talk and realised that I was out of air. I took a deep breath as I twisted the door handle.

"**Jake what's wro-" **I stopped when I was shockingly hit not with the scent of Jacob but a strange new scent that I couldn't pick but felt oddly comforted by.

I pulled the door open and came face to face with… Oh shit…

**"Charlie?"**

* * *


	5. Ch 5 Dripping wet, half naked

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

I pulled the door open and came face to face with… Oh shit…

"**Charlie?"**

* * *

Chapter 5  
(Dripping wet, half naked)

* * *

Charlie was frozen in shock from everything he had heard and was now seeing. Why was he here? What do I do? How much did he pick up on? Don't stress him out, just act normal…

"**Oh! Dad you scared me…"** I faked surprise and put my hand over my still heart.

"**Bel…la..?"** he stuttered.

I smiled at him and nodded with a confused look hopefully making him second-guess what he was seeing. Without thinking i breathed in deeply, immediatly my thoat inched. It must have been him before that did that to me. I sighed and let a breath out. He seemed dazed, was I dazzling him? He shook his head and continued.

"**Um… you haven't been home. You haven't called."** He stated then his voice became stern.

"**You were… I… heard you crying. Are you ok?"** he asked with sad eyes.

"**Dad!"** I whined.

"**I'm always like that. You know I don't like to talk about it"**

I heard Jake nearing the front door and sighed again in relief low enough that Charlie wouldn't notice. Jacob must have seen Charlie's cruiser because he came rushing through the front door and bonding up the stairs.

"**Charlie! Shit, what are you doing here?!"** Jacob asked, he knew we were busted.

"**Jacob… what is going on here?"** Charlie grumbled as he looked between Jacob and I.

"**I was just washing up…"** I mumbled innocently before Jake cut me off.

"**Dad is at Harry's for the game… Is that why you're here?" **he asked.

"**No, I came for Bella!**" Charlie snapped at Jake and then turned to me.

"**You left without a word, you've been gone for a week. I'm not stupid Bells, I know something is up. What did they do to you? Not that you don't look good but you're different. It was that cult you told me about, wasn't it?"** Charlie finally finished.

Shit he was not going to accept anything but the truth. He would have no doubt noticed the red eyes, I'm not surprised he wants answers.

"**Charlie you're rambling." **I laughed

I suppose someone had to sort this mess out.

**"Jake can I please have my stuff? We'll need to get Sam and -"**

"**IT WAS SAM!!!"** Charlie screamed.

"**Dad please… just calm down. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the lounge in a minute. Everything is ok, I promise." **I breathed trying to make my voice as soothing as possible.

"**Yes."** He said in a daze.

He shook his head then turned and went down into the lounge. That was weird, it's the second time he's done that. I looked to Jacob and he laughed at my puzzled expression.

"**It's your smell honey, your scent, it messes with the mind. It affects us all."** Jacob stated.

He winked and handed me my duffel bag. I froze when he gasped then grabbed my arm. I realized that he had noticed my missing scars as he ran his hand along my arm. He looked up at me with a huge smile, at least someone was happy about it.

I was a bit confused when he just stood there staring. I understood what was wrong when he started sniffing. My scent... Was this my way of dazzling people? Maybe I should see…

"**Jake."** I purred moving myself within an inch of him.

I stood still as he bent down and took in a deep breath, his nose trailing up my neck.

"**Bella…"** he moaned.

I stepped back and looked into his eyes. I knew that he had wanted me before I… well I thought that he wouldn't quite see me that way anymore. His eyes were full of lust; lots of lust and his hands were clenched in fists at his side.

He must be trying to control himself, maybe he was right about my scent. I'll have to be careful; he seriously looks like he is about to jump me. I should give him some credit, I am standing in a towel still dripping wet.

"**Jake, I need you to watch my dad while I get dressed and then go get Sam and Billy. Ok?" **I asked in a sweet tone.

"**Anything for you Bells"** he replied, followed by a very… hungry sounding growl as his eyes racked over my almost naked body.

Maybe this worked a little too well. Thank god I don't lose my clothes when I phase like everyone else does. I will not be getting myself into a situation like this again, unless I really want something, I inwardly smiled.

Ok this was too much now, I was flattered but he was still staring and I was starting to get annoyed.

**"Jacob Black…"** I warned using his full name so that he knew I was serious.

**"You can go now."**

He must have snapped out of his daze because his head fell in shame. He mumbled an apology and headed down stairs.

**"Hardly my fault… half naked, dripping wet…that smell…"** I heard him quietly growl as he was downstairs in the kitchen.

He was so quiet that he probably thought I couldn't hear. I was secretly overjoyed that I didn't smell bad to the boys; I wonder how I will smell to vampires? Will they realize I'm half werewolf?

I have to work out what to do about Charlie; I can wait till later to worry about everything else. I sighed then walked into my room closing the door behind me.

I dumped my bag on the bed and walked over to the full-length mirror that was in the corner of the spare room. After standing frozen for a whole minute the initial shock finally wore off and I began to study every little detail.

I was overjoyed to see that my eyes weren't blood red; I don't know if Charlie could have handled that. They were the same warm brown as before but had a little bit of a gold shine to them. They were hypnotic almost; they looked slightly… wild and animal like. It would be easy to get lost staring into them; I almost did myself.

I felt extremely relieved; I never actually realized how worried I had been about that.

I continued to take in my changes. My hair was definitely longer, I ran my fingers through it and discovered six snow white streaks hidden throughout the long dark brown almost black waves. That's strange. It obviously has something to do with my white fur and maybe there are six because of my six-day change. Hmmm… I'll have to talk to Sam and the elders about that.

The hair dropped in prefect smooth ringlets that curled and ended just above my hips. WOAH! I HAVE HIPS?! I have curves? I dropped the towel to see myself better.

I was in shock again…

My legs looked very long, I must be taller and OH MY GOD! I HAVE BOOBS! I had to perfect hourglass figure. My skin wasn't as pale as other vampires but it was slightly whiter than it had been and was obviously silky smooth. My body was skinny but with just the right amount of mussel and was perfectly toned.

I fell to the floor and sobbed. Why was I crying? I don't really know… I couldn't even tell if I was happy or sad.

"**Bella… are you ok?"** I heard Jake whisper from the bottom of the stars.

"… **Happy…tears… Jake"** I managed to chocked out not loud enough for Charlie to hear.

All of my features were well defined; I had beauty now that would easily outshine Rosalie. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I could look this good. Idiot, I scolded myself. You've never felt better about yourself and you're sitting on the ground crying.

I quickly stood up and smiled, examining my new teeth. My smile instantly vanished… yes I am beautiful but what is the point of beauty without Edward?

I had Jacob and I did love him in a way, just not THAT way. Oh poor Jake… I shouldn't have dazzled him like that. It really wasn't fair to him.

I pushed Edward into a small box in the corner of my mind and locked him away. I will not worry about this now. Ecstatic over my looks, my mind eventually came back down to earth, back to Charlie.

"Ok so… clothes." I mumbled as I walked to my bag. There was a folded piece of paper inside the top in my bag. The note was covered with Jacob's scent; I picked it up, opened it and read…

_Bells,_

_I didn't know what you would want_

_so I just grabbed a few different things…_

_my favourites…_

_love Jake_

:)

There was a cute little smiley face at the bottom of the page. I laughed and tipped the whole bag out onto the bed. I was embarrassed when I found that Jake had packed some of the sexist pairs of underwear I owned.

I groaned and grabbed the black lacy set and put them on. The panties were short shorts style and made my butt look really good. The bra was thankfully designed for comfort not extra cleavage so it fit perfectly even with my slightly larger size.

Comfort always came first with me so I then grabbed my dark grey skinny leg jeans that had "BITE ME" sown across the butt in silver stitching. Next I chucked on a light blue long sleeved tight fitting top and over the top I wore a black cotton jacket.

The jacket was really just there for looks considering it only went down to under my boobs and its not like I could get cold anymore. It had a hood and on the back it had a silver outline of a wolf. Emily had seen it one day and thought it was extremely funny and just HAD to get it for me.

The overall look of the outfit was really hot, Alice would be proud. I threw my damp hair up in a messy loose bun and decided against wearing shoes. Luckily I spent so much time in shock because I had gotten dressed, ready and was heading down the stairs in less than thirty seconds. I was almost too quick that Charlie would have noticed as it was. I will have to work on that.

As I got down stairs Jacob whistled.

"**Very nice Bells." **

"**Thanks Jake, I'm happy with it all."** I laughed as I ran my hands across my stomach.

Charlie wouldn't pick up anything weird but Jake knew that I meant my new look. I watched as Jake nodded in agreement and his eyes wondered up and down my body again. I just rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

Just as I walked by Charlie my throat itched again and I froze. This didn't feel like when I was with Emily, this was a bit harder to ignore. I knew I was in total control but as hard as I tried I couldn't put it out of my mind. It must have been easier to ignore before because I had just feed.

I cleared my throat and turned to Jacob.

"**Jake, you got any food?"** I asked with my sadness clear in my eyes as I rubbed my throat.

"**I think it will make me feel better."** I added and glanced at Charlie.

"**Oh really?"** he asked obviously distressed.

I watched as his eyes darted from Charlie to me several times. His body was tensed as he was trying to decide what to do. I was glad that he was going to protect Charlie but I was still pissed that he thought I would hurt him.

"**Cut it out Jake! Like I would hurt ever hurt Charlie, I'm in total control. Just go get me some food and for Christ sake act normal."** I quietly hissed so that Charlie wouldn't hear.

He quickly relaxed his body and shrugged his shoulders.

"**Hmmm…"** he hummed as he tapped his chin in a mock thinking pose.

"**Ok, give me a sec."** he laughed.

I waited hoping Charlie hadn't noticed anything off. Jacob came back with a big chocolate muffin. He handed it to me and I smelt it… yep, still smelt good. Jake was waiting with an eager look on his face.

He obviously didn't think I'd be able to eat it… or was it something else? Then it hit me.

"**Jake…"** I narrowed my eyes at him.

"**Yes Bells?"** he questioned.

"**Did you boys put bets on this?"**

Again I made sure not to give anything away to Charlie, i wasn't sure how much we were going to tell him. A big grin spread across Jake face.

"**I have no idea what you're talking about Bells… Now are you going to eat that or should I?"** he smirked.

"**I think I'll eat it… on the run."** I joked.

"**Be back in a minute Dad."** I said over my shoulder as I walked to the door and opened it.

"**You better be…"** I heard him grumble.

"**Heard that dad. Jake can you please call Billy and Harry? It'll save me time."**

"**Sure sure."** Jake said as I closed the door behind me.

I took a bite out of the muffin and swallowed as I was walking into the forest. It was a strange feeling, I didn't feel it hit my stomach like I expected. It was as if my venom burnt it up on the way down. After eating the whole thing I was nowhere near full but the itch was gone. Food must work just the same as blood for me. I'd need to eat a lot so blood will be easier but still it'll be good for appearances.

I was well out of sight in the forest now so I stopped and concentrated. I jumped forward head first, phasing in mid air and landed on all fours. Piece of cake.

"_Hey guys!" _I thought, feeling Embry and Seth in my head.

They jumped in shock and I laughed. They mustn't be able to feel me phase… probably something to do with the way they only hear what I want them to when in my mind. This could be very fun… all the pranks I could pull, especially with being able to go invisible. I smiled.

I could see through the boy's eyes and knew they were patrolling the boarders.

"_Hey Bella, what's up?"_ Seth asked in a cheery mood.

"_Is it just me or are you always mega happy cheery?"_ I asked jokingly.

"_Always…" _Embry thought.

"_Yep! That's me! Got a problem with that?"_ he teased.

"_Not at all Seth. I do have a bit of an issue at Jake's though. I need to call Sam, you might want to block your ears."_ I laughed.

"_Why what's up Bells?" _Embry thought.

"_Sorry guys I haven't got time, its about Charlie."_ I rushed.

I howled as loud as I could and it felt so good.

"_Its not fair that she can hide stuff and we cant." _Seth grumbled.

Twenty seconds later I felt Sam phase.

"_What's wrong?! Who was howling, I didn't recognise who it was…"_ Sam started to run to the border.

"_Don't bother going to the border Sam I need you to come to Jake's. I'm a little hurt you didn't recognize me. Sorry to interrupt you and Em… again"_ I teased as I saw images of Emily on their bed looking very satisfied, running through his mind.

I laughed knowing that Sam was yet to… have his turn.

"_SHUT IT BELLA!"_ he snapped as he changed directions to come to where I was.

"_Sorry o' wise and fearless leader."_ I mocked.

"_Is there a problem or not?!"_ he growled.

I let my mind wonder threw everything Charlie had seen and heard earlier making sure Sam could see it.

"_Guess we don't have a choice now do we? Bet that makes you happy."_ He scoffed.

Sure does…

"_I didn't plan this Sam. He wont say anything, even if he doesn't want me around after this…"_ I trailed off.

"_I'm not angry at you Bella. I know that this will work out. It will be a lot for him to take in but I'm sure once he's made sense of everything he'll still want you in his life. He loves you very much."_ Sam thought as he walked through the trees and stopped in front of me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, when I felt him leave my head I phased after him. When I was up on two feet again I opened my eyes and saw Sam looking me over. I quickly realized that Sam was down wind of me and had been hit by my scent.

He wasn't even close; he shouldn't really be acting like this. I made my shield hold my scent in and watched as Sam shook his head then looked to me. He squared his shoulders looking embarrassed then laughed trying to act like nothing had happened.

"**Much better Bella, the 'blood look' was kinda scary." **

"**Thanks Sam…"** I laughed.

"**Its ok you know, Sam. It happened to Jake before too. Although he was much closer, I don't know why it hit you like that. I might have to block my scent permanently."** I smiled at him and he blushed.

"**Bella, its ok for Jake. He does have a major crush on you and all; I'm a married man. Anyway it was fine until you phased. When you phased I was hit with a big wave of your scent."** He explained.

"**Weird…"** I mumbled as we walked back to Jake and Charlie.

Suddenly I was terrified of how Charlie would react.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 5. What do you think?  
What will happen when Charlie finds out about vampires and werewolves?  
Keep up the comments I love them! I might not get a chance to type more until  
friday but i'll try be as fast as i can. Thanks for the support guys!


	6. Ch 6 My little angel

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

LAST CHAPTER

Suddenly I was terrified of how Charlie would react.

* * *

Chapter 6  
(my little angel)

* * *

Just as Sam and I walked out of the tree line Billy and Harry pulled up in Harry's truck.

"**Are you ready to do this Bella?"** Billy asked.

"**What if he hates me?"** I whimpered.

All three of them started quietly chuckling. I don't know what there is to laugh about. This is serious.

"**I think you under estimate just how much your father loves you Bella."** Harry said as he hugged me.

I smiled. I know he would love me no matter what but even in the worst-case scenario, at least he would be safer now. Billy wouldn't have to make up some stupid story to get him to come to the res to be safe. This will all be for the better.

"**Hello Charlie."** Billy greeted as we all walked into the house.

"**Billy, Harry…"** Charlie nodded.

"_**Sam." **_He sneered.

"**Dad, there is no reason to be angry at Sam." **I warned.

Charlie huffed and crossed his arms across his chest and watched Harry sit in the recliner and Billy roll up next to him.

"**You'll understand soon Charlie. Bella and I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Sam, you should be grateful."** Jacob spoke as he came to stand by me, far across the room from Charlie.

Charlie's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. His heart was beating slightly faster than normal but not by much.

"**Charlie, this is going to be a lot for you to take in but I promise you that no matter what, you are completely safe here."** Billy assured.

Charlie's heart rate picked up and I saw his hand move to rest on his gun as he glanced to Sam and then back to Billy. I laughed hard placing one hand on Jacob's shoulder and the other around my waist. Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"**I think he wants to shoot you Sam."** I continued to laugh.

"**I don't think that's funny Bells. Can you please stop laughing and do something about it. Just because you're the only one here that can't be hurt…"** Sam grumbled.

"**Why do I have to do it?"** I choked out, still laughing.

"**Bella!"** Sam snapped.

"**Don't you yell at her!"** Charlie yelled as he jumped up and pulled out his gun.

I ran across the room, took Charlie's gun from his hand and was back next to Jake so quick that even Sam and Jake didn't see.

"**What the hell?"** Charlie spoke, confused as he looked down at his empty hand.

"**Sorry dad but you really need to calm down. Do you want to know what's going on or not?"** I asked as I unloaded the gun, placing it and the shells on the small side table beside me.

"**How?"** Charlie asked as he slowly sat back down not taking his eyes off me.

"**Damn Bells, that was so fast! I could've sworn you hadn't moved."** Jake whispered in awe.

"**What do you know about vampires and werewolves Charlie?"** Harry asked.

"**You're talking about those silly campfire stories you tell to the kids?" **Charlie laughed.

"**They aren't stories Charlie. They are the legends of our tribe, our history."** Billy corrected in a very serious tone.

Charlie looked around at everyone and then to me, his eyes full of concern and worry.

"**Bella, come sit with me."** He patted the spot beside him on the couch.

I held back a laugh. I am by far the most dangerous creature here and he is worried about me, is trying to protect me.

"**Dad…"** I whined and rolled my eyes at him.

"**Bella, I would feel much better if you were over here with me."**

He was making it obvious that I didn't have a choice in the matter; little did he know it was him who didn't have a choice. I could see by the looks on the others that they were worried about me being so close to Charlie but if it kept him calm and made him feel better then I will do it.

I looked to Jacob and whispered.

"**It'll be fine, grab me some food just in case. I want to be extra careful." **

He nodded and walked away to the kitchen. I lowered my shield in case Charlie noticed when i was next to him. I walked over to the couch at normal human pace and sat down next to Charlie. I don't know why the Cullens used to complain about travelling at human pace, it's actually sort of relaxing. I made sure to sit in a relaxed looking position and not be too stiff. Charlie's heartbeat thankfully slowed to an even pace.

I carefully took a small breath and was relieved to feel barely a tingle in my throat. Mind over matter I thought. I smiled at Billy and then slightly nodded at Sam and everyone in the room visibly relaxed. I almost laughed as I heard all three of them let out a breath they'd been holding in.

Jacob must have heard it too and laughed as he threw me a block of chocolate.

"**So, where were we?"** I asked as I started to scoff down the chocolate.

"**Werewolves."** Sam responded.

"**You're trying to tell me that werewolves are real?"** Charlie laughed.

"**They ARE real Charlie."** Sam spoke.

"**Really?"** Charlie scoffed.

"**And just how do you know that werewolves exist?"**

"**I am one."** Sam stated.

I don't think this is going to go down well. We all waited for Charlie to say something but he just stared at Sam with a murderous glare.

"**He is telling the truth Charlie. Everyone in our tribe carries a special gene, as far back as our legends go we've always had it. This gene allows us to change into wolves at will. It basically skipped our generation…"** Billy motioned to Harry and himself.

"**Both our fathers were werewolves and we have both passed it down to our children."** Harry added.

"**This gene activates in our children when they're going through puberty but only if there are vampires in the area. If there are no vampires then they never change, like we didn't."** Billy explained.

"**So, now?"** Charlie slowly asked.

"**Yes and no. The gene has been activated in this generation but the vampires that caused it have recently moved out of the area." **Billy answered.

"**I can't… I don't… you can't be serious."** Charlie said.

"**You don't live in the world you thought you did Charlie."** Jake stated.

Charlie looked around at the others, sighed then looked to Jake.

"**So, you and Sam?"** he asked

"**Yes and a few others." **Jake confirmed.

"**Huh… so much for being safe."** Charlie mumbled.

"**Dad, you are safe. The guys, they're good, they're protectors."** I said a little to fast to sound human.

"**Protectors of what?"**

"**Life."** Sam stated simply.

"**The pack protects humans from our enemy."** Billy explained.

"**Vampires?"** Charlie guessed.

"**Yes. Our legends call them the 'cold ones'. Vampires have pale white, freezing cold, granite skin. They're basically indestructible with incredible strength and speed. They have unnatural beauty, they are immortal and of course they drink blood. Our people were designed to kill them. The teeth of a werewolf are one of the only things that can penetrate the skin of a vampire."** Billy finished.

"**Umm… garlic? Sunlight? Stakes? Crosses?"** Charlie asked.

"**All myths."** Jacob scoffed.

"**But they left right?"**

"**Yes Charlie, but more always come. They live in secret all over the world." **Billy answered.

"**Who? Did I know them?"** Charlie asked.

Oh crap! This is going to be bad. I can't believe he hasn't asked anything about me yet. Billy's eye flicked to me then back to Charlie.

"**Before I tell you, I just want you to know that we did everything we could shy of attacking them to keep him away from Bella. I even confronted her and planned to tell her the secret so she would stay away from them but she already knew and almost bit my head off."** Billy nervously joked.

We all waited for the words to sink in. Suddenly Charlie's heart rate picked up double time and he screamed.

"**EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!!!!!!!"**

"**Dad please! You have to understand, they are good vampires! They don't kill humans like the rest do. They're vegetarians!"** I pleaded.

"**She is right Charlie. They drink from animals. They do not harm humans. We have a treaty with them that basically states that they stay off the res at all times and we won't attack. Also the second they bite, harm or kill a human we have the right to declare war on them."** Sam explained.

"**Normal vampires have red eyes but the Cullen coven have gold eyes because of the animal blood."** Harry added.

"**You are all defending vampires? A vampire that was with MY DAUGHTER?!" **Charlie snapped.

"**Dad, the Cullens saved my life several times. Carlisle is a doctor! He saves lives everyday dad!"** I argued.

"**Bella…"** Charlie turned to look at me, disappointment clear in his eyes.

"**I can't believe you-"** he froze the second his hand touched mine and he felt the cold.

I started to softly sob.

"**It's ok dad, I understand if you're afraid of me…" **I slowly stood up, letting his hand slip off me and moved back over to Jake.

He held his arms out and I slumped into his hug.

"**Thanks."** I mumbled into Jake's chest.

"**What… how… she…?"** Charlie choked out.

"**Bella is unique Charlie."** Billy spoke.

"**Maybe I should tell you the whole story…"** Sam suggested.

"**No, I'll explain it."** Jacob declared, still holding me.

"**Charlie, when the Cullens left, they left behind an enemy of sorts. Someone who thought that to hurt Bella would hurt them. Victoria, a female vampire, had been after Bella for a while now. We tried to keep her on the res as much as possible to protect her but last week Bella and I were at your house and Victoria attacked us. She hurt us bad; luckily for us Sam turned up just in time and saved us. Victoria was killed but once a human is bitten by a vampire, they... turn into one. Something strange happened with Bells though, because of our injuries, my blood mixed with hers. Bella is very special Charlie; she is half vampire and half werewolf. That is why her eyes are still brown. She is still Bella Charlie; she has been terrified of losing you because of this. She needs you to understand this."** Jake finished.

I squeezed Jake as hard as I thought I could without hurting him. I heard Charlie stand up.

"**Bells…"** he whispered.

I looked up to Jake; he smiled and gave me a small nod. I took a deep breath preparing myself for the worst as I let go of Jake and turned to face Charlie.

"**You will always be my little angel, no matter what. I could never stop loving you…"** he promised.

I let out a small sob. He still loves me? He knows what I am and he still loves me?

"**Come here…"** he held his arms out.

"…**give you're old man a hug sweetie. Just remember to be gentle with me."** He joked.

"**I love you dad!"** I cried as I ran to his loving arms.

* * *

Awwww how sweet...  
What does everyone think?  
Chp 7 should be up tonight, if not then definitely tomorrow

xox kel... please review!


	7. Ch 7 Never sorry

* * *

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**I love you dad!"** I cried as I ran to his loving arms.

* * *

Chapter 7  
(Never sorry)

* * *

"**I promise I'll always protect you dad."**

"**I knew that boy was bad news, it's me who should have protected you sweetie. I'm you father, it's my job."** He said as he squeezed me tightly, well for a human.

"**Would you have been ok with me dating a werewolf dad?"** I asked as I looked up at him.

He gave Jacob a stern look.

"**I guess not honey."** He agreed.

"**Jacob, can you show me?"** Charlie asked.

"**Ummm… dad? Would you like me to? I'm prettier anyway."** I teased.

Truthfully I wanted to see if he could handle seeing me that way. Also I'd prefer that he didn't have to see Jake naked.

Charlie stepped back and smiled.

I closed my eyes and let the heat wave wash over me. Silence... I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, I just couldn't face seeing the fear in his eyes. This is it; I really have lost him now. I felt Seth and Embry in my head but ignored them, they didn't know I'd phased.

I was shocked when I heard Charlie laugh. How can he be laughing? He should be running and screaming.

"**She can hear me, can't she?"** Charlie asked.

I didn't know who he was asking but I was too upset to care. I instinctively tucked my ears down and started to sob. My sobs came out as whining and I curled up on the floor.

"**Yes Charlie, but she won't be able to talk… obviously."** I heard Sam as he spoke quietly to Charlie.

"**Bells, why are you crying?"**

I looked up at Charlie. He looked worried about me, why wasn't he scared? I turned my head slightly to the left to show that I was confused, which must have looked funny because Charlie laughed.

"**You're just a big cute dog."** He teased.

What? I'm so confused. I didn't move.

"**Don't tell me you thought you would scare me off? Bells, I was expecting some big crazy looking monster. Look at you… you're beautiful."** He smiled.

I couldn't help myself; I was so happy that I threw my head back and howled.

"**Ummm… why'd she do that?"** Charlie laughed nervously.

"**She's just really happy Charlie. Bells, you better make sure the others know everything is ok."** Jake answered.

I could still feel Seth and Embry in my head. I guess I'll always be able to know who is in wolf form even when I'm not listening to them. Useful. I nodded to Jake and listened for the others as Sam explained the pack mind to Charlie.

"_Hey guys, false alarm, don't stress."_

"_Shit Bella, don't scare us like that!"_ Seth puffed.

"_Sorry, I got excited and couldn't help myself."_ I laughed.

"_It's cool Bells, that happens. So what got you all excited anyway?" _Embry asked.

"_I'll have to explain later. Bye guys!"_

I waited for their reaction.

"_Damn it Bella!!"_ they both screamed.

"_She's probably not listening anymore. That's so not fair, she's such a bitch."_ Seth complained.

"_Tell me about it. She totally did that on purpose. It's going to be hell living with her now." _Embry agreed.

"_Yeah imagine all the pranks she's going to pull…"_ Seth mused.

"_Guys!"_ I screamed making them both jump out of their skin.

"_Stop talking about me and focus on patrol."_ I laughed.

"_Shit Bells! Give a wolf some warning before you scare the crap out of him will ya?" _Embry huffed.

"_Sorry Bella, I didn't know you were still listening."_ Seth apologized.

"_Obviously."_ I sighed.

I waited again.

"_Think she's gone yet?"_ Seth asked.

"_Just shut up Seth. You've already called her a bitch, don't make things worse."_

_"Well technically she is a female dog…"_

I groaned and blocked them out again. I could have easily just told them what was going on but it's more fun to annoy them.

I spent the next couple of hours sitting by Charlie as he continually stroked my fur. I listened to the men as they gossiped and basically told Charlie everything they knew. They told stories about Sam, Jacob and the others each finding out they were werewolves. They talked about vampires, the treaty, the Cullens, even all the stories that I had told the pack about the times I had spent with the Cullens. They spoke about imprinting and everything they'd found out about me. Charlie was not happy when he found out about James even less happy when he found out that Edward could read minds.

I was shocked when Jacob told Charlie that Edward spent almost every night in my room. I felt Charlie's body freeze up and heard his heart rate go through the roof. I whined and stared daggers at Jake. Sam heard Charlie's heart too and quickly tried to calm him.

**"Charlie you need to relax, Bella can hear your heartbeat and you're scaring her. It was never like that between Bella and Edward. It was too easy for him to hurt her; he didn't dare touch her Charlie."**

Charlie started taking big deep breaths. After a few minutes he looked down at me and mouthed 'later' but didn't say anything. I inwardly cringed; I am so not looking forward to that conversation. I'm going to kill Jacob.

I was happy that no one had asked me to turn back. I'm happy to avoid having to talk right now but I want a word alone with Jacob and I need to stretch my legs. I quickly phased back and walked to the door.

"**Race you to the border Jacob?"** I asked making my voice sound playful.

I hope Jake didn't notice that I called him Jacob instead of Jake, which is a dead give away that I'm pissed.

"**I'd love to**_** Bella,**_**"** he said emphasizing my name.

Guess he did pick it up.

"**I have no chance at winning but I could use a good stretch."** He added as he stretched and walked to the door, holding it open for me.

"**Bella…**" Charlie called with a worried voice and sad eyes.

I remember that feeling. When I first found out about Edward I thought he would disappear. Mythical creatures are like that, just not in my life.

"**Don't worry dad, I'll be there when you get home."** I promised.

"**Ok honey, be safe."** He sighed.

"**I'm indestructible now dad!"** I laughed and shut the door.

Neither Jacob nor I said anything as we walked into the edge of the forest. I quickly sprinted ahead, stopping once I knew we were far enough away that Sam wouldn't hear. I stood and waited for Jacob to catch up.

"**He had a right to know."** Jacob rushed out as he reluctantly walked up to me.

"**It was not your place to tell him!"** I yelled as I grabbed him and slammed him into the closest tree.

The trunk of the tree crumbled and collapsed. I could see that I'd hurt Jake a little but just continued to hold him in place with my hand to his throat. I guess being a vampire and a werewolf gives you a bit of an anger problem.

"**You weren't going to tell him!" **Jacob yelled at me but didn't try to move or fight back.

I would have. Eventually. Even if I wasn't going to tell him, it's not like Jake was really doing it with Charlie's best interests in mind.

**"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't enjoy making him look like the bad guy."**

"**He IS the bad guy!"** Jacob growled.

What he did to me was wrong, yes, but he isn't a bad person and I wont let Jake talk like he is one.

**"Jacob Black… you listen to me-"**

"**NO BELLA!"** Jake snapped.

I was frozen in shock for just a few seconds but that was enough for Jacob to take control of the situation. He shoved me backwards, we fell to the ground and I found myself pinned with Jacob holding my hands down beside my head.

A growl was slowly building up in my chest. I could easily throw him off me, what did he think he was doing?

"**I'm sorry Bella, please just listen to me for a second." **he begged and continued when I stopped growling.

**"I shouldn't have done that, you're right."**

Damn straight, I am!

**"I was angry and it just came out and I am really sorry for that. But Bella… I will never be sorry for hating him because of what he's put you through."**

DAMN… FUCKING… STUPID… ARGH!!!

I felt Jake squeeze my wrists and something felt off. SHIT! I can feel it! My shield is down! I quickly put my shield up and threw one on Jake too. I used my shield to lift Jake up in mid air and then throw him into a tree that was about a hundred meters away, quickly releasing the shield on him just before he hit the tree. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

After about a minute I blocked my scent and ran for another ten minutes. Annoying mutt, tells my father I've been sleeping with a vampire and then makes me feel guilty for being mad at him. Only Jake could do such a thing.

I sat down to try and calm down. I listened for the wolves to see if they knew what had happened. I felt Jacob, Paul and Jarred in my head. I guess Seth and Embry's patrol shift has finished.

"_Why? What happened?"_ Jarred asked.

"_Did you piss her off? Did she hurt someone?"_ Paul questioned.

I rolled my eyes.

"_Nothing happened! I just really need to find her!"_ Jacob growled.

Very convincing Jake, I thought as I saw our whole confrontation run through his mind.

"_I can see why she ran, you're an arse dude. You know what Charlie is like, you shouldn't have told him. Well at least he knows about us now, that'll make everything easier."_ Jarred sighed.

"_Whatever, i didn't mean to. Anyway, she's upset, I need to find her."_ Jacob whined.

"_I followed her scent but it disappeared after about five minutes past the border. I doubt you'll be able to find her if she doesn't want to be found."_ Paul thought.

"_I have to help her…"_

"_Jake seriously just give her time, it's obviously what she needs. When she's ready she'll come to you."_ Jarred comforted.

"_And they say I'm a girl…"_ Paul mused.

_"Shut up Paul. Anyway Jake if you're that incapable of waiting why don't you just use your head?"_

"_What do you mean?"_ Jake asked.

"_Well she'll go home with Charlie tonight, right?"_ Jarred offered.

Great thanks Jarred I thought as I blocked them back out.

After sitting trying to prepare myself for Charlie and Jake's conversations and coming up empty I decided to find out where I was. I listened and heard cars off in the distance. I followed the sound and ended up on the main highway. I'd only ran for just over ten minutes and I'm almost halfway to Seattle. Damn I'm fast.

I started running back home but a bit slower this time. When I got there, thankfully both Jake and Charlie were nowhere to be found. I walked inside and decided to make dinner. It was late but Charlie hadn't eaten at Jake's so he'll probably be starving.

I slowly put the pasta sauce in the microwave to heat up and put a pot of water on to boil. I did everything at human pace. Practise, I thought. I was just grabbing the plates out to dish up when I heard the cruiser coming down the street. I had dinner on the table, the dishes soaking in the sink and was sitting down waiting for Charlie as he pulled into the street.

Ok so maybe I need a bit more practise with the whole human pace thing, I chuckled. Finally Charlie walked in the door.

"**Bella?"** he called.

"**Kitchen dad!"** I answered.

"**Damn I'm starved! Is that dinner I smell?"** He asked as I heard him hanging up his jacket and belt.

I just laughed and waited for him.

"**Pasta, yum. Thanks Bells"** He said as he started to shovel down his food.

"**You're welcome dad."** I smiled then started on my own food.

We ate in silence. I didn't dare say anything, I was all for postponing this. I finished long before Charlie and just sat staring down at my hands that were resting on the tabletop. When he was done with his meal, Charlie pushed his bowl forward slightly.

I quickly jumped up, grabbing our dishes and washed them. All the dishes were done, dried and put away and I was back sitting at the table within a minute. Charlie saw my blurred movements and looked at me in confusion.

"**Dishes are done."** I smiled.

Charlie nodded but didn't smile back.

"**Bella…"** He sighed.

Oh crap here it comes…

* * *

What should Charlie say to Bella?  
I added this part in so i don't actually know what Charlie is gonna say.  
Please give me some ideas!!!!  
Alice why aren't you commenting :(


	8. Ch 8 Saying goodbye

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short but you'll understand when you get to the end. I just had to finish the chapter there. Next chapter will be up soon. :)

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

Charlie nodded but didn't smile back.

"**Bella…"** He sighed.

Oh crap here it comes…

* * *

Chapter 8  
(Saying goodbye)

* * *

**"You know what you did was wrong?"** Charlie asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

**"We didn't do anything dad."** I defended myself.

Not entirely true… but that was just the once.

**"If you had to hide it from me then you knew you shouldn't have been doing it."** He pointed out.

**"I guess."** I sighed in defeat.

Of course if what we had was normal I never would have had him in my room but this wasn't just any normal relationship. What he had was magical, out of this world… true love. Well, to me that's what it was.

**"I'm very disappointed with you Bella…"** Charlie said with a sad tone.

My chest felt heavy and I began to have trouble breathing, not that I needed the air. Damn guilt trip! I would rather yelling and screaming. Anything but this... I think all parents must learn how to use guilt to make their kids feel like crap. Must be parenting 101 or something.

**"How could you Bella? Not only bringing a boy into your room everynight..."** Charlie struggled to keep calm, his hands clenched into fists.

**"But willing spending time with a vampire, a whole group of them!"**

Charlie shook his head and refused to look at me. God i feel like shit.

**"Now I want you to understand that I need time to work out how I really feel about this… and well everything. But for now I'm going to try let this go and I wont ground you. I know that you loved him, no matter what he is and I believe that you've suffered enough because of him…"**

What? Am i really getting off this easily? How would he have planed to enforce grounding anyway? He finally looked at me.

**"Don't look at me like that! I may not physically be able to force you to stay inside but you are still my daughter and as long as you are living under my roof you will follow the rules I lay down."** He said with authority.

He was really serious about this. He has never been like this before; he must be really upset.

**"I want you to keep this house spotless and I want you on your best behaviour from now on."** Charlie ordered.

I just nodded, scared that if i did anything he would change my easy punishment.

**"Good. Now, the others and I have talked and decided that it's probably best for us to claim that you have been visiting Renée for the last week. Hopefully everyone will accept that your appearance is due to some time away and a makeover or something. I really don't want you to have to drop out of school, do you think you'll be able to handle it?"** Charlie asked.

**"Doing everything at a _normal_ speed is my biggest problem but I'll be careful, it should be fine."** I answered, emphasizing the word normal.

**"And the blood?"** He asked nervously.

**"Not a problem dad, normal food helps with that anyway so it'll be ok and I'll hunt before then to be safe."** I confirmed.

**"Ok Bells. Well I'm off to bed, you should get some sleep too, you've had a big day... well week i guess."**

What? Did he not know? My mind ran through the whole afternoon, no one had said anything about vampires not sleeping. How could they not mention that?

I laughed.

**"Um, dad?"** I called.

**"Yes Bells?"**

**"I um, I don't sleep…"** I spoke.

Charlie looked confused.

**"Ever?"** he asked.

Great, I really didn't want to think about him right now. Guess it's too late now… might as well say it.

**"No, not at all."** I answered as I was reminded of my first time in Edwards room.

Charlie smiled at me but didn't say anything then headed for the stairs.

**"That'll take some getting use to…"** he muttered to himself as he made his way up the stairs.

I got up and slowly followed him up the stairs.

**"I'll be out for most of the night dad."** I said as he walked into his room.

**"Ok Bells, just be careful."**

**"Indestructible."** I reminded him.

He laughed and closed his door. I walked up to my door, took in a deep breath and opened it. It looked so different now. I closed the door behind me and looked around. It was dark out yet everything seemed so much brighter then ever before.

God my room was a mess… I rushed around putting all my clothes away, making my bed, even doing some dusting. When I was done I stood near the door and admired my work. As I took everything in I noticed one of my floor boards was slightly lifted, I would never have seen it as a human.

I walked over to it and bent down to pull it up. I gasped at what I saw when I lifted the floorboard. My pictures, my birthday present from Carlisle and Esme and the CD of Edward playing piano, they were all there.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. Why were they here? I thought Edward had taken them, why did he take them only to hide them under my floorboards? I slowly reached out for them, afraid that they would disappear. I smiled and sobbed as I picked them up and held them to my chest.

I was suddenly distressed, I can't lose them, they are my proof! I'm glad my scars are gone now; they only ever held bad memories. These things, the CD, the photos, the tickets, they bring back good memories. My happy memories… I felt my heart swell. I don't care if all of it was a lie; all that matters is that, at the time, I was happy. I am going to hold onto that forever.

I was overwhelmed. I felt the need to sing or scream or shout or cry. I didn't know which; maybe all at once but I had to get away from here. I carefully hid the things back away under the floor, making sure the floorboard was down properly and quickly jumped out my window.

I ran far enough away so that I wouldn't wake Charlie and sat down on a nearby log. I sat for an hour just thinking of everything that had ever made me happy. My mind ran through the fuzzy memories of every second I had with Edward and with Alice and all the others. I lingered on the two happiest memories I had. Edward's voice that night in the ballet studio and being with Edward the night before he left.

Then I had what I think can only be described as an epiphany. My old life is over; I have a new life now. I need to let go off the past and start living this new life. I knew exactly what I needed to do.

**"Edward."** I sighed.

**"I'm moving on, moving forward. Starting over, I suppose. All of this... my new life, it has to be about me now, about what I want and what makes me happy. You aren't here anymore so I guess you've chosen not to be a part of what makes me happy. I just hope that if I see you again one day that you wont hold it against me for deciding to be happy, no matter what that involves. I hope you are happy too..."** I sobbed hard for a few minutes.

**"I love you Edward. My heart will always belong to you… no matter what else changes, that never will."** I whispered to the skies.

I started to sing my heart out…

"_Here's the thing,  
__We started out as friends.  
__It was cool but it was all pretend.  
__Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone…_

_You were dedicated,  
__You took your time.  
__It wasn't long till I called you mine.  
__Yeah yeah"_

I heard someone approaching and smelt Jake. He obviously doesn't realize just how much better my senses are compared to his because he stayed back at a distance that he knew normal vampires wouldn't be able to pick up. I continued singing even with Jake listening.

"_Since you've been gone…_

_And all you'd ever hear me say,  
__Is how I pictured me with you.  
__That's all you'd ever hear me say._

_But since you've been gone…_

_Now I can breathe for the first time,  
__I'm so moving on…  
__Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you,  
__Now I'll get,  
__What I Want…" _

I heard Jacob gasp as I let the song trail off. I moved from the log down onto my knees on the forest floor. I cried out to Jake.

**"Jake! I need you!"**

He quickly bolted through the trees and knelt down beside me, pulling me into his arms. I cried for a long time eventually stopping and just staying in Jacob's arms. He made me feel safe, warm, loved… My sun. I sighed.

**"Bella… what were you doing?"** Jake asked finally breaking the silence.

I sighed and tucked myself tighter into his hold.

**_"Saying goodbye…"_** I whispered.

* * *

*TEAR* *SNIFF* *TEAR*

It killed me to write that last bit...  
Please don't get angry at me ppl  
She still loves him, she is just sort of ummm...  
putting him to the back of her mind.  
She wants him to be happy too and she believes  
that he left to be happy so really she is just dealing with  
what she has left so that he will be happy.

Anyway keep up the reviews, i'm loving it.  
Also **TWIMOM** i need to explain... Jake and Bella were friends  
back when the Cullens were around, well near the end anyway.  
they know that Jake makes her future disappear. Also  
Edward has told Alice not to look for Bella's future. She never even saw Victoria  
attack because Jake was there. And Sam too. Now if she ever decides  
to look she'll probably just think that Jake is with Bella.

xox kel...


	9. Ch 9 Diamonds

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Bella… what were you doing?"** Jake asked finally breaking the silence.

I sighed and tucked myself tighter into his hold.

_"**Saying goodbye…"**_ I whispered.

* * *

Chapter 9  
(Diamonds)

* * *

We were quiet for a long time after that. I loved that Jake always knew just what I needed. Whether that was a joke to make me laugh, some time alone to cry, even a slap across the face to bring my to my senses. Or like right now, someone to just sit and hold me while I reflected.

"**Jake?"** I spoke.

"**Yeah Bells?"** he answered.

"**Tell me everything will be ok."**

"**I can't tell you something that I don't know is true Bells, I wont lie to you. But I promise that no matter what, I will be here for you."** He squeezed me tightly.

He is truly my best friend; everything he did was perfect. He even knows exactly what I need to hear even if it's not what I thought I needed. I sighed.

"**Thanks Jake."**

"**Always Bells. I promised, remember?"** He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"**Jake, call me Izzy. Ok?" **I asked.

"**Sure sure."** He chuckled.

"**So are you ready for school tomorrow?"**

School, yay… not! I grimaced. Just the thought of how the boys will react makes me want to chuck.

"**That excited huh? Who's driving? You or me?"** he asked and laughed as I pulled back and looked at him in confusion.

"**Well someone needs to fight off all the drooling boys at your… OUR school." **Jake corrected.

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Jake was coming to school with me?!

"**Really?"** I grinned.

Jake smiled and nodded. I squealed so loud it made Jake wince and cover his ears. Shit! Jake needs sleep!

"**Oh Jake, you need to go!"** I shrieked as I jumped up.

"**Why?"** he asked.

He stood up, stretched and yawned.

"**That's why!"** I snapped.

"**It's already one in the morning, you need to get some sleep."**

Poor guy never gets enough sleep.

"**Sure sure."** He grumbled.

"**Go!"** I ordered as I pushed his shoulder.

He laughed and started to take his clothes off.

"**Jake!"** I complained and closed my eyes.

"**You're going to have to get use to it Izzy baby."** Jake teased.

I felt Jake phase and opened my eyes. Cocky mutt… He looked happy, his tail was wagging and everything. I was shocked when I felt a weird pinprick feeling in my mind and I hissed.

Jake tilted his head to the side and I felt it again. I listened to Jake.

"_Bells! Bells! What's wrong?! Can you hear me? Bella!"_

**"Shush Jake! I can hear you. Something weird just happened…"** I told Jake.

"_I was calling you Bells, why didn't you answer me?"_ he asked.

Hmmm… maybe it was him in my mind.

"_I had you blocked out, I never even heard you. Do me a favour, I'm going to block you again and I want you to try call to me."_ I asked.

I blocked him out and immediately felt the pinprick. It wasn't as bad this time, not now that I was expecting it and knew what it meant.

**"I can feel when you're calling me even when I'm not listening."**

"_That's cool Bells. So are you going to walk me home or what?"_ he asked.

**"Only if you stop calling me Bells."** I joked.

"_Sorry, coming Iz?"_ Jake called as he ran off.

I jumped forwards and phased then quickly caught up to Jake to run beside him. I was thankful to Paul and Jarred for keeping quiet, sort of giving Jake and I some privacy. I could feel just how bored they were.

"_Hey J, Paul. How's patrol going guys?"_ I asked as we made our way to Jake's.

"_Bored out of our brains…"_ Paul grumbled.

"_What's with the name change Iz?"_ Jarred questioned.

"_New life, new me, new name."_ I explained.

"_Vague but ok. We're going to miss you at school Jake."_ Jarred sighed dramatically.

"_You'll survive."_ Jake laughed.

"_Keep giving Mr Dickson hell for me."_ He joked.

"_Jake!"_ I bumped him on the shoulder and he almost ran into a tree.

"_Sorry Iz. Werewolf equals troublemaker. You should know that by now. I'm going to give Forks High hell."_ He laughed.

I stopped just inside the edge of the forest near Jake's house.

"_Pick me up at eight."_ I smiled.

"_Sure sure"_ he said and licked my snout.

That was just weird. Without warning he phased and after a second of shock I turned away. I couldn't help but be impressed but he didn't need to know that… It would just go to his head. Jake laughed.

"**Night Izzy baby."** He winked and then ran into his house.

I growled as I heard Paul and Jarred laughing in my head. I could see through their eyes, they were both rolling around on the ground. I huffed and concentrated hard. Because I knew where they were I was able to put shields around both of them and throw then into trees like I had done with Jake earlier.

"_What the fuck?! How'd you do that?! You are nowhere near us!"_ Paul growled.

"_I'm just good. Now stop laughing at me!"_ I snapped.

"_That was seriously cool Izzy but ouch. We didn't even see anything, we couldn't see a thing once Jake phased. I bet the look on your face was priceless, we couldn't help but laugh. I don't know why you two don't just get together. You know how much he loves you right?" _Jarred asked.

I howled out then sobbed when I saw a memory run through Jarred's mind.

I could see Jake sitting on the log down at First Beach, he was crying. Jarred was watching from a distance, Jake didn't know he was there. I noticed Jake was holding a guitar; he started to play and sing softly.

_"Oh what the hell she says  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down_

_Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin'  
Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be_

_And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down, way down_

_She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right_

_By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
But don't let her see_

_And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now_

_She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

_She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be all right  
She'll be all right  
Just not tonight"_

I saw Jake get up, wipe away his tears then walk away as Jarred's memory faded out. I'd made him cry! I'm a horrible person.

"**Bella?"** I heard Jake softly call.

I turned to see him standing in his doorway with a worried face and sad eyes. He loves me so much…

"**Are you ok? Is something wrong?"** he quietly rushed.

I forced a smile and shook my head. Wagging my tail, I turned around and began to walk away.

**_"Be safe._"** Jake whispered thinking I wouldn't hear.

_"I didn't mean to upset you…"_ Jarred apologized.

_"I'm fine J. I'm going to head home. I'll probably talk to you two tomorrow to let you know what kind of trouble Jake gets into at school."_ I joked as I sprinted home.

_"Ok Izzy. Goodnight, sleep tight."_ Jarred laughed.

_"Yeah I will. Enjoy the next what? Four? Five hours? , I'm sure you're going to have heaps of fun!"_ I teased back.

Both Jarred and Paul groaned. I chuckled and blocked them out of my head as I jumped through my window. I pulled up the floorboard, grabbed the CD out then placed the floorboard back down. I put the CD in my CD player and put in my earphones. I laid down on my bed and spent the early morning listening to Edward play as i was thinking. I do feel like a weight has been lifted of my chest. I'm not sad about Edward anymore, just because he left doesn't mean I can't live a happy life.

I love Jacob, I really do. I could not be happy without him in my life now. I will make him as happy as I can, I owe him that much even I can never love him in the way he loves me. I know we will always be true friends, best friends. I could feel it from the very start; we were made for each other in that way.

Before I realized it, it was seven o'clock, time to start getting ready for school. I jumped up then realised that I need to start doing everything slow or I might slip up at school. I grabbed my clothes; just a simple pair of tight fitting black jeans, a plain white t-shirt with

DOGS  
are a guy's best friend  
WOLVES  
are a girl's best friend

written in black on it. I decided to wear the jacket I already had on and added a pair of ugg boots. I had to at least pretend to be cold. I picked up a set of white cotton underwear and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I took my time as I washed, dried and got dressed.

It was seven thirty by the time I was done. I dried my hair and left it down then went to go down stairs to grab some breakfast. I know I didn't need it but I guess it was just a habit. When I went to take my first step on the stairs I realized that Charlie was still in bed asleep. It's not that I hadn't know he was it's just that it only just clicked that he should have left by now.

"**Dad?"** I asked as I knocked on his door.

I heard his breathing and heart rate pick up as he woke up and grumbled.

"**It's twenty to eight dad, why are you still in bed?" **I questioned through the door.

I heard Charlie's mutterings as he fumbled around his room. I laughed when I heard things like: shit, crap, stupid and how'd that happen, coming from the other side of the door. It was quite funny. I made my way down stairs and, at vampire speed, made Charlie baked beans and eggs on toast. I grabbed myself a bowl of Coco Pops and began to eat. I was quickly joined by Charlie who looked scruffy and half asleep.

"**Made you something."** I said nodding to the plate opposite me.

I smirked as I watched him scoffing down his breakfast. He stopped to take a breather and caught me smirking.

**"Don't say it Bells. Hard night, lots of things on my mind, that's all."** He defended.

**"I wasn't going say word."** I teased then sighed as he continued to eat.

**"Look dad, you are the chief of police. No one is going to be angry with you for starting late for the first time in like... what? Fifteen years? Just relax, slow down a bit. Oh and while your at it call me Izzy, I'm over being called Bella."** I smiled.

**"You done with that dad?"** I asked as I directed to his plate.

He looked down at it then back up at me in confusion.

**"Yeah, wait, what?"** he stuttered.

I just flashed him a quick smile then gabbed both our dishes and began to clean up. I worked at human pace as I still had five minutes until Jake was due to pick me up.

"**Great… a teenager that will never tire out. How am I supposed to deal with that?"** Charlie muttered to himself as he got up and started putting his jacket and belt on.

"**I'm not going to be _too _****much trouble dad."** I teased, making Charlie huff.

"**Have a nice day!"** I wished him as he walked out the door.

**"You too _Izzy_."** He jokingly scoffed.

I was done cleaning up and had just finished packing my bag for school when I heard Jake nearing he end of my street. I walked out of the house locking the door behind me and watched as Jake pulled in my driveway.

**"Morning."** I greeted as I jumped in.

**"****Mm hmm, yeah** **you too…"** he mumbled clearly still half asleep.

"**Should you be driving in this condition?"** I asked.

I probably should be driving, I just figured Jake would want to show of the Rabbit.

"**Tell me, why am I here at eight when school doesn't start till eight thirty?"** he moaned.

"**We'll have to get your timetable and all that. Maybe you shouldn't stay up so late all the time."** I offered.

"**Whatever. Ready to be the centre of attention?"** he teased.

"**As long as your there with me, sure. Bring on the drooling boys!"** I joked.

* * *

What's everyone think?  
How will school go down?  
Just to clear it up. Bella and Jake  
are just friends. You know the kind of  
friends that are like totally perfect  
for each other. The kind of friends that  
don't have the personal space issues and no  
matter what they say it never get taken the  
wrong way. Perfect in every way. Too bad Bella  
still loves Eddie... poor Jake.

xox kel...


	10. Ch 10 Passing notes

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

Just a reminder...

_Thinking.(Left aligned)** Talking. **Singing.(Centre aligned)** Whispering.**_ _Notes._

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Whatever. Ready to be the centre of attention?"** he teased.

"**As long as your there with me, sure. Bring on the drooling boys!"** I joked.

* * *

Chapter 10  
(Passing notes)

* * *

Jake rested his hand on mine as he was driving. I didn't take much notice.

**"Um Iz? What are you going to do about you're shield while you're at school?"** he asked.

**"What about my shield?"**

**"Well, if you have it up people might notice. No question they'll all be watching you and they might see you holding something without actually touching it. But at the same time without it someone might feel you're cold skin."** Jake explained

Great i really will be the centre of attention. I'll just try not to touch anyone. I lowered my shield and felt Jake's warm hand on mine, making us both smile. Ten minutes later we were pulling into the school car park and my throat started to itch. I coughed trying instinctively to rid myself of the irritation and the itch turned into a slight burn. A shock realization hit me and I froze. I haven't hunted!

"**Iz?" **Jake questioned.

I felt Jake try to shake me but my body wouldn't move. I heard a threatening growl and my instincts kicked in snapping me out of my shock. I automatically reacted quickly shifting my back against the door, hissing and looking for the danger.

"**It's ok honey, I was just trying to snap you out of it. I am not a treat to you, just relax Izzy." **Jake whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"**Jake!"** I gasped and grabbed my throat.

"**The blood?"** he guessed.

"**How could I be so stupid?! I can't believe I forgot to hunt. What am I going to do Jake?"**

I mentally scolded myself. How can a vampire forget anything, let alone something as important as hunting?

"**You haven't hunted? Shit… How bad is it? Do we need to leave?"** he rushed.

"**I don't know Jake. It burns, it's the worst I've felt it so far. I feel in control but I can't risk hurting anyone."** I spoke as I began to take deep breaths.

Maybe I could desensitise myself. It was quiet for a minute as Jake was deep in thought and I concentrated on the burn. It hurt a little bit but mostly it was just annoying, like it was the only thing on my mind, the only thing I could think about.

I noticed that although I felt the pain I didn't feel any pull, any desire to follow the smell that was causing the burn. Shouldn't I be going crazy? Growling, snapping, and running around draining students everywhere?

I guess the werewolf in me is preventing the blood lust from taking over. It would make sense because I am half designed to protect humans, the werewolf half is doing that by blocking the part of me that is designed to kill humans.

"**Ok, here's what we do… I'll go sign in and all that, while you sneak out into the woods and hunt as quickly as you possibly can. Hopefully with your speed you can be back before class but if not, well… we'll just have to make up some excuse."** Jake explained.

I nodded and we both got out of the car. Jake came around to me and grabbed both of my hands between his. I couldn't help but feel comforted by his warmth; it made my hands tingle.

"**It'll be fine. I know you honey, I know that you would never hurt anyone. Go, I'll wait for you near the office."** Jake said and then directed me to the forest.

"**Shit!"** Jake and I both swore through our teeth as Jessica came running up to us.

"**Bella? Is that you? Wow… you look great! Where have you been? Who's your friend?"** She rambled.

I groaned and Jake held onto my hand tightly, ready to restrain me if needed. I wasn't going to attack Jess, sure she smelt good but that was it.

"**_It's ok, I don't feel any desire to attack her. Relax, act normal."_** I said quickly and quietly to Jake.

He chuckled.

_"**It's normal for us to hold hands."**_ He whispered back.

"**It's nice to see you again Jess. I went on a surprise trip to Phoenix to be with my mum for a week. I was so happy to be able to see her again that I sort of forgot to say goodbye to everyone."** I giggled.

Jessica looked suggestively towards Jake.

"**Oh and this is Jacob Black. Jake this is Jessica Stanley."** I introduced the two.

"**Hi Jake! You're from the res right? Why did you and Bella come together? Are you transferring schools or something?"**

Does she ever stop talking? God Bella, that's not nice… I scolded. I have to try and control this stupid werewolf temper.

"**Do you always ask so many questions? It's a little annoying…"** Jake questioned in a bored tone.

Jess looked a little hurt so I elbowed Jake in the side. _'Be nice'_ I mouthed. He laughed and then continued.

"**Yes I'm from the res, I live there with my dad who is a close friend of Charlie's. Bella and I are very close friends and I offered her a ride to school. I was expelled from my school so Forks High is my only other option."** Jake explained.

Expelled? What? I looked to Jake, raising an eyebrow. He winked then squeezed my hand and nodded towards the woods.

"**Well… I better go to the office to get my timetable, are you coming Jess?"** he asked.

Perfect… you take her and I'll sneak off, good thinking Jake.

"**Oh yeah, definitely. So Bella,"** she said linking arms with me.

I reluctantly let her pull me along. Jake didn't look happy but what can we do? I'll just have to be extra careful and get some food as soon as I can.

"…**you have to tell me you're secret. You look so different. Did you get a make over? Must have been while you were in Phoenix. Where'd you get it done…"** Jess started to ramble again.

Jealous much?

_"**Yeah I used to be ugly but now that I'm part werewolf, part vampire, I'm flawless."**_ I joked quietly so that only Jake could hear.

_"**You've always been beautiful."**_ Jake growled low enough so that Jess didn't hear.

The three of us made our way to the main office to collect Jake's paper work. I was surprised to find that every single class of Jake's matched mine. Hmmm… how did he manage that one? No way it's luck; he's pulled something.

English was first, thankfully without Jess. Once Jake had his slip signed by Mr Mason, we grabbed two seats up the back. I pulled out a black piece of paper and wrote a note to Jake.

_How'd you do it?_

I slid it to Jake; he smiled and grabbed a pen out to write his reply. He slid the paper back without looking at me but I could see he still had a smile plastered on his face. I read the note.

_Do what? How are you feeling?_

Playing dumb with me huh? The burn was still there but I didn't feel like attacking anyone.

_I'll survive, so will everyone else. Don't try to change the topic. I want to know how you managed to be in all of my classes._

I passed it back with a stern look on my face. Jake chuckled slightly making Mr Mason look our way. We quickly pretended to be paying attention and when Mr Mason couldn't figure out who had disrupted class he turned back to the board.

I was distracted when I heard somebody whisper my name.

"_**Have you seen Bella? Shit! Don't look now she is watching us. She is so hot, even hotter than before. I can't wait to see Mike's reaction. I wonder if that new guy has made a move? Jess told me that he said they were 'close friends', what do you think that means?" **_

It was first class and Jess has already managed to gossip about me. I heard Jake pass the note back and I looked down.

_It's a secret…_

No way he's getting away with that.

_You tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine._

_You have a secret?_

I nodded my head and pushed the note back without replying. Jake thought for a moment and then sighed and began to write. He reluctantly gave me the note back.

_Charlie. I believe you are supposed to be some sort of good influence on me or something. Yeah right…_

I smiled. Charlie, of course... I slowly grabbed out a new piece of paper and started to write down notes from the lesson that was going on in the background. I might be able to pass notes with Jake, focus on my burn and hear everything else as well but I don't think Jake could. He might need to know this stuff and there no way I'm going to let him fail.

_"**I told you mine. Don't be mean… come on, tell me."**_ Jake whispered.

I grabbed the paper with our notes on it and turned it over.

_I know that you can play guitar._

Jake looked at me with a very confused face.

_That's not really a secret but how do you know? You've never seen me play._

_There's more to it than that but I'll explain at lunch. People are talking about me : (_

_I know, I heard. They think you're hot… They're right. I'm going to have my work cut out for me keeping them away from you. Whose mike?_

I laughed. Ah Mike… I sighed.

"_Remember how I saw you down on First Beach just after I had moved up here with Charlie? You told me some of you legends. He was the one that came and took me away when it was time to leave._

Jake growled softly but harshly when I passed him the note.

_I remember him. He was under the misguided belief that you were his._

I laughed. Jake definitely is not a fan of Mike.

_He's my little golden retriever._

_Yours?_

I rolled my eyes at Jake. The bell rang, we grabbed our stuff and I handed Jake the class notes.

"**What's this?"** he asked looking over the sheet.

"**Notes from the lesson that you clearly weren't paying attention to."** I teased.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag on. I tried to keep my distance from everyone as much as I could, my burn didn't get worse but it didn't get any better either.

Jake and I both filled up our trays as much as we could then Jess came running up to us.

"**Ummm… what's with all the food? Anyway you guys have to come sit at my table."** She said and started to turn to head towards the table without waiting for a response.

"**Actually Izzy and I are just going to grab a quiet table by ourselves."** Jake spoke.

"**Izzy?" **Jess questioned with a puzzled look.

Jake laughed and walked off to an empty table. I smiled at Jess and followed Jake to the table. Once I sat down I realised the reason why this table was empty. It was _their_ table.

I ate three pieces of pizza and two apples before I decided to slow down for appearances. I looked at Jake who was still stuffing his face. I quietly started to hum the song that I'd seen Jake sing down on First Beach.

I saw Jake tense up and drop the food from his hands. He slowly looked up at me with shock and sadness written all over his face.

"**How do you know that song?"** he gasped.

"**I saw you playing and singing it down on the beach. It's really beautiful Jake."** I complemented, my voice breaking at the end.

I shoved some food in my mouth, not sure what, as I tried to keep myself from crying.

"**How much did you see? Wait… you couldn't have been there. I had only just left your place, you were crying in your room. There is no way you could have seen me."**

"**I didn't, Jarred was there that night. He saw everything and showed me last night, that's why i was upset. Jake, you are my best friend, you're more than I could ever wish for. I can't believe I hurt you like that."**

I couldn't hold it back any longer; I broke out into quiet sobs.

"**Awww… honey, I love you. You know that. When you're sad, I'm sad. When you're happy, I am too."**

He lifted my chin up so that I was looking him in the eyes. He smiled and I truly couldn't help but smile back.

"**Be happy, please? For me?"** he smiled even bigger.

I laughed, still sobbing at the same time.

"**For you Jake, I will."**

* * *

Sorry this one took so long, i got stuck.  
I think i'll bring Mike into the next chapter.  
What does eveyone think? Maybe Jake and Mike can fight.  
lol please review!

xox kel...

* * *


	11. Ch 11 Glowing

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Be happy, please? For me?"** he smiled even bigger.

I laughed, still sobbing at the same time.

"**For you Jake, I will."**

* * *

Chapter 11  
(Glowing)

* * *

"**Oh my god! Is that Bella over there?"** I heard Mike ask.

"**Yeah and the new kid is Jacob. I think he dumped her or something, she's crying."** Jess blabbed.

"**I should beat that Jacob guy up, she could do so much better."** Mike said mostly to himself.

"_**He thinks he's better than me? Come on… what's cooler than a werewolf? And seriously look at the size of him, even if I was a normal human he wouldn't stand a chance against me."**_ Jake quietly teased.

I pictured a poor little Mike taking a swing at Jake and breaking his hand. We both started laughing and just couldn't stop.

"**It was so not even that funny, why cant I stop laughing?"** I choked out.

"**Who cares? I love to see you this happy and I think it's contagious!"** Jake continued to laugh.

I finally managed to stop but when I looked up and saw a huge grin on Jake's face I burst our laughing again. We calmed down again and Jake leaned in to whisper to me.

"_**Everyone is staring at us. Do people not have fun here or something?"**_ he asked.

I looked around at everyone. When was the last time I had fun here? I giggled and whispered back.

"_**You know what, I'm not sure that they do. I think it's about time that changed, don't you think Jake?"**_

"**Perfect little Bella having fun at school? Yeah right…"** Jake mocked.

"**Its Izzy now, remember?"** I said standing up.

I moved slowly towards the door, dropping my tray off on my way. I noticed everyone still staring as Jake followed me out the door.

"**Where are we going Iz?"** Jake questioned.

I just smiled and quietly sung as we walked to Jake's car.

_"My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less travelled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day_

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?_

Once we made it to the car I stopped dead and turned to Jake, holding out my hand for the keys. He looked at my hand and after a minute he realized what I was doing.

"**You think I'm going to let you drive MY baby?" **he asked in disbelief, shaking his head.

We stood there staring each other down.

"**You're going to get tired eventually Jake, I wont."** I pointed out.

Jake just crossed his arms and continued to stare. I really want to drive… this is so not fair! I put on the saddest puppy dog eyes I had and pouted. I watched as the hard line of his jaw softened. Yes! Come on… Jake sighed.

"**Not today. **_**Please.**_** This will be the first time you've driven since your change. I really do love that car. Please, can you just leave the Rabbit alone until you've had some practice?"** he begged.

I would feel absolutely horrible if I damaged his car, he really did work so hard for it. I guess I'll just have to go for a run later… or…

"**Ok Jake but we have to go straight back to yours to get the bikes."** I smiled and headed for the passenger door.

"**Charlie's is going to be pissed. You know that right?"** Jake laughed as he turned the engine on.

"**We can just tell him that I was worried about acting normal. I mean you should have seen me before, I was so bad at everything."** I giggled.

I bet I am better than everyone at every sport now. Jake looked at me in confusion.

"**We had Gym last Jake. Remember how clumsy I used to be? How am I supposed to act like that now?"** I asked.

"**He'll probably buy that."** Jake chuckled.

As we pulled out of the car park I noticed Mike watching us. He looked pissed. I wonder what his problem is?

"**Think he'll snitch on us for ditching?"** Jake asked.

"**Who cares?"** I laughed as we sped off to Jake's.

When we made it to Jake's we jumped straight on the bikes and took off. Everything was so much easier than it used to be, it was as if the world was in slow motion. I did bend the handle on my bike a little bit by accident but i was getting the hang of being gentle.

We rode up to the top of the cliffs and decided to do some cliff diving. With my awesome speed I was able to jump further out than Jake, something I'd never been able to do before. I raced Jake back up to our bikes; by the time we got there my clothes and hair were partially dry.

**"You'll dry out eventually, lets just sit for a bit."** Jake said as he patted the ground beside him near the edge of the cliff.

We sat down for hours just talking and laughing, when in the end the sun broke through the clouds ending the conversation. I felt a beautiful warm tingle all over my body. I looked up to the sun with my eyes closed and smiled, just enjoying the sensation.

"_**Beautiful…" **_Jake whispered in awe.

"**Never seen a vamp sparkle before Jake?"** I teased.

"**I have but honey, you're not sparkling… You're glowing."**

What? I looked down at my hands. He was right… I am glowing.

"**I don't understand…"**

"**Just when I start to think you couldn't be any more perfect."** Jake said, shaking his head.

"**This is not good, I can't go to school anymore. What will happen if the sun comes out and someone sees this?"** I asked.

It was quiet for a few minutes then Jake spoke.

"**You have you're shield on, right?"** Jake asked and I nodded.

"**Can you make it block out the sun?"**

God this boy is smart! I thought about blocking out the sun and I stopped glowing.

"**YES!"** I squealed.

I unblocked and blocked the sun several times until I noticed Jake staring at me.

"**Jake?"** I questioned.

"**Sorry honey, I didn't mean to stare, I just couldn't help it. You're so beautiful."** He apologised.

I sighed. I need to explain… it's wrong to lead him on.

"**Jake, you know you'll always be my best friend but I just… I cant…"** I sighed again.

He gave me a sweet smile and chuckled.

"**It's ok hon, I know. As much as I want for us to be more I know it will never be like that between us. It makes me so happy just to know you, being best friends is much more than I deserve. I will cherish our friendship forever and I'll always protect you."** Jake promised and pulled me into a hug.

"**And I'll always protect you."** I joked.

"**I really do love you Jake."** I said and stayed leaning into him.

"**Love you more."** He teased.

Jake held me while we watched the sun fall behind the clouds again. I thought about Sam and the others and patrols and campfires when an idea hit me. I should do night patrol. I can't sleep and I feel bad that the others have to go to school when they're dead tired. It makes sense. I should ask Sam.

"**Want to go for a run Jake?"** I asked.

"**Why?" **

"**Sam's on patrol, I want to talk to him."** I explained as I got up.

"**Alright… but no racing, it's just not fair."** he laughed.

We both phased and took off towards Sam.

"_Hi Jake. How'd school go?"_ Sam asked.

"_He made me ditch class Sam"_ I lied.

"_HEY! I did not! It was you're idea!"_ Jake yelled.

Sam laughed as he saw me leading Jake out to the Rabbit through Jake's mind.

"_So much for a good influence…"_ Sam thought.

Jake and I both laughed as we caught up to Sam and began to run the border with him.

"_How did you cope with school Izzy?"_ Sam asked laughing at my new name.

I groaned.

"_She forgot to hunt last night."_ Jake told Sam.

"_YOU FORGOT TO HUNT?!!!" _Sam screamed in my head as he stopped and turned to face me.

I felt horrible; I could tell he was really disappointed. My ears instinctively dropped and I looked down at the ground.

"_Sam, give her a break. She's already beaten herself up enough over it. No one got hurt anyway, she never even came close to attacking anyone."_ Jake defended.

"_I actually have a theory about that."_ I said shyly, scared that Sam might snap again.

Sam nodded for me to continue and sat down.

"_Well when I first smelt the students my throat started to burn but when I stopped to think about it I realized that I had no blood lust." _

Sam looked confused, Jake did too as he sat down beside Sam.

"_I did crave the blood but I found that I had no desire to follow the scent. I didn't feel the need to hunt at all. It hurt but I was totally fine being close to them."_ I explained.

"_So what's your theory then?"_ Jake asked.

"_Werewolves are made to protect humans, right? Well the werewolf in me is protecting humans by overpowering the part of me that puts them in danger, my blood lust. I don't think I'll ever have a problem being around humans."_ I finished.

We all sat in silence as Sam run through the conversation several times. Eventually he sighed and stood up.

"_We were very lucky no one got hurt. I think your theory is accurate and I am happy that we don't have to worry about you losing control but it was still very irresponsible. No matter how minimal the risk you should be hunting at least three times a week for now."_ He said and then turned to continue along the border.

"_Wait Sam! I wanted to talk to you about patrolling."_ I rushed.

"_You want to patrol?"_ he guessed and I nodded.

"_You can start patrolling with Jake if you think you're ready." _Sam said.

"_Well actually I was thinking of patrolling alone."_

"_WHAT?!"_ both Sam and Jake thought.

"_It's too dangerous. You have never even patrolled before. No way are you doing it by yourself." _Jake snapped.

I ignored Jake and continued to look at Sam.

"_Why?"_ Sam asked, much calmer than Jake.

"_I should patrol at night. I don't sleep and I hate that the others have to go to school and everything when they are so worn out. It makes sense. And before you snap again Jake, remember; I am faster, stronger and tougher than all of you and I am completely indestructible thanks to my shield. I can also use my shield to become invisible or restrain an attacker. Seriously give me one good reason why I shouldn't be able to do this?" _I finished, feeling quite cocky.

"_I don't care. I'm not going to let you-"_ Jake started but Sam cut him off.

"_Ok."_

Yes! I smiled and Jake growled.

"_What?! You can't be serious!"_

"_You start tomorrow night at nine. I'll come get you from your house and I'll show you the ropes. For the first week at least someone will be patrolling with you."_ Sam said and the turned and ran off down the border.

"_SAM!"_ Jake yelled.

Sam totally ignored him and just focused on running. I smiled triumphantly and started heading back to the bikes. As I was nearing the edge of the woods near the top of the cliff I phased. I climbed onto my bike and waited for Jake to catch up. Damn that dog is slow.

"**I think we should ride our bikes to school tomorrow."** I suggested as Jake walked out of the trees.

"**Bella…"** he growled.

"**It's Izzy!"** I snapped and growled back at him.

"**Look Jake, I am not some little human girl that needs protecting anymore. Stop treating me like one!"**

Jake looked shocked for a minute but then smiled and held out his arms for a hug. I sighed, got off my bike and hugged him.

"**I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you're not as breakable as you use to be. You can't hate me for wanting to look out for you."** Jake whispered as he squeezed tight.

"**I know Jake. Just don't treat me like… well, like Bella anymore. Ok?" **I asked.

"**Sure sure."** He laughed.

"**No promises but I'll try to ease up."**

* * *

Sorry guys, i know you were all expecting  
a Mike VS Jacob chapter but i promise that  
it is coming. It's just too good not to put in.

You guys dont realize how excited i get when  
i get your reviews. I was totally stuck and not  
in the mood to write this chapter but once i read  
the your reviews i just couldn't stop!  
Please keep them coming and I'll keep the  
chapters coming. lol

xox kel..


	12. Ch 12 Presents

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**I know Jake. Just don't treat me like… well like Bella anymore, ok?" **I asked.

"**Sure sure."** He laughed.

"**No promises but I'll try to ease up."**

* * *

Chapter 12  
(Presents)

* * *

Jake and I climbed onto our bikes and headed back to his place. We pulled up and Jake jumped off his bike.

"**So, quarter past eight at yours tomorrow, yeah?"** Jake asked.

"**Sure sure."** I mocked.

He laughed.

"**Love you hun. Have fun with Charlie tonight."**

"**He won't be too bad."** I said making Jake raise an eyebrow at me.

"**Between ditching class and riding a motorbike, I think you'll cop it tonight."** he disagreed.

"**I'll just blame it all on you."** I teased.

I kicked my bike back to life and took off.

"**Bye Jake!"** I yelled back.

I raced home and parked my bike on the grass near the front window. I spent the next fifteen minutes at super speed making the whole house completely spotless from top to bottom. I cocked dinner and was dishing up when Charlie came down the street.

"**What. The. Hell. Is. That?!"** I heard Charlie basically snarl as he got out of his car.

"**Isabella!"** he called and shut the door behind him.

He never calls me by my full name, maybe Jake was right… I might be in a lot more trouble than I thought. It's not like I would even get a scratch if I did somehow manage to crash my bike.

I decided not to reply but I just put the food on the table and sat down to wait for Charlie to join me.

"_**Oh Christ!"**_ Charlie gasped as he walked into the kitchen.

His heart stopped for a split second then picked up double time. Charlie lent against the wall with his hand on his chest breathing heavily. His heartbeat slowly evened out and he sat down at the table.

"**Sorry dad."** I giggled.

"**Don't do that to me honey."** He spoke breathlessly.

"**I didn't think you were home when you didn't answer." **

I laughed and began to eat.

"**You could smell dinner dad, you should have known I was here."** I pointed out.

"**I suppose."** He grumbled and started eating.

After about a minute Charlie picked up his glass and took a sip.

"**Why is that death trap parked on my lawn?"** He asked, putting the glass down with a little bit more force than completely necessary.

"**You mean my bike? Would you rather I park it in the drive?"** I joked.

"**Bella, you know I hate those things, they're dangerous. I don't want you riding it; you should get rid of it."** Charlie said as he scoffed down his food.

"**No, I'm not getting rid of it. And it's Izzy now dad, remember? Not Bella anymore. What do you have against me riding it?"** I snapped.

Damn I hate being treated like a little kid. I'm going to have to knock some sense into everyone and soon. There is no way they're all going to baby me for the rest of my life… well existence.

I stopped eating, lent back against the chair and crossed my arms.

"**You could get hurt."** Charlie said without looking up at me.

I raised an eyebrow and when he just continued eating I cleared my throat. Charlie finally looked up at me and tried to stare me down for a minute then groaned and gave in.

"**Argh! Fine! But I don't have to be happy about it. Even if you can't get hurt I still hate everything about that bike. How'd you get it anyway?" **

If Charlie already doesn't like me riding it while I'm indestructible then this is going to make him really, really unhappy.

"**I brought that bike and another one quite a few months back. Jake and I got parts, fixed them all up and we've sort of been riding them in secret ever since."** I explained, trying to brush it off.

It clearly didn't work. Charlie froze, his heart rate picked up and I saw his face getting noticeably red. This is not good; I don't want him to have a heart attack. He isn't breathing! I have to do something.

"**Dad? Are you ok? You need to breathe. Relax dad. I never got hurt, nothing ever happened. You need to calm down."** I urged.

"**Dad, breathe!"** I raised my voice.

Relief washed over me as Charlie let out the breath he was holding in. He took deep breaths to calm himself and his skin tone started returning to normal. After a good two minutes he spoke.

**"Isabella…"**

Oh no, there is the full name again.

"…**The amount of bodies I've seen being scrapped off the road because of those bikes…"** he trailed off.

"**Do you have any idea how I would have felt if that had happened to you?"** Charlie asked.

"**Millions of people ride motor bikes without getting hurt dad. Anyway I can't change the past now."** I stated.

It's probably best that I don't mention how I wasn't concerned for my safety in the slightest when I first started riding. I joked to myself. Not funny Izzy, not funny at all.

"**You're right, it's in the past, there's nothing I can do about it now. I should just be thankful that you didn't get hurt and forget it before I totally flip out."** Charlie sighed.

Bit late for that dad.

"**I am sorry I upset you dad. Don't scare me like that, I thought you were having a heart attack." **I said as I grabbed the plates and started on the dishes.

"**Anyway I brought you a present today. That stupid bike distracted me…"** Charlie said, scrunching up his face.

A present? I smiled.

"**Well it's sort of a present but it's more for emergencies."** Charlie explained.

"**Emergencies?"** I questioned.

I finished the cleaning up at super speed and sat back down at the table. Charlie laughed and went out into the hall and came back with a bag. I narrowed my eyes at Charlie.

"**Just in case you need to tell me anything about your… ah… job."** Charlie smiled nervously.

"**If you need to contact me for anything, like to get out of school or if you run into any other officers. Anything like that."** He explained as he handed me a box.

A phone? Charlie got me a mobile phone?! Oh my god! I squealed. Yes squealed, like I little kid.

"**This is awesome dad!"** I thanked him.

"**I'd like to be kept in the loop and I can probably be helpful too."** He spoke as he watched me ripping the box open and putting the phone together.

I just nodded.

"**Here, that's my number and Jake's, I got him one too. We already have your number."** Charlie smiled as he handed me a small piece of paper.

"**Jake too? Oh dad, you're the best!"**

He laughed and stood up.

"**Thanks sweetie. I'll be in the lounge if you need me."** He said and walked away.

I bolted upstairs and plugged my phone into charge. I left my phone charging and made my way back down stairs.

"**I'm heading out dad, you'll probably be asleep before I get back."** I said as I went to the door.

"**Out? Where? With who?" **Charlie said as he jumped up.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"**I'm going hunting dad."** I explained.

"**Oh… right. Well, umm… I don't really know what to say. Good luck?" **he said making it a question.

"**Good luck works just fine dad."** I giggled and shut the door behind me.

I walked across the street and into the forest. When I was sure that I was completely hidden I started running leisurely, going deep into the forest to find some animals. I decided not to talk to Leah and Embry who were patrolling and just focused on hunting.

I ran deep into the forest for twenty minutes then started to look around for something I wanted to hunt. After searching for five minutes I tracked down a mountain lion and pounced on it. I snapped its neck before it even knew I was there. I quickly drained it and buried its body.

I decided to continue hunting so that I was sure I'd be totally burn free at school tomorrow. I settled for an elk I found drinking from a river. After I was done burying it I stood, just thinking.

Now what should I do? I could just go back home and listen to my CD player but I've only been gone for less than an hour and I've got ages until school in the morning. Lucky I'm staring patrol; I'll end up going insane from boredom or just end up causing trouble somewhere.

I made a snap decision and headed for the meadow. I found it in less than a minute; it looked different than I remembered. It was even more beautiful, I could see every blade of grass and every petal on every flower but it was missing something… It was missing him…

I looked around making sure I picked up on every little detail. The moonlight made the whole meadow glow, the smells were enchanting, the sounds of the light breeze and the nearby river were soothing but still it just wasn't… magical.

I sighed and sat down in the very centre of the meadow. I stayed there for hours just taking everything in. Every smell, every sound, every shift of the wind, eventually I saw the first light of morning start to appear. Without thinking I began to sing making up the words as I went along…

_"Rising with the morning sun  
I turn to greet the dawn,  
Knowing I must face another day_

_Sleepless night behind me,  
Just a memory of pain,  
My heart has always been a cross to bear_

_I know the sun still shines,  
But all I feel are tears of rain  
Falling down to wash my sins away_

_I'll try hard to remember  
So I won't be fooled again,  
I can't cry no more today_

_All around me, shadows fall,  
Though the day has just begun,  
I realize I'm on my own again_

_Memories of broken dreams,  
As distant as the sun,  
Are drifting like an echo in the wind_

_I know the sun still shines,  
But all I feel are tears of rain  
Falling down to wash my sins away_

_I'll try hard to remember  
So I won't be fooled again,  
I can't cry no more today_

_I thought about it,  
I can't let you go,  
You hold my heart and soul within your hand_

_All the time, you're in my mind,  
I never thought I could be so blind,  
Maybe someday I will understand_

_I know the sun still shines,  
But all I feel are tears of rain  
Falling down to wash my sins away_

_I'll try hard to remember  
So I won't be fooled again,  
I can't cry no more today, no more_

_It drives me crazy,  
Knowing you're my hearts desire,  
Why'd you go and leave me this way_

_You've given me love, given me love,  
Now tell me what you were thinking of,  
Why'd you go and steal my soul away_

_Yes I know the sun still shines,  
But all I feel are tears of rain  
Falling down to wash my sins away_

_I'll try hard to remember  
So I won't be fooled again,  
I can't cry no more today  
I won't cry no more_

_No I'm not gonna cry no more today…_

**(A/N: This song is 'Aint Gonna Cry No More by Whitesnake' but I have made heaps of changes and its too much to bold so sorry. I don't own any part of these lyrics. You should check out the real song!)**

I sat there for a few more minutes and then decided that I should get home to make Charlie some breakfast and to get ready for school. I ran at full speed and got home at six thirty. I made pancakes, cut up some fruit and poured a glass of apple juice. I put it all on the table just as Charlie came slumping down the stairs.

"**Oh hey Bel… ah… Izzy. You didn't have to do all this, is it all for me?"** Charlie asked with wide eyes.

There was a lot there; maybe I did do a bit much.

"**Yeah, no way I could fit any in, I'm stuffed."** I joked and patted my stomach.

He laughed and then sat down and started eating.

"**What time did you get back in anyway?"** he asked.

"**About half an hour ago."** I said as I started looking through the fridge.

I am definitely going to have to go shopping. I might have to get a job with all the extra food I'm eating and the phone bills.

"**You were gone all night? Hell honey, what did you do? Eat the whole forest?"** Charlie teased.

Hmmm… I know I was curious when I found out about Edwards eating habits but surely Charlie doesn't want to know.

"**Do you really want to know dad or was that a rhetorical question?"** I asked crossing my arms and leaning back against the bench.

He was quite for a minute as he thought it through. I don't know if he could really handle it.

"**I am a little bit curious. Will I be hearing reports of dead animals everywhere in the forest?"**

I had to laugh. I am new to all this but I'm not stupid enough to leave evidence lying around.

"**I had one mountain lion, one elk and no dad. I bury the animals so you wont be getting any reports. The rest of the night I basically just sat around thinking until the sun came up."** I smiled.

"**That's no where near as bad as I thought. Wait! A mountain lion? It just gets worse and worse. At least motorbikes aren't intentionally trying to hurt you."** Charlie grumbled.

"**It wouldn't have even had time to realize I was there before… yeah, well I'm going to jump in the shower. Just leave the dishes; I'll do them before I leave."** I instructed.

"**Have a good day dad."** I called as I walked up the stairs.

**"My baby girl..."** i heard Charlie sigh as i was taking my clothes off.

**"I'm all grown up now dad. I'm not a little girl anymore!"** i called out to him.

**"Big ears."** he grumbled.

**"They're not big just very, very sensitive."** i joked.

**"Bye sweetie."** Charlie spoke as he left, knowing i would hear.

I quickly washed and was in my room in a towel when I remembered my phone. I ran over and turned it on and a message came through straight away.

-Iz-

How cool is Charlie?  
These phones are awesome!

-Jake-

I replied straight back.

-Jake-

I know, so good.  
Not fair that you got yours first.  
:(

-Iz-

I looked through my cupboard and almost burst out laughing when I found the perfect outfit for the day. I chucked on a set of light blue bra and panties and pulled on a tight pair of shiny black pants that looked almost like leather. Damn my arse looks good in these. I slipped on a fitted yellow v-neck top and wore a black cotton zip-up jacket over the top. The jacket was slightly shorter than the top so a strip of yellow was showing and I left the zip done up to just under my boobs.

I searched for shoes to match and almost cried when I found them. I breathed deeply; they were big black healed boots. Alice had tried to make me wear them once. Alice… I guess they really didn't care if she saw Victoria's attack and didn't come back. I mentally slapped myself on the head. She wouldn't have seen anything, Sam and Jake were there, and they would have blocked her. And she cant see me now either…

I pulled myself together and continued getting ready. I brushed my hair and put it up into a messy ponytail. As I was finishing of my makeup, yellow eye shadow and lots of black mascara and eyeliner, my phone beeped. I ran back into my room and read the message.

-Iz-

Bad news honey.  
Issues at school with Seth.  
I have to patrol today.  
Sorry.

-Jake-

Great! It's time to go and I still have to do the dishes and now I have to go to school looking all hot and biker chick by myself. I sighed.

-Jake-

Not good Jake.  
I look too hot to be going  
to school without a bodyguard.  
Enjoy patrol!  
xox

-Iz-

I did the dishes got my bag and opened the door all at super speed before slowing down to human pace and jumping on my bike. I drove to school, making the trip in five minutes thanks to my total disrespect of road laws. My phone went off about halfway through the trip but I left it. I could easily handle both checking my phone and riding but I'm sure that if I was seen people would get suspicious.

I parked my bike and grabbed my phone out.

-Iz-

Damn girl!  
What are you wearing?  
It better not be too hot or  
I might have to come down there.

-Jake-

I laughed and had the best idea. I put one leg up on my bike, held the phone out to the side and up slightly. I angled it down, stuck my finger up at it and took a picture. It looked really good; I totally had the hot biker chick thing going. God I am turning into such a tease and I'll be damned if I don't enjoy it. Lucky I'm already damned.

I sent the photo to Jake and started walking to my first class. My phone beeped just before I got to class, I quickly turned the phone onto silent and read the message.

-Iz-

…  
* drool *  
…

-Jake-

* * *

Next Chapter MIKE! Yay!  
I can't wait, i'm going to start writting straight away.  
Hope eveyone is enjoying the story so far.

I promise i will bring the Cullens in soon.

xox kel...


	13. Ch 13 Jake Vs Mike

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

-Iz-

…  
* drool *  
…

-Jake-

* * *

Chapter 13  
(Jake Vs Mike)

* * *

I laughed and entered the classroom. I instantly felt all eyes on me, and heard a few boys swear under their breaths.

_**"Bitch."**_ Lauren muttered.

I took my seat and the teacher called out to me.

**"Do you know where Jacob is today, Isabella?"** he asked.

I suppose I could just say that he is sick, he'll be in wolf form all day so no one will see him to catch him out.

**"He isn't well. He was sick yesterday and I took him home but it hasn't gotten any better." **I lied.

Two birds with the one stone, we wont get into trouble for ditching now. I better get Charlie to back me up. The teacher brought the story and began class.

I slipped out my phone, keeping it below the table and messaged Charlie.

-Charlie-

Dad  
I forgot to tell you but Jake  
and I skipped gym yesterday.  
Now he's had to go on patrol  
and miss school today.  
I claimed that he was feeling sick yesterday  
so I took him home and that he is  
still not well.  
Can you please back me up if they call?

-Iz-

Does Charlie even know how to use his phone? Maybe I should have explained it to him… Three minutes later he replied.

-Iz-

I already knew you skipped.  
Don't make it a habit!  
I'll sort it out.  
Enjoy school.

-Charlie-

Easy. These phones really were a good idea. I started taking notes so that Jake wouldn't miss out on anything when I felt him phase.

"_Hey Jake!"_ I thought.

"_What's happening Izzy baby?"_ he asked.

"_School. Oh and just so you know, you were not feeling well yesterday so I took you home and you're still sick now." _

"_Good thinking. Everyone buy it?"_

"_Like they would ever not believe me."_ I joked.

"_And I got Charlie to back us up." _I added.

"_Nice. Now, do I need to come down there and scare away the whole male population or what?"_ Jake teased.

I looked over and saw every guy in the right side of the class staring at me. I giggled quietly and let Jake see through my eyes. He growled and changed the direction he was running.

"_That's it I'm coming there right now."_ He informed.

"_Don't be stupid Jake, you have a job to do."_

He ignored me and kept running.

"_Hey Jake what is Sam's mobile phone number?"_ I asked quickly.

The numbers flashed in his mind before he realised what I was doing.

"_Thanks Jake. Now go back to the border or I'll message Sam and tell him you are shirking your responsibilities. It'll be fun to see what he does to you."_ I threatened.

"_Fine! Just let me know if anyone makes a move or something and come see me after school." _He grumbled.

"_Sure sure. I have to give you all the notes I'm taking for you and your homework too."_

Jake groaned and took up running the boarder again. The rest of the morning went by smoothly.

"**Bella, are you going to sit at our table today?" **Mike asked as I was buying my lunch.

I inwardly cringed as his eyes wondered down my body and lingered on my arse.

"**Mike, don't call me Bella ok? It's Izzy now."** I said and made my way to his table.

"_**Did you decide that or did Jacob decide it for you?"**_ Mike muttered, thinking I wouldn't hear.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down next to Jess and Mike sat down beside me. I noticed that Mike was a lot closer to me than he needed to be. Several times I felt his leg brush against mine.

"**Hey Bella, did you have fun in Phoenix? We missed you while you were gone."** Angela smiled sweetly.

Angela was so kind. I smiled back.

"**I loved it, I hadn't seen my mum in ages and she was so happy to see me. I miss the sun a lot but it's good to be back. Do you mind calling me Izzy guys?"** I asked looking around at everyone.

"**I'm _so_ over Bella."** I added.

Angela giggled.

"**Sure thing Izzy. So tell us about Jacob."**

I spent most of lunch talking to Angela about Jake then Jess cut in.

"**So are you guys dating or what?"**

I looked down. If I could still blush I would have.

"**He wants to but it's just not like that between us. We're best friends, he is the greatest; we do everything together. Our dads are close so we've just been friends for like ever. He can be a little overly protective of me sometimes."** I laughed.

"**But he is cool, you guys should get to know him. He is pretty hard not to like." **I added.

I repressed a smile when Mike scoffed. We all got up and left for class, Mike and I walked together and he sat in the chair beside me. I was surprised when Mike slipped a note to me.

_You deserve better than him._

I knew Mike was talking about Jake but I acted dumb.

_Who?_

_Jacob Black. He is no good for you Bella; he is trouble._

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. Mike of all people telling me what's good for me and what's not, I know what he wants.

_Who is good for me then Mike?_

I knew what was coming.

_Me_

So predictable…

_Jake cares more about me than anyone else ever could but we are just friends. So are you and I_.

How many times have I turned him down? Will he never learn?

_I would treat you right Bella._

Obviously not... I was getting really annoyed; I could even feel my body start to shake slightly. This is not good. I need to calm down.

_Drop it Mike and stop calling me Bella!_

I knew the bell was going to ring in ten seconds so I slammed closed my books grabbed my bag and stood up just as it rang. I stormed out of the room and out to my bike.

I saw Mike watching me as I climbed on the bike. His eyes travelled up and down my body twice before he saw me looking. He turned to walk away and I gasped as I spotted a bulge in his pants. I laughed as I kicked the bike to life and screeched out of the car park. I rode straight to Jake's and parked in his drive.

"_Come to yours."_ I thought to him.

I stood beside my bike leaning against it with my arms crossed. After two minutes I heard Jake approaching. He phased the came out into view. I laughed as his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"**Down boy."** I teased.

"_**Fuck me…"**_ he chocked out.

"**In your dreams pup."**

"**You will be tonight, that's for sure."**

I laughed and then sighed.

"**I've had a shit day, stop messing around."**

"**Sorry Izzy baby. What happened? Don't tell me it was Newton?"** he guessed.

We went inside and grabbed some food and I told him about my day.

"**I'm going to rip him to shreds!"** Jake snapped.

"**He is just a kid Jake. Anyway I should have been more careful, I could have phased and exposed us."**

Damn I just keep messing everything up.

"**Anyway Jake, I was considering getting a job, what do you think?"** I asked.

"**Me too, I want to help Charlie with the phone bill and dad with the groceries, you know?"**

I laughed.

"**That's why I wanted to as well. I'm not sure what to do though."** I said.

"**Well that's easy, do some modelling."** Jake suggested.

"**Sure sure."** I laughed.

"**I'm serious Iz, it pays big. You'd totally rock as a model for a biker magazine."**

I just shook my head. We talked for a bit more and then went running the boarder for a while. I eventually left Jake and rode back home to do dinner for Charlie. He was really tired when he got home and we ate in silence. Once we were done Charlie went straight for the couch and I cleaned up.

I went up to my room, let down my hair and brushed it. I took of my boots and pants and put on some simple trackies. I slowly did my homework and cleaned my room. At quarter to eight I went down stairs.

"**Dad, I'm going to be going out in a minute."** I said as I walked into the lounge room.

"**Hunting again?" **he asked.

"**Actually no. Sam is going to train me in patrolling. I will be on night patrol from now on."** I explained.

"**Every night?"** Charlie questioned as he sat forward.

"**I asked if I could considering I'm the only one that doesn't need sleep. I don't want the others to be constantly tired and exhausted when they don't need to be. I think it will just be on week nights and not on the weekend."**

"**If that's what you want honey. It's very nice of you to do that for the others. When are you going?"**

"**Now. See you in the morning dad."** I said as I heard Sam running through the forest approaching the house.

I was out of the house and into the tree line just as Sam arrived.

"_Ready?"_ he asked.

The night went fast as Sam showed me the exact boarder line and ran me through all the normal procedures. We decided that with my speed and abilities that it would be safe to extend the patrol out to include forks but only at night when I was patrolling. I felt good that I would not have to worry about Charlie being safe while I was out all night.

Sam was really happy with me and said that I could patrol on my own tomorrow night. At six thirty Seth and Paul phased to take over patrol. Sam left to see Emily and I went home to make breakfast for Charlie.

My phone beeped as I was getting dressed.

-Iz-

Bikes?

-Jake-

Yeah the bike is more fun. I laughed and replied.

-Jake-

Its either I drive the Rabbit or we take the bikes  
You decide.

-Iz-

I knew what he would choose. I threw on some simple dark grey jeans and the boots from yesterday. I wore a plain white t-shirt that says

**I RUN WITH WOLVES**

across the chest. I had on a black zip up jacket similar to the one I wore yesterday but with small silver pinstripes. I quickly put on some dark makeup and grabbed my bag. I smirked as I heard Jake's bike pulling up.

"**Felling better today Jake?"** I joked as I jumped on my bike.

"**Good enough to kill Newton if he tries anything today."** He laughed and we took off to school.

Most of the day went by fine until just before lunch when I waited in the hall as Jake went to the bathroom. I sighed as I saw Mike approaching with a determined look on his face.

"**Bella, do you want to come to the movies with me on Friday?"** he asked flat out.

I can't believe he wont just give it up already. Ah… ever heard of personal space?

"**I don't think that is a good idea Mike."** I said moving back from his close proximity.

I almost died of shock when Mike moved up close to me until I was against the wall and his hands were either side of my head. Who knew Mike had it in him?

"**Why, won't Jacob let you?"** he sneered.

"**Move Mike, or I'll hurt you."** I snapped.

"**Bella…"** he whispered as he moved his head in closer and ran a hand down along my arm.

"**Get away from her Newton!"** Jake snarled.

Mike smirked at Jake and then faced back to me. Jake grabbed Mike from behind and slammed him into the opposite wall. Thankfully Jacob had enough control not to use his full strength or else he could have easily knocked Mike out.

"**Jake! Don't! You'll hurt him!"** I cried out.

I watched Jake shaking as he held Mike against the wall by his throat. I quickly threw a shield around Jake and held him still. As long as I held him in the shield he wouldn't be able to phase. I made Jake loosen his hold on Mike.

I walked up next to Jake and put my hand on his outstretched arm that was grabbing Mike's neck.

"**It's ok Jake, calm down. I'm fine." **I assured him.

"**Lets go outside and get some fresh air."** I suggested.

I released Jake from the shield and he let go of Mike then nodded to me.

"**Don't you ever touch her again."** he warned, then turned and started down the hall.

I looked at Mike who looked terrified.

"**Sorry Mike."** I said and turned follow Jake who was waiting for me at the end of the hall.

"**Is that how he treats you too Bella?"** Mike asked.

He really is asking for it. I stopped walking and turned back to face him. Before I could say anything Jake was behind me.

"_**It's ok honey. He's an idiot, just let it go."**_ Jake whispered as he hugged me from behind.

"**What was that Mike?"** Jake asked.

Mike glared at Jake who then stepped around me and towards him. Mike quickly backed away and then turned and basically ran with his tail between his legs down the hall.

"**Thought as much."** Jake sneered and grabbed my hand.

"**It's sunny outside, want to grab some food and eat out there?"** he asked as we walked into the cafeteria.

"**Sure sure." **I said making Jake smiled.

Once we grabbed our food, I blocked out the sun and we went out to sit on the grass. We sat there for a few minutes then I suddenly started laughing my head off.

"**What?"** Jake asked looking at me in confusion when I had finally stopped laughing.

"**Did you see his face? He was scared shitless!"** I laughed and Jake joined in

We spent the rest of lunch laughing and joking.

"**Jake?"** I asked.

"**Yeah Iz?"**

**"I think we should start a band…"**

* * *

I know it wasn't that good but i couldn't  
really have them fight, Jake would kill Mike.  
Just wait though, Mike's not done yet.

xox kel...


	14. Ch 14 Stealing and visions

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Jake?"** I asked.

"**Yeah Iz?"**

**"I think we should start a band…"**

* * *

Chapter 14  
(Stealing and visions)

* * *

Jake and I discussed starting a band with the pack and managed to convince a few to join. Seth practically dived at the chance and decided to learn the drums. Jake bugged Embry until he agreed to learn the keyboard and we discovered that Paul already played bass and electric guitar. So with Jake as lead guitarist and me singing, we had our band.

"**Ummm… Izzy. Don't we need money? Like for equipment and lessons and stuff." **Embry asked.

"**Yeah…"**

We might all need to get jobs to make this work. I wish I knew someone rich who could lend us money. If only the Cullen's could… Oh my god… I couldn't stop the massive smile that was spreading across my face.

"**Watch out guys. Izzy has just had a light bulb moment."** Jake laughed.

God it's wrong, it's stealing! It's not like they'll even notice with all the money they have and after the way they all treated me, I shouldn't really care. Maybe we can pay them back one day.

"**Hang tight guys, Jake and I have something to do. We'll be back soon!" **I said as I pulled Jake along.

"**Are you going to let me in on this plan of yours Iz?"** Jake asked as we were walking towards the Cullen's house.

"**You're going to love it Jake."** I smiled.

He stopped walking and waited for me to explain.

"**We're going to steal from the Cullens."**

After ten seconds of pure shock a huge grin appeared on Jake's face. He began laughing and fell to the ground rolling around. I knew he would love it…

"**Oh… Fuck… Yeah!"** he chocked out.

"**Now **_**that's**_** my girl, Izzy. Let's do this." **He said once he had calmed down then he phased and started running.

Once we got there I went straight to Alice's room, i didn't want to go into Edwards room. I know each of them kept small stacks of money in their rooms; it was just a matter of finding it.

"**Hmm… if I was a stack of money where would I hide?"** I mused.

I checked a few draws and found nothing. When I looked in the massive wardrobe I saw a pink box high on a shelf. It was just out of reach so I used a shield to lift it down. I opened it up and laughed. There was easily fifty thousand dollars in there.

I put the lid back on and ran outside to show Jake. Guess he didn't fell comfortable going inside.

"**And they just leave that kind of money lying around?"** he asked in disbelief.

"**They have A LOT of money. This would be nothing to them." **I shrugged it off.

I really should feel bad for this but I can't stop feeling giddy.

"**Hol…ly… Crap!!!" **was the reaction from the others.

"**I think I'll be in charge of the finances."** I laughed as all hands reached for the money.

That weekend we all went shopping and brought our equipment and started learning and practicing. The rest of the year went by fast, our band was getting really good now and we had all graduated. Both Jake and I might have had a few marks against our records for skipping classes and fighting, thanks to one little incident with Mike but we passed with flying colours.

Mike had approached me one day when Jake was on patrol and forcefully kissed me. Of course I had no trouble pushing him off me and I added a slap across the face for good measure. He ended up with the biggest bruise on his cheek, I had tried to be gentle but I was just too pissed off to be careful enough. After that day Mike never came near me again.

After a few years Sam and Emily had a baby boy and named him Teri. Sam decided to quit phasing so that he could grow old with Emily. It was assumed that Jake would take over as Alpha but he turned it down saying that I would protect the tribe better than anyone else and that it should be me.

When Teri started phasing we helped him through it. I was very close to Teri and I was his favourite. I spoilt him and loved him as if he was my own.

Thirty years have passed now since I was turned. Thirty years of running the boarder, protecting the tribe, band gigs, campfire parties, pranking and just being free. Three years ago Charlie passed away and I've been wanting to get away for a while. I managed to convince Sam who was now an elder of the tribe, that the pack should split.

The boys and I wanted to go on tour for a few years so I stayed alpha to the guys in the band and Teri became the alpha of the others. Teri was a good leader; I knew the tribe would be safe.

After about a month we came across Ava. She was a beautiful redhead vampire or so we thought. She wasn't hostile towards us so I talked with her and we soon found out that she had the power to change appearances. I told her about us and what we do, and then suggested that she change her diet.

She was actually overjoyed at the idea, she thought that killing humans was the only way to survive. We helped her learn to hunt animals and we quickly became close friends. She jumped at the chance when I asked her to join the band as our manager; she had grown lonely living as a nomad and never looked back.

It was much easier with Ava because she could make us appear to age and when we got too famous she would make us look completely different and we'd start over from scratch again. Ava was tough but mischievous which meant that she fit in perfectly.

We made lots of money over the years and partied all the time. One night the band was out at a club and we bumped into Lily; I was thrilled when I saw her golden eyes. We immediately hit it off and started teasing the boys in the club with our sexy dance moves. We even made out in front of the whole club; I was slightly drunk so I had a good excuse but she was just fun like that.

Yes I can still drink, it was one of the best things about being a half bread. I discovered that I could still drink at one of our campfire parties. Paul had dared me to skull half a bottle of straight tequila, thinking that I would just throw it back up later. It takes a lot of alcohol to have an effect on me and my venom burns it up quickly so if I don't drink heavily all night I sober straight up.

After seeing Lily and I make out Jake came over and pulled me tight to him as we danced. I giggled when I felt him press his hardness against my arse.

"**I take it you liked that Jake?"** I moaned and let my head fall back onto his shoulder.

"**You have no idea…"** he groaned.

I tilted my head to the side knowing he would take it as a sign of submission. He growled then began kissing my neck and squeezed me tight against him. I laughed and pulled away.

"**Argh! You're such a tease!"** he huffed.

"**You still love me though, right?"** I asked and pouted.

"**Always."** He grumbled.

**"I'm getting a drink, can I get you something?"** he asked.

"**I'm good. I think we'll be leaving soon, the others look like they're about to pass out."** I laughed.

I smiled as Jake's eyes run up and down my body and a low growl escaped his lips. He stepped close to me, running his nails down my arms sending tingles down my spin and then turned and walked away.

Lily ended up helping me, in my half drunken state, to carry the boys back to our hotel room and she just never left. She is a smoking hot dirty blonde and is our number one fan. She has a bit of a thing for Paul. I know! Paul, right?!

Who ever said that vampires and werewolves couldn't be friends?

**CHANGED TO ALICE'S P.O.V**

I am so sad… Edward refuses to leave his room; he barely even comes out to hunt. Esme cries all the time, Carlisle is hardly ever home, always hiding out in the hospital. Emmett never jokes or laughs anymore and Jazzy left because he couldn't cope with all the strong depressive emotions. He is with Peter and Charlotte in England, I miss him so much.

I decided to go hunting alone today; I couldn't stand to see any more sadness. As I was halfway through draining an elk I felt a vision coming.

There were flashes of lights, lots of people, they were all screaming. A concert? I could see my family; they were all there, even Jazzy. I saw a name, the band name? 'The La Push Pack' By the side of the stage I saw a young female vampire with blonde hair, she was looking at me in confusion.

Just as the curtains lifted my vision blacked out and then ended. I gasped. WEREWOLVES! Could they really be the pack from back in Forks? Why was that vampire there? I had so many questions and there was only one way to get them answered. We are going to that concert!

I ran straight back to the house singing 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas, that would annoy Edward enough to keep him out of my head. I knew that if I told anyone about the werewolves they wouldn't go but I just had a feeling about this, we HAVE to be there.

I looked up concert dates and found out that their next concert was in England, a week from today. Perfect! I got us tickets and called Jazz to tell him that we'd be coming. He organised a house for us and then spent the rest of the night telling me how much he missed me.

No one but Edward was home to hear my phone call; I went upstairs to talk to him.

"**Edward?"** I asked and knocked on his door.

"**I'm not going anywhere Alice."** He grumbled.

"**Edward, it's been more than one hundred years. You can't keep living like this."** I urged.

I heard Edward moving about inside his room.

"**You're right Alice."** He said but something in his tone made me wary.

"**I think it's about time I went to the Volturi, I can't live without her anymore."** He added.

NO! I burst through the door and found Edward sitting on his bed with a packed bag beside him and a small box in his hand. I knew that box… It's Elizabeth Masen's wedding ring.

"**You wouldn't do that to us…"** I whispered.

"**I have to Alice."** Edward sighed and stood up.

"**Do this for me, please. You owe me."** I pleaded.

"**Alice…"**

Something inside me snapped just like that and I started yelling at Edward.

"**No Edward! You took away my BEST FRIEND! You WILL do this for me. You ARE coming with us and you are NOT going to complain."** I finished and stormed out of his room.

I heard him collapse on his bed and begin to sob. Ok, so now to convince Carlisle…

**BACK TO IZZY'S P.O.V (aka Bella)**

**  
**

"**Give it a break Iz, we've been practising for a hundred years. It sounds fine."** Embry told me as he stuffed his face with food.

I stopped singing and sighed.

"**Shut up Embry, she's just nervous. This is our biggest concert yet! Did I mention how stunning you look Izzy baby?"** Jake teased.

"**Thanks Jake, you scrub up alright too, for a dog."** I chuckled.

Truth be told, all the boys looked hot tonight. They were all supporting a scruffy schoolboy outfit, with white shirts and jeans. Jake had dark blue jeans with a white shirt and loosened tie. The top three buttons of his shirt were open and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscular arms. All the boys wore the outfit differently; either adding jackets, vests or ties.

"**If I'm a dog, does that make you a bitch?"** Jake asked.

I laughed and pressed myself against his chest.

"**Awww… no need to be like that Jakey… I know you wish that I would be your bitch."** I said in a seductive tone.

He snaked his arms around my waist and he groaned.

**_"Izzy…"_**

* * *

How is eveyone liking it?  
Finally the Cullen's are here!  
How will Edward and the others  
react when they find out about the  
werewolves? How will Izzy react to the Cullens?  
Will war break out?

What do you think of the new vamp girls?  
Things will be heating up next chapter!  
One more new character to come in.

**_xox kel..._**

* * *


	15. Ch 15 It's them

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit bigger than the rest but it has three songs in it so i had to make it longer as not to loose the quality of the story. I hate people who just use lyrics to make up the chapter. I promise there is still lots of story in here!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Awww… no need to be like that Jakey… I know you wish that I would be your bitch."** I said in a seductive tone.

He snaked his arms around my waist and groaned.

**"Izzy…"**

* * *

Chapter 15  
(It's them...)

"**YOU'RE ON IN FIVE!"** Ava yelled from outside the dress room, interrupting Jake.

I smiled at him and walked to the mirror in our room to check myself before we went on stage. I was wearing black heals that were held on by black ribbons criss-crossing up my calves. The ribbons tied off into a bow at the backs of my knees.

I had on a skimpy little black skirt that barely covered the tops of my thighs, with a sparkling silver belt. Then there was my plain black clingy tank top and a pair of black spandex fingerless gloves. Over the top of all that I wore a thin black jacket that was floor length. It looked more like a piece of sexy lingerie than a jacket, I had it done up so that most of my body was covered.

My hair was pulled back into a tight high ponytail with my bangs falling lose around my face, covering most of my right eye. I had heavy black eye makeup and a soft pink on my lips. My dress sense had changed just as much as my personality had over the years. I didn't hold back anymore.

Jake came up behind me, watching me fuss and put more lip-gloss on. He smiled, what is he planning?

"**Want me to help with that?"** he asked, spinning me around crushing his lips to mine.

I easily pushed him away and laughed.

"**Cut it out Jake, now I have to put more on."** I complained and started putting more on.

"**Yum. Cherries?"** he teased.

"**Ok guys! Ava says it's time**." Lily informed us.

"**Good luck! You've got a special crowd out there. The place is packed! There's even a group of vamps near the front."** She added

"**A coven? They might cause trouble… How many of them were there?"** I asked.

"**Seven, I suppose that is a rather large coven."**

"**Seven? Oh no! Jake what if it's them?!"** I started to panic.

"**Why are you freaking? They couldn't touch us if they tried."** Jake laughed then moved in close and looked straight in my eyes.

"**Is Bella coming back? I thought you were stronger than that now?"** he smirked and I growled giving him a murderous glare.

I fucking hate it when people call me Bella; Jake knows it too. If he mentions it again I wont be able to stop myself from throwing him into the wall. I felt my body start to shake. Snap out of it Izzy! Jake laughed.

"**If it is them then we'll give them what they deserve. But first we need to go out there and put on a good show ok?"** he asked.

He was right…

"**Let's do this!"** I encouraged.

"**I'll make sure everyone is blocked. We don't know who these vamps are or what they're capable of."** I said to the pack and Lily.

They all nodded and we made our way out to the stage. I mentally blocked everyone and kept ready to block any other kind of power they might have.

"**Can you tell me if it's them Jake?" **I pleaded keeping my back to the curtains as everyone got into position.

"**Sure sure"** he replied looking sad.

He was clearly worried about me. This is probably the first time he's seen me appear weak in a long time. I smiled, he truly was my best friend, he has been here for me through everything and he will be here for me if it is them.

"**I love you Jake."** I whispered.

He sighed and the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile.

"**I love you more Iz."**

Ok pull yourself together girl! You are powerful and beautiful and you have a coven and a pack to protect. Damn it! Why didn't I just get Lily to show me, then I would have known if it was them. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

Jake's smile dropped and he quietly growled when the curtain went up.

**"_It's them…"_ **he spat.

"_**Shit." **_I muttered under my breath as I turned around to face them.

They all had a stupid look of surprise on their face, except Alice. She was bursting with glee; of course… she would have seen this coming. No wait, she couldn't have. Could she?

They all looked… sad? Did they miss me? Idiot Iz, why would they miss you? I was just a plaything for them. They could obviously see that I am different now, better, a vampire. Maybe they thought I would be more fun for them now.

Maybe Edward thought he could have me again. Alice would want to play 'Bella Barbie' and I was always just a big joke to Emmett. I could kick his arse now. I am not weak anymore and I wont play their games this time. Bella is gone, it's Izzy now and it's my turn to toy with them, have MY fun…

I walked up to the microphone.

"**Hey everyone! How are ya'll feeling tonight?"** I chuckled and the crowd went wild.

"**Ok, ok! Calm down! We'll be starting off slow tonight. This song is called 'Since you've been gone', I wrote this song like… oh… a hundred years ago."** I pretended to joke then looked over at Edward.

**"It was inspired by a boy I used to love. I hope you like it!"** I added.

God Edward looked crushed. I looked away and started to sing.

"_Here's the thing we started off friends,  
it was cool but it was all pretend.  
Yeah yeah…  
Since you've been gone._

_You were dedicated you took the time,  
wasn't long till I called you mine.  
Yeah Yeah…  
Since you've been gone._

_And all you'd ever hear me say,  
is how I pictured me with you.  
That's all you'd ever hear me say."_

I looked back over at the Cullens, why did they look at me like that? Were they sorry for me? I bet they are just feeling guilty because they used me. Maybe they feel bad that I'm a vampire. I am fine though; I've enjoyed my second life.

_  
"But since you've been gone"_

I looked Edward straight in the eyes and sang with every bit of emotion I could.

_  
"I can breathe for the first time,  
I'm so moving on…  
Yeah yeah…  
Thanks to you,  
now I get,  
what I want.  
Since you've been gone._

_How can I put it? You put me on.  
I even fell for that stupid love song."_

I saw Edward flinch and it made me smile. Good I hurt him, that's nothing compared to what he's put me through and there is till more to come.

_  
"Yeah yeah…  
Since you've been gone._

_How come I never hear you say,  
I just wanna be with you.  
I guess you never felt that way._

_But since you've been gone.  
I can breathe for the first time,  
I'm so movin on.  
Yeah yeah…  
Thanks to you,  
now I get,  
I get what I want.  
Since you've been gone."_

I looked back at Jake; he had a huge grin on his face, he must really be enjoying Edward's discomfort. Why did Edward look so upset anyway? It's not like he cares about what I say or do… or ever did for that matter. Whatever, I'm hurting him, just like he has hurt me.

_  
"You had your chance you blew it,"_

I started to let some of my anger leak into the song and I ripped the front of my jacket open and tossed it to the crowd.

_  
"Out of sight, out of mind.  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it,  
again and again and again and again…_

_Since you've been gone.  
I can breathe for the first time,  
I'm so movin on.  
Yeah yeah…_

_Thanks to you, (thanks to you).  
Now I get,  
I get what I want._

_  
I can breathe for the first time…  
I'm so movin on.  
Yeah yeah._

_  
Thanks to you, (thanks to you).  
Now I get, (I get).  
You should know, (you should know).  
That I get,  
I get what I want.  
Since you've been gone…  
Since you've been gone…  
Since you've been gone…"_

I finished off and the crowd roared like crazy. Even over the crowd I heard the Cullens talking, well it wasn't hard to hear Alice screaming.

"**Oh My God! Bella looks SO hot!"** she screamed as she was jumping up and down.

I held back a growl, I suppose to be fair she doesn't know not to call me that.

"**My Bella is alive? I need to talk to her; I need to hold her. All this time I thought she was dead… I should have been with her. I can't believe it. My Bella…"** Edward quietly cried.

Is he serious? What the hell? My Bella? How dare he talk like that?! He Left! I was so angry that I started shaking and I growled. It wasn't loud enough that the humans could hear but I knew that the Cullens had heard.

"**Damn man, I think she's pissed at you…"** Emmett commented.

"**Do you blame her after what he did?"** Jake asked then turned to me and whispered.

"**Iz you need to calm down. You can do that here."**

I took a deep breath and stopped shaking. Edward looked heart broken.

"**Come on Iz, let's kick this party up a notch."** Seth laughed.

"**Ok guys, what did you think?!"** I screamed to the crowd.

I laughed as they went wild.

"**I think it's about time for you to get to know 'The La Push Pack', what do you say we get this party started?!!!!"**

"**I'd say that's a yes Izzy."** Jake joked.

**"Ok gang, let's go. 1… 2… 1. 2. 3. 4!"**

**A/N:** _Izzy's singing._ **Jake's singing. **_**Both. **_

* * *

"**We are trouble trouble, trouble trouble.**

_Oh oh!  
Time to wake up; Mr. Blackout Man.  
We got to get this show on the road. _

**You got to bed two hours ago, its such a state,  
But hurry up we're late!**

_Destination and a key, with no grip on reality.  
Here we go now, no return,  
The trouble starts here!_

**We are trouble trouble, trouble trouble.  
**_Oh oh_  
**We're in trouble trouble, trouble trouble. **  
_Oh oh_

_You say you'll never do it again,  
Say you'll never do it again.  
But you're better than that,  
Better than that, all that trouble.  
Oh oh!  
Time to wake up, Mr. Blackout Man._

**It's all about to get out of control,  
Kung foo sex moves, in a hotel room."**

Jake winked at me and I heard Edward growl. If just winking upsets him then he is about to have one really bad night.

**"Naked, flirting, by the pool.  
Generation, all gone wrong.  
The rebel nation drinking song.  
Here we go now, no return.  
The trouble starts here!**

_**We are trouble trouble, trouble trouble.  
Oh, oh!  
We're in trouble trouble, trouble trouble.  
Oh, oh!  
You say you'll never do it again,  
Say you'll never do it again.  
But you're better than that,  
Better than that, all that trouble.  
**_  
_Line up the shots, because it's a race,  
To see who can be the biggest disgrace.  
The vodka's vanished without a trace,  
'cause we drank it all without making a face.  
Smash your glass against the wall,  
Then to the bar to drink some more._

**Yes we're sorry that we robbed your rider,  
but you really ought to keep your security tighter.  
Boob job, nose job, ass job, any job**

**  
**_In the back room, anyone for a quick job?  
__Zoo girl, Ralph girl, FHM  
Same, same, same, but different._

**Rock guitars, Smash minibars,  
we got rumblin' tumblin' battle scars.  
If you can't keep up.**

_We're gonna burst your bubble.  
Cause we don't stop 'til everybody's in trouble.  
Here we go now, no return.  
The trouble starts here!_

_**We are trouble trouble, trouble trouble.  
Oh, oh!  
We're in trouble trouble, trouble trouble.  
Oh, oh!  
You say you'll never do it again,  
Say you'll never do it again.  
But you're better than that,  
Better than that, all that trouble.  
Oh, Ohh!"**_

The crowd loved it. I glanced at the Cullens again and saw Alice and Emmett jumping around, screaming and cheering. The others all wore disapproving looks on their faces. That would be right, too tight to have any fun.

"**Ok everyone, now I'm gonna invite the two hottest girls in the whole place up here to join me. Ava, Lily! Get your arses up here!"** I laughed.

They came up on stage giving me a hug and started blowing kisses to the audience.

"**What did I tell you? Couldn't possibly find a girl hotter than these two."** I said mostly just to piss Rosalie off.

I looked over to her and she was glaring at me. I stuck my finger up at her and her jaw dropped. Suck on it bitch.

"**No one except you Izzy"** the girls both said sending the crowd into crazed agreement.

"**Suck ups."** I joked.

"**Ok, this is called 'Bad Influence'. Come on girls…"**

We started dancing and rubbing up against each other once the boys had begun playing. I walked up to the microphone and started singing over the loud cheering and whistling of the crowd. The girls were really playing it up; they were totally sending every guy nuts.

* * *

**A/N:** **Izzy's singing.** _Ava and Lily's backup singing_**. **Also there are a few changes but because of the multiple singers I can't bold them.

* * *

"**Alright sir,  
sure I'll have another one it's early.  
Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty. **_(dirty)_**  
Tequila for my friends it makes them flirty. **_(flirty)_**  
Trust me…**.

**I'm the instigator of underwear,  
Showing up here and there uh oh**

_(oh no)_  
**I'm always on a mission from the get-go. **_(get-go)_**  
So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon?  
It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night of  
**_(your life)_**  
**  
_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy_!  
**I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go,  
**_Where she stops, nobody knows._**  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you  
**_and you and you and you and you and you"  
_

I motioned Jacob to come to me with my finger. He walked up to the very front of the stage with me, still playing his guitar. I grabbed the microphone off the stand and started to dance really sexy with him, rubbing up against him. I could tell he was having trouble concentrating on his guitar as he looked down at me, having a clear shot down my top. He smirked and licked his lips, I heard another growl from Edward and smiled.

"_and you and you and you and you and you"_

I winked at the girls and they joined Jake and I with their microphones in hand, still singing. Jake was standing in between us three girls with a massive grin on his face. It didn't matter that we were vampires, he would so be dreaming about this tonight.

"**HOLY SHIT THAT'S HOT! THE LUCKY BASTARD!"** Emmett's voice came booming over the crowd.

"**Damn straight!"** Jasper agreed.

I laughed knowing they would both cop it for that.

"**Ouch!"**

"**Argh! What the hell Rose?!"** Emmett asked.

"**Idiots!"** Alice and Rose both muttered.

It gave me inspiration to change some of the lyrics on the spot.

"_and you and you and you and you and you._

**Alright girl **_(girl)"_

I pointed at Rose and she glared at me.

**  
"Calm down I know your man said he was in my house **_(my house)"_

I winked at Emmett and he laughed.

**  
"He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out.  
He wasn't the first and he won't be the last, to tone it down.**  
**This happens all the time.  
I'm a story to tell, the alibi.  
They wanna go home I asked them **_(why_**)?  
It's daylight, **_(not night)._**  
They might need a break from all the real life, **_(get a life)."_

Ava, Lily and I were all jumping and pumping our fists into the air going crazy. Jake had moved back and was now having a play off with Seth at the drums.

**  
"It gets to be too much sometimes.  
It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of **

_(your life)__Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!_**  
I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go."**

I ran my hand over my right breast and down my stomach all the way to the bottom of my skirt, making the crowd whistle and scream.

**  
"**_Where she stops, nobody knows._**  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you  
**_and you and you and you and you and you  
_**and you  
**_and you and you and you and you  
_**and you  
**_and you and you and you and you_

**I'm off to see the doctor  
I hope she has a cure  
I hope she makes me better  
What does that even mean?  
**_(we don't know!)_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!_**  
I can't help it I like to party it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
**_Where she stops, nobody knows_**  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you**

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!_**  
I can't help it I like to party it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
**_Where she stops, nobody knows_**  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you**

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!_**  
I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
**_Where she stops, nobody knows_**  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you  
**_and you and you and you and you and you and you and you_**  
**

**I'm a good excuse  
**_(good excuse)_**  
To be a bad influence  
**_on you and you and you."_

As the girls finished of the song the crowd erupted again.

"**Thanks everybody! Give it up for Ava and Lily!**"

The screams grew even louder.

"**Ok. We're going to have a short break but don't worry we'll be back in fifteen!"** I laughed as the crowd cried out for us to stay.

As the others all went back to the room I ducked out along the hall to the next door and went through.

"**Like the show so far Jessie?"**I asked the guard at the door, knowing that he had snuck down the hall to watch it.

"**Loved every second of it Iz. Watching you shake that hot arse of yours…"** Jessie trailed off.

I laughed.

"**Think you can do me a favour Jessie?"** I asked.

A huge smile spread across his face.

"**Hmmm…. You owing me one, that could be fun."**

I put my pointer and middle fingers to my mouth and kissed them then put them lightly against Jessie's lips. He closed his eyes and licked the whole length of my finger. I chuckled, so desperate. Leaning close to his ear, I whispered.

"**In. Your. Dreams." **

"**I don't dream Iz."** he pointed out.

"**True."** I laughed and moved back.

"**How about you do something for me and I don't kick your arse?"** I asked.

He chuckled and then replied.

"**What can I do for you Izzy?" **

That's what I thought.

"**Do you remember me mentioning the Cullens?"** I asked, smirking.

He growled immediately and stepped into an attack stance.

"**I'll take that as a yes."** I spoke then froze.

"**Shit!" **

Edward will be able to hear Jessie's mind. Damn it! That means he can see me!

"**Stupid fucking mind reader!"** I cursed.

Oops he would have seen that too. Jessie's eyes went wide and he stood up.

"**Fuck! Will he be listening?"** he snapped.

"**Yes."** I answered and then moved in closer the Jessie.

"**Read this!"** I snarled, sticking my finger up and then putting a mental block on Jessie.

I laughed and stood back.

"**Ok, I blocked you. Now, they will probably want to see me and will be coming through that door,"** I pointed down the hall out towards the stands.

"**Any second now."** I finished.

Jessie crouched again, his eyes started frantically switching between the door and me. I laughed.

"**They won't attack Jessie… And neither will you."** I said in a stern voice.

He cared about me a lot. Jessie was like a best friend's brother. They're not quite a brother but you know they're always watching out for you. He wasn't happy but he reluctantly straightened up again.

"**Should I kick them out?"** he smiled, looking very excited.

"**No, they can wait and I'll let them up when I'm ready."**

"**WHAT?! You're actually going to talk to them?! Are you sure about this Izzy baby?"** he asked as he grabbed my face staring deep into my eyes.

I pulled his hands away with ease; well I am twice as strong as a normal vampire thanks to my werewolf side. I am probably just as strong as a newborn.

"**Relax Jessie, I'll be fine. I'll send Lil down when I'm ready. No fighting."** I warned then turned and headed off to the dress room to get changed.

I walked into the room and Jake ran straight over to me.

"**Where were you? I was worried. Please don't talk to them without us around baby."** Jake rushed.

"**Jake I didn't talk to them, I went to see Jessie."** I laughed.

"**You need to chill. And um... they'll be coming up to talk in a minute."** I added.

Everyone except Seth and Lil started growling. I ignore them and walked to Lil, grabbed her hand and showed her what I wanted to wear.

I loved Lily's power. With hand contact see could see whatever was running through your head at the time and she could show you things aswell.

"**Nice."** She giggled and then went to show Ava, who changed my appearance for me.

I grabbed out my hair straightener and turned it on to heat up.

"**Why do you do that when I can just change it for you?"** Ava asked.

"**It relaxes me, I like doing my hair."** I explained.

"**Do we have to talk to them?" **Embry asked.

"**They hurt you Iz, we should rip them apart."** Paul snapped.

Paul and I always got on each other's nerves, still, even after a hundred years but I knew he cared. He tried not to show it but you could tell he was sad for me.

"**He's right, I don't know if I will be able to control myself." **Jake agreed.

"**Enough!"** I snapped.

"**I'm angry too, I know you all are and thankyou for caring about me, I love you all. But they will be coming up and there will be no fighting. Lily can you please go get them from Jessie and make sure he didn't fight with them, told him not to but I just have a feeling."** I finally finished.

Everyone grumbled and started doing their own thing, mostly eating. Lily went out the door and I started straightening my hair.

"**This will be fun."** Jake joked.

* * *

What will the Cullens say?  
Will there be fighting?  
What's Bella going to do?  
Next chapter will have a little  
bit of Edward's POV.

Please keep reviewing!

xox kel...

* * *


	16. Ch 16 Jessie

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**This will be fun."** Jake joked.

* * *

Chapter 16  
(Jessie)

**CHANGED TO EDWARDS P.O.V**

As Bella left the stage and the house band came on I started to panic. I need to follow her!

"**I have to talk to her, I have to explain!"** I cried at my family.

"_I'd watch it if I was him. She looked really pissed."_ Emmett thought.

"**I felt a lot of hate Edward. It was hard to tell who from but it was all coming from the stage. This crowd is making me so hyper that I'm having trouble staying in control." **Jasper complained.

"**My baby!"** Esme sobbed.

"_Why would two vampires be with a pack of werewolves? Are they really the pack from La Push? Does the treaty still stand? Will they attack if we try to approach Bella? Bella… I miss my daughter… Wait her eyes were still brown, how can that be?" _Carlisle's mind was reeling.

"_BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! OH EDWARD, WE HAVE TO GO SEE HER!"_ Alice was screaming at me.

They are all thinking about Bella but no one was moving. Why aren't we going after her! I NEED to see her! Would she want to see me? Does she hate me? How did this happen? She was supposed to be human, who changed her?!

I miss her so much… I started sobbing; I couldn't help it.

"_Bitch!"_

My head snapped up and I glared at Rose.

"_Thinks she's hotter than me… is she?"_

I growled and Rose just ignored me. Everyone was so absorbed in thought that they were still as statues. I didn't care enough to do anything about it. I reached out with my mind and tried to find Bella, even as a vampire I can't hear her mind. God that's infuriating!

I searched around for other minds that might be near her. Yes!

"…_Iz. Watching you shake that hot arse of yours."_ The man said.

I tensed up as I saw images of Bella up on stage; I looked around and spotted a door that judging from the viewpoint he must have been standing at. Jasper must have felt my anger growing as I saw lots of graphic fantasies of MY Bella and this man running through his mind, because I felt myself being restrained.

"**What is it Edward? You're positively lethal." **

I ignored Jasper and continued to listen to Bella.

"_Think you can do me a favour Jessie?"_ she asked with a cute smile.

I missed that smile… I cringed at the vile thoughts in Jessie's mind.

"_Hmmm… you owing me one, that could be fun."_ he grinned.

I watched as Bella placed two fingers to her lips and then pressed them to Jessie's lips. He closed his eyes and licked her fingers; I couldn't help but growl and struggle to get free.

Was Jessie Bella's mate? Had she moved on? As if to answer my question, Bella leaned in and whispered to Jessie.

"_In. Your. Dreams."_

"_If only…"_ Jessie thought.

"_I don't dream Iz."_ he pointed out.

"**What can you hear son?" **Carlisle asked.

"**Wait."** was all I said to him and then Jasper released me.

"_True."_ Bella laughed.

I missed that laugh…

"_How about you do something for me and I don't kick your arse?"_

Just those words made her sound strong, wilful, powerful… even though it was clear that she was just jesting.

"_What can I do for you Izzy?"_ Jessie asked, chuckling.

"_Do you remember me mentioning the Cullens?"_ she asked with a threatening smile.

Shit it looks like she does hate us, well… me. I don't blame her. Jessie growled and crouched.

"_Fucking scum! How dare they come back after what they did to her?! If I see that fucking Edward prick I am going to rip him to shreds!"_ Jessie thought.

"**Bella and a guard are talking, I still can't hear her mind. I'm pretty sure they hate us, well I KNOW he does. He wants to kill me…"** I said sadly to the others.

"_I'll take that as a yes." _

Bella's face turned from a big smile to open mouthed shock.

"_Shit!"_ she said when she had recovered.

"_Stupid fucking mind reader!"_ she snarled.

Ouch… that hurt.

"_Fuck! Will he be listening?"_ Jessie snapped.

"_Yes."_ She replied then moved in close to his face.

I tensed up again. I can't stand him being that close to her! Her eyes stared into his. I knew she was really looking at me, not him. She is so beautiful… Her eyes are even more stunning than when she was human, if that is even possible.

"_Read this!" _she snarled and flipped me the finger then Jessie's mind went silent.

I was in shock. I couldn't move. She does hate me… I felt like my heart had broken, again… Jasper felt my pain and sent me waves of love, sympathy and happiness.

"**That won't help Jazz."** I whined.

"**I think, maybe… she can block my power. The mind I was listening to went blank after… she…"**

I sighed

"…**she flipped me off."** I finished and cringed, waiting.

Right on cue a booming laugh came from Emmett.

"_**I have to talk to her." **_

It came out as a whisper. I need to beg her for forgiveness, not that I could even make up for what I've done. I need to explain why I left. She needs to know I still love her.

"**We should just forget about her and leave."** Rose snapped.

I snarled harshly at her. I had enough sense to make sure the humans couldn't hear but my family could tell that I wasn't far from attacking. Strong calming waves hit me and then Jasper spoke.

"**I want to see Bella but we just don't know how many of them there are or what powers they have. It might come to a fight."**

"_**No." **_

Carlisle's voice was soft but final and I could tell from Jasper's mind that it was filled with love. We all waited for him to add more and after a few minutes he spoke with confidence.

"**She may be angry and hurt, for which she has every right but I know my daughter. If any of you did too you would know that she would never let that happen."** he finished.

Everyone just stood in shock. I have never loved or been more proud of my father than at this moment. Our emotions must have been so strong because Jasper lost control and broke into dry sobs. We all laughed as Jasper threw himself at Carlisle.

"**Ok, lets go!"** I said once Jasper had calmed down.

We walked over to the side entrance that Jessie had been watching from and went through. We made our way down a small corridor and found Jessie guarding the next door. His mind was still blocked.

"**Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. We would like to see Isabella if that is possible."**Carlisle spoke with his usual perfect manners.

"**Jessie."** He responded with a slight nod.

"**Izzy is unavailable." **

He is clearly still very angry; I'm surprised that he hasn't attacked yet. With all the violent images I got from him earlier and the emotions Jasper is feeling from him now it must be talking all of his control not to attack. He must have a strong power if he is guarding alone and isn't even threatened by the seven of us.

Jasper tried sending him some calming waves but he turned to Jasper and snarled. Suddenly Jasper was floating in midair struggling to move. I could feel in his mind that his limbs were all being almost pulled off. Jasper tried not to scream but you could see he was in pain.

"**STOP! PLEASE!" **Alice screamed and we all growled.

"**He wants to use his power on me then he needs to deal with the consequences."** Jessie snapped but stopped hurting Jasper and just held him there.

"**Please don't hurt him." **Esme pleaded.

Jessie slammed Jasper into the floor and stepped towards Esme. Carlisle pulled Esme behind him and we all stepped forward. Jessie totally ignored our presence and looked around Carlisle at Esme.

"**You don't care who you hurt, why should I?"** he snapped and Esme flinched.

"**You were a mother to her! What kind of mother would treat her child like you did?"**

Oh Esme. He shouldn't have said that.

"_He's right. What have I done…"_ she thought.

"**And she thought you were her best friend…"** he directed at Alice.

"**And YOU!"** he yelled at me and then just shook his head.

"**You all disgust me."** He spat.

Esme and Alice both immediately broke down sobbing. It hurt to see them like that. This is my entire fault.

I stepped forward to beg Jessie to let us in but his eyes shot to me and I couldn't move. He is obviously telekinetic, and is very powerful. I looked at him with pleading eyes. I need to see her.

"**How easily I could rip you limb from limb. How much I want to for what you did to her…"** he sighed.

Esme looked up at him clearly terrified for me. He looked at her, shrugged and then I felt him release me. He glanced at Carlisle and apologised.

"**Sorry, I was not supposed to attack any of you."** He sighed.

"**You will wait."** was all he said and then he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest.

"_I would hate us too if I was him." _Carlisle thought as he comforted Esme.

After a few minutes I was almost ready to try sprinting through the door, not that I would have a chance in hell of succeeding but I can't stand just waiting.

"_I'm not waiting anymore!"_

"**Stuff this! He lets just go, he cant stop us all!"** Emmett urged.

Yes he can you idiot! Jessie laughed and closed his eyes, not moving.

"**No Emmett!"** I yelled trying to block his path.

He pushed past me then the next thing I knew we were all off the ground and totally immobile. Jessie hadn't even opened his eyes. He chuckled then let us drop to the ground.

"_**Idiot."**_ I muttered.

"**He is guarding alone! Of course he is going to be powerful enough to stop multiple targets."** I said in a 'dar' tone.

We heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door and all straightened up, including Jessie.

"**Lily."**Jessie smiled as he greeted the young blonde that came through the door.

"**Hey Jessie! Been behaving?"** she asked as she winked and then held out her hand.

Jessie looked at her outstretched hand hesitantly. She laughed and then spoke.

"**Sorry babe, under orders. You know how it is."**

I watched as Jessie unwillingly placed his hand on Lily's. After a few seconds they dropped hands and Lily giggled.

"**I'm proud of your control Jessie but you know that she'll be pissed. She warned you not to attack, you're going to cop it."**

"**I know."** Jessie said as he put his head in his hands.

"_**I'm so dead." **_He muttered.

That was weird... They must have communicated through touch, I wonder what Lily's power is exactly.

"**Who's orders do you take? Who is your coven's leader? Why are you afraid? Can't you just stop them with your powers?"** Emmett asked.

Lily laughed and looked at Carlisle.

"**Follow me."** She instructed as she walked back through the door and down another corridor, leaving Jessie sulking at the door.

"_Can you hear her mind Edward?" _Carlisle thought to me.

"**No, nothing. She's blocked, I can't hear the wolves anywhere either."** I grumbled.

Lily chuckled and tapped her head as we continued to slowly walk down the corridor. I guess everyone knows I'm a mind reader.

"**She's good, isn't she? Very powerful, much more so than Jessie."** Lily asked.

"**So it is Bella that's blocking me?"** I questioned.

"**Her name is Izzy! If you value anything in your pathetic excuse of an existence, you will NOT call her Bella."** She snapped.

Why would she not want to be called Bella?

"**Is Isabella your coven leader?" **Carlisle asked.

"**Izzy is **_**the**_** leader, yes."** Lily replied.

"_THE leader. What did she mean by that?" _he mused.

"**And Jessie is scared of her?"** Emmett asked in disbelief.

**"His powers do not work on her and he went against a direct order, he should be scared."**

We reached a door and Lily knocked. I could hear laughter, heat beats and something else… chewing? Werewolves. I suppressed a growl.

**"Heart beats?"** Jasper questioned, worrying about his control.

Lily explained in a chuckle.

**"Werewolves."**

**"Of course."** Carlisle laughed.

**"Come in!"** Bella's beautiful voice called out.

We entered the room and Lily closed it behind us and then moved over to a couch, sitting extremely close to one of the wolves. I saw many things happening in the room but my eyes were focused on Bella.

She was straightening her hair in front of a full-length mirror; she looked completely and utterly amazing. I don't know what has happened to the shy little Bella I used to know but she was definitely not here. I couldn't help but stare, we all did.

She was dressed all in black. She had healed boots that went up to just under the knees with sexy patterned stockings and tiny tight shorts on. They looked more like underwear than shorts. I could taste the venom pooling in my mouth; I swallowed hard.

Her midriff was showing and she had the same tank top as before on with an unbuttoned white shirt over the top and a loosened plain black tie. She wore some weird spandex like material on her arms that went from just above her elbows down to her wrists with her thumbs through small holes in the material. Her hair was now dead straight with her fringe still falling over her right eye.

"**Staring is rude.**" She laughed.

* * *

lol Sorry TWIMOM the bit i showed you will have to be  
in chapter 17 maybe even 18. There is just so much to  
write. There is the convo that is about to happen and  
then two songs before i get to the bit i showed you.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story!  
There is still plenty more to come.

xox kel...


	17. Ch 17 Only me

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Sharing is rude."** She laughed.

* * *

Chapter 17  
(only me)

* * *

**CHANGED TO IZZY P.O.V (AKA BELLA)**

**(A/N**: Back to before the Cullens entered the dressing room.**)**

Jake was staring at me as I was straightening my hair. I tried to ignore him but when he frowned I had to ask.

"**What?"**

"**You look too good."** He grumbled.

"**Too good?" **I questioned.

"**They'll be shocked, just be prepared for their reaction. Ok?"** he warned.

I just rolled my eyes. This outfit isn't too much sexier than the one I was just in. I heard Lily and the Cullens approaching before everyone else. I listened to their quiet words.

"**No, nothing. She's blocked, I can't hear the wolves anywhere either." **Edward grumbled.

I heard Lily giggling and looked around, the others obviously couldn't hear them yet.

"**She's good, isn't she? Very powerful, much more so than Jessie."** Lily complemented.

Jessie may be able to move things with his mind but that is weak compared to what I can do. He can only control ten or so things before it starts draining him.

"**So it is Bella that's blocking me?"** he questioned.

"**Her name is Izzy! If you value anything in your pathetic excuse of an existence, you will NOT call her Bella."** Lily snapped before I even had a chance to growl.

I started to shake all over and everyone looked at me. Breathe Izzy, breathe… They didn't know not to call you that. I slowly stopped shaking and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was quiet for just a second. Suddenly everyone turned their heads to the door, they must hear the footsteps now.

"**Is Isabella your coven leader?" **Carlisle asked.

"**Izzy is **_**the**_** leader, yes."** Lily replied.

"**And Jessie is scared of her?"** Emmett asked in disbelief and I smiled.

"**His powers do not work on her and he went against a direct order, he should be scared."**

The others all looked over at me and we all started laughing. Lily as obviously trying to make me seem like a tough, hard arse leader, she was playing it up well. I hope Jessie didn't hurt anyone and was just acting too.

We heard them just on the other side of the door. I waved to the other to go back to whatever they were doing and there was a knock on the door. I was about to answer when I heard Jasper.

"**Heart beats?"** he questioned.

Lily explained in a chuckle.

"**Werewolves."**

"**Of course."**Carlisle laughed.

"**Come in!"** I called out.

I watched in the mirror as they all came in. After about a minute of silent staring I had had enough. I looked over to Jake who had moved closer to me, probably trying to protect me. He looked at me with an 'I told you so' look and I rolled my eyes at him.

"**Staring is rude."** I joked.

I finished up with my hair and turned around.

"**Lil."**I called without looking away from the Cullens.

"**Did Jessie follow my orders?"** I asked, deciding to play the game too.

"**Not… exactly."** She answered, obviously realizing what I was doing.

"**Show me."** I ordered but kept my tone light.

The look on the Cullens' faces was priceless! I don't think I've done anything THIS fun in a long time. Lily got up and came over to me placing her hand on mine, acting reluctant to do so. She showed me Jessie's snide remarks, Esme and Alice crying, Jessie's power show on Jasper, Edward and then the whole Cullen clan.

All of it except him hurting Jasper was quite funny. I felt slightly bad for Jasper but they all deserved everything they got. I almost laughed but managed to keep a straight face and even let out a small growl as show.

"**Thankyou Lil. Please go tell Jessie I would like a word with him after the show."** I said sternly.

She nodded and gave me a small smile that the Cullens didn't see, then turned and left the room. The boys and Ava had all picked up on the joke and started laughing. I wanted them to play along too so I gave them all an angry glare and bared my teeth. They all mumbled apologises, struggling to keep straight faces.

"**That really isn't necessary, no harm was done." **Carlisle said stepping forward.

Of course he would be concerned for Jessie…

"**That is for me to decide Dr Cullen."** I calmly stated.

His face looked grave but he quickly masked it. Everyone was on edge, were they really all buying this? This is so funny!

"**Yes, of course. If you don't mind me asking, how did all this happen?"** he asked, his hand motioning to my body.

"**All this…"** I mused as I waved my hand down at my body.

"**That a very broad subject Dr Cullen. One that I don't have time to discuss right now, I'm due on stage. I'd stick around though if I was you."**

I looked away and muttered.

"_**Not that you were ever any good at that."**_

I looked back to the Cullens, smiled and acted like I had never said anything. They looked almost pained.

"**You're going to love the second half of the show."** I said, walking past them to the door.

I chuckled, boy will they! I turned back and spoke.

"**Oh Emmett, I'll be calling you up on stage later, be ready."**

I winked at him and left the room. I got to the side of the stage and waited for the boys. After a minute they came running to catch up to me. I put up a sound barrier over all of us so that I was sure the Cullens couldn't hear.

"**Fucking hilarious! They totally brought the whole act! Oh Iz, they are so scared of you…" **Seth laughed.

"**Iz."** Jake said looking back down the hallway.

"**They can't hear us."** I informed, knowing that's what he was worried about.

"**Are you ok?"** he asked, grabbing my hand and rubbing it.

"**Never better. It's been a while since we've had this much fun."** I laughed.

"**Showtime."** I said, stepping out on stage and lowering the sound barrier.

**CHANGED TO EDWARDS P.O.V (AGAIN)  
**

Bella winked at Emmett and walked out the door. I glared at Emmett as I saw fantasies of him and MY Bella.

"_Shit! Sorry man, I couldn't help it… those shorts. Please don't tell Rose."_ He thought to me.

I looked around and saw the dogs and Ava lined up in front of us. They all had murderous glares and some were shaking all over.

"**We don't want a fight." **Carlisle spoke, raising his hands in surrender.

"**We do, stupid orders…"** one of the dogs mumbled.

He was the one that was sitting with Lily; they couldn't be together could they? A werewolf and a Vampire, how could they stand it?

"**Paul, shut it! I'm Jacob Black, beta."** Jacob said and they all laughed.

"**Beta?" **Carlisle questioned.

"_Maybe it's a pack term, alpha, beta?" _

Several explanations ran through Carlisle's mind.

"_God they stink!"_ Emmett thought

The rest of the family were thinking similar things.

"**Second in command, Izzy invented the term."** Jacob said and they laughed again.

Jacob Black… I know that name. I thought back to my time with Bella. Jake! Jacob! He is her best friend! He was the one that told her about us being vampires.

"**You ARE the same wolves from Forks. You told her about us, about vampires! You broke the treaty!"** I snapped.

Jacob just smiled and crossed him arms. Cocky bastard. If he ever hurt Bella…

"**We may need to discuss a new treaty. Who is your alpha?" **Carlisle asked.

"**Izzy of course."** Another dog answered.

"**Shouldn't your alpha be another werewolf, not a vampire?"** Jasper questioned.

"**Yes. Move, now!"** Jacob snapped.

That is confusing. So Bella is a vampire that not only leads a coven but a pack too. What is going on here?

"**We have a show to do."**

We all stepped aside and they sprinted out of the room.

"**She must be pretty powerful if she orders them around like that. They almost look scared of her."** Emmett spoke first.

"**I wouldn't know."** Jasper thought.

"**Me neither Jazz."** I complained.

"**Someone fill us in."** Rose snapped.

I sighed; she is really getting on my nerves today.

"**Jazz couldn't get a feel on any of them and I couldn't hear them."**

"**Lets get back out there before they start. I have a feeling you wont like what you see out there though son." **Carlisle spoke to me and we all headed out the door.

"**Why?"** I asked

"**Didn't you see the way she was dressed man? She is totally going to slut it up on stage."** Emmett laughed.

My Bella is way too shy to wear something like that, what have those dogs done to her?

"_I wonder who changed her? How is she the alpha? And her eyes…" _Carlisle contemplated as we walked down the hallway.

"**How'd it go?"** Jessie asked as we were passing.

"**It was a bit confusing really. I'd start running if I was you though." **Jasper suggested.

Jessie laughed.

"**Yeah, I heard. I wouldn't make it very far."**

We made our way back out to the stands and up to the very front near the stage.

"**Alice, can you see what is going to happen?"** I asked feeling slightly nervous now.

"**I can't see anything, the wolves are blanking everything out."** She complained.

"_**Ha! Now you three know how the rest of us feel all the time. Stupid extra powers."**_ Emmett whispered.

"**Lets just watch the show."** Esme spoke, rubbing my back.

Bella came out on stage laughing.

"**Did you miss us?!"** she screamed to the crowd, not looking towards us.

I was immediately bombarded with thousands of explicit images of MY Bella from the crowd. How could I not have heard them from the crowd earlier? I must have been in shock from seeing Bella and somehow blocked them out. Now I can't block them out.

I felt like my heart was being ripped out, if I could cry I would be. She's not mine anymore… not mine… not mine…

"_I need Bella's help."_ I somehow managed to hear Jasper's thoughts over all the others.

What is he doing? I watched at he walked up to the edge of the stage. Jasper motioned for Bella to come to him but she didn't move.

"**Bel-"** he sighed.

"**Izzy please!"** he begged.

"**What Cullen?"** she snapped, bending down to Jasper.

**"How powerful are you?"**

"**Now is hardly the time-"**

"**Please!"** Jasper cut her off.

"_It hurts… It hurts…"_ Jasper's mind whispered.

"**Very."** Was all she said.

"**Can you... is it possible… can you block everyone here?"** he asked, sounding breathless.

**"I can. Why?"**

Everyone here? There are thousands of people here. She cant be that powerful.

"**Its… its Edward." **He stuttered.

What? Bella growled and my heart sank. She does hate me… I can't blame her after what I've done.

"**Please. He can obviously hear what these guys,"** he motioned to the crowd.

"**Are thinking about you and it hurts him. It hurts me… Please, can you block them?"** He pleaded, rubbing his head.

Bella sighed and turned to Jacob.

"**Let him suffer, he deserves it."**

I had so many thoughts running through my head that I couldn't focus on anything. I didn't realise that I was hurting Jasper. Suddenly everything went quiet and for the first time since my change I could hear my own thoughts and no one else's.

"**So quiet…"** I sighed.

It's funny because this crowd is anything but quiet right now.

"_**Thankyou."**_ Jasper whispered with a smile.

"**If he can't concentrate then he wont be able to enjoy the show."** Bella laughed and then went back to the microphone.

"**You can't hear me son?" **Carlisle questioned.

"**No, only me."** I smiled.

* * *

I know that this was a short chapter but the next will be better.  
There will be three more songs and i promise you'll  
love it. There is going to be some major teasing happening!  
Let me know if you still liking it.

xox kel...


	18. Ch 18 Emmett's lapdance

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**If he can't concentrate then he wont be able to enjoy the show."** Bella laughed and then went back to the microphone.

"**You can't hear me son?" **Carlisle questioned.

"**No, only me."** I smiled.

* * *

Chapter 18  
(Emmett's lapdance)

"**Ok everyone, who's ready for our next song?"** Bella asked the crowd.

Screams erupted and the dogs began to play.

"**This song is called 'Love games' so shut up and listen!"** Bella laughed.

"_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"_

Who writes these songs? Bella would never talk like this!

_  
"I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed my sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it._

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?"_

Love game? Is this about me? Has she been with someone else? Did they treat her badly? I will kill them!

**"Edward, calm down! What's wrong?!"**

Carlisle had grabbed me by the shoulders and was looking inti my eyes.

**"Be quiet son! People will hear you!"**

Hear me? Oh crap! I didn't even realize I had been growling.

**"Sorry"** I mumbled.

I heard Bella laugh and continue singing.

_  
"I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game._

_Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it."_

The way she moved around the microphone stand was driving me crazy. I have never seen her move like that. So slow and sexy, she was absolutely mouth watering… And she isn't mine anymore. I'm an idiot; I can't believe I left her.

I need to get her back; I need to hold her again! Anything! I'd even be happy just to hear her say my name again. What I wouldn't give to hold her while she slept the way I use to. My mind finally refocused on Bella's singing.

"_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!_

As wrong as it seems, those words coming from my Bella, I couldn't help but be turned on. Lucky it isn't too noticeable in these pants. I listened to her sing and watched her grind the microphone stand. When she finished, the crowd went crazy.

**"Alright! Alright! My turn!"** Jacob complained.

**_"Love you hun."_** He whispered to Bella as he stepped up to the main microphone.

**_"You too Jake. What are you doing?"_** she asked.

Jacob just winked.

**"Now as you all know, Izzy writes all of our songs but the boys and I decided to write this one ourselves. We wrote it about Izzy and she has NO idea what it is. Who wants to hear it?"**

This will be interesting. I can't believe that Bella writes their songs. She never used to write songs. Before today I had never even heard her sing.

* * *

(**A/N**: _Izzy's singing._ **Jacob's singing.**)

* * *

"**Black dress with the tights underneath  
I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth  
And shes an actress**_ (actress)  
_**But she ain't got no need  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east  
**

**Tongues always pressed to your cheeks, while my tongue  
is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
And tell your boyfriend"**

He looked over at me and smiled. He is angry, what is he going to say? I don't like this song…

**"If he thinks he's got beef  
****That he's just vegetarian  
And I ain't fucking scared of him"**

He wants to fight me for Bella? Are they not together? They just spoke of their love. None of this makes sense.**  
**

**"She wants to touch me, wahoo  
She wants to love me, wahoo  
She'll never leave me, wahoo wahoo hoo hoo  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho  
**_Don't trust me"_

He did not just call my Bella that!!! And why is she singing with him?!

**"She wants to touch me, wahoo  
She wants to love me, wahoo  
She'll never leave me, wahoo wahoo hoo hoo  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho  
**_Don't trust me_

**X's on the back on your hand  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
And the set list **_(set list)_  
**You stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page**

**Bruises cover your arms shaking in the  
Fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is** _(best is)_  
**No one knows who you are  
Just another girl, alone at the bar**

**She wants to touch me, wahoo  
She wants to love me, wahoo  
She'll never leave me, wahoo wahoo hoo hoo  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho  
**_Don't trust me"_

I was trying my hardest to watch Bella and ignore Jacob's words. I remember her blush, oh how I miss that. The way she moves, every swing if her hips… She had always been beautiful but now… every amazing little feature was enhanced, perfected. She laughed and it sounded like bells chiming.

**"Just messing with you Iz, you know we all love ya!"**

Jacob hugged her, lifting and spinning her around before placing her back down.

**"Ok now that Jake's had his fun, we're up to the last song of the night."** Bella told the crowd.

She laughed at their disappointment.

**"I need a volunteer."**

The Crowd roared and hands were flying everywhere. Bella looked over to Emmett and winked.

**"Oh no, this will be trouble."** Alice giggled and the rest of us joined in except for Rose who was shooting daggers at Bella.

Anything will be better than that last song. Bella motioned for Emmett to join her with her pointer finger.

**"Come on up sexy."**

Emmett grinned and made his way to the stage. I'm so glad I can't hear Rose's thoughts, I can just imagine the profanities running through her head. Once Emmett was next to her, Bella turned to the crowd.

**"What do you think ladies?"** she laughed as all the females started whistling.

**"Gotta love big, strong men…"**

Ava brought a chair out on stage and placed it in the middle of the front of the stage. Bella removed the microphone and stand from stage and then put a small microphone and earpiece on. She obviously planned on moving around a lot.

The nerves hit again. It's just Emmett, I have nothing to worry about. I wasn't convincing myself, it should be me up there.

I snapped back to reality when I heard the music start. I looked up just in time to see Bella put her hand on Emmett's chest and push him down onto the chair. HOLY CRAP! SHE'S GOING TO GIVE HIM A LAPDANCE!!!!!

I gasped as she slowly pulled off her shirt and threw it to the crowd. She then removed her tie and slipped it on Emmett.

"_Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine"_

Bella leaned forward from dancing behind Emmett and sang as if whispering in his ear.

_  
"Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that  
You think you can handle, boy  
If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back"  
_

She moved around the front of Emmett and squatted down. She slowly opened her legs then stood up, arse first, rubbing against Emmett's legs as she rose up then continued dancing.

_  
"Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favourite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby_

_All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you've never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic"_

Bella grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him up against her. It was hard to watch but she was just putting on a show. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper and Alice restraining Rose. Bella had turned around and was now rubbing her arse against Emmett as they danced. I heard him growl and was mad as hell. I couldn't really blame him but this was MY Bella! He had his hands tightly on her waist and hers were on top of his.

_  
"So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic"  
_

_  
_Jacob started singing while Bella and Emmett continued dancing.

**"Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And you feel so fly assisting me  
But now it's my turn to watch you  
I ain't goin stop you if you wanna grab my neck  
Talk sexy to me like that"**

Bella's hands reached up behind herself and tangled into Emmett's hair. He leaned over her shoulder and she started biting at his neck. She didn't break the skin but you could see the effect it had on him. He was definitely enjoying himself.

The venom started pooling in my mouth. I need her to bit me; I need to bit her, to mark her. I have to hear her scream my name out in pleasure like she had once before. Mine! She is mine! I looked over at Jasper who was still holding Rose. He was staring at Emmett; he must be helping him stay in control. There is no way I would have made it this long.

_  
_**"Just do what I taught you, girl  
When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back**

_Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favourite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby_

**All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you've never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**

_So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic"_

I tried to imagine it was me up there to control myself. I almost lost it when Bella pushed Emmett back down on the seat and slowly leaned backwards. Emmett's hand supported her as she lowered herself until she was lying backwards across his legs.

I totally flipped out when Emmett ran his hand from her knee all the way up her leg, across her stomach and rested on one of her breasts. Both Rose and I growled and I didn't even care that the humans close by would have heard. I crouched to jump up on stage when Bella's eyes flashed to me and I became restrained. I can't move at all.

**"Jessie!"** I snarled.

_"Oh, this is the part where we fall in love (sugar)  
Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love  
But don't stop what you're doing to me_

_All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you've never seen_**  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic"**

Bella reached her hands over her head and placed them on the floor then lifted her legs, flipping herself over and back up into a standing position.

_"So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean"_

She leaned forwards, over one of Emmett's legs and slid under the other. She did it all very slowly and sexily, touching his crouch with her foot as it came down.

_  
**"Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**_

_All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doing tricks you've never seen_**  
**_And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic"_

Emmett stood up watching Bella once she had crawled out from under his legs. She got to her feet still crouching and ran her arse up along the side of Emmett's leg as she stood up. He wrapped one arm across the top of Bella's chest and pulled her back against himself. I listened as he whispered in her ear.

"**I love my Rosie, you know that but damn Bella, that was hot!"**

"**Don't call me that Cullen, I'll rip you fucking head off!"** She spat, covering her microphone.

She easily pulled away from Emmett and threw her hands out to the crowd.

**"Give it up for my sexy volunteer girls!"** Bella screamed to the crowd, sending them wild.

**"Thankyou, you've been an awesome crowd! We love you all. Goodnight!"**

**CHANGED TO IZZY'S P.O.V **

I let down the shield holding Edward and lowered the block on the crowd as I walked off stage. The boys and I couldn't stop laughing on the way back to our room. I decided to see Jessie again.

**"I'll catch up with you guys in a second, I need to go punish Jessie."** I joked.

**"Don't start drinking without me!"**

Before I got started down the hall to Jessie, I made myself invisible from sight, smell and sound so that I could sneak up on him. I watched him as I approached; he was fiddling with his fingers. Nervous? I snuck up behind him and wrapped my hands under his arms and across his chest. He jumped but I easily held him in place, he relaxed into me when I lowered the sound barrier and spoke.

**"Nervous about something Jessie?"**

**"Just playing the part for when the Cullens come back. So what's my punishment for defying orders Iz?"** he joked.

**"Oh, I'll think of something."** I said, kissing his neck.

I wonder if it feels weird with my shield up? I always found that teasing is a very effective method of punishment.

**"Tease."** Jessie chocked out.

I started rubbing my hands over his chest and the door opened. Jessie quickly straightened up and I put the sound barrier back up.

**"JESSIE!"** Edward snarled, heading straight for us.

* * *

Lol i LOVE this chapter. You should watch the video clip  
for love, sex and magic. Most of the moves i described  
are on it. It'd make it easier to picture.  
Please let me know what you think!  
What will happen next?

xox kel..


	19. Ch 19 No sex for Emmett

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Tease."** Jessie chocked out.

I started rubbing my hands over his chest and the door opened. Jessie quickly straightened up and I added a sound barrier to my shield.

"**JESSIE!" **Edward snarled, heading straight for us.

* * *

Chapter 19  
(No sex for Emmett)

Jessie stopped him in his tracks, the rest of the Cullens moved up beside him.

"**What's your problem Cullen?" **Jessie snapped.

"**You! You used your power on me during the show.**" Edward yelled.

I laughed. No one could hear me because I had the sound barrier up but Jessie would have felt my body shake. He laughed too.

"**Wasn't me, must have been Izzy. What did you do?"**

"**Bella did that to me?"** Edward asked.

I snarled and tightened my grip on Jessie.

"**She doesn't like to be called that."** Jessie warned.

"**Is she telekinetic too? I thought she was a mental shield." **Carlisle asked.

"**No, but her power could be easily mistaken for mine. She can do a lot of things."** He replied.

"**What is her power then?"** Jasper questioned.

Jessie didn't respond, clearly unsure about what to say. I traced the word 'no' on his chest.

"**Not my place to say."** He answered them.

"**May we see her?" **Carlisle asked.

I stretched out just my sound barrier to include Jessie.

"**They can still see you but not me and they can't hear us. Don't move your lips. Give me two minutes and then bring them up. No fighting this time Jessie or I will REALLY punish you."** I seductively threatened.

I slowly ran my hands down along his stomach and resting softly on his crutch. He growled, making sure not to move his mouth and I laughed.

"**Two minutes."** I whispered and quickly sped up the hall.

When I entered the room I lowered the extra layers of my shield and went straight over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka. I took a big mouthful and turned around to find everyone staring at me. I took in another mouthful and sighed.

"**They're coming again, what do we do?"**

"**It's up to you Iz, I'm sure you know what we all want to do to them."** Lily joked.

"**Maybe we should just play it by ear."** Ava suggested.

"**Ok. You are all still blocked from Edward and Jasper's powers, so feel free to lie."** I laughed.

"**Alright everyone, drink up!"** Jacob cheered.

"**Lots!"** I added.

"**Jessie can carry us home!"** I joked and we all laughed.

"**Someone put some tunes on, we put on a great show tonight and we should celebrate!"** I encouraged.

I heard 'Princess' by Short Stack come on and Jacob walked over to me.

"**Dance with me princess."** He laughed.

We started dancing and drinking then Lily dragged Seth and Embry up to join us and we all danced together. A minute later the door opened and Jessie and the Cullens walked in. Jessie immediately joined in with the dancing while the Cullen just stood at the door.

"**Isabella dear, can we please have a word?"** Esme asked.

I wanted to say no but it was impossible to be mean to Esme, she is just so sweet.

"**Sure sure."** I sighed.

Jake laughed and squeezed me tight from behind, softly kissed my neck and then walked over to the bar with me. He picked up my bottle of vodka from the table and handed it to me as we passed. I could see by Alice's excitement that she wanted to join in the party.

When we reached the bar Jake went around the other side and poured himself a drink. I turned around to face the Cullens who had followed us over.

"**Alice, would you mind?"** I asked pointing to the others that were dancing.

"**Lily is slightly out numbered." **

She squealed and then began chanting thank-yous before joining in. I sat on the bar resting my feet on one of the bar stools and motioned for the Cullens to sit at the stools while Jake stayed behind the bar. Edward, Esme and Carlisle sat but Rose, Jasper and Emmett stayed standing.

"**Ask away, cant guarantee I'll answer though."** I stated.

"**Why?"** Edward asked.

"**You all left me one hundred years ago, the day you walked out of my life was the day you lost any right to be as part of it again."** I replied calmly.

I heard Jake's muffled laugh and could see the hurt in their eyes. Jasper looked at me pleadingly, rubbing his temples. I sighed and put a shield around each of the Cullens to block Jasper's powers.

"**Thank you."** He whispered.

The others looked confused so I explained.

"**I blocked you all from Jasper, it was too much for him. So questions?"** I asked.

At least I know they're hurting, not that it would be even close to what I've been through.

"**The eyes? The… drinking?"**Carlisle asked as he watched me take a mouthful of my vodka.

"**How?" **

Gee Carlisle must be slipping in his old age, I mentally joked. He would never have used such bad grammar back in the day. I pointed to the boys.

"**They're drinking."**

"**Yeah but they're wolves, you're a vampire."** Emmett pointed out.

"**Yes."** I confirmed.

"**And a werewolf."** I added, intentionally being vague just to confuse them further.

"**What?"** Emmett asked in confusion.

Job done.

"**A half breed?"**Carlisle questioned.

I just smiled and had another drink.

"**That explains the eyes, the natural colour for the wolf genes and some slight gold tinge for the vampire side. You are vegetarian then?" **

I nodded.

"**We all are but the gold in my eyes was always there, even as a newborn."** I added.

"**Ever kill a human?"** Jasper blurted out.

"**No, the urge is easily ignored." **

I looked around to see what everyone else was doing, being totally bored with the conversation.

"**How long did you wait before interacting with humans?"**

God, what is with Jasper and humans?

"**Oh about twenty minutes."** I chuckled.

They all gasped with a look of horror on their faces. Paul laughed from over on the couch.

"**Almost gave Emily and Sam heart attacks too." **

"**Are we talking about me smashing the door down or you walking in on them in their bedroom Paul?"** I laughed and he growled.

"**Don't remind me…"**

"**Who changed you?"** Edward asked in a defeated voice.

Does he hate that I am a vampire? Does he not like that I would be around forever?

"**What's it to you?"** I snapped.

"**You were supposed to live a long and happy human life. This is all my fault…"**

"**More than you know."** Jake mumbled.

My head snapped up and I glared at him.

"**Jake…"** I warned.

"**WHO?!"** Edward yelled at me.

How dare he?!

"**You will not yell at me Cullen."** I threatened, breathing into his face.

He became dazed and I mentally congratulated myself, payback for all the times he dazzled me.

"**Yes."** he replied.

"**What did you do to him?"** Jasper asked.

I laughed and looked to Carlisle.

**"It's my scent. Surely you've all noticed."**

"**You don't smell like a vampire or a werewolf either. It's very appealing, like a drug almost…" **Carlisle mused.

"**It allows me to practically get anything I want."** I laughed.

"**Please tell us who changed you dear."** Esme pleaded and I sighed.

"**She was angry at Edward for killing her mate. 'A mate for a mate' she explained. First she sent Laurent but thankfully the pack saved me and killed him before he could report back to her of your… absence."** I mumbled the last bit.

"**Victoria!"** Alice squealed.

"**I'm just glad Charlie wasn't home."** I sighed.

"**Damn mutt was right…"** I heard Edward mumble.

He must have not meant for anyone to hear, it was so quiet but my extra sensitive hearing picked it up.

"**Excuse me?"** I asked.

"**For what? Did you fart?"** Emmett laughed.

I snarled at him.

"**Fuck Bella, joking."** He said, stumbling back a few steps.

"**MY NAME IS NOT BELLA!!!"** I screamed at Emmett.

"**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY EMMETT LIKE THAT BITCH!!"**

I was so not in the mood for Rosalie's crap right now. I threw a shield over her and wrapped it so tight that she couldn't move an inch. I felt her try to move and laughed.

"**Rose, I will warn you once and once only. I am not a push over anymore and I will not put up with your crap. If you ever talk to me like that again I will make Ava give you green hair and pimples for the rest of you existence."** I threatened.

Damn that felt good. I guess her bitchiness in the past had gotten to me more than I realised. Well that and now I have to deal with werewolf temper issues.

"**And Emmett, piss me off once more and I'll leave her like that for a year."** I warned, pointing to Rosalie.

Everyone looked at Rose and Emmett waved his hand in front off her face but she didn't move. I chuckled.

"**How long have you two ever gone without sex Emmett?"** I teased.

Emmett gasped and then went into near hysterics, trying to move Rose with no success. I grew bored of watching Emmett freak out and remembered Edward. I looked at him and saw him staring at me. Has he even looked away once? It's getting annoying; I wish he'd stop it already!

"**What did you say before?"** I snapped.

"**You heard me?"** he looked confused.

Argh! Just answer the question! I huffed, god he is so annoying!

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" **I yelled.

"**No Bella, I meant Jacob. I would never-"**

I was shaking so much it was taking everything I had not to phase. How many times do I have to tell them not to call me BELLA?!

"**LEAVE NOW!"** I heard Jake shout and I snapped out of my little temper tantrum.

He came around and kicked the stool away, stepping between my legs and grabbing my face in his hands.

"**It's ok honey, I'm here for you."** he said, trying to calm me.

**"We will go. Goodbye Isabella, hopefully we'll all see you again soon."**Carlisle spoke calmly.

"**Relax Izzy, breathe hun."**

I finally had control of my body again and stopped shaking.

"**I don't need to breathe Jake."** I joked.

"**I'm ok now, thanks."**

"**Umm… Izzy."** Emmett said with caution.

"**Can I please have my Rosie back?"**

I looked over Jake's shoulder and saw Emmett with the saddest puppy dog eyes. He always was just a big teddy bear.

"**Whatever."** I said and shrugged.

I removed her shield and finished off the vodka bottle. I almost burst out laughing when I saw Rose protectively stroke her hair.

"**I'm not leaving."** Edward said and all eyes turned to him.

Jake growled and I placed my hand on his chest, warning him to back down.

"**Why not?"** I scoffed.

"**It's what you're best at."**

He flinched, that hurt him, good. It's the truth anyway.

"**Bel-"**

I put my hand up and silenced him.

"**Fine if you won't leave, we will. I'd say it's been good seeing you all again but it'd be a lie. Have a nice existence Cullens." **I sneered, making everyone but the Cullens invisible and removed the shields from each of the Cullens.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!"** I heard Emmett shout.

I saw the guys tense up with confused looks on their faces so I moved, shaped and merged the shields over each of them into one. Now we were all in one shield and could see and hear each other.

"**We're invisible guys."** I laughed and they all relaxed.

Lily, Embry, Seth and Jessie moved over and stood near Paul and Ava.

"**They teleported, how? Did Bella do that? What the hell are her powers?"** Rosalie asked frantically.

"**We will have to find them again to find out. They are definitely gone though, I can feel you all again and I would guess Edward can hear you." **

They all looked at Edward who had his head lying on the bar.

"**She hates me…"** he whined.

"**How did I let this happen? I left for her…" **he started sobbing and it almost killed me.

"**Alice, can you see them? Do you know where she is?" **Carlisle asked.

I turned and watched Alice as she walked over to join the others. Her eyes glazed over three separate times before she huffed in frustration.

"**I can't see wolves! I guess that goes for Bella too now."**

"**You knew…"** Edward mumbled.

He got up and moved towards Alice. Jasper must have felt anger in him because he moved into a protective stance in front of Alice. Edward ignored Jasper, looked over his shoulder at Alice and yelled at her.

"**YOU KNEW! YOU SAW THIS! YOU MADE US COME HERE! YOU KNEW MY BELLA WAS ALIVE AND YOU HID IT FROM ME!!!!"**

"**What is with all this 'My Bella' crap?"** Jake complained.

"**Seriously, let me beat some sense into him Iz or just tear him apart. Please…"**

"**We need to leave, we can discuss all this back at the house." **Carlisle said with authority.

Nobody questioned him; they all turned and left with Edward glaring at Alice.

"**Do you think she saw us?" **Embry asked.

"**Yes."** Lily mumbled.

"**She just said she can't see wolves, did she mean all the time or just now? Maybe they came to the concert and didn't know you'd be here Iz."** Seth offered.

I shook my head and everyone was staring at me.

**"She can't ever see werewolves. My future used to disappear whenever I was with Jake. She couldn't have seen us or anyone we were with but if she dragged them here then she definitely saw something."** I mused.

Maybe she saw the band name and was simply curious…

"**She saw me."** Lily spoke louder this time.

"**What do you mean?"** Jake growled.

"**Shut it Jake."** She snapped.

Why was Jake being so rude to Lil? That boy needs to learn to keep his cool. I laughed, he was the one calming me down earlier.

"**When I saw them before the show she looked at me like she knew me, she looked excited to see me. Maybe she saw me in a vision."** Lily continued.

"**Whatever! It's done now, the real question is how do we stop them from annoying us again?"** I asked.

Is that really what I want?

"**We need to move, maybe lay low for a few years."** Ava suggested.

Where could we go? We'll have to announce a spilt up of the band. Stupid Cullens have to come and mess up my life again. I sighed, deciding to get myself more to drink.

I grabbed a glass and a bottle of miduri off a shelf and poured a small amount into the glass. I looked around for something to mix it with and thought why bother now, you've already polished of the vodka. I filled the glass to the top and picked it up. I stared at the now green glass and my mind started to wonder.

I miss the green; everything here is dull and grey. I miss home, the forest, and the rest of the pack. I miss Charlie; I should visit his grave… and Billie's. Forks! La Push! That's the last place the Cullens will be. It's probably safe to remove our shield now; they'll be long gone.

With barely a thought the shield was tight against my body, all the extra layers gone and just my ever-present mental block and extra skin left. The difference between these shields and the ones I create is that they are always there and I have to remove them as apposed to putting them up. They are a safety mechanism I suppose.

They aren't hard to remove; I am quite gifted when it comes to my shields. I just feel wrong when they are down, vulnerable. My other shields don't have that effect on me.

I tuned back into the conversations around me.

"**I still think it'd be funny if we just disappear. No one will have a clue what ever happened to the famous 'La Push Pack'! We'd be a total mystery…"** Seth laughed.

"**It was funny the last two times we did it, why not go for a third?"** Paul mocked.

"**Sure sure,"** Jake chuckled.

"**But I get to pick the name next time."**

"**I'll leak a few rumours to make sure the Cullens get led in the wrong direction."** Ava added.

She was always so serious when she was in manager mode.

"**So where to then?" **Embry asked.

I downed the whole drink. Whoa! It's going to take a good couple of hours for my venom to burn up all that alcohol. I hit the empty glass down on the bench to get everyone's attention.

"**What does everyone say we go home?"**

* * *

Sorry this one took so long guys  
My brother has been hogging the computer.  
Let me know what you think!

What will happen back in La Push.  
New wolves, pranks and much more coming.

xox kel...


	20. Ch 20 Little miss trouble maker

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
I CAN'T WAIT FOR NEW MOON TO COME OUT!  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**What does everyone say we go home?"**

* * *

Chapter 20  
(Little miss trouble maker)

On the drive back to our house I started planning. I called the airlines, got our tickets and arranged for our cars and luggage to be delivered. I decided not to call Teri to tell him we would be coming home; a surprise would be more fun.

I miss Sam and Emily; I will have to visit their graves too. Teri is their son and alpha of the main pack in La Push. Sam had decided to grow old with Emily not long after Teri was born. He did feel bad that he couldn't be there for Teri when he started phasng but Jake and i took good care of him. Sam and Emily knew that we would always be there for him. They both lived long and happy lives and are now buried next to Billy.

We arrived home and everyone walked off to his or her own rooms to change and relax. Jake sat on the couch and patted the spot beside him. When I joined him he put his arm around my waist and pulled me against him, holding me tight and stroking my hair.

**"I know you're holding it in hun, just let it go. I'm here for you."**

I looked up into his eyes and saw everything. I saw his love for me, his pain for me, his sympathy but what really got me was my reflection. I saw pain in my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was holding it in but as soon as I acknowledged it, the pain washed over me.

Why are they back? Why can't they just leave me alone? Why can't I just hate them? I don't want to love them anymore! They hurt me, they keep hurting me! Everything that had happened today, everything I had been thinking about all crushed down on me at once. Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Billy, home…

My whole body was trembling as I sobbed into my hands. Jake lifted me across onto his lap and held me, letting me sob on his chest. Why am I crying? I am going home, I will see my old friends, I will visit Charlie and the others. The Cullens wont be able to find me so I can forget about them.

I tried putting them out of my mind but realized that I can't. More than that… I never have. Ever since I first laid eyes on them they had always been with me. They hurt me and I hate them for that but deep down I have always loved them. I know they never loved me and I did try to deal with that but as much as I tried to forget them, they were always there, in the very back of my mind.

I can put them back there, back where they belong. My sobs became even more frenzied. If I was human I would be having a panic attack.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**I'm leaving."**__ He said as he turned to the window._

"_**Now? Why? When will you be back?"**__ I asked, starting to panic._

_What I saw in his eyes broke my heart, he wasn't just leaving, he was leaving me._

"_**I am not coming back Bella, my family and I are going away."**_

"_**Why"**__ I cried out, silent tears running down my checks._

"_**You're not good for me, I shouldn't have led you on. I'm sorry."**_

_He was gone. I wasn't good enough? Was I that bad? It had felt amazing to me, perfect, like heaven. I looked in the mirror on the wall across the room. I had bruises everywhere, mostly on my inner thighs and hips. I am hideous!_

_I never should have been with him. I'm not good enough, not worthy of someone as perfect as him. I curled up in a ball on my bed and cried._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**What happened? Why isn't she responding? What is wrong with her?"** Lily's voice sounded miles away.

What is happening? I can't move, I can't talk. I tried to concentrate on breathing. In, out, in, out, slower, deeper, in, out, in, out.

"**That's better, good girl Iz. You're ok."** Jake whispered as he rubbed my back.

It was just a bad memory Iz. The past is done; I'm better now, stronger, smarter and missing home! I jumped out of Jake's arms and yelled.

**"Ok everyone! We have…"**

I glanced at the clock on the wall, damn! Had I really been crying for an hour?

**"Half an hour and we're out this door and on our way home. Start packing!"**

Everyone was looking at me like they had seen a ghost.

**"Chop chop!"**

I clapped my hands and everyone ran off to pack.

"**Honey…"** Jake pleaded.

"**I'm ok now Jake, don't worry."** I assured him.

"**Are you sure?"** I sighed.

"**You just had a panic attack or something. Maybe you should rest."**

I laughed.

"**I'm a vampire Jake, I don't rest."**

His eyes were locked onto mine; he wasn't backing down on this.

"**Jake."** I complained.

"**Bella."** He replied.

I glared at him, a growl built up in my chest and I crouched. I have had to hold back today with the Cullens because they didn't know any better but Jake did. The second a smile spread on his face I snapped.

I roared and sprang at him, knocking the couch over backwards. We rolled around on the ground fighting for dominance. I easily pinned him because of my strength and he burst out laughing. My anger quickly subsided and rolled my eyes at him.

"**Just making sure Izzy was back. You need to work on your temper baby."**

"**Jake."**I whined, biting my lower lip.

He groaned and twitched between my legs. Oh My God! I can feel him pressing against me as I straddled him.

"**Do you even know how hot you look when you bite your lip like that?"** he asked, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

**"Jake!"**

I let go of him and smacked his chest causing him to growl and grab my hips.

"**That really isn't helping baby."** He said flipping us over and pinning my wrists down.

I laughed. Oh yeah I forgot Mr Big Bad Wolf likes to play rough.

"**That's right, I forgot you like it rough."**

He grinned at me leaning down, letting his nose trail up and down my neck taking in my scent. I quickly took advantage of his distraction and hooked my leg around his and flipped us over. That little trick didn't last long as he continued the motion and I found myself pinned again. He growled and squeezed my wrists tighter.

I sighed and smiled, thinking of all the fun Jake and I have had over the years. All the parties with the band, touring the world, seeing the sights, hunting, killing evil vampires, more partying, growing up in forks and La Push together… Shit! La Push!

I tilted my head back to see the clock which I immediately realized was a bad idea. Jake took my action as a show of submission and groaned as he started placing kisses down my neck. I quickly put a shield over him and lifted him off me. He looked around and realized that he was floating in mid air.

"**Iz?"** he questioned and I laughed at his confused expression.

"**Jake, I was just looking at the clock." **

I looked again and groaned.

"**We've only got twenty minutes to pack. Come on!"** I jumped up and removed the shield on Jake, letting him fall to the ground with a grunt.

I tapped him with my foot and he rolled over. I suppressed a laugh; he was bulging in his pants. I shook my head at him.

"**What? It's not my fault, have you seen what you're wearing?"** he asked.

I looked down at myself. Damn! I haven't changed out of my clothes from the show. I turned and headed off to my room.

"**Jeez, sorry for being so damn irresistible."** I jokingly grumbled, knowing he would hear.

He followed me up the stairs and went off to his room. i laughed when i heard the water in his shower turn on. A cold shower i bet. Using super speed i changed and packed using my shields to help me carry up luggage down stairs. Jake and Seth were the last to be ready. We had all packed and rushed out of the door, only just making the plane on time.

"**Izzy did you call someone to tell them we were coming?"** Ava asked as we were sitting on the plane.

I could see that she was nervous.

"**I was actually thinking a surprise would be more fun. You have nothing to worry about though babe, I'll protect you and I know they'll love you when they get to know you."** I smiled and she seemed to relax.

"**Tez is going to freak when he finds these three."** Jake pointed to Ava, Lil and Jessie.

"**He will, wont he?"** I smirked.

"**I know that look!"** Seth yelled at me and laughed.

"**We all know THAT look. It's her prank look. What's the plan little Miss Trouble Maker?"** Jake chuckled.

I looked around and all eyes were on me.

"**Ok, come here. I'll tell you."**

* * *

Short but sweet. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!  
How will the pack react? Will a fight break out?  
What is Izzy planing?  
Please keep the reviews coming.  
Let me know if you have any ideas for what should  
happen next.

xox kel...


	21. Ch 21 Introductions

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**We all know THAT look. It's her prank look. What's the plan little Miss Trouble Maker?"** Jake chuckled.

I looked around and all eyes were on me.

**"Ok, come here. I'll tell you."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21  
(Introductions)

**TERI'S P.O.V (AKA TEZ)**

I was feeling on edge and I didn't know why, something felt wrong. I decided to take over the patrol and let Jarred and Aden off early.

"_Hey guys! Any news?"_ I thought to them as I ran for the boarder line.

"_Nope. Another boring patrol."_ Aden complained.

"_No news is good news."_ I laughed.

I hit the boarder and ran south until I found the others. I sat in front of the boys and felt a shiver down my spine. I sighed. Something definitely isn't right…

"_What is it Tez? I can tell something is bothering you."_ Jarred questioned.

"_It's probably nothing. Lets do one lap together then you guys can go get some rest."_ I suggested as I stood up and darted back the way I came.

"_Score! Thanks man."_ Aden thought as they flanked me.

"_Stop!"_ I ordered, after about a minute of running.

We all smelt the air and found a two fresh scents. I knew something was going to happen today. I howled so loud that it could have easily shattered windows. I felt the others phase and join us.

"_What is it boss?"_ Caleb asked.

"_Vampires, two. No more than five minutes old."_

"_Shit, where?"_ Liam asked.

"_East of town. You, Caleb and Luke head straight for the clearing that's three kilometres in and Jarred, Aden and I will follow the scent back west towards town. Hopefully you can head them off and we'll come in from both sides."_

"_I can smell them, they're close."_ Liam warned.

"_They're in the clearing."_ Luke thought and I saw them through his eyes.

There were two females in the middle of the clearing.

"_We're almost there, stay back."_ I ordered.

We bolted into the clearing and jumped, landing a few meters in front of the vampires. The other group closed in on the opposite side.

"_Surround them!"_

We fanned out, completely surrounding the females, they snarled and turned back to back.

"_We out number them, they don't stand a chance!"_

"_Wait! Caleb, guys!" _

I looked at the blonde's face and noticed that she had golden eyes, they both do.

"_Gold eyes? Vegetarian?"_ Liam questioned.

"_What do we do? They aren't Cullens, do we make a treaty?"_ Jarred asked.

"_I'll talk to them, be ready but let them be the first to attack."_

"_Be careful."_ They all said.

I didn't care about them seeing me naked so I just phased and got dressed.

"**Who are you and why are you here?"** I snapped.

"**Rude much?"**the blonde joked.

"**We've decided to move into one of the houses just down in town for a few years."** The red head spoke.

I snorted, over my dead body!

"**I don't think so. This is ****Quileute land, you need to leave now."**

"**Make us!" **the blonde snapped.

"**Your funeral."** I laughed.

"**Been there, done that."** The red head mocked as she stepped forward and then the pack attacked.

Before I even had a chance to phase the boys were knocked backwards. What the fuck?! A shield? No way! It can't be her…

The boys all got up and growled except for Jarred and Liam, who must be thinking the same as me.

"**Guys shut it! Auntie Iz? Is that you? Are you back?"** I asked.

I must have looked like a kid in a candy store, I was smiling that much. The female vamps relaxed and smiled.

"**What do you smell?"** the red head asked.

I looked at her in confusion. All I could smell was them two. She cleared her throat and I was hit with a strong scent of freesia and strawberries. It is her!

"**Wait." **The blonde spoke.

More scents filled the clearing. Another vamp and WEREWOLVES! The pack! They're all here!

"**Freesia and strawberries. Auntie Iz! Musk and pine. Uncle Jake!"** I laughed.

"Paul, Seth, Embry! You're all back! And you brought friends…"

Not so keen on them but if they are with auntie Iz them they must be ok. Auntie Iz appeared before my eyes and tackled me to the ground. She hugged me and then started tickling me all over. I laughed and tried to get away, she is so strong, I had forgotten about that.

**"Stop! Please! I can't breathe!"**

"**You know what I want to hear." **She laughed.

"**Ok! Ok! I love you! You are the bestest and coolest aunt in the whole world!"** I screamed.

We both stood up with huge grins, she was staring at me laughing.

**"Wha-"**

Before I could finish asking, two big arms wrapped around my chest, lifting me up and started spinning me around.

"**Uncle Jake!"** I laughed as he became visible.

**CHANGED BACK TO IZZY'S P.O.V**

**"Alright, everyone know what to do?"** I asked before we crossed the Quileute boarder.

Tez was close by and was planning to run back this way any minute now so we wouldn't have to wait long.

**"Provoke them into a fight."** Ava laughed.

**"Stand in the middle of the clearing and don't move."** Paul grumbled and everyone laughed.

**"Ok lets go. Ava, Lil you girls will be the only ones visible but my shield will still be protecting you and I'll have to let you leave a scent trail. They'll think you're out numbered. Tez will probably get cocky."** I laughed.

Each member of my family has a shield wrapped tight around them, not holding them in place but protecting and moving with them. Ava and Lily are only physically protected while the rest of us are also hidden from sight, smell and sound. This will be fun.

We ran to the clearing, all got in our positions and waited. I listened to the wolves' minds, which I loved that I could still do even though I was from a separate pack. Tez, Jarred and another wolf were running along the boarder and were nearing our scents.

I added an extra shield around the whole group about two meters out, that hopefully the others will run into. A loud howl pierced the air as Tez called for the rest of the pack. Liam and two others phased and the made their way towards the clearing. The pack must be six in total.

"_I can smell them, they're close."_ I recognised as Liam's 'voice'.

"_They're in the clearing."_

Liam and two others were at the far west end of the clearing.

"_We're almost there, stay back." _Tez ordered as he came in from the east with Jarred and the third wolf.

Moments later they jumped into the clearing, landing just in front of the shield. I pulled it back just a little bit and looked around at Jake and the others. They all had huge smiles. We have been away for too long, they were all glad to be back.

I watched as Liam's group closed in.

"_Surround them!"_

They fanned out, completely surrounding us. Ava and Lily both snarled and turned back to back, just as a show. I wonder how much it will take to get them to attack? They look keen enough.

"_We out number them, they don't stand a chance!"_

"_Wait! Caleb, guys!" _

Good leadership Tez. You always used to be the shoot first, ask questions later type, I'm glad you've wised up. I felt so proud of him, he's grown up so much. I couldn't help but smile. I saw Tez taking in the girls' appearances, stopping on their faces.

"_Gold eyes? Vegetarian?"_ Liam questioned.

"_What do we do? They aren't Cullens, do we make a treaty?"_ Jarred asked.

"_I'll talk to them, be ready but let them be the first to attack."_

"_Be careful."_ They all said.

I stood in shock as Teri phased in front of everyone. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he never used to be shy about it. I forgot how much he loved his body.

"**Who are you and why are you here?" **Tez snapped.

"**Rude much?"** Lily laughed.

"**We've decided to move into one of the houses just down in town for a few years."** Ava said.

Yep, that'll get them. I laughed.

"**I don't think so. This is ****Quileute land, you need to leave now."**

"**Make us!"** Lil challenged.

"**Your funeral."** he laughed.

"**Been there, done that."** Ava mocked as she stepped forward.

"_She is going to attack! Get her!"_ Jarred ordered.

He must be Beta. The girls didn't even flinch, knowing that I would protect them as the wolves jumped at them and were knocked back by my shield.

The pack picked themselves up and started snapping and snarling. Jarred and Liam just stared.

**"A shield? It has to be her!"** Jarred thought and I saw images of a human me, blushing by a campfire.

This was the first time was met. I had to laugh as I saw image after image of me tripping, stumbling and falling. The images changed to my first moments of my second life and continued through the years at La Push after that. The others that I didn't know didn't trust the situation and continued growling.

"**Guys shut it!" **Tez ordered with a huge grin. He knew.

**Auntie Iz? Is that you? Are you back?"**

I went to move but Ava spoke.

**"What do you smell?"** She asked Teri.

What is she doing? She cleared her throat. Oh, she wanted me to let him get my scent. I let my scent escape my shield but stayed hidden.

_"IZZY!"_ Liam and Jarred screamed in my head.

**"Wait."** Lil told Tez as he stepped forward. I didn't think it would be possible for his smile to get any bigger but it did as the scents of all the others filled the clearing.

_"Shit! Another vamp! And werewolves? What the hell? What do we do?"_

_"Aden relax, guys chill. They're friends, they are the other half of the pack. Remember the stories?"_ Jarred asked.

"**Freesia and strawberries. Auntie Iz! Musk and pine. Uncle Jake!"** Tez laughed.

It is so good to see him so happy.

**"Paul, Seth, Embry! You're all back! And you brought friends…"**

I couldn't hold back anymore. I ran at Tez, lowering the shield that surrounded the group and my own shield, making myself visible just before I reached him. I hugged him tight, god I missed him so much, he's so big now. He'll always be a little boy in my eyes. He laughed and I tickled him.

**"Stop! Please! I can't breathe!"** Tez laughed as I continued to tickle him.

I saw images of this same scene from years ago run through Jarred's mind.

"**You know what I want to hear."**

"**Ok! Ok! I love you! You are the bestest and coolest aunt in the whole world!"** he screamed.

I laughed as we got up. It's so good to be home. I felt Jake's shield move and smiled as he snuck around behind Tez.

**"Wha-"**

Before Teri could finish the word, Jake had grabbed him and was spinning him around. I made everyone visible again but kept them protected just in case.

"**Uncle Jake!" **Tez screamed.

"**Whoa… not smart."** Jake said when he had put Teri down.

Both Jake and Tez looked off balance and ended up tripping each other over when they tried to walk, making everyone laugh.

"**Why don't you guys just stay there and we all sit down? I believe we have a few introductions to make."** I offered.

"**Yeah, I suppose we do. Guys pull up a patch of dirt." **Tez joked.

The wolves all phased and sat down. I removed my shields from the others and motioned for them to sit with me.

"**Ok, now I'm sure there has been stories told on each side but I think it would be best if we just start from scratch."** I suggested.

**"Sure sure."** Tez chuckled.

I love that he picked that up from Jake. I giggled.

**"Well, my name is Izzy. I am a half vampire, half werewolf and I am the alpha to these guys."** I pointed to my pack.

**"Jake, Paul, Seth and Embry. They were all part of the original pack before we split. These guys," **I directed to Jessie, Lily and Ava.

**"Are my coven. We all have powers. Jessie,"**

I pointed to him.

**"Is telekinetic. Ava,"** I said pointing to her.

**"Can change appearances. And Lily can see and share memories and thoughts by touch. I'm a shield and can make shields that can do anything from physically or mentally protect someone to making them completely invisible like you just saw."** I finished.

I could see that the newbies were uncomfortable now that they knew our powers.

**"Kay, I'm Tez. The alpha of this half of the pack. This is Jarred and Liam; they were part of the original pack. And this is Aden, Caleb and Lucas."** He finished.

Right, what now?

**"Cool so… how's things Tez?"** I laughed.

**"Yeah good."** He laughed back.

**"What were you planning on doing about living arrangements?"** Tez asked with caution.

**"Well I was hoping that you wouldn't have any objections about making a treaty with my coven. I would be extremely annoyed if they weren't allowed on _our_ land."** I said emphasizing the word our.

After all, I used to be alpha over Tez and I will be again if the tribe is in danger.

**"But I was planning on living in my old house in forks, less tension that way."** I explained.

I watched and waited as Tez looked around to the others.

**"I know you would never do anything that would put the tribe in danger. I will agree to a treaty but would ask you all to refrain from hunting on our land."** He said with authority.

I laughed and stood up. I walked over to Tez and scruffed his hair.

**"You were born to be a leader."**

**_"Shut up."_** He grumbled and pushed my hand away.

**"So will everyone be staying at yours?"** Jarred asked.

**"I was thinking my pack would probably want to stay on the Res."**

They all smiled and nodded.

**"We can stay at my house."** Jake offered.

**"I'm glad you said that Jake because I've already had all your stuff delivered there and ours at my place."** I smiled.

**"Always planning ahead Iz, I thought that was my job."** Ava joked.

**"Yeah well, you're on holidays. Ok, lets go get settled and then we can hunt."** I suggested.

**"Do you want us to come?"** Jake asked.

**"If you really want to you can but then I'd have to cancel the ten large pizza's I ordered that should be arriving at your house in about five minutes."**

I pretended to be serious and grabbed my phone out.

**"NO!!!"** they all screamed, Tez and his pack included.

**"Bye Izzy baby! See you tomorrow!"** Jake yelled as they all ran off.

* * *

Sorry about the late update. I ended up at my boyfriends place  
last night. I really need your help from here on becuase  
up until now i already had the story written up but now i'll  
just have top make it up as i go, which i'm sorry to say might  
mean that i wont update as often. i already know how it will finish  
but between here and then i dont know what should happen.  
i need the Cullens to come back to forks and was thinking  
maybe Izzy and her coven should go back to school.

What do you think? Give me some ideas.  
Again, sorry about the late update.

xox kel...


	22. Ch 22 Irina

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Bye Izzy baby! See you tomorrow!"** Jake yelled as they all ran off.

* * *

Chapter 22  
(Irina)

"**The way to a werewolves heart is through his stomach."** Lily joked and we all laughed.

"**Been feeding Paul lately Lil?"** Ava teased as we ran through the forest towards my old house.

"**Very funny."** Lil grumbled.

After a few minutes we made it to the edge of the forest opposite my house. We all slowed down and crossed the road.

"**MY BABY!"** I screamed and made straight for my black and silver V-Storm 650.

(A/N: Pic on profile.)

"**It's just a bike Izzy."** Lily scoffed as she walked into the house.

"_**Just a bike?!"**_ I repeated in disbelief.

That girl wouldn't know true beauty if it slapped her across the face. I gave my baby a kiss and then followed the others inside. The house hadn't changed, nothing had been touched or moved in over sixty years.

"**We have a lot of work to do. Some repairs, a bit of renovating and lots of cleaning."** I mused aloud.

"**Stuff it! I'm thirsty. Let's just hunt and then deal with this in the morning."** Jessie complained.

Lily and Ava both agreed so I gave in and we all headed out to hunt. We ran for about twenty minutes then split up and went our own ways for the next couple of hours.

"_Yes!"_ I mentally cheered as I came across a mountain lion.

I phased into my wolf form and played with it for a little while before sinking my teeth into its neck and draining it. As I was heading home I come across a grizzly bear and immediately attacked. I used my super speed to get home quickly and cleaned myself up.

The others wouldn't get back until sometime tomorrow, they needed a lot more blood than me and usually made a game out of hunting. I pulled out my laptop and started designing the renovations to the house. I bought some new furniture and all the supplies online and cleaned up the house.

At seven in the morning I messaged Jake.

-Jake-

Need help from the pack  
Renovating today  
Be here at ten  
Xox

-Iz-

I decided to go out and get some food for the house. I tossed up between Jessie's Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GT and Ava's Jaguar XK XKR Coupe. Jessie would kill me for taking his car but I really want to. I suppose it would be better for me to try and stay a little bit inconspicuous and I can't use my bike to go grocery shopping so I guess I'll take Ava's. Just as I was slipping into the drivers seat my phone went off.

(A/N: Pics on profile.)

-Iz-

Good morning 2u2 baby  
Just woke up, going for a morning swim  
Will be there  
Xox

-Jake-

I laughed and speed out of the driveway. I drove around town for twenty minutes, mapping out the place, seeing what had changed over the years. I laughed loudly as I drove past Newtons Outfitters.

"**Ah, Mike…"** I sighed.

I wonder what ever happened to him… When I parked the car and got out I heard whistles and laughter coming from a bunch of young men, boys, that were leaning against the wall of the super market. I rolled my eyes and walked through the door.

As I was grabbing food from the shelves I absentmindedly started singing.

_"I remembered black skies,  
__The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
__That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong  
__To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole  
__Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
__Across this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
__The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
__That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong,  
__To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide_

_In every loss, in every lie,  
__In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
__Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
__That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong,  
__To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole,  
__Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
__Across this new divide."_

_  
_

Just as I was nearing the checkout I smelt a vampire walk into the shop. I quickly blocked my scent and listened as a female spoke to a young man at a checkout. The voice was definitely too smooth and perfect to be human.

**"Hi."**

**"Ah, um hey."** The guy mumbled.

She probably dazzled him.

**"This may sound really strange but have you heard about sightings of giant dogs?"** she asked in an innocent tone.

Giant dogs? She knows about werewolves being in the area? How?

**"Giant dogs? We did have rumours going around about five years ago. People claiming to have seen wolves that were as big as bears. There's always people who believe in mythical creatures."** The young man laughed.

A musical laugh filled the shop.

**"Oh well, a girl can dream."**

That's it I have to do something! I walked up behind her and pushed past her to get to the counter. She was shocked and turned to me to glare. I let out a quiet growl that only she could hear, giving away the fact that I wasn't human. Her eyes went wide and I smiled. She's vegetarian…

She huffed and then left.

_**"Damn, almost got to see a cat fight."**_ Jim, I read from his nametag, the checkout guy muttered.

I paid and made my way out to the car. I heard the group of human boys make their way over to me as I put the last of the bags in the car.

**"Hey baby. How about you and me go somewhere and park for a while."** One of the boys said sounding extremely cocky.

Hmm… Good or bad? Nice or mean? Innocent or naughty. Just be innocent.

**"I'm already parked…"** I trailed off, inviting him to tell me his name.

**"Connor. But my friends call me CJ."** He said and winked.

**"Connor."** I finished as I rested against my car, adding a small giggle to complete the innocent show.

His friends laughed loudly and Connor stepped up to me.

**"Now sweetie,"** he said placing his hands on the car either side of me.

**"What I meant was, why don't we go for a drive somewhere private and I'll let you suck my cock."**

What. An. Arse…

**"How kind of you."** I said sarcastically.

**"If you're good I might even let you ride me."** He whispered as his hands left the car and grabbed my waist.

Good? His tone made it sound like he was refering to behaviour not quality. Did he plan to force me when I say no? I decided to tease him a little bit.

**"You couldn't handle me boy. Do you even have the right equipment?"** I mocked.

**"Why, aren't we cocky?"** he laughed.

Right back at you.

**"The things I do with this mouth would have you crying to your mummy."** I purred.

If only he knew...

**"Let's go for a drive and you can show me."** he smirked.

**"I think I'll pass."** I said, turning away.

Connor's grip on me tightened and he pushed back against the car.

**"I don't think you will."** He said firmly.

I heard and smelt the female vampire nearby. I looked over behind the boys and spotted her in the shadows, watching intently. I have to get away from these idiots and talk to her. I leaned forward and whispered into Connor's ear.

**"You're messing with the wrong girl. Leave while you still can."**

I grabbed his package and squeezed softly, just enough to hurt but not damage him.

**"Bitch. You better watch you're back."** He tried to sound intimidating as he stepped back from me and I let go.

I smirked at Connor and then glared at the vamp before jumping in the car and heading home. I kept my window down so that I could smell the vamp. She was hot on my tail. I turned down a small side road and parked close to the trees. I jumped out of the car just as she caught up.

**"Who are you?"** I snarled.

**"Who are you? What are you?"** she snapped back.

**"I asked first and if I were you, since you're on my land, I would answer before I rip you apart."** I threatened.

**"I have no quarrel with you."** She said straighten out of her crouch.

**"Then answer my questions. Who are you and why are you here?"**

**"I'm here for revenge on the werewolves."**

I snarled at her and she looked back at me in shock.

**"You defend wolves?"**

I ignored her question.

**"You didn't tell me your name."** I pointed out.

**"Irina."**

Shit.

**"Denali?"** I asked and straighten up.

**"Yes, how did you know that?"**

**"What did the wolves do to you?"** I said, ignoring her question again.

**"They killed my mate, Laurent."**

**"That was over one hundred years ago."** I said without thinking.

She hissed at me and I strengthened my shield but didn't visibly react. This is not good, I dont want to fight a vegetarian.

**"I only just found out it was them."**

Ah! Of course! No one knew until I told the Cullens. Word travels fast.

**"I take it that it was that Cullens told you."** I questioned.

**"Yes, two nights ago and I came straight here. How much do you know? Will you help me?"** she asked hopefully.

I snorted, help her avenge someone that tried to kill me, yeah right.

**"I was there, he deserved it."** I smirked.

Ok, I probably shouldn't provoke her but I couldn't help myself.

**"What?!"** she growled.

**"The wolves were protecting me. He tried to kill me back when I was human."** I said crossing my arms across my chest.

She looked deep in thought. Anger and pain both clear in her eyes and something else. Recognition?

**"What did you say your name was?"** she asked.

Ah, she knows who I am.

**"I didn't."**

**"Are you Isabella?"** she asked as she took a step backwards.

I guess the Cullens mentioned that I'm dangerous.

**"I was. It's Izzy now. You've heard of me? Only good things I hope."** I spoke in a daunting voice.

**"You're Edward mate-"**

**"I do not belong to him."** I stated, cutting her off.

**"Anything else?"** I asked as she looked at me in confusion.

She must really have thought Edward and I were together.

**"Umm… Emmett said something along the lines off: 'DON'T PISS HER OFF… EVER!' Is it true you've got multiple powers?"**

Typical Emmett. Just worried about getting laid. I should finish this up, get home before the others do.

**"Leave now Irina and don't come back."** I warned.

She looked frightened but she replied with a strong voice.

**"You wouldn't kill a friend of the Cullens."**

**"What makes you think that?" **I asked.

**"You love them,"**

She was clearly going to say more but my laughter stopped her.

**"I don't know what story they told you but they left me over one hundred years ago. Be warned Irina, I kill vampires everyday. I respect those who chose to be vegetarian but as a leader and a protector, I will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt any of the people in Forks or La Push."**

I walked back to the car and opened the door. Irina was glaring at me, clearly she thought I was bluffing. I'll scare some sense into her. I ran over to whisper in her ear faster than she could comprehend.

**"Leave and don't come back."** I repeated, making her gasp and jump back.

Now she looks scared. I smirked at her and then jumped back in the car and speed home. This time she didn't follow. When I got home I unloaded the groceries and put them away. The others still weren't back yet. I looked at the clock, it's only 9. I sat down and put my head on the table.

This is not good. This is so messed up! Now Irina will go back to the Cullens and they'll know I'm here and come to find me… I need Jake. I grabbed a note pad and pen to leave a message for the others.

Cov,

At Jake's  
Be back soon  
Will be renovating today  
Got news  
Xox

Iz

I ran at full speed to Jake's and found the whole place empty. I heard Jake slowly approaching and quickly hid my scent, lying on his bed. Jake jumped in shock but then smiled when he came into his room.

**"One of those days?"** he asked as he pulled of my shoes and socks and started rubbing my feet.

**"I ran into a vampire at the shops this morning, she wanted me to help her get revenge on the pack for killing her mate."**

**"Did you kill her?"**

That would have been the obvious thing to do but _no..._ she had to be vegetarian.

**"She was vegetarian, a close family friend of the Cullens."** I added.

**"Hmmm… We'll have to talk to Tez. Who was her mate? When was he killed?"** he asked.

**"Laurent."**

I waited for it to sink in. Jake thought for a moment and then froze.

**"With you in the clearing?"**

I just nodded.

**"How much does she know?"**

**"I told her what had happen, why he was killed and warned her never to come anywhere near us again. After I gave her a good scare, of course."** I laughed.

**"Why now?"**

**"She didn't know until the Cullens told her two nights ago, after the concert obviously. She knew who I was and I'm pretty sure that she'll go running back to tell them."**

It was quiet for a few minutes as Jake continued to rub my feet.

**"I guess that explains why you're in my bed again."**

* * *

Hmmm... what does that mean????

xox kel...


	23. Ch 23 Needs

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**_A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long guys. It was so hard to write, i got totally stuck and just didn't know what to write. I promise the next one will be up soon. Dont hate me cause of Jake. He is slightly OOC. xox_**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**I guess that explains why you're in my bed again."**

* * *

Chapter 23  
(Needs)

Jake smirked and then started crawling up the bed. It's wrong of me to keep asking so much of Jake, if I was a good person I wouldn't be doing this.

"**Jake."** I sighed as he looked down at me.

He dropped his head and groaned. He took a deep breath and then straddled my waist, grabbing my face between his hands.

"**Izzy. I am going to say this once more and once more only. I. Am. Ok. With. This." **He said slowly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"**We are best friends, NOT MATES, I know that. We are just being here for each other. You need me and I am here for you. Please stop worrying about me, my feelings are perfectly fine. Just let me make you forget about everything for a little while."** He pleaded.

I just stared at him. He is probably just saying that to make me feel better.

"**Izzy. You may not want to hear this but it's the truth. One day, probably soon, you will be with Edward again and someday I will imprint."**

"**You're ok with that?"** I asked.

"**Lets just say the last hundred years have changed my view on life. You not being with him is like a werewolf trying to stay away from his imprint. We are perfect for each other in every way but our love is just not like that. We will always be best friends, not even Edward or my imprint could change that." **

"**I just don't want to hurt you…"** I whispered.

"**Stop being such a human."** He complained just to annoy me.

Fine! I quickly ran my nails down his chest, hard but not hard enough to cut him, making him growl. He quickly pulled off all my clothes and his and hungrily attacked me with kisses. He moved so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and he bent his head down to my breasts.

Jake started slowly rocking his hips, his cock rubbing against me, while he sucked on my nipple. If he keeps this up for much longer I'm going to start screaming. Oh crap I almost forgot.

I quickly threw up a large shield that took up most of Jake's room and made it only see-through from the inside but not from the outside and made it soundproof. I would hate for someone to walk in on us.

I was fed up and flipped Jake over.

"**It's not nice to tease."** I purred as I grabbed his cock and ran it along my wet core.

"**Then don't tease, just fuck me already!"** Jake growled.

I let go of Jake and just held myself with his tip at my entrance.

"**Make me."** I teased.

"**Fine!"** he huffed and flipped us back over.

We both moaned as he thrust inside me. By the time Jake had moved in and out of me three or four times my body felt warmed from the inside. My whole body was tingling and I felt like I was on fire, in the best kind of way.

My walls started tightening and he knew I was close.

"**Not yet."** Jake groaned.

He pulled out of me and turned me over so that I was on my hands and knees. After only twenty seconds of rapid thrusting, we both came, screaming.

"**Why was I stressed again?"** I joked as he pulled me against him and pulled his blanket up to cover us.

He chuckled and closed his eyes. I listened to his heart as it gradually slowed down. His breathing evened out and he was almost asleep as I gave him a quick jab in the side.

"**No sleep now, we've got a house to renovate."**

"_**Mmm…"**_ he groaned and held me tighter.

"_**Annoying vampire."**_ He muttered.

I giggled. What am I going to do about my annoying vampires? I want to forgive them but I know that I shouldn't. If they are coming back then Jake should know the truth. How will he take it? Not now, I'll tell him later.

"**Come on Jake, up you get!"** I laughed as I jumped up and got dressed

I removed the shield and we made our way out to the kitchen. Damn, no food. I looked at the clock and it said quarter past ten. Everyone will be waiting for us. I went towards the door but Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch.

"**Izzy, what's wrong?"** he asked as we sat down.

What?

"**What? Nothing, I'm,"** I sighed.

"**How did you know?"** I asked.

How does he always know? I didn't even act different.

"**It's me hun, I just know."**

So much for later.

"**Jake, there is something I need to tell you. I've kept it a secret from everyone, even you."**

He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"**Well you know I wasn't a virgin when we first…"** I trailed off.

"**I know."**

He has to know where this is going.

"**Jake, I had never had sex before I came to Forks."** I said and watched is face as he filled in the gaps.

His eyes closed and his fists clench as he started shaking. I put and shield around him to hold him still and stop him from phasing. I left his head free from the shield so that he could talk. Jake turned his head slightly and asked.

"**Did he hurt you?"**

"**I-"**

"**The truth Iz."** He added.

I sighed and lent forward, putting my face in my hands.

"**More emotional damage than physical. I had some bruises on my thighs and hips for about a week. A few on my arms too. He left that morning."** I whispered.

"**Fucking bastard…"** Jake growled.

"**You shouldn't have held onto this for so long Iz. You should have told me."**

"**It's ok Jake, I'm ok. If you hadn't of been through everything that you've been through you would have lost it and that's not what I need."** I spoke sadly as i removed his shield.

Jake grabbed me in a tight hug and whispered in my ear.

"**I want to talk to him before anything happens. Ok?"** he asked and I nodded.

"**Let's go fix up that old house of yours."**

We meet up with the pack and coven back at my house and I filled them in on what happened with Irina. We spent the day at an inhuman speed adding on the extensions. I listened carefully for any humans and we would slow down whenever a car neared.

Once we had the walls and roof done we could finish the inside with no fear of being seen. The extensions on the house went sideways and backwards. We now had a bigger lounge room and slightly bigger kitchen and two extra rooms downstairs. My room was now the same size as Charlie's old room, which is now Ava's room, and Lil and Jessie had the two rooms down stairs.

We each painted our own rooms while the pack did the rest of the house. Jessie's room was a medium blue, Lily's was pastel pink, Ava's was pastel yellow with black trims and curtains and my room was pearl white with black trims and shimmery silver curtains.

The boys were starving by the time we were done so we all sat outside and had a big barbeque. We talked for hours and eventually Tez, Jarred and Liam joined us. Ava decided that she would try the doctor's assistant job that was available at the hospital while Tez said he could pull some strings and get Jessie a job at the garage in Port Angeles.

Jake, Lil, Seth and I decided to go back to school, with the help of Ava to make us look younger. Paul and Embry were still undecided about what to do.

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

She ran away from me…

I didn't even get to tell her how sorry I am or that I love her. I need to find her!

It's been three nights since the concert, since I saw Bella. We've been in Alaska waiting for her and the band; their next concert will be here tomorrow night.

"_Shit… crap, not good."_ I heard Emmett's thoughts coming from the lounge room.

What has he done now? I don't care about him right now, I should be out trying to find Bella. She will be in the area by now.

"**Edward, you should come see this."** Emmett called.

Fine deal with this then search town… I walked into the lounge and spotted Emmett sitting down watching the news.

"…_**letting down fans world wide. The concert was supposed to be held in Alaska tomorrow night but has been put on hold indefinitely until they can be located. Rumour has it that the band had been having trouble with a few fans. They appear to have vanished off the face of the earth. If anyone has any knowledge of the whereabouts of The La Push Pack please let us know. In other news…"**_

I slammed my hand down on the top of the TV and it crumbled apart.

"**How are we going to find her?!!!"** I yelled at everyone, who had all just walked into the room to see what the noise had been.

"**Irina…"** Alice muttered.

I must have been too angry to notice that she was having a vision earlier.

"**She's coming back?"** I asked.

Where had she been anyway? I was surprised that she was gone when we arrived. Before Alice had a chance to talk I heard Irina's mind.

"**About five minutes."** I told the others.

"_Stupid bitch! I will get the other's, they will help me kill the wolves."_

Shit! She went to kill the werewolves?! She went after the wrong pack; they're not even in La Push anymore. Crap I hope this doesn't break the treaty. Carlisle will be angry. Laurent deserved it, if I had of been there I would have… no, I wouldn't have wanted Bella to see me like that.

Irina came storming through the door and we all stared. No one said anything so I did.

"**She went to attack the pack in La Push."**

"**What?!"** everyone yelled at once.

"**You could have been killed!"**both Tanya and Carmen scolded.

Irina ignored her sisters and was looking to Carlisle. He was staring back at her with a look that sends a shiver down your spine. I hate that look… disappointment.

"**You know that we have a treaty with them Irina. You just put all our lives at risk."**

Damn…

"_Burned…"_ Emmett thought.

"**THEY KILLED LAURENT!"** Irina screamed.

We shouldn't have told her when we called. I gasped as I saw my Bella explaining the story to Irina. She saw Bella… She was in Forks… That means Bella is in Forks!

"**Bella is in Forks."** I repeated aloud.

"**Yes, the bitch threatened me."**

I snarled jumped at Irina. Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me back before I could reach her.

"**Don't you dare speak about my Bella like that again."** I seethed.

"**Your Bella?" **

She laughed and I saw Bella in her mind again.

"_I do not belong to him."_ Bella spoke.

I have to apologize to her, beg for her to take me back. I need to leave now.

"**I am going to pack."** I said as I shrugged Emmett off me.

"**I'm leaving for the airport in twenty minutes. If you're coming then be ready."**

"_Edward." _Carlisle called to me in his mind.

"_They might want to kill us… We need to be careful about this. Irina will come and she might try to force a fight."_

I nodded slightly to Carlisle and walked to my room. I will not fight her…

**BACK TO IZZY'S P.O.V**

Who's stupid idea was this again? Oh, right… It was my idea. School… Forks High… AGAIN!

The four of us walked into the main office and made our way over to the desk. The receptionist gasped when she saw us then quickly recovered with a smile.

"**Hello."** I giggled.

Immature much Izzy? Well I am pretending to be fifteen.

"**My name is Marie Black, my family and I are suppose to start school today." **I said as I smiled and dazzled her.

Her heart picked up pace as she looked at us becoming flushed. Ava had made us all look around fifteen or sixteen. Lily was going as Hailey now and she is pretending to be my twin sister. We both had beautiful heart shaped faces with cute dimples and long eye lashes.

We had toned bodies with just the right amount of curves and long black wavy hair. Our bodies were maybe a bit over developed for fifteen year olds but we couldn't help ourselves. I had a blue streak through my fringe and she had a pink streak.

Seth is now being called James while Jacob is Billy. Seth is built to look like Jacob and his skin is lighter and Lily's and mine are darker so now we look the same. We can easily pull off being related while Jacob is supposably adopted.

Ava made small changes to both of the boy's faces, now even I don't recognise them. Jake rolled his eyes as the receptionist continued to stare.

"**Miss?"** he asked.

"**Oh, yes. I'll just get your papers. Here you go Marie. Miss Hailey?"** she asked.

"**Hi."** Lily smiled.

"**Hello dear. And the boys, James and Billy, here are you papers. The small slips need to be signed by each of your teachers and then returned here at the end of the day. I hope you all have a good day. Don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything."** She smiled sweetly.

I couldn't help but notice that she was talking to the boys and not Lily and I. We all laughed as we left the office. Jake and I made our way to English.

"**Hi. You are the new kids right? I'm Matt." **A cute blonde boy introduced himself.

**"A new Mike?"** I said so that only Jake could hear and he muffled a laugh.

"**Hi. I'm Marie Black and this is my brother Billy it's nice to meet you Matt…"** I trailed off.

"**Oh it's Newton. If you need anything just let me know, maybe we could see a movie some time. You and your family should sit with me and my friends at lunch."**

Oh my god it is a new Mike!

"**We'll see."** I laughed as we all walked into the classroom.

Over one hundred years and nothing has changed.

* * *

Lol.. I couldn't help myself! I know everyone does it but  
it just had to be done. Gotta love the Newtons.

Sorry about the wait.  
Dont forget to check out my second story.  
Its called: The Lion and the Lamb  
I'm going to try get chapter 3 up either tonight  
or in the morning. Please review.  
I always need ideas! Should the Cullens come back  
to Forks High? Should Izzy (aka bella, marie)?

xox kel...


	24. Ch 24 Rave

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

Over one hundred years and nothing has changed.

* * *

Chapter 24  
(Rave)

"**Hey Marie, wait up!"** Mike, ah... I mean Matt, called after me.

I giggled and stopped at my locker.

"**What's up Matt?"** I asked as I put my books in my bag and shut the door.

"**Well it's Friday, me and my friends are going out to 'Rave' tonight. It's a cool underage club in Port Angeles."**

Does he realize that he hasn't actually asked a question? He is sweating and fidgeting. It's plainly obvious that he is trying to ask me out… again. I smiled at him and tilted my head slightly. Werewolf habit, I couldn't help it.

"**Oh right. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" **he asked.

No, no and no. Like all the other times you've asked me out this week. Although I haven't partied for a while now, maybe I could go but make it not a date.

"**I'd love to come! Hailey will come too and I'll ask my brothers, I bet they're dying to get out." **

His smile disappeared but he managed to keep his tone light. I almost laughed at his clear disappointment.

"**Cool, do you think that you guys will need rides in?"** he asked.

He was probably hoping that I would end up in the car with him. We can't drive because of our age and it wouldn't be smart to run there. Neither Ava nor Jessie can come with us because they are pretending to be our parents and that is supposed to be embarrassing for someone our age. Embry can take us! He can be our cousin or something.

"**No, we'll be fine. Just give me the address and a time and I'll be there."** I said and winked at him.

Matt stared for a few seconds then quickly wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I thanked him and left to find the others. As I was walking I glanced down at the paper Matt had given me. I laughed as I saw his phone number with a message to call him if I ever needed anything. God he is as persistent as Mike, it must be genetic. At least this time I am more patient, it's either that or I enjoy the attention now.

I was still laughing as I walked up to the others. They looked at me wondering what was so funny and I handed Jake the note. They each laughed and passed it on.

"**Well? I'm up for a party, what about you guys?"** I asked as we all began walking home.

"**Sure but we'll definitely have to bring the party home afterwards. It's an underage club so we wont be able to drink."** Seth complained.

"**When you say 'bring the party home' you only mean drinks right? No girls this time, ok?"** I teased.

"**We'll see."** He laughed.

Lil looked like she was in her own little world, probably trying to decide what to wear tonight. When we got home Lily went straight to her room to get ready while the boys started playing x-box. I went into the kitchen and quickly cocked some of the home hade hamburgers that I'd made yesterday.

The boys looked at me with pleading eyes as I sat down on the couch with my food. From where they were on the floor they couldn't see the four hamburgers sandwiches on the kitchen table that I'd made for them but I could.

"**What? You're big boys, you can make your own."** I shrugged and had a bite.

They looked at each other both hoping not to be the one to get up make the food. I giggled and they looked back at me. I turned to the kitchen and put a shield around each plate and flew them across to the boys.

"**You're the best Iz!" **they both yelled and reached out to grab the plates.

"**It's Marie guys, remember." **I said as I removed the shields.

I pulled out my phone and wrote a message to Embry while I ate and watched the boys.

-Embry-

Need you to escort us to a party tonight cuz  
Will be having drinks at mine later tonight  
Leaving at eight sharp  
I have hamburgers…  
Xox

-Iz-

I got up and put my plate in the sink and made up two hamburger sandwiches for Embry. I heard him nearing the house and grabbed his plate and stood in the kitchen doorway. The boys looked over to me and laughed when they heard Embry cross the road.

"**Izzy said there was hamburgers!"** Embry shouted as he barged in through the front door.

"**Oh you're the best Izzy!"** he said when he spotted me.

"**It's Marie now cuz."** I smiled.

"**Sure thing, _cuz_. Hey guys I'm playing the winner."**

I laughed as Embry went over to sit on the couch by the boys. Suddenly a shiver went down my spine. I frowned, something didn't feel right. I have a bad feeling about tonight.

"**Something wrong hun?"** Jake asked.

It's nothing Iz, don't worry them over nothing.

"**Just thinking about what to wear."** I shrugged.

Jake was clearly not convinced but I ignored his questioning glare and headed up the stairs to have a shower. Ok so I've got about three hours before we have to leave. What am I going to wear?

I relaxed and took my time washing my hair. I feel like singing… hmm…

"_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night."_

That's not exactly what I'm feeling but it'll make Jake happy to hear it and there is nothing wrong with having high hopes._  
_

_"Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's kick it OFF_

_I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all_

_I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out, spaced out  
and loosing all control_

_Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov!  
Look at them dancing  
Just take it off_

_Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again"_

I giggled as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me and started to blow dry my hair.

_"I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night"_

_"Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock_

_Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top_

_Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop_

_Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock_

_Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday_

_Get get get get get with us  
You know what we say  
Party every day  
Pa pa pa Party every day_

_And I'm feelin  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night."_

I curled my hair, leaving it down, long and flowing. I put on simple make up. Some white sparkly eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. With a touch of pale pink lip-gloss and I was done. Now… what to wear…

I absentmindedly started singing as I searched through my closest.

_"Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head"_

"**Aaaaahhhhh!!!"** I screamed as I spotted the perfect outfit.

I giggled when I heard the others running to my room.

"**STOP!"** Lily yelled at the others as she bet them to the door.

"**Izzy!"**

"**What's wrong?!"**

"**Are you ok?"**

All three of the boys called out at the same time.

"**Relax guys! That wasn't an**_** 'I'm being attacked' scream, **_**it was a **_**'oh my god I just found the best outfit ever' scream**_**. Right Iz?"** Lil asked.

"**Right."** I laughed.

"**How did you know?"** I asked her through the door.

"**It's a girl thing, I just knew."**

"**Whatever. Boys go get dressed, we'll be leaving soon." **I called out to them.

I heard them stomp of to their rooms and Lil off to hers. I grabbed out a pair of tight shiny black pants and put them on over a set of black lace underwear. I then slipped on a white fancy singlet top and a small black vest. I added some bracelets and rings and I was done.

(A/N: pic on profile. It was an outfit worn by Taylor Swift.)

Ava arrived home just as we were leaving. I told the others to meet me in the car and put a sound barrier around Ava and I.

"**What's up Marie?"** Ava smiled.

"**I think you're the only one that remembers not to call me Iz. Anyway I just want you to be on alert. I have a bad feeling about tonight and I want too be ready for anything."**

"**What do you think is going to happen?"**

"**I don't know it's just a feeling I'm getting."** I explained.

She thought for a moment.

"**It might be the Cullens. They are due to arrive soon."**

"**Shit, I bet that's what it is. Look I've got to go. Keep your phone on you, we might need to change our appearances back if we run into them."**

"**Ok, have fun."** She said as she walked off to her room.

I jumped in the car, front seat of course and messaged Tez as Embry drove us to Port Angeles.

-Tez-

Just a heads up  
I'm pretty sure the Cullen's will be here  
Either tonight or tomorrow  
Party at ours tonight  
Xox

-Iz-

No more than two minutes later my phone went off.

-Iz-

Thanks, we'll be on high alert.  
Liam and Aden are on patrol tonight  
I'll tell Caleb to join them  
If you need to hide you should come here  
You know they won't cross the border  
We can have a campfire party!  
Howl if you need us aunty Iz  
Be safe  
Xox

-Tez-

I laughed and quickly replied back

-Tez-

I know who's on patrol  
They're in my head remember?  
I'll be in Port Angeles for a while tonight  
I'll tell Liam and the others if there's a problem.  
We'll be fine anyway, I'll protect the others  
Just worry about yourself and the pack  
Campfire party sounds good  
Xox

-Iz-

When we got to the club there was a big line going down the street and around the corner. Embry pulled the car around the back and parked. I was first to jump out of the car and lead the way back around. It looked kind of intimidating with Jake and Seth unconsciously flanking me with Lil and Embry backing us up.

I ignored the end of the line and kept walking. About halfway up the line I saw Matt.

"**Hi Matt."** I giggled.

What is with me and giggling lately?

"**Oh, Hi Marie! Come here, cut in with us."** He greeted.

Like I would ever wait in line… oh, that's sounds so stuck up. I guess I'm just like that because I'm so use to being famous. I lent forward to whisper in his ear and his heart rate skyrocketed.

"_**Why don't you and you're friends follow me. I'll get us straight in."**_ I said and winked at him.

He was in shock for a few seconds and then he nodded and I walked up to the guard at the door. I shamelessly flirted with the human guard and used my scent to convince him to let us all go in.

"_**Damn man, she is so hot tonight. That guard didn't stand a chance."**_ One of Matt's friends whispered to him.

The gang and I held back for a bit and I encouraged Matt's group out onto the dance floor.

"**Ok guys I need you to do something for me."**

"**Sure thing Marie, what's up?"** Seth smirked.

"**Well I have a feeling that we might be getting some company in the club tonight."** I explained.

They all looked confused so I clarified.

"**Some obsessive vegetarian company."**

"**Ohhh…"** they all said, understanding.

"**Yeah well I'm hoping that they won't be able to recognise us. I can't block anyone because that will give us away so we will all need to be careful with our thoughts. Make sure you think like your age and not about our other identities. Also you can't act or think like you know about vampires or werewolves. It would probably be best to think like 'damn he is so hot I just want to jump him' and 'shit she is going to take all of my attention'. Stuff like that, opposite for the boys obviously. I'll block our scents so that they don't realise that we aren't human. Embry, they will recognise you so just message me and the others if you spot them and we'll leave and you should think stuff like 'I hope they get here in time, I can't take them alone'. I've got Ava on alert if we need to change back and confront them."**

"**Great plan hun."** Jake said smiling.

"**Yeah, now can we go dance?"** Lil asked, clapping her hands.

We spent several hours dancing and flirting with the poor unsuspecting humans. I danced several times with Matt after he had stolen me away from his mates. He was very jealous of the guys I danced with and didn't hold off long before coming over and scaring them off.

The club had karaoke going and we all laughed as a few people got forced up on stage by their friends. Jake and Seth teamed up on me and lifted me up in stage. The others all laughed as 'Over you' by The La Push Pack came on. I smiled and started to sing.

_"Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."_

The others were all singing along, obviously knowing every single wordconsidering that it was our song. I looked around and spotted Seth making out with a natural blonde who was wearing a sexy silver dress. Nice catch Seth! Not that it's that hard to get the good looking girls when you yourself have inhuman beauty.

_"You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

_Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."_

I finished singing and everyone cheered. I jumped down off stage and joined in dancing with my family and Matt's group. Matt quickly came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"_**You have a beautiful voice."**_ He whispered in my ear.

I giggled and slipped out of his arms. I mouthed 'bathroom' to him and he nodded. I turned to walk away and caught Jake smirking at me.

"**Thanks for the save."** I muttered.

"**You're a big girl."** He laughed and I just rolled my eyes at him then headed of to the girl's bathroom.

Just as I stepped off the dance floor I was hit with a familiar scent. Vampires, not just vampires… Cullens.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait guys,  
i know that i promised you that it  
wouldn't take as long as last chapter  
but i picked up heaps of shifts at work and  
got a bit stuck with the story in the small amount  
of time that i had on the computer.  
I've got some good ideas for a confrontation next chapter.  
Please keep reveiwing and giving me more ideas.

Dont forget to check out my other story, i've put chapter  
four up now.

xox kel...


	25. Ch 25 Trouble at Rave

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

Just as I stepped off the dance floor I was hit with a familiar scent. Vampires, not just vampires… Cullens.

* * *

Chapter 25  
(Trouble at Rave)

I scanned the room and saw the others looking over towards the front of the club. The Cullens hadn't come into view yet but they were definitely at the entrance. I waved the others over to me as they looked around and spotted me near the toilets. I motioned Embry to stay and made an action that was supposed to look like text messaging and then tapped my head.

Hopefully he understood to follow the plan and act and think like he was here alone, calling in for backup. Embry nodded and grabbed out his phone, staring at the front of the club. I quickly grabbed my phone out and messaged Ava as I walked out the back entrance. We managed to slip out just before the Cullens could spot us.

-Ava-

They're here  
Come fast

-Iz-

The four of us ran off into the trees and waited for Ava. I received a message from Embry informing me where he was and that the Cullens were there, now Edward would know that I'm coming… good. After a few minutes Ava arrived, she must have already been out hunting in this direction.

"**Did they see you? What's the plan?"** She rushed out as she changed our appearances back to normal.

"**No they didn't see us but Embry is still in there. We'll have to change outfits and get back in there quick."** I replied.

We each grabbed Lily's hand and she showed Ava what to change us into. I decided to go all out and choice a beautiful black dress that showed most of my back. It had a halter neck and one strap around my back, flowing out nicely from my hips. I wore long tight black gloves that went up past my elbows.

(A/N: Another Taylor swift outfit, she's just so damn hot! Pic on profile.)

"**Just follow my lead, we'll play it by ear."** I ordered as I placed shields on them all.

We all left the tree line and made our way back to the front door. I easily got us passed the door guard again and we strolled into the club like we owned the place. I spotted the five Cullen kids standing close to Embry. Embry saw us and smiled.

"**About fucking time Iz."** He muttered knowing that I could hear him.

I made my way over to them with the boys flanking me again and the girls not far behind. We were scaring the shit out of the humans, I almost laughed as they practically jumped out of our way.

"**I would leave him alone if I were you."** I threatened.

They looked at each other and moved away to let Embry through. I laughed as they moved into a line with the boys positioned slightly in front of the girls.

"**Lets dance."** I smirked at my family and we all spread out.

Jake and I danced for about half an hour. We laughed as Edward growled every time we rubbed up against each other. I smelt three unfamiliar vampire scents enter the club and noticed everyone look up to see three red eyed male vampires. Their clothes were a bit scruffy but I doubt the humans would notice anything other then their beauty.

My family came over to me and the Cullens grouped up as well. This poor town is over run with vampires. My instincts to protect kicked in and I snapped at my family.

"**Go now. Run straight to La Push and wait for me. I want you all to stay together. Help Teri protect everyone."**

"**Izzy!"** they all complained.

A quick glare from me shut them all up.

**"You are all shielded, go now. I'll deal with this."** I ordered and they all headed for the door.

I looked over to the Cullens who had fear written all over their faces. They were afraid for me… Idiots! I waved the away, indicating for them to leave but they shook their heads. I glared at them and mouthed 'leave now' then bared my teeth at them.

**_"No!"_** Edward hissed as the others tried to pull him towards the exit.

**_"She is powerful Edward, you know that. She wants you too leave, listen to her for once."_** Alice snapped.

Way to go Alice! I could see the pain in Edward's eyes as they left the club. I watched as the male vampires' eyes followed my family and the Cullen's escape. They started walking towards the back exit and I called to them.

**"Don't go."** I smirked.

They snapped their hands in my direction at the sound of my voice. Grinning, they made their way over to me. I hardened my shield as the leader of the group moved behind me and placed his hands on my hips. We slowly danced and his friends began to dance with nearby humans.

**"Hmmm… you smell intoxicating, what are you beautiful?"** he asked.

I giggled and pressed myself harder against him.

**"I'm special. You can call me Izzy."** I said in a seductive tone.

**"It's a pleasure Izzy. Call me Blake."**

I scoffed.

**"Then the pleasure is all yours Blake."** I sneered and went to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He smiled at me with ours faces only centimetres apart.

**"It's funny that you would say something like that considering my talent."** Blake spoke quietly.

Hmmm… what does pleasure have to do with his talent? There is no way that he'd do anything in front of all these humans, I guess I can risk it. I lowered my physical shield against my screaming instincts but kept my mental block on.

**"What is your-"**

I gasped as what I can only describe as a jolt of pleasure ran through me.

**"What the hell was that?!"** I asked painting.

Blake and the other two males chuckled. I moaned as he sent another jolt through me.

**"Why did you send your friends away? Now you are all alone, that's not very smart."** Blake asked as he led me to the exit.

**"I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."** I said as I pulled away from him.

Blake chuckled as he and his friends followed me outside.

**"Have you ever considered becoming vegetarians?"** I asked turning back to face them.

**"No."** Blake answered, walking up to me, grabbing my hips and pulling me against him.

Ok Izzy time to stop with the games. I smelt the Cullens and quickly threw a shield around them completely hiding them. They tried to approach but hit the shields edge. Thankfully the others hadn't seen, smelt or heard their approach. I laughed looking directly at them and they seemed to understand.

I looked at Blake and spoke with authority.

**"I think you should."**

**"Izzy…"** he chuckled and sent a massive jolt through me that was so strong that I fell to the ground.

I moaned and panted, lying on the ground trying to recover. Damn that felt good! I quickly put my shield back up, I've had enough of him controlling me like that.

**"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do. You may be hot but you're obviously weak as shit."**

I jumped back up fuming.

**"I am the protector of this area and I'm sorry to inform you that if you don't go strictly vegetarian then I will have to kill you."** I growled.

**"Like you could. All I have to do is touch…"** he stopped talking when he realised that I didn't feel the jolt he had just sent through me.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he tried his hardest to jolt me.

**"I am not weak. You picked the wrong girl to mess with."** I snarled.

Blake stepped back and I smirked. I hardened my shield so that I couldn't be moved if they tackled me.

**"Get her!"** Blake yelled and all three of them pounced at me.

I growled as they were all thrown backwards. The wind had picked up and I must have been a sight to behold. I stood in the middle of an alley dressed in a sexy black dress with the wind whipping my hair in all directions. My face was hard and determined, my eyes filled with anger.

**"For your sake, I hope that there is an after life."** I spoke as used my shields to rip every limb from the three vampires apart.

They didn't even have time to scream I was so quick. I moved the parts into a nearby dumpster and grabbed out the lighter I had hidden inside my bra. After I was sure the pieces were gone I used my shield to cut off the oxygen and suffocate the fire.

I gave the Cullens a quick glance; their faces were in even more shock than before and then ran off into the trees. I felt them fighting to get out of the shield and let it down. I used my full speed to run back to La Push as I mentally told Liam to get the pack and meet me at the border.

The Cullens wouldn't be able to catch me but they would no doubt try to follow me. I should be able to use La Push to help keep my cover as Marie. We'll have to re-enforce the treaty. I made it to the border in no time where all of the wolves were waiting for me in human form.

**"Ava, Lil and Jessie are protecting the town."** Jake informed me.

**"Good, they wont be long. Teri and I will need to stay in human form but the rest of you should be wolves just in case. They won't fight but they might try to cross the border. Shhh…"** I said as I heard them approaching.

The others all phased and we waited. The Cullens came up and stopped about fifty meters away from the border line.

**"Bella."** Edward started but I cut in.

**"Carlisle needs to be here, call him."** I said as I turned back to my pack.


	26. Ch 26 The treaty

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Carlisle needs to be here, call him."** I said as I turned back to my pack.

* * *

Chapter 26  
(The treaty)

I placed a shield around all of us, making sure everyone was not only safe from a physical attack, not that i expected one but from Edward and Jasper as well. The shield was big enough that it ran right along the border line. I added a sound barrier so that we could talk in private while Alice called Carlisle.

**"They can't hear us but they'll be able to lip-read."** I told Tez.

**"What do we do? Just re-enforce the treaty and tell them to piss off and leave you alone? What about Irina?"** Tez asked with his hand covering his mouth.

"_I call the big guy."_ Caleb thought.

"_Awww… fine. I'll get the blonde guy; he looks like he knows how to fight. Look at his scars."_ Aden pointed out.

"_Shit. I guess I'm left with-"_

"_Don't you even think about finishing that thought."_ Jake cut Lucas off.

I instantly looked to Lucas who had Edward in sight and snarled. Damn it Izzy why are you protecting him after what he's put you through. It's not like he'd do the same for you. Tez put a restraining hand on my shoulder and Jake laughed. I ignored the murmuring coming from the Cullens behind me and concentrated on calming down.

"_The bronze is called Edward and he is Izzy's. She'll rip your balls off if you touch him." _Jake warned and I burst out laughing.

"_Besides we're in a shield. She'll be stopping us from getting out just as much as stopping them from getting in." _he finished.

Jake grinned at me and I nodded.

"**There will be no fighting." **I ordered.

_"When you say that he is Izzy's…" _Lucas trailed off.

"_I mean they were mates. She still loves him." _Jake explained.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Of course he was right but I hated him as well.

"_Say hello too your soon to be brother-in-law."_ Jake joked.

I just rolled my eyes at him and looked back to Tez.

"_**Why can't we hear them? Do you think they can hear us?"**_ Jasper whispered.

I snapped around and glared at him in answer to his question. I lowered the sound barrier just long enough to hiss at him and then put it back up again. He crouched and pulled Alice behind himself. I glanced sideways at Tez.

"**I have no fucking idea. Lets just see what happens."** I said smirking, knowing that the Cullens had read my lips.

Jake walked up next to me and nudged me with his head.

"_I'm bored. We were supposed to be partying tonight." _He complained.

_"We will get this over with and then there'll be a big campfire party ok?"_

"**He is almost here." **I said aloud and lowered the sound barrier as I heard Carlisle approaching.

"**How did she know that?"** Emmett asked in awe as Carlisle emerged from the forest behind them.

"**Kids? What is going on here?"** Carlisle asked.

"**I believe we are having an official meeting about the treaty."** Edward spoke softly, not taking his eyes off me.

"**Oh, alright. I thought that you were all going to a club in Port Angeles?"** Carlisle questioned.

I cleared my throat to get their attention and they all looked at me.

"**I think Emmett should tell the story. It'll be the funniest coming from him."** I suggested, laughing quietly.

I can't wait to see what they think of me now. Kick arse Izzy, took on three big bad vamps and didn't even break a sweat. Well not that I can but you know what I mean. Tez snickered beside me and I raised my eyebrows at Emmett to encourage him to go on.

"**Yeah, well we did go to the club and we found one of the dog- ah, I mean wolves there. We tired to talk to him but he called Bel- ah, Izzy there to scare us away." **

Tez and I laughed and Emmett paused for a second before continuing.

"**Um, yeah. So three male nomads came into the club and Izzy made us all leave. We saw her kill them in the back alley, somehow they didn't notice us there. She did something to us and we were stuck, we couldn't help. I didn't really understand but it was fucking awesome! She totally ripped them apart with just her mind! Carlisle, you should have seen it!" **

Emmett was breathless by the time he was finished and Carlisle just stood there taking everything in.

"**How did everyone end up back here?"** he asked.

"**She ran, we followed."** Edward answered him.

Times have changed. I used to be the one trying to follow him.

"**Maybe we should move onto business."** Tez suggested.

"**Carlisle, I assume you want the treaty to remain?"** I asked in a serious tone.

My alpha instincts kicked in and I focussed on the task at hand. I knew exactly how this was supposed to happen, how serious it all is.

"**I do."** He nodded.

"_They know that I broke the treaty back when you were human and exposed them. It will have to be discussed."_ Jake pointed out.

"**You will need to accept that we killed Laurent and also that Jacob Black exposed you to a human over one hundred years ago, therefore breaking the treaty. Do you acknowledge this and still want the treaty?"** I questioned.

"**We understand the reasons behind those actions and clear you of the offence. We wish the treaty to remain in tact. May i ask why you are doing this? Why was the alpha rank not passed on through the Black lineage?"** Carlisle asked.

I'm glad he remembers the formalities. I sighed and explained.

**"I became alpha when Jake refused the position. I was wounded during Victoria's attack as was Jake. While changing his blood mixed with mine, that is how i became half werewolf. Teri here became the alpha of the pack when we split up. With true alpha blood and authority, I am the only one here that can rightfully agree to this treaty and bind the tribe to it."**

Carlisle nodded but stayed quiet. I swear i can amlost see the cogs turning in his head.

**"Now, there is an important matter that needs to be resolved before we can agree to anything. Irina Denali."** I offered.

Carlisle looked troubled and glanced sideways, not able to handle my gaze.

"**Is she here?"**

"**She is."** He answered.

I went to ask about the others but Carlisle spoke already knowing what I was about to ask.

"**The rest of the Denali family respect our treaty with you and will not do anything that would jeopardise it on us. Irina is a different matter. She has lost her mate and I doubt anything that we say will get through to her."**

"**The treaty will not protect her."** I stated.

"**I understand. She may be in great emotional pain but killing good people will solve nothing, it will not bring Laurent back. She will have to take full responsibility for her actions, i cannot."** He finished in a sad voice.

The thought of losing a member of the family was really getting to him. I would be the same.

"**The borders remain the same but I must warn you that although Forks is neutral land we will protect it from any vampire apart from you're family."**

Carlisle did not like that…

**"You want us to agree for you to kill off your land?"** he questioned sounding concerned and slightly angry.

**"Agree or don't agree Carlisle, I don't care. Forks is my land and I will protect it."** I spoke harshly, crouching slightly.

Everyone just stared at me, not moving. Temper Izzy, Temper… I straightened up and cleared my throat.

**"Sorry. I assure you, we always give the option of going vegetarian, offering help and guidance. That being said, I will not let any harm come to the people of Forks. If you want the treaty then you will need to accept this. I would suggest that you warn any… friends not to come near forks." **I said not taking my eyes from him.

Carlisle thought for a good few minutes and then sighed.

**"I will agree if you will agree to contact me with any such encounters so that I have the chance to put forward a case concerning their destruction."** He offered.

**"You want me to stop in the middle of a possibly dangerous situation, to call you, so that you can tell me why not to kill my enemy?"** I scoffed and the wolves laughed.

**"Isabella."** Carlisle sighed.

**"Carlisle, were are only forbidden to kill on your land. On neutral territory, anything goes for us."** I pointed out.

**"You forgive us for our past offences, the treaty stays unchanged, we agree to keep the secret and to stay off you're land, you agree to stay off our land and not harm, bite or kill any humans and we both agree that the treaty only applies to you're immediate family and to my tribe. Does that cover everything?" **I asked.

**"It does, we agree."** Carlisle sighed again and held his hand out.

**"We agree."** I replied and shook his hand.

**"We will be leaving now, make sure to inform Irina of the consequences if she was to decide to attack in any way."** I said as I turned to leave.

**"Bella wait!"** Edward called and ran at me.

I reacted without thinking and burst into my wolf form. My anger calmed the second I felt him hit my shield and get thrown backwards. They all stared at me and I looked to Tez for him to explain it to him.

**"As you know, werewolves have trouble controlling their anger. Izzy tends to lose it when people call her Bella, I suggest you don't do it anymore or exposure will be the least of your concerns as she bursts into a wolf and rips you to shreds."**

Not quite the explanation I was expecting.

**"She had her shield up right on the border to prevent an attack, from either side. You should be more careful, you almost crossed the line. We would have killed you just for that."** He warned.

_"No we wouldn't have."_ I thought for the others to hear.

I sighed and phased back. The Cullens all gasped and I rolled my eyes.

**"Let's go guys."** I ordered and I looked back over my shoulder as we were almost out of sight.

**"I'll be seeing you around. Lily, Ava and Jessie are here too. I'd stay clear of my house if i were you, they're not bound to the treaty."** I warned.

I moved the shield as we left and made it into a wall that ran along the border. I snarled as i felt one of the Cullens try to get through my shield. One guess who. I briefly lowered my mental block and let him hear one quick sentance before I shielded myself again and lowered the shield at the border line.

_"Edward Cullen, you stay off my land or i will kill you myself!"_

* * *

Ooooo..... do you believe her?  
I dont...

xox kel...


	27. Ch 27 Edward's rant

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

_"Edward Cullen, you stay off my land or I will kill you myself!"_

* * *

Chapter 27  
(Edward's rant)

Jake looked up at me with sad eyes and I looked away, struggling to not cry. They had all heard that... As we were heading back to the cliff where we have our bonfires I messaged Lily.

-Lil-

Everything is fine  
We're on our way to the cliff  
Grab us some drinks and then  
Come meet us there  
(Lots of drinks!)  
Xox

-Iz-

God, my life is so fucking messed up right now. How am I going to make this Marie thing work? If they see me they might not know that it's me but they'll know I'm a vampire. And they know that Ava can change appearances. Damn… Even if they dont think of that my name will give enough away. Marie Black. Gee, it'll take them about point two of a second to work that one out. This isn't going to work.

I pretended to be happy and cheery as we spent hours drinking by the fire. We had contests at cliff diving and played I've never.

**"I've never... kissed a member of the same sex."** Lily said laughing.

Damn! Lil, Jake, Paul, Liam and I all had a drink. Shit, Liam too? When you drink you have to explain as well.

**"Lil and I pashed to tease the guys at a club like fifty years ago."** I shrugged.

**"Izzy dared me too make out with Paul back when she was human."** Jake grumbled.

**"Izzy explained mine."** Lil giggled.

**"Same with me and Jake."** Paul added.

We all turned to Liam and he was blushing. Whats going on there?

**"Some guy came on to me at a party one night. I was drunk."** he explained, clearly trying to make it sound like nothing.

It was obviously somthing... My turn!

**"I've never... had a sexual fantasy about someone of the same sex."** I said.

I drank and watched as Lily, Ava and Liam had their drinks. Oh My God! I think Liam is gay! How could no one know that?! I went first.

**"I am not embarressed to admit that I appreciate beauty in any form. Including that of my girls."** I said winking at Ava and Lily.

**"HOLY CRAP! WE NEED DETAILS!"** All of the boys yelled but I just shook my head.

**"Izzy."** Ava laughed.

**"Me too."** Lily giggled.

**"Did you girls picture the three of us and Jake after the concert too?"** I asked, they laughed and nodded.

**"Fuck!"** Jake hissed and we all looked at Liam.

He didn't say anything so i spoke up.

**"Are you gay Liam?"**

**"Bi."** he corrected.

Well damn... The night was fun but I couldn't stop thinking about the Cullens. After a while I decided that I needed some time alone.

"**I'll see you guys later."** I said as I stood up and began to walk away.

"**Izzy…"** Lil started.

"**Don't. I'll be fine."** I said, cutting her off then ran as fast as I could.

Within seconds I found myself sitting on the log down on first beach where Jake and I always came. Why are they following me? Life is hard enough without them rubbing it in my face. Why are they acting like they care? They made it perfectly clear how they feel about me. I wish I knew what they are thinking.

Words started running through my head so I sang.

_"You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of grey  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
(Died for you)_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you."_

I tilted my head sideway to look at Jake who had been leaning against a nearby tree for the last few minutes. He smiled and came to sit beside me. He put his arms around me and I leaned into him.

"_**You need answers." **_He whispered after about half and hour of silence.

Yes. I know that I have to confront them but I don't know if I can. Jake lifted me up and started carrying me. Why were we heading away from town? HE'S TAKING ME TO THE CULLEN'S HOUSE!!!

"**Jake?"**

He didn't say anything but just kissed me on the forehead. We reached the borderline and he stopped. He let me down to stand up and grabbed my face between his hands. He looked at me with love.

"**If I could, I would be there with you, holding your hand but this is something you have to do alone. I love you hun, we all do. We all just want you to be happy. Go to them."** He said and softly pushed me forward.

"**I love you Jake." **I whispered and slowly started to walk forward.

I walked the whole way there, trying to put off seeing them for as long as possible. I can't just walk in there, I have to see what they're doing first. I hid myself with my shield and sneaked in through an open window.

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

I watched as she turned away and left. I didn't even think about anything I just tried to run after her. I hit the shield again and tried to smash through it but couldn't. I gasped and fell to the ground as I heard her mind for the first time.

"_Edward Cullen, you stay off my land or I will kill you myself!"_

I was so overwhelmed that I broke down and sobbed. Her mind was so beautiful but so full of anger and hate. She hates me!!! I heard my family both out aloud and in their minds calling to me but I couldn't respond. She is so beautiful, so perfect and I have lost her.

I felt Emmett pick me up and carry me back to the house and I just let him. What am I going to do? After two hours I got up from my bed and went down to my piano. She always liked to hear me play…

I didn't play anything specific, the tune came out pained and sad. I never stopped playing, I just continued all night. I jumped and gasped when Bella just appeared out of thin air in front of me.

"_**Play for me…"**_ she whispered as she leaned against the piano and closed her eyes.

I will never deny her anything ever again… My fingers ghosted over the keys as I watched her. I could see the pain clear on her face and it flowed through the music. I was in awe as she began to sing but held back my sobs as I heard the words…

"_Once upon a time __I believe it was a Tuesday  
__When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
__  
This thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore,_

_Baby what happened please tell me  
Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
Ohh ohhh  
_  
_And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always"_

My family came rushing down and sat on the couches listening to her. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and hold her. I want to scream and yell and say how sorry I am and how stupid I was. I want her to hate me forever for what I've put her through but I also want her to love me. I can't run this time. Even if that is what she wants, I just don't have it in me to be away from her anymore.

I want to stop playing, I don't want to hear anymore. I need to tell her that she's wrong, that I do love her, that I always did but I could tell that she needed to get this out. So I continued playing.

_"Was I out of line did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
__Thought I knew you for a minute now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going, thought I knew for a minute  
but I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
Ohh ohhh_

_And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so  
Ohhh ohhhh_

_Oh back up, baby back up, did you forget everything  
back up, baby back up, did you forget everything_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
ohhh_

_I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all  
And you flash back to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always…"_

Without thinking I spoke.

"**I'm so sorry, I love you. I always have."**

I saw her tense up and I wanted to die. She will never take me back… So quickly I barely even saw her move, she grabbed the vase from on top of the piano and threw it across the room. I flinched as it hit the wall hard and shattered into a thousand pieces.

We all watched her in shock as she started taking deep breaths to calm herself. She muttered a quick apology to Esme and went to sit on one of the single seat couches. Her eyes slowly moved over each one of my family members and then came to me.

"**I'm listening."**

I slowly walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. The filter between my brain and mouth seemed to vanish and everything came pouring out.

"**After what I did, after I saw how I'd hurt you, I knew that you would never be safe if I was with you. I wanted to give you the world but instead I was taking it all away from you. I would have protected you from everything but I couldn't protect you from me. I knew that if I didn't leave right then and not come back that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from hurting you again. When I went to leave ****I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly **_**believed**_** that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept-as if there were any way that **_**I**_** could exist without needing **_**you**_**! ****I **_**have**_** always loved you, and I **_**will**_** always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. I can't even imagine how you felt but you need to know that leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. It killed me to be away from you. My heart hasn't beat in hundreds of years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone—like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you. All I ever wanted was to come running back to you. I wanted to beg for you to take me back but I couldn't. Only **_**you**_** could be more important than what I wanted… what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again."**

(A/N: recognise the quotes?)

I held her hands in mine.

"**I love you Isabella Marie Swan."**

I stared into her eyes and she stared back. No one moved. No one spoke. I don't know if everyone was too shocked to think or if I was too focused on Bella to hear their thoughts or even if Bella was blocking them but the room might as well have been frozen in time…

After what I think was a few minutes Alice cleared her throat and asked the one question that I never want to answer. I had never told them, I was too ashamed of how I left her.

"**Edward, what do you mean about how you hurt her?"**

* * *

Do you guys think i should do an Izzy P.O.V for when  
Edward was ranting?

Hope you like it.

xox kel...


	28. Ch 28 Ashamed

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Edward, what do you mean about how you hurt her?"**

* * *

Chapter 28

(Ashamed)

**IZZY'S P.O.V**

I finished singing and took a big breath. Everyone was here, what the hell do I do now. Why did I even sing that song? Now they know that I cried over him after they left...

"**I'm so sorry, I love you. I always have."** Edward quietly spoke.

No he fucking didn't just say that…what the hell?!!! How dare he say that after everything he has put me through?!!! Does he honestly think I'll fall for all his lies again? This is just another game to him, why does he always hurt me like this?! WHY DO I STILL FUCKING LOVE HIM?!!! I JUST WANT TO HATE HIM!!!

I grabbed the closest object to me and threw it as hard as I could across the room. Thank god that vase was there otherwise I would have killed that beautiful piano. I felt slightly better after the vase shattered and managed to get my shaking under control.

"**I'm sorry Esme."** I apologised as I walked over to the couch to sit down.

I'm not sure if I am sorry about that, it felt good. Ok, breathe Izzy. Time for some answers… prepare yourself for the worst. I looked at Alice, god I miss her. I may have hated the 'Bella Barbie' sessions she made me suffer but she always there for me. She gave me a small smile but I ignored it and looked to Jasper. The two of us never did get close because of his thrust for my blood but I had a soft spot for him. I never did blame him for taking a swipe at me on my birthday. He looked extremely tense, I guess that's from everyone else. I blocked everyone from Jasper and Edward and saw Jasper visibly relax. He sent me a appreciative smile and I ignore that too.

Emmett was smiling openly at me but I could see he had sad eyes. Someone as cheerful and hyper as him shouldn't be sad. He sort of reminds me a lot of Seth. They'd probably get along- no. Don't think like that, next! Rosalie… bitch. Oh god can I even look at her? Esme looked like she was on the verge of tears. The tee towel in her hands was being shredded. Carlisle… I always saw him as my father. Charlie went through so much for me and he was just human, way out of his league in my world but he never left my side through it all. Carlisle left me, he would never do that to Alice or Rose.

Ok Izzy, suck it up. My gaze landed on Edward. Still as beautiful as ever, I miss his crocked smile…

"**I'm listening." **I said and sighed.

I watched as Edward slowly walked over and knelt in front of me.

"**After what I did, after I saw how I'd hurt you, I knew that you would never be safe if I was with you. I wanted to give you the world but instead I was taking it all away from you. I would have protected you from everything but I couldn't protect you from me. I knew that if I didn't leave right then and not come back that I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from hurting you again. When I went to leave I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly **_**believed**_** that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept-as if there were any way that **_**I**_** could exist without needing **_**you**_**! I **_**have**_** always loved you, and I **_**will**_** always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. I can't even imagine how you felt but you need to know that leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. It killed me to be away from you. My heart hasn't beat in hundreds of years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone—like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you. All I ever wanted was to come running back to you. I ****wanted to beg for you to take me back but I couldn't. Only you could be more important than what I wanted… what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again."**

What? He… WHAT?! I felt him grab my hands.

"**I love you Isabella Marie Swan."**

I stared into his eyes looking for the lies and he stared back. I don't think he is lying… No one moved. No one spoke. After a few minutes Alice cleared her throat and asked an interesting question.

"**Edward, what do you mean about how you hurt her?"**

Why hadn't he told them? Was he ashamed? Is the thought of being with me that disgusting?

"**I um, I just meant…"** Edward stuttered and looked down.

"**Ashamed Edward?"** I mocked, hoping I sounded cocky and not heartbroken like I really was.

"**Yes."** He admitted.

"**What I did, the way I left, it was inexcusable. A part of me wants you to hate me forever for that."**

He is lying Izzy. He is just saying anything and everything, trying to mess with your head. Just another game… I was so confused, I was upset, in pain, in love and very, very angry. My body shook and Edward stepped back. I exploded violently and growled fiercely.

Liam and Caleb were in their wolf form and I screamed at them.

"_GET JAKE! I NEED JAKE! HURRY! NOW!!!"_

I tried to concentrate but Edward started moving towards me. I snapped and growled, warning him to stay back. My fur was sticking up and my body was tensed for an attack. I glanced over at the others who had moved closer together, with the males protecting their mates.

"_TELL THEM!"_ I thought to Edward, only lowering my shield for a brief second.

"**Edward?"** Alice whispered.

"**I'm so sorry, I never meant… I freaked out when I saw the bruises. Love, you need to know that for me that night was the happiest night of my life. It meant more to me than that first day in the meadow, more than the first time I heard you say that you loved me in your sleep, more than the first time we kissed, more than the world. Of course I am ashamed, how can I have felt so strongly about something that had hurt you?"** Edward cried out as he fell back down to his knees.

I couldn't understand, it just wasn't sinking in. I need time to think. I need to get out of here. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard Jake approaching the house and quickly shielded him.

"**Edward fucking Cullen, are you kidding me? Is this why you made us leave? When did this happen? How long before we left?"** Rosalie seethed.

"**He left her that morning."** Jake said in a sad tone as he came walking through the front door.

He walked over to me, knelt down and patted my fur. It was quiet for a few seconds before everyone started screaming.

"**I can't believe you fucking did that to her Edward!"**

"**You fucking dog! Ah, I mean, fucking hell man. What the fuck were you thinking?"**

"**You fucking monster, I'll kill you!"**

The Cullens didn't stop yelling but all I could do was stare at Edward. He sat there taking everything that they threw at him, wincing and cringing at their harsh words. He knew he deserved it and willing took it all. His eyes were searing into mine and I could see that he really had meant everything he had said. That just makes things worse...

I whined and looked at Jake, who nodded and stood up. I saw Rosalie jump at Edward and intensively threw a shield around him. She was knocked back and broke one of the couches. I growled at her and took a step forward. I have never reacted that quick before…

"**I can understand why you would react so fiercely to this Rosalie but I would not try to hurt him again if I was you. Werewolves are just as protective of their mates as vampires." **Jake warned.

"**You don't know anything about me dog. Keep out of this."** Rose hissed and I snapped at her, taking another step forward.

This bitch better back off or I'll fucking rip her hair out.

"**Izzy honey, I'm fine, Edward is fine. Please calm down. We are just as protective of our family as our mates Rosalie. She could kill you if you make one wrong move. And for the record, I know everything that Izzy knows about you so I know about your human life."** Jake spoke flatly.

I watched as Rose clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She moved swiftly to stand by Emmett and he put a comforting arm around her. Ok time to go. I whipped my tail and hit Jake's leg to let him know I wanted to leave.

"**Yeah ok."** He said to me.

"**Edward, I can tell you will have a lot to deal with but I would like a private word with you later. Is it ok if I come by sometime tonight?"** Jake asked but when Edward didn't look away from me he looked to Carlisle.

"**You and Isabella are welcome to come here anytime. Thankyou Jacob."** Carlisle said as he walked to the door and held it open for us.

I followed Jake out but was stopped by Carlisle.

"**Isabella. We are sorry, we would really like to talk to you some more another time."**

I didn't look up at him, I just continued out the door and ran into the forest beside Jake. We ran back to his house and ignored the others as we walked straight to his room. I quickly threw up a shield and sound barrier around the room. I jumped up on his bed and curled up.

"**Please Izzy, I want to know. Show me."** Jake pleaded then phase.

"_I don't know what to do Jake…"_ I cried.

Jake jumped up on the bed and faced me. When I didn't look up he laid his head down so that our cheeks were touching. I sighed and let him see everything. I never keep things from Jake. He whined a lot as he saw me singing, me throwing the vase, everything Edward said, absolutely everything. After a long time Jake sighed and looked into my eyes.

"_I believe he is telling you the truth."_

"_Does that really make a difference?"_ I questioned.

It doesn't make a difference that they do care. Wait, no. It does, it makes it worse. The reason they left never really mattered as much as the fact that they actually left. I thought none of them cared, that i was just a toy, a game but knowing that they did and still left hurts even more. Now I have to face the fact that _my family _abandoned me... that my sister, brothers and parents left me.

"_What do you mean?"_ Jake asked in confusion.

"_He still left. No matter his intentions, he still left me."_

Jake didn't reply but I watched as different scenarios ran through his head of reasons that could make him leave me.

"_You wouldn't leave. You care too much."_

"_I care too much? How can you say that if I wouldn't even sacrifice myself for you?!" _he growled_._

"_If things were that simple you would but you're smarter than that. You care enough to understand that I would rather go down fighting with you then have you dead and me living alone in guilt and sadness forever." _I told him and then phased back.

Jake never said anything after that. He just phased back, put on some trackies and we climbed under the blankets. Jake pulled me back against his chest and just held me. We laid there for a few hours then Jake turned me over to face him.

"**Do you trust me?"** he asked, staring into my eyes.

What kind of question is that? Of course I trust him. I'd say with my life but that doesn't really work.

"**Completely."** I answered honestly.

**"I need you to keep your promise. I need you to stay here and wait for me to come back to you."**

That's strange. What promise… SHIT! My body tensed and I tried to relax again but couldn't. I promised I'd let him talk to Edward. Jake wouldn't hurt Edward…

**"The sooner this happens, the better. Izzy, I'm going to tell him about us. He might flip out and it might turn into a fight-"**

I jumped up before he could finish the sentence. Why am I freaking out? Edward and Jake fighting… Edward finding out that I've slept with Jake… crap. What do I do. Jake got up and held my face between his hands.

"**Relax. You know how much I care about you, I would never do anything to hurt you. Purely defensive, I promise. I will be careful about how things go ok? I want you to trust me and stay here. I don't want any shields either. I'll guard my thoughts though, don't worry. I wont let him see anything."** Jake promised.

I am going to freak out waiting here…

"**Please be careful Jake and don't hurt him."** I whispered as he walked towards the window.

* * *

I REALLY need everyones help here  
Should i do the next chapter from Edward's P.O.V  
or Jakes? I suppose i could do both?  
Should Izzy stay in the room or not?  
Please help me!!!

xox kel...


	29. Ch 29 Memories

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Please be careful Jake and don't hurt him."** I whispered as he walked towards the window.

* * *

Chapter 29  
(Memories)

**JAKE'S P.O.V**

**(A/N: Any direct comments or questions thought to Edward will be in italic but remember that Edward can hear everything that Jake thinks. It's a longer chapter guys but has lots of dialog. Hope you like it!)**

I felt her eyes on me as I disappeared into the forest. I decided not to phase but just walk there instead. She doesn't need to hear my thoughts, doesn't need to see how hard this is for me. I'm going onto enemy land to make friends with the bastard that broke my best friends heart and shattered her world into pieces. I must be going crazy…

Time to focus. I blocked my thoughts by focusing solely on walking up to the house. Do I knock? Guess not. I watched as the whole family came out the front door.

"**Carlisle. Cullens."** I nodded.

I tried to relax, not be tense.

"**Good evening Jacob."** Carlisle responded.

They don't seem happy. Maybe they thought Izzy would be here. He did say '_you and Isabella are welcome to come here anytime_' maybe I am only welcome when I'm with her. Not that I'd ever actually _want_ to be here alone, I just have to this time.

"**I thought I was welcome here, I did ask to come. I don't want to break the treaty, do you want me to leave?" **I asked.

Carlisle looked at Edward, clearly unsure of what to do.

"_Is he worried about an attack on the family or worried about you and me?" _I thought to Edward.

"**Both, but mostly me."** He replied with a quick glance at Carlisle.

I chuckled and him and Carlisle looked back to me.

"_Are you afraid of me?"_ I smirked and thought back to all of the times that I imagined killing him for what he did to Izzy.

Edward coughed and shook his head.

"**I'm unsure of what to expect, that's all."**

_"Ah yes but that didn't answer my question…"_

A small smile flashed on Edwards face before it disappeared and his features hardened.

"**No, I'm not. I could win if I wanted to but I wouldn't deny you the satisfaction after what I've done. I know that I deserve nothing less." **Edward admitted, his voice breaking at the end.

Huh. At least I know that I'm doing the right thing coming here. He really does know he's fucked up. Edward flinched.

"**Son?"** Carlisle questioned, clearly concerned for Edward's safety.

_"I have given Izzy my word not to hurt you. I have come alone, she is the only one that even knows I'm here. We have a few private matters to discuss."_

"**Its ok Carlisle, I'll be fine."** Edward assured him.

"**Before we go I think it would be best for me to prove myself. I want you to know exactly how I feel about Izzy." **I said, earning a growl from Edward.

I ignored him and closed my eyes. Warning alarms went off in my mind, totally defenceless, surrounded by seven of my enemies. Breathe… relax…

I focussed on Izzy. I remembered every time I saw her with someone else, the feeling of just wanting to shield her from the world. I thought about how as much as I wanted that, to keep her safe from being crushed AGAIN, I could never suffocate her like that. I thought about how happy I felt when I saw her smile, how much it hurt to see her upset.

I love her; both Jasper and Edward could feel that. I may not have loved her like I believe Edward does but our love for each other is deep, it's strong and it's never ending.

"_I do not love her the way you do Edward, but I do love her. We need to talk. I'll give you a minute with your family."_

I turned back around and left. I went straight to the meadow and waited for him. I ran through some memories of Izzy's about this place. Edward was hiding in the shadows as I looked around. Izzy's human sense's made the memory slightly hazy but I could still see the flowers blooming and smell the fresh forest scents. I turned to Edward and felt slightly nervous but excited as well. The anticipation was killing me, I felt tingly all over and just wanted to reach out and touch him.

The memory faded as the real Edward walked into the clearing.

"**Well, I'm not worried about you attacking me anymore. Should I be concerned about these new feelings you have for me Jacob?"** he asked.

Did he not realize?

"**Realize what?"**

Well I suppose that without him any physical changes it would be hard to tell the difference in time.

"**I noticed the change in seasons and the growth of the forest. I assumed that it was just your imagination, I don't recall ever seeing you in this meadow."** Edward pointed out.

Why would he? It's not my memory.

"_Did you notice the quality of the memory? It was fuzzy, I assume your human memories are similar."_

I watched as Edward froze.

"**I'm sure that your memory of that day is much clearer than hers."** I said as I continued the memory.

I watched as Edward hesitantly stepped out into the sun and his skin sparkled, throwing rainbows in every direction.

"_**It's like diamonds… You're beautiful."**_ Bella whispered and I stopped the memory.

(A/N: I went with the movie with this quote because she doesn't actually say anything in the book. I think she should have.)

"**She loved you, even then she would have died for you."** I said quietly.

If he had of let her she would have, gladly even. She always said that what she felt was stronger than imprinting. She was strong, unbelievably so. None of us would have survived what she's been through…

"**I've lost her Jacob. She hates me."** Edward sobbed and sank to the ground.

Good to see that I'm not the only one being vulnerable today. She doesn't hate him. Ok well yeah she does and so she should but I know that she still loves him. Edward looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"**Edward I need to tell you something but I need you to remember that I don't love her in the same romantic way that you do."** I urged.

He didn't respond. Ok best way to do this? Like a band-aid, fast to minimise the pain. If he attacks don't fight back. Remember you're promise to Izzy and don't fight back. Don't fight back. Don't fight back.

"**I'm not going to attack you Black."** Edward sighed.

**"I slept with her Edward…"** I blurted out.

Oh crap! Don't fight, don't fight, don't fight. Holy shit! Distract him!

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

"**I slept with her Edward…"**

WHAT?!!! Without a second thought I jumped up off the ground and snarled. MINE! SHE'S MINE! I'LL KILL HIM! I pounced at the mutt but he managed to sidestep at the last second and I missed him. I quickly turned around and crouched down ready to spring at him.

I was distracted as Jacob's memories assaulted my mind.

"_**I can't help it Jake! I love him!"**_ Bella cried out as I watched her fall to the ground.

_"She cut herself all the time."_ Jacob thought to me as he showed me her scars.

How could she do something so… stupid! His mind flashed to another memory. I saw complete blackness but Bella's voice came through loud and clear.

"_**JACOB!"**_

He had been hurt. Bad. I could feel his pain…

**_"No! Oh god… Jacob please, wake up… Jake…"_**

Bella was crying.

"_**Friend of yours, Bella dearest?" **_

Victoria! This must be the fight when she was turned…

"_**Victoria…"**_ Bella sneered.

_**"It's time to die Bella. Lucky for you this will have to be quick, stupid wolves. I did plan on having a little more fun… shame."**_

**"No!!! No, no, oh god, NO!!!!!"** I yelled.

"_**EDWARD!!!"**_ she screamed out for me.

Oh god! How could I have let this happened?! She deserved so much more…

"**Bella… god Bella… I'm so sorry."** I sobbed.

I fell to the ground again. More images flashed through Jacob's mind as he came and sat in front of me. I saw hundreds of memories of Jacob holding Bella as she cried.

"**She always hid it well from the others, they don't know how bad she's been. Same old Bella, always putting on a brave face just to keep everyone else happy. Oh, shit! Don't tell her I called her that."** Jacob laughed.

"**Why does she hate being called Bella?"** I asked.

I groaned as i saw Jacob's memory. Bella was sitting on a motorbike dressed up like the hottest biker chick i've ever seen. I could feel that Jaob was angry.

_"**Bella…"**_ he growled.

_"**It's Izzy!"**_ she snapped and growled back at him.

_"**Look Jake, I am not some little human girl that needs protecting anymore. Stop treating me like one!"**_

Jaob looked shocked for a minute but then smiled and held out his arms for Bella to hug him. She sighed, got off her bike and hugged him.

_"**I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you're not as breakable as you use to be. You can't hate me for wanting to look out for you."**_ Jake whispered as he squeezed her tight.

_"**I know Jake. Just don't treat me like… well, like Bella anymore. Ok?"**_

"_She hates her choices being taken away from her, her decisions being made for her. That name reminds her of a time when that's exactly what happened. You made all her decisions for her, she doesn't ever want to be weak and fragile again."_ Jacob explained.

He's right. She's right. I did make all of the decisions for her. I was just trying to do what was best for her. I sighed. But what she wanted and what was best for her were rarely the same thing. I was suffocating her, treating her like a little porcelain doll, like a kid that wasn't smart enough to make her own decisions.

"**Ok, I get it. I messed up big time, even in the beginning. But why did she and you…"** I trailed off, not wanting to say the words.

Jacob nodded and showed me another memory. He was looking down at his hands. Her pale white cold hands laid on top of his tanned warm hands.

**_"I know it's a lot to ask Jake, too much. You know that we will always be best friends, that will never change. I will always love you but he stole my heart a long time ago and it will always be his. I feel horrible for asking this of you but I just need to… feel… something."_**

He looked up into her pain filled eyes and brushed his had along her check.

**_"Honey, I've told you this a hundred times already. I know where we stand and I love what we have. I promised you that I'd do anything for you and I meant that. If this is what you want, what you need then I will be here for you. Tonight I want you to forget about everything. I'll make you happy Iz, even if it's just for a little while."_**

Jacob's memory faded out and he looked at me with sad eyes.

**"How do I know that you wont hurt her again?"** he asked, sounding pained.

Never! I can't! I wont!

"**I never wanted to hurt her, I never meant… I thought I was doing what was best for her. I had hurt her Jacob, I would have again if I had of stayed." **I whispered.

**"I agreed with your decision to leave at first, you know?"**

Of course he agreed, wait what? At first?

"**At first?" **I questioned.

Does he think I should have stayed?

"**Yeah for the first hour or so."** He scoffed.

_"She never said anything about being with you before you left. She's been hiding it, holding on to it, keeping it in. She only told me about it a week ago."_ He thought and I could see how much it affected him, knowing that she's been hurting.

He is trying to have a proper conversation but I can see that some thing hurt too much for him to say aloud. I know how he feels…

**"The whole tribe celebrated when you left. I was happy, I thought it was about time that you were finally thinking about her instead of being selfish."**

I was…

**"I went to see her but when I got there and saw her I realised that you weren't really thinking about her. You had once again made a decision that should have been hers to make. It was her life, she had the right to spend it how she wanted to."**

"**You're right…"** I mumbled.

Jacob straightened up and his gaze became hard and fierce.

**"I may have already hated you for what you are but I have never hated anything or anyone more than I hate you for what you've put her through."**

I flinched and chocked back my sobs. If he hates me so much then why is he just sitting there? Why am I still alive? He should have killed me, its not like I don't deserve it. I gasped and then sobbed hard as I saw Bella sitting on a chair by her window. Her head was resting on her arms that were on the windowsill.

"_**Bella?"**_ Jacob called as he looked around the room.

Her sheets and pillows were on the floor and her mattress had been clawed at and had rips and gashes everywhere. Her draws and clothes were on the floor as was all the things from her desk. Her mirror was shattered and I could see the blood her hands from all the damage she had caused.

She looked up at Jacob and a single tear fell from her red puffy eyes.

**_"I wasn't good enough. I didn't deserve him. I'm worthless."_**

Oh god! What have I done?!!!

"**She was catatonic for the first week. Things got a little bit better after that though. Well, on the outside at least. She ate, she went to school, and she even smiled and laughed. It was all just an act to keep everyone happy. After about six months the cutting started and then Victoria came about eight months after you left." **Jacob explained

"**Why am I still alive? Why haven't you killed me?"** I chocked out.

If I was him I'd be long dead by now. He showed me another memory.

"_**Does it matter?"**_ Bella thought to Jacob.

Either he had his eyes closed or he is very good at blocking because all I could see was black.

"_**What do you mean?"**_ he asked.

"_**He still left. No matter his intentions, he still left me."**_

Jacob had been trying to picture anything that could make him leave Bella like I had. Even with threats against her, against his friends or anyone else, he always found himself remaining at Bella's side.

**_"You wouldn't leave. You care too much."_**

This angered him. Even if he could save her by sacrificing himself he would still be by her side.

"_**I care too much? How can you say that if I wouldn't even sacrifice myself for you?!"**_ he growled.

"_**If things were that simple you would but you're smarter than that. You care enough to understand that I would rather go down fighting with you then have you dead and me living alone in guilt and sadness forever."**_

The memory ended and I was left feeling even worse. How stupid I've been. I did everything wrong by her…

"**You are still alive because no matter what, to me, what she wants will always be what matters most. And whether she is ready to let you back in or not, I know that in her heart, **_**you**_** are what she wants most."**

What does everyone think?  
A real heart to heart for Edward and Jake...

xox kel...

* * *


	30. Ch 30 Picking sides

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**You are still alive because no matter what, to me, what she wants will always be what matters most. And whether she is ready to let you back in or not, I know that in her heart, **_**you**_** are what she wants most."**

* * *

Chapter 30

(Picking sides)

**IZZY'S P.O.V**

I watched Jake as he climbed out of the window and stalked off into the woods. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited. It's been almost two minutes, why hasn't he phased yet? No! He isn't going to phase… Damn! Now I cant even listen in. What am I going to do? What if they fight? What if they get hurt? I started panicing and pacing the room.

I have to follow him. I made myself completely hidden and jumped out of the window. I sprinted after Jake's scent and caught up to him just before he reached the Cullens house. I stayed back in the tree line and watched as all of the Cullens came out of the front door and lined up in front of Jake.

"**Carlisle. Cullens."** Jake said, nodding slightly.

I started to feel uneasy as they all stood still and tense.

"**Good evening Jacob."** Carlisle responded warily.

"**I thought I was welcome here, I did ask to come. I don't want to break the treaty, do you want me to leave?"** He asked.

Carlisle didn't answer, he just looked at Edward, probably wanting some kind of confirmation that they'd be safe.

"**Both, but mostly me."** Edward said to Jake who must have thought something to him and then glanced at Carlisle.

Jake chuckled and all eyes were back on him. I could see Rosalie glaring at him and I couldn't help but feel protective. I saw her shift her weight and I started to shake slightly. Keep calm Izzy. I put a physical shield on Jake and felt better. Unless he touched something no one would know that he is shielded.

Edward coughed and shook his head.

"**I'm unsure of what to expect, that's all."** Edward answered Jake.

Not being able to hear Jake's thoughts is going to be annoying. A small smile flashed on Edwards face before it disappeared and his features hardened.

"**No, I'm not. I could win if I wanted to but I wouldn't deny you the satisfaction after what I've done. I know that I deserve nothing less."** Edward admitted, his voice breaking at the end.

What? Please tell me they are not talking about fighting… Jake promised. Edward flinched. Huh, I wonder what that's about?

"**Son?"** Carlisle questioned, clearly concerned for Edward's safety.

"**Its ok Carlisle, I'll be fine."** Edward assured him.

"**Before we go I think it would be best for me to prove myself. I want you to know exactly how I feel about Izzy." **

WHAT?!! Edward growled possessively and I saw Jake tilt his head up slightly and take a deep breath. I think his eyes are closed. What is he doing? Edward looked at Jasper then nodded and relaxed his stance. Jake must be showing Jasper his feelings for me and Edward his thoughts about me.

I smiled and leaned against the closest tree. Edward seems ok so Jake must really love me in the same way as I love him. He is the best…

Jacob turned around and walked off without a word. As he walked past me I thought about whether to follow him or stay here and see what the Cullens say. I decided to eavesdrop on the Cullen and see what they have to say. I snuck up close as they all moved together.

"**He's loyal, fiercely so. I'm worried. He completely loathes you Edward, probably because he cares so much for her. I don't think you should go."** Jasper recommended.

"**I don't believe they would mount an attack on us while you're gone but I'm worried about him attacking you while you're alone. He may act against the orders of the pack."** Carlisle spoke and put his arm around Esme who looked troubled.

"**I'll be fine everyone. I need to talk to him, I have to get Bella back. You said yourself Jasper, how loyal he is. He has promised Bella not to hurt me, he wouldn't break that promise. I have to see what he has to say."** Edward said then quickly gave Esme a kiss on the forehead and took off after Jake.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. It's just a name Izzy. It doesn't matter what he calls you, you are not that person anymore. I was about to follow Edward and Jake when I heard Esme sigh.

"**Don't worry dear, he'll be fine."** Carlisle assured her.

She didn't say anything but gave a small nod.

"**Cheer up mum, Edward's not going to go anywhere. He's got too much to live for now." **Alice beamed.

Obviously she wasn't worried about him and Jake fighting. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to continue. She laughed and started slowly heading back inside.

"**Bella is immortal now, they're going to be together forever."** She giggled.

Crazy pixie says what?

"**You can't know that sweetie, you can't see Bella."** Jasper said following her.

"**I know but love never dies, everything will work out eventually."**

I rolled my eyes and speed off after Jake and Edward. I stopped near Edward as he watched Jake who was in the middle of Edward's meadow. Edward looked curiously at Jake and then walked out into the meadow.

"**Well, I'm not worried about you attacking me anymore. Should I be concerned about these new feelings you have for me Jacob?"** Edward asked.

What?!!!!

"**Realize what?"**

What the hell?

"**I noticed the change in seasons and the growth of the forest. I assumed that it was just your imagination, I don't recall ever seeing you in this meadow." **Edward pointed out.

Oh crap! He didn't see Jake in the meadow, I did. Jake is showing him one of my memories. I hope he doesn't show Edward anything… bad.

Edward tensed up. Shit! Damn it… should I block Jake's mind?

"**I'm sure that your memory of that day is much clearer than hers."** Jake said.

Edward looked shocked. I hope he is ok…

"**She loved you, even then she would have died for you."** Jake said quietly.

I would have. I would have even before I knew that I loved him. I wanted to spend eternity with him… I swallowed hard and sniffled, trying to hold back my sobs.

"**I've lost her Jacob. She hates me."** Edward sobbed and sank to the ground.

He looks so sad, so hurt, so… broken. If he cared then he shouldn't have left. A hundred years and he never came back to me. Why now? Why should I forgive him for all the pain he has caused me?

"**Edward, I need to tell you something but I need you to remember that I don't love her in the same romantic way that you do."** Jake urged.

Oh god… I can't look. I looked down at my hands and bit my lip.

"**I'm not going to attack you Black."** Edward sighed.

"**I slept with her Edward…"** Jake blurted out.

Shit… Edward moved, and then snarled and I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the wind whoosh past Edward as he lounged at Jake. I expected Edward to hit the shield but I heard his feet thud down on the ground instead. I looked up and saw Jake slightly left of where he was a second ago. He must have managed to dodge Edward.

Edward turned back to Jake and then crouched. I was about to cut in but Edward didn't move. I watched as he scrunched his eyes closed and loosened his stance slightly. What was Jake showing him now? I wish he would just phase already… Oh my god… Jake just got attacked and he didn't fight back, he didn't even phase. He must be trying so hard for me…

"**No!!! No, no, oh god, NO!!!!!"** Edward yelled and clenched his fists.

I don't think he is yelling at Jake, he must be yelling at the memory.

"**Bella… god Bella… I'm so sorry." **He began sobbing and fell back to the ground.

I wanted so bad to run and comfort him but thankfully that urge was stumped by my anger. How many times does he need to be told?! It's Izzy, NOT Bella.

"**She always hid it well from the others, they don't know how bad she's been. Same old Bella, always putting on a brave face just to keep everyone else happy. Oh, shit! Don't tell her I called her that."** Jacob laughed.

I growled and clenched my fists. He knows better…

"**Why does she hate being called Bella?" **Edward asked.

Jake stared at him while he just stared down at his hands.

"**Ok, I get it. I messed up big time, even in the beginning. But why did she and you…"**

Maybe now he'll quit calling me Bella. I wonder what Jake said and what will he say now. I really hope that he doesn't show Edward anything… Edward's body seemed to slightly relax and I felt a little bit relieved. Hopefully that means no more fighting.

"**How do I know that you wont hurt her again?"** Jake asked, sounding pained.

Awww, Jake…

"**I never wanted to hurt her, I never meant… I thought I was doing what was best for her. I had hurt her Jacob, I would have again if I had of stayed." **I whispered.

The physical damage was nothing. If I had to have ten times that to feel what I felt that night again, I would gladly take it. He could have killed me that night and I would still have loved him. Leaving me the way he did, making me feel like that… I sobbed heavily into my hands.

"**I agreed with your decision to leave at first, you know?" **Jake spoke.

WHAT?!

"**At first?" **Edward questioned.

"**Yeah for the first hour or so."** Jake scoffed.

"**The whole tribe celebrated when you left. I was happy, I thought it was about time that you were finally thinking about her instead of being selfish." **

Jake paused for a moment.

"**I went to see her but when I got there and saw her I realised that you weren't really thinking about her. You had once again made a decision that should have been hers to make. It was her life, she had the right to spend it how she wanted to."**

Huh… I know that Jake has changed a lot over the years but I never thought I would see the day when he accepted that if I wanted to be changed that I should have been able to.

"**You're right…"** Edward mumbled.

Whoa… Two for two. Who would've thought? Jacob straightened up and his gaze became hard and fierce.

"**I may have already hated you for what you are but I have never hated anything or anyone more than I hate you for what you've put her through."**

Jake glared at Edward who looked really messed up. More silent talking must be going on. After a few minutes Jake sighed.

"**She was catatonic for the first week. Things got a little bit better after that though. Well, on the outside at least. She ate, she went to school, and she even smiled and laughed. It was all just an act to keep everyone happy. After about six months the cutting started and then Victoria came about eight months after you left." **Jacob explained.

Oh no he told Edward about me cutting myself!

"**Why am I still alive? Why haven't you killed me?"** Edward chocked out.

The old Jake definitely would have tried by now. I knew I could trust Jake, although I suppose I didn't because I did follow him here. But I really would have gone crazy in that room not knowing what is going on. Argh! What is Jake saying to him?!

"**You are still alive because no matter what, to me, what she wants will always be what matters most. And whether she is ready to let you back in or not, I know that in her heart, **_**you**_** are what she wants most."**

I chocked back more sobs. Oh, Jake… I love you so much.

"**Thankyou."** Edward said softly, shocking me.

"**For what? You may be trying to lie to yourself but you know that she still loves you, I was just stating the obvious."** Jake chuckled.

Edward shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"**Thanks. I guess she does, maybe I was just psyching myself out, knowing that I don't deserve her to still love me after… well, everything. But I was actually thanking you for being her friend, for being there for her when I wasn't. I couldn't have wished for someone better, you are a great, umm… guy, Jake. I know that I don't deserve it but hope that one day you can forgive me. I know that it's not just… **_**Izzy's**_** trust I have to earn."**

Whoa… Ummm, speechless… what was that?

"**One day, maybe."** Jake smiled.

I heard someone approaching and all of that… weirdness was forgotten. Irina… Edward and Jake jumped up at the sound. As soon as Irina was in sight they both crouched.

"**Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lone wolf? I have been meaning to catch up with one of you for some time now."** Irina laughed.

"**Irina, go back to the house."** Edward warned.

"**Irina?"** Jacob growled and then phased.

Jake and Edward were side by side facing Irina, I started worrying and threw a shield up on Edward. I will have to step in soon.

"_Izzy! There is trouble with Edward in your meadow. Irina is here, come quick."_ Jake called to me.

"_That bitch!"_ I growled mentally to him.

I saw Edward look at Jake with wide eyes, probably because he had heard my voice through Jake. Irina took a step forward and Edward snarled at her.

"**I do not want to fight you but I will not be denied this Edward. Pick a side now or go home." **She hissed.

"**Don't do this Irina."** Edward begged through his teeth.

Irina took another step forward and Jake snapped at her.

"**FINE!"** Edward yelled and stepped between Jake and Irina.

"**I didn't want to do this Irina but it seems you leave me no choice. I pick him. If you want to get to him or any of the others you will have to kill me first."**

Oh… my-

"**WHAT?! You would fight against your own family?!"** Irina screamed.

He sighed and straightened up.

"**I do not want to hurt you and I could never kill you but you wont hurt him, I wont let you."**

"_Wow… He's defending me?"_ Jake thought.

"**Why Edward? What is he to you?"**

"**He is the best friend of the girl I love. That makes him pretty damn important in my books!"** Edward hissed.

I quickly blocked Jacob's mind.

"_Whoa…"_ I thought to him.

"_I know…" _he replied.

Edward noticed the block on Jake and glanced at him briefly before turning back to Irina who had backed up a few paces.

"**I would leave now Irina. Jake has called Izzy and she is almost here. I don't think it would you wise of you to be here when she arrives."**

She looked around frantically. Ok time for the big entrance. I ran back out of sight then removed my additional layers of shielding and walked out into the meadow. I glared at Irina and she hesitated for a second before running off. I laughed and looked at Edward. I rolled my eyes at him as he just stared at me.

"_Edward… Hello Edward?"_

"_Shield Jake, he can't hear you."_ I chuckled.

"_Can you please remove it?"_

"**Sure, sure."** I mocked aloud.

"_Thanks Iz. You too Ed. That was a big thing you did there and I know it wasn't just a show cause you didn't even know Izzy was here to see it. That one day I mentioned, it might be sooner than I thought." _

Edward looked stunned at Jake.

"**Hey! How did you know I was here?"** I asked and Jake gave a wolfish chuckle.

"_Come on honey. It would have taken you like a minute tops to get here."_

Oh he meant just now not the whole time. Should I confess? I giggled. Why not?

"**You saw all that?"** Edward asked, sounding embarrassed.

"**Yeah, well actually I've been here the whole time."**

* * *

LOL What does everyone think?!  
Should Edward and Izzy talk now or not?  
Should she forgive him?  
What about the other Cullens?

xox kel...


	31. Ch 31 Just a nobody

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Yeah, well actually I've been here the whole time."**

* * *

Chapter 31  
(Just a nobody)

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

"**The… **_**whole**_** time?"** I asked in disbelief.

She had seen everything? OH GOD! She saw me attack Jacob! She's going to hate me…

"_HEY!"_ Jacob thought angrily at Izzy.

He quickly stood up on his hind legs and used his body to shove Izzy backwards. I could do nothing to fight off my instincts as I growled and stepped forward to protect my mate.

"_Back off Edward!"_ Jacob snapped.

"_I'd never hurt her."_

I couldn't bring myself to move away but I did relax my body and straighten up. You're being stupid Edward… Of course he would never hurt her, he couldn't, he loves her. I really need to rein in the overbearing protectiveness I have of her, it definitely won't help me get her back.

Izzy giggled and Jacob and I both looked at her. She raised an eyebrow at Jacob.

"_Some help would have been nice, HE TRIED TO ATTACK ME!"_

I chuckled softly and Jacob glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders and tried my best to give him a 'what did you expect? You slept with my girl' look. He snorted.

"_Yeah, yeah. I know. You handled it better than I would have but trust me, i wouldn't have missed."_ He admitted.

I looked back to Izzy, she had a huge grin on her face, staring at Jacob. I felt a pang of jealousy, I wish she'd smile at me like that… like she used to…

"_WELL?"_ Jacob pressed.

"**There was no need for me to interfere. You were safe."** She said, shrugging.

He was safe? How was he safe if I was lunging at him, trying to rip him to shreds? Oh god! What if I had of hurt her accidentally while she was trying to protect Jacob? I would never forgive myself…

"_Oh, I was shielded… Of course I was… How long was it on? Since back at my house?"_ Jacob questioned.

"**No. Since I saw Rosalie ready to kill you."** She huffed.

She was there?! Shit, she really has seen everything. Why didn't I know she was there? She must have kept a fair distance. Wait! What?! Shielded? Huh?

"_Izzy, Mr Love Sick Vamp here looks confused. Maybe you should go talk to them and explain everything."_ Jacob chuckled and ran off.

"_Good luck!"_ He mentally shouted from the distance.

"**Izzy…"** I sighed.

Her gaze locked with mine and I was lost. So this is what it feels like? My official first time of being 'dazzled'. Suddenly I was pushed and I stumbled backwards. What the hell was that?! Wind couldn't do that…

"**Tables have turned."** Izzy smirked.

"**Now **_**I**_** dazzle **_**you**_**."** She said as she started walking towards my house.

What the hell?! I quickly caught up to her and walked close beside her.

"**How did you do that? You didn't even touch me."** I complained, wishing that she would touch me.

I resisted the urge to reach out and grab her hand, to hold her in my arms. If only she'd let me, I'd never let her go… I was pulled out of my sulking when I heard her in my mind.

"_Magic…"_ she mentally whispered.

God I loved to hear her mind. We walked slowly, that fact made me smile. She clearly wants to prolong our time alone. I saw her glance over at me out of the corner of my eye.

"**Why the smile?"** She whispered.

God I love her… her voice, her eyes, her lips…

**"You've always made me smile. I've missed smiling… missed you…"**

I chuckled as her step faltered slightly. Good to see I still have some affect on her.

"**Go to hell, Cullen." **She hissed.

My smile wavered for a second then returned. She doesn't really mean it, she's just hurt and angry.

"**Oh love…"** I sighed.

**"You don't really mean that. I can tell you want to talk to me, to listen to me. I will spend forever trying to make up for all my mistakes… even if all you do is curse at me for eternity."**

I smirked.

"**You want to be near me just as much as I want to be near you."** I pointed out mockingly.

Ok, so mocking her is probably not the smartest thing right now. I miss her blush… Izzy stopped walking and crossed her arms. She huffed and I laughed. She glared at me.

"**What, under that bronze mop of yours that you call hair, is going through your head makes you believe I would ever want that?"** she scoffed.

I laughed, hard and when I regained control of myself, I stepped close to her with my face an inch from hers. She didn't move or flinch but she had stopped breathing.

"**Nice try but I know how much you like my hair. You're easy to read Izzy. You've stopped breathing and you were walking very… very slow."** I whispered seductively.

"**Trying to prolong our time together perhaps?"** I questioned.

Izzy rolled her eyes and stepped backwards. I laughed again.

"**I was just trying to put off going to your house, I would rather be anywhere but here with you."**

Yeah, I really believe that one Izzy…

"**Then why are you still here, love?"** I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She looked at me like she wasn't happy with my reaction. We stood there staring each other down before she broke the silence.

"**I'll see you there, Cullen."** She spoke and then all I saw was a blur as she ran off.

Whoa… she is fast. I quickly speed off after her, breathing in her beautiful scent the whole way. I ran in a daze until I stopped just outside the front door. Wait, did I pass something? I shook my head clear and looked back around. I spotted Izzy just on the tree line of where I just came from.

"**What the hell just happened to me?"** I asked, walking back to her.

She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. Her fringe fell in her eyes and without thinking I reached out and tucked it behind her ear. She gasped but didn't move. My fingers tingled and I smiled. Exactly how I remember it…

"**Don't touch me."** Izzy warned calmly, while my hand lingered in her hair for longer than necessary.

She wasn't angry but I could tell that she wasn't comfortable with my touch. I can understand why, after the last time I touched her… I dropped my arm and stepped back slightly, lowering my gaze to the ground. She sighed and mumbled.

"**Yeah, umm… When you were running… it was my scent that confused you. We should go inside and talk to the others, they are already whispering about us."** Izzy suggested and I nodded in return.

Us… No matter what it takes, I _will_ get her back.

**IZZY'S P.O.V**

I sighed as he led us to the front door. The whole Cullen family had been watching through the window and let out a string of 'Awww…'s when Edward had touched my hair. Ok, biggest issue… phasing. Must not phase inside their house.

Hmmm… I'm hungry. I wonder if? No. They wont have any food, they don't eat. Carlisle opened the door just as Edward and I stepped up on the porch.

"**Hello again Isabella."** He greeted and then looked to Edward.

It took me a second to realise they were having a silent conversation. I groaned, I always hated not knowing what they were saying. I stormed inside the house and I threw up shields around everyone, grinning at Edward with my arms across my chest.

He chuckled, walking over to one of the couches and sat down. I raised an eyebrow at him, I was expecting him to be annoyed or angry not… happy. He patted the spot beside him and I sat down on the couch with him, making sure to be as far from him as possible. He chuckled again and the others all sat down.

Edward leaned over towards me slightly and whispered.

"I very much enjoy the quiet. Thankyou."

Damn. He wasn't supposed to enjoy it. Everyone sat still and silent until I decided to speak up.

**"Sooooooo…"**

Everyone had a small laugh at that.

"**Izzy we're really so-" **Alice said trying to apologise but I cut her off.

"**I don't want to hear it. I just came here to answer a few questions for you. Talk about my power and stuff. So go ahead, ask away."** I instructed.

"**What are you're powers? I've been trying to work everything out and so far you appear to have a mental and physical shield, you can obviously phase, you've teleported and used telekinesis, how is it possible to do so much?"** Jasper rushed.

I laughed and relaxed back into the couch.

"**Well the phasing is due to my werewolf half, obviously. I have a mind link like the others do but I have control over it whereas they don't."**

They all looked slightly confused. I sighed and explained.

"**When in wolf form our minds are completely open and connected to the others. We can hear and see and feel everything. Whatever we are thinking about, everyone else is too. Which can be very disturbing sometimes."** I added.

"**Me on the other hand, I am always connected to the pack no matter what form I'm in. However my thoughts stay hidden and the others only see and hear what I want them too. I can choose to listen to their thoughts or i can block them out. Also while phasing I don't lose my clothes like the others do, which you have all witnessed. I don't know why that is…"** I laughed.

"**It was quite a sight."** Carlisle smiled.

**"It always is. Also thanks to being both werewolf and vampire, I am twice as fast and twice as strong as any of you, Emmett included. My senses are way more enhanced than yours too."**

"**What about everything else? Your vampire side? Your powers?"** Jasper implored.

**"I am a shield. One power. That's it."**

"**What kind of shield?"** Carlisle questioned.

"**Umm… A full shield? A complete shield? Whatever. I can manipulate it in everyway. I can use my shield to physically protect someone whilst still allowing them to move around or I can make it unmoveable as to restrain them. My shields are completely indestructible. I can move a shield while restraining someone, like at the club. I used several shields on each of the nomads, placing them on each limb and moved them apart which obviously caused their limbs to be ripped off."** I explained

"**It looked awesome."** Emmett beamed and I smiled.

"**Why didn't they see us there?"** Edward asked.

**"I am able to choose what my shields block and what they don't. Did anyone notice the fire? I put it out by cutting off its oxygen supply. I can also make it one sided. For instance…"**

I put a shield up that ran across the middle of the room and made it penetrable from the opposite side to me only. I made it slightly visible. It looked like glass.

"**Ok, Emmet. There is a shield up, I want you to walk over here. Go straight through it."** I instructed.

Everyone watched as Emmett walked straight through it and stopped in front of me.

**"Ok now go back."**

He tried to go back through the shield and couldn't. I made it penetrable and nodded for him to try again. Once he was back in his seat I continued.

"**See? One way. I can also use it to block out sight or hide completely."**

I made our side black whilst keeping the other side seethrew. Carlisle, Esme and Edward all looked at me confused.

"**You guys can still see us right?" **I asked the others.

"**Yeah, it's the same still."** Jasper replied.

"**Ok, I'll reverse it now."** I said and then switched the block.

"**Oh I get it now." **Alice giggled.

"**This is not what you meant by hide was it?"** Edward asked.

I smiled at him and shook my head. I lowered the shield from the middle of the room and turned invisible. I heard several gasps and laughed. I watched as Edward slowly reached out and put his hand on my leg.

"**Amazing."** He said in awe.

"**This is why I didn't see you today and you guys never teleported out of the dress room did you?"** he asked.

"**Nah, we were all just sitting back watching you almost bite Alice's head off. And don't think for a second that I'm going to let you keep that hand there Cullen."** I giggled and became visible again.

Edward and the others laughed and he pulled his hand back.

"**This is all so incredible. It's hard to believe you can do so much. Is there a limit to the amount of shields you can have up at once? What about distance?"** Carlisle started rambling.

"**Carlisle… Carlisle… CARLISLE! One at a time please!"** I laughed.

"**I can do more as well. I am always learning new things but in the past I have also used my shields to block smell and sound, I even use it to block out the sun so that I can go out in the sunlight."** I explained making them all gasp.

"**I have never reached a limit whilst making multiple shields and once a shield is up it stays up until I remove it, distance is not an issue. I have to see it to put it up though or I suppose feel it… I can use my mind link to put shields up from far away. If I can see it in their mind then it's like I'm there so it works."** I finished with a grin.

Everyone was shocked into silence.

"_**Amazing…"**_ Edward whispered again.

"**Have you ever run into Aro or any of the other Volturi?"** Carlisle asked, suddenly sounding extremely worried.

"**No and with any vampire we come across it's veggie or ash. He would be no exception. Why?"** I questioned

Everyone looked around at each other with concerned expressions. I felt Edward tense up and slid slightly closer to me. Carlisle cleared his throat.

**"Aro is… a collector. If he ever heard about you're power he will come after you. He would do anything to get you."**

If he comes then I'll go back to Volterra with him and then kill everyone there. I've heard the stories, I know he would use my family to get to me and I would never let that happen.

"**Right, so I'm gonna go now."** I said standing up.

"**If you must."** Carlisle sighed.

**"Could you please come back sometime soon? I have so many more questions."**

"**You always do."** I laughed.

I'm sure I will be back. I seem to not be able to stay away.

"**Oh I forgot. Will you guys be going to school?"** I asked.

"**Yes we are, I take it we wont be alone. Our futures go black when we arrive."** Alice spoke up.

"**Yeah well you didn't actually meet everyone the other day. Two wolves and two vampires attend Forks High. The girls are sort of like nieces to me. Maybe you should just stay away from them."** I suggested.

I will definitely be trying to avoid them.

"**Why? We could all be friends."** Alice said, jumping up and down.

**"No. Leave them alone, I don't want them to get hurt."**

"**What do you mean? We would never hurt anybody."** Alice frowned.

I walked to the door, opened it and spoke without looking back.

**"Wouldn't hurt anybody… I guess that's why it was ok for you all to hurt me, I'm just a nobody."**

* * *

Ouch... Poor Cuulens. Poor Izzy.  
How will school go down?

xox kel...


	32. Ch 32 I trust you

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Wouldn't hurt anybody… I guess that's why it was ok for you all to hurt me, I'm just a nobody."**

* * *

Chapter 32

(I trust you)

**IZZY'S P.O.V**

I made myself invisible and ran. I bolted back to La Push. I couldn't focus, I couldn't think. I fell to the ground and sobbed. I cried and cried and completely fell to pieces. I wasn't even sure why but I just hurt everywhere.

"**Why are you crying? What happened?"** I heard Jake ask as he came running up to me.

He stopped just infront of me. Why is he just standing there?

**"Izzy, I cant see you."** Jake whispered and reached out with his hands to find me.

I made myself visible again and tried to choke back my sobs as cuddled into Jake's arms. What do I do? He loves me, he wants me back. What if he hurts me again? What if I let everything go back to the way it was and he leaves again? I wouldn't survive the next time.

"**You love him." **Jake pointed out and I nodded.

"**You've already forgiven him for leaving. What's holding you back?"** he asked.

I have NOT forgiven him. I won't. I shouldn't. How could anyone do that to someone they care about?

"**No Jake. I haven't and I wont. You don't do that to the person you love. I don't want to think about this anymore. We need to talk to Lil and Seth about school tomorrow."**

We silently made our way to his place. When we got there Seth, Embry and Paul were watching Family guy in the lounge. When did Jake get Foxtel? I relaxed with the boys for a couple of hours, we ordered pizzas for lunch and I told Seth and Jake the plan for school.

I decided to go see what my coven was up to and left the boys, Jake giving me a sad look as I walked out the door. I felt like I was being watched as I ran but couldn't see anyone. When I got home I found Jessie in the lounge with Ava playing Wii bowling. I chuckled as Jessie started yelling at the pins. Ava had scored a perfect three hundred game and Jessie was damanding a rematch, calling her a cheater. Lily was in her room with music playing loudly. I could hear her dancing around the room and laughed.

**"Hey Lil."** I greeted as I opened her door.

**"Izzy! Dance with me!"** She yelled.

**"I think I'll pass babe. I just wanted to let you know the plan for school tomorrow."** I said, moving to sit on her bed.

We talked for a little while but she was in such a good mood that I had to leave. I wish i could feel like that right now. I sighed and left. I blocked everyone's mind just in case Edward tried anything tonight. He couldn't know about our other identities.

I went up to my room and sat on my bed. My room felt weird and I tried to figure out why. I smelt the air but found only my scent; no one else had been in here. My gaze scanned the room and stopped on the window. Ah huh! I jumped up on opened the window up. I breathed in the fresh air and smelt pine and moss and rain and several animal scents. There was also the smell of honey, lilac and a warm sun like scent. Edward…

I listened closely and heard him. He was a fair distance away and he wasn't moving but I could hear him breathing. I acted like I didn't know he was there and laid down on my bed. I heard Edward moving, it sounding like he had climbed a tree. Maybe he needed a better view through my window. Eww… Peeping Tom. As weird as it was, it kind of felt like when he used to watch me sleep. I felt safe but sad at the same time.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I completely relaxed and my breathing slowed. If I wasn't a vampire I'd be deep in sleep right now. My mind wondered back to the night after Edward had left me. My hands were bleeding, my hips and thighs were throbbing, my heart was torn apart, everything hurt and I just wanted to die. My breaths became short and fast as my mind continued to drift.

I was watching out my window, wishing that it was all just a nightmare and that I'd see Edward walking out of the forest with his crocked smile. But it wasn't a dream and he never came. The second Jake walked through my door and I saw his pitying face I knew my life was over. He was gone for good.

"**I wasn't good enough. I didn't deserve him. I'm worthless." **I cried.

I heard Edward gasp and I knew that I'd said that out loud. Crap. Everyone down stairs had stopped what they were doing. Lily's music had stopped and the Wii was paused. All their breathing had cut off. The house was silent. I tried to hold back my sobbing but I let one little noise slip.

"_**I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."**_ I heard Edward quietly chanting.

I doubt I was supposed to hear it. I put my hand over my mouth and squinted my eyes as the venom pooled behind my lids. I opened my mind and cried out.

"_GO AWAY!"_

I didn't want him to see me like this. It sounded like Edward chocked back a sob but he stayed where he was. I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow and curled up into a ball.

"_Please just leave me alone."_ I whimpered.

"**Please. I didn't… I don't… Please just let me… I'm so sorry."** Edward whispered from the distance.

My whole body trembled as I smothered the sound of my sobs with my pillow. I heard the others approach my door and knock.

"**Jessie."** I spoke as they all came in and sat on the bed.

"**I'm here Izzy. What can I do? How can I fix it?"** he begged.

It took a few minutes before I could manage to talk. I heard Edward come slightly closer but not close enough for the others to hear him. I sat up and screamed at the window.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!!"**

The others all glanced to the window and then back to me. Thinking of him hurt, knowing he was there hurt but making him leave hurt even more. I felt like I was being torn apart. Dieing would hurt less…

"**I just want to be alone. Please. Make him go away."** I pleaded.

"**Make who go away sweetie? Its just us."** Ava hushed and stroked my hair.

"_**Edward…"**_

They all looked at me in confusion but I could barely speak.

"_**Outside the window."**_ I whispered and buried my face again.

All three of them growled and Jessie moved towards the window.

"**Cullen, leave now. You've been warned about coming here. You do _NOT_ want me to come out there."** Jessie warned.

Edward whispered a soft 'I love you' and then ran off. I nodded into my pillow to confirm that he was gone and they all left me to sulk alone.

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

I made it halfway home before I fell to my knees and sobbed. I need to stop this. I can't let her hurt like that. My phone rang and I picked it up with a shaky hand.

**"Hel-lo?"**

**"Oh, Edward! We're coming to get you, just stay there."** Alice cried.

No. Izzy is more important. I can't let her just lay there suffering. They need to help her. I'm being selfish, she needs me!

**"No, Alice. Just stay home I'll be there soon."**

I knew what i had to do. She wouldn't let me be there for her but she needed someone. She needs Jake. The line went quiet for a second and I knew Alice was reading my future.

**"Edward I don't think you should, I cant see you-"**

**"She needs him Alice. I will be home soon."** I said and hung up the phone.

I jumped up and ran straight for the border of La Push. I stood in the small clearing where we had the meeting the other day and waited. I stood there for about two minutes and I was on the verge of breaking the treaty and crossing the border. I heard the minds of two wolves coming towards me.

_"I smell vampire."_ One wolf cheered.

_"It's a Cullen. What is it doing?"_ Teri, the alpha thought.

They both came walking up to the border. Teri turned his head to the side in confusion.

_"Edward? What are you doing here? Is it Irina again?"_ he questioned.

**"No. I need to see Jacob. It's important. Can you please take me to him?"** I rushed.

_"That's… I don't think you should… What is it about? Can we give him a message for you instead?"_ Teri asked.

I was becoming impatient. She is in her room crying her heart out, I need to see him now!

**"NO! I DONT HAVE TIME!"** I yelled and they responded with warning growls.

_"Watch youself Edward. You are clearly freaking out, this is big. What is it?"_ Teri asked after telling the other wolf to back down.

**"It's about Izzy. Please I need to talk to him now."** I begged as the venom pooled behind my eyes.

_"Auntie Iz? Oh god. Is she ok? Follow me, I'll take you to him. This wont break the treaty but ever come on our land without permission."_ He warned.

**"I understand. Can we run please? It's urgent."**

Teri's thoughts were running wild with worry for Izzy. I could tell that the two were close but I tried to ignore his thoughts as I ran after Teri. He led me to a beach and I saw Jacob sitting on a log in the distance throwing rocks out into the water. I quickly thanked Teri and took off towards Jacob.

**"Jacob, I need you're help!"** I called to him as I approached.

His head spun around and he growled.

**"Edward! What are you doing here?! You can't be here!"** he warned and looked around frantically, seeing if anyone else had spotted me.

**"Teri brought me here. Jacob, its Izzy."** I said sadly.

**"What happened?!! Where is she?!! Is she ok?!!"** he asked hysterically as he jumped up.

I quickly explained everything that had happened at Izzy house. I could see the pain in his eyes. His thoughts were filled with old images of the same scene. Jacob had experienced this many times before. I dont know how he delt with it, I am dieing just from seeing it once.

**"She needs someone to be there for her Jacob. She won't let me… She doesn't want me there. You have to go to her Jacob. She needs you."** I urged.

He looked at me with pity, he could see how much pain I was in.

**"It's hurts to see her like that doesn't it?"** he asked.

Of course it fucking hurts!

**"It always did Jake. It kills me on the inside. Please help her."** I begged.

He nodded and we ran back to Izzy's. We stopped at the front door and he turned back to me. The other three vampires came out the door and stood beside Jake. They growled at me but Jake told them to shut up and they did.

**"Help her Jake, please."**

He nodded and stepped up to me. I was shocked when he placed his hands on my shoulders.

**"She loves you Edward, she is just hurting. She is scared that if she lets you back in that you will leave her again."**

**"I wouldn't. I couldn't."** I tried to say but Jake spoke.

**"I know Edward. She will forgive you eventually."**

Jake sighed and stepped back. I looked up at him.

**"I can't forgive you Edward, not after how I've seen her suffer. I can see how much you love her and I know that from the day you first knew that you did, you never stopped and you never will. I can believe I'm saying this to you but… I know that you love her, I know that you want her to be happy and… _I trust you_. Please don't make me regret it."**

I was stunned. He trusts me? Everything he said was true. I know that he could see my love for her but I wasn't expecting that. The others stormed off into the house and Jake turned to follow them.

**"Thankyou Jake."**

I gasped as I heard Izzy break out into loud sobs. She must have been holding it in, listening to us.

**"Please don't cry. I love you."** I whispered and then walked home.

* * *

*tear*

Edward and Jake? Friends?  
How will Edward get Izzy back?  
What will he think of Marie?

xox kel...


	33. Ch 33 Izzy's friends

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Please don't cry. I love you." **I whispered and then walked home.

* * *

Chapter 33  
(Izzy's friends)

**IZZY'S P.O.V**

Why had he come here? What do I do? It hurts… everything hurts… I immediately sat up and listened as I heard two sets of feet running towards the house. As they approached the house the others went to the door. I could smell… Edward. I bit back a growl. And Jake? Lil, Ava and Jessie growled but then Jake told them to shut up and they did.

"**Help her Jake, please." **Edward begged and I covered my mouth to stop myself from gasping.

He had brought Jake here? He did that for me? Shit! Did he cross the border? I heard Jake move and the speak.

"**She loves you Edward, she is just hurting. She is scared that if she lets you back in that you will leave her again."**

Jake knew me so well…

"**I wouldn't. I couldn't."** Edward started but Jake spoke.

"**I know Edward. She will forgive you eventually."**

I heard Jake sigh.

"**I can't forgive you Edward, not after how I've seen her suffer. I can see how much you love her and I know that from the day you first knew that you did, you never stopped and you never will. I can believe I'm saying this to you but… I know that you love her, I know that you want her to be happy and… **_**I trust you**_**. Please don't make me regret it."**

I was stunned. He's trusting Edward? Are they frinends now or something? My coven must have been pissed because they stormed back into the house.

"**Thankyou Jake."**

I couldn't help but break out into loud sobs at the sound of his heartbreaking voice. He gasped.

"**Please don't cry. I love you."** He whispered to me and then he left.

I listened as the others confronted Jake downstairs.

"**Are you fucking crazy?!"** Jessie hissed.

**"Jessie, shut up. We're angry Jake, I can't believe you-"**

"**I don't care." **Jake snapped cutting Ava off.

"**Just go to her Jake."** Ava sighed.

Everything is so messed up? How can I fix it? Why does this have to happen? I don't know what to do… My mind began reeling and I was lost. It felt like everything just shut down, I wasn't really in control of myself.

"**Izzy?"** Jake called as he opened my door.

I didn't respond, I curled up tighter and continued to sob. I heard him move in and close the door behind him. Without really thinking I pushed my shield out to stop him from getting close. He walked up to the side of the bed and hit the shield. I felt his hands resting against the shield.

"**Izzy, please let me in."** Jake whispered.

I didn't know if I wanted him here or not. I couldn't think straight. I stupidly felt like Jake had taken Edward's side over mine. I love Jake, I really do. I'm just being silly.

"**Please let me be here for you honey. You don't really want to be alone do you?"** he asked.

Of course I don't! I sighed and focused, completely removed my shield. Jake laid down beside me and pulled me back against him. My sobs slowly died off as my body warmed with the heat from Jake. We stayed there silently and I listened to Jake's breathing, he drifted off to sleep still clutching me tight.

He held me all night and when it was time to get up from school I put a shield tight around my body and then slipped away from Jake leaving it there. I smiled at him. I looked cute laying there holding onto what looked like nothing but air. I surrounded the bed with a sound barrier as not to wake Jake up.

I grabbed some clean clothes and went to have a shower. After my shower I threw my hair up in a bun and went down stairs to see the others. Awww… they made me breakfast. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen and found Lil and Ava sitting at the table.

"**Morning Iz."** They both chimed.

"**Hey guys. You didn't have to do this." **I said as I sat down at the table and started on my bacon and eggs on toast.

I looked up and caught them giving each other worried glances. I sighed and went back to my food.

"**Ok so I was thinking about school. It's probably not the best idea to change here because they might be watching."** Ava pointed out.

"**Sorry Ava, with everything that happened last night and no, I don't want to talk about it. I forgot to let you in on the plan. Actually we don't have much time. I'll go wake up Jake and Lil can fill you in."**

I put my dishes in the sink and grabbed the plate that the others had made for Jake. He had three bacon, egg and cheese toasted sandwiches, each with extra bacon. I walked upstairs and back into my room. Jake hadn't moved an inch and I could still feel him holding tightly onto the shield.

I smiled, he looked so peaceful. Even in his sleep he is trying to comfort me. I sat down in the rocking chair and removed the sound barrier from around the bed. I couldn't help but think of how Edward used to sit here and watch me sleep all night. I always wondered how he didn't get bored but I kind of understand now. I wish I could sleep…

After about a minute the smell of the bacon made Jake stir. I let down the shield beside him and his arm fell to the bed. He groaned and I watched as his hand reached out in search for me.

"**Izzy…" **he whispered.

He sniffed but his eyes stayed closed.

"**Bacon?"** he mumbled.

I laughed and moved over to the bed.

"**I knew that would wake you up. The girls made it for you."** I said as I handed it to him.

"**Thanks girls!"** he yelled out sleepily as he sat up and started eating.

"**How are you hun?"** Jake asked warily as I was getting my bag together for school.

I stood there for a second thinking. I took in a deep breath. Was I ok?

"**I'm fine Jake, really."**I added when I saw his skeptical look.

"**I think it was just everything hitting me at once. I'll be ok."**

Jake didn't say anything else and the four of us left for La Push in Ava's car. Once we arrived at Jake's house we went through the normal routine of changing our appearance.

"**Oh. My. God! Izzy! I have the best idea ever! We should totally go dressed in schoolgirl outfits today!"** Lily squealed.

"_**Lil…"**_ I whined.

"**That's a bit over the top don't you think?"**

"**No Iz. Come on, please!"** she begged with the saddest puppy dog eyes ever.

I turned to Jake who was grinning wildly.

"**You know, I think she does a better puppy dog face than you do."** I joked.

Jake laughed at me and then his face fell into a sad pout. Oh no…

"**Izzy baby… please honey. Can you please wear the schoolgirl outfit? For me?"**

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I know that if I look into his eyes I'm a total goner.

"**Jake…"** I warned.

I felt him hold my hand and rub my knuckles. He sighed.

"**It's ok hun, don't worry about it." **

Oh god. I opened my eyes and stared at his hands holding mine.

"**I'm sorry hun, I just…"** he trailed off.

I knew what he was doing but he just sounded so sad… My gaze travelled up his body and our eyes met. He looked at me with sad, pleading eyes and I gave in. I threw my hands in the air and snapped.

"**FINE! I'll do it but I'm not going to do the traditional look."**

Jake smirked triumphantly and whispered in my ear.

**_"It's impossible to resist my puppy dog eyes Izzy. I dont know why you even try."_**

Lily ended up in the tradition schoolgirl look with the white shirt, black loosened tie, red titan skirt, knee high white socks and topped it all off with black Jimmy Choos. I reluctantly decided on the same but with small black shorts instead of the skirt. We both added a thin black cardigan and we were done.

On our way there we went over our plan to stay in disguise.

"**Ok so does everyone know what to do?"** I asked.

"**Sure Marie. We have to act like we know about the Cullens but have never met them before. If we think about the real you it's as 'Auntie Izzy' and we have to be careful about every single thing we think about." **Seth said rolling his eyes.

"**Right and I'm the only one that has a power. I can change scents."**

"**Ok, lets do this!"** Lily chirped as she fluffed her hair.

I hid everyone's scent so that they Cullens wouldn't be able to recognise us for who we really are. We pulled into the car park and got out. To say that we turned heads was an understatement. I made Billy stay close to me and he even told the few guys that were brave enough to talk to me to 'back off from his girl'. We all met up before lunch and made a big scene as we entered the cafeteria.

Hailey and I took our positions nervously behind the boys and they stood tall looking around the room.

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.  
****(Just after he left Jake at Izzy's house)**

The second I walked through the door and was met by six pairs of very angry eyes. I shut the door and stood there waiting.

_"**Please tell me she hasn't been hurt."**_ Alice whispered.

"**Not physically."** I answered.

"_You don't deserve her."_ Emmett's thoughts echoed in my mind.

"**What happened tonight? You look worse than before." **Carlisle commented.

The tone of his voice hurt, it was clear that he didn't want to even look at me let alone talk to me. Even Carlisle, the most compassionate person in hystory and my father was pissed at me.

"**I went to her house, I didn't get close but I saw her crying on her bed. She knew I was there and it upset her more. She screamed at me to leave her alone."**

I stopped, unable to continue and began sobbing.

"**You will not get any sympathy from us."** Rose scolded.

"**Good, I don't want it. I don't deserve it."** I snapped back.

I flinched as she sprang up and hissed.

"**I will rip you to shreds-"**she started but Carlisle cut her off.

"**Enough! Why do you smell of werewolf, Edward?"**

"**I crossed the border."** I mumbled.

Carlisle's eyes went wide and Esme gasped.

"_YOU BROKE THE TREATY?!" _Carlisle screamed in my mind.

"**She was in pain! She needed someone! I had to do something! And before you freak out I'll have you know that the treaty is still perfectly in tact!" **I yelled back at Carlisle.

A wave of calm washed over everyone as Jasper tried to control the situation. I've never spoken to Carlisle like that before and i regreted it immediatly. I sighed.

"**I apologise Carlisle. She needed someone and she didn't want me so I ran to the border and spoke to Teri. He took me to Jake and then I begged Jake to help her and we ran back to Izzy's place. He went into her and I came back here. Now, I know you all hate me but I assure you that you can't possibly hate me as much as myself. I'm going to my room, I'll see you all for school in the morning."** I finished and stomped off upstairs.

I put my music on loud as I laid flat on the floor trying to block out the thoughts coming from my family. Carlisle was disappointed, he never imagined that I would do something so hideous to a woman. He kept thinking that I was raised better than that. After a few hours his thoughts became slightly more understanding but he remained insistent that I should have handle things better than I did. That it was inexcusable and that I shouldn't have ran away from my problems.

Esme was sad, very sad. She was hurt, all the girls were. She was torn between feelings for her daughter but also couldn't be overly angry at me because I was her son and she loved me unconditionally. It hurt her to see me so miserable over the years and she knew that I had done what I thought was best for Izzy, even if I was a complete jerk about it. It was weird to hear Esme call me a jerk but I couldn't argue with her.

Emmett felt as strongly as Rose but he was quiet about it. He hated me for hurting his little sister and wanted to 'beat some sense into me' but he knew that would upset the others. Well, just Carlisle and Esme. Rose was angry but not as much as I expected her to be from the verbal displays earlier. She had put her personal issues aside and realised that she couldn't hate me for having sex with Izzy because it was out of love and was consensual but was still pissed that I left her in the worst way possible.

She was constantly imagining how painful it would be if Emmett left her saying that he didn't want her anymore. How she would doubt herself, doubt everything they ever had. After a while I began to think that she was trying to make me feel what Izzy must have gone through. And shit, did it hurt but I didn't need her help for that. All I had to do was remember how it felt when Izzy screamed for me to leave her alone and I felt an excruciating, unbearable pain.

Jasper was slightly sympathetic knowing how bad I really felt about what I've done. Alice… she was the worst. The constant screaming in my mind about how much of a bastard I am and that I ruined everything. She kept showing me an old vision she had of Izzy and I at our wedding. That broke me more than anything else. Izzy looked beautiful, she was dressed all in white with a stunning blush gracing her checks. She was human? She would have been my wife… Sobs wrenched through my body.

"_You could have had all the happiness in the world…"_ Alice whispered in my mind.

Everyone was frozen, silently listening to me cry my heart out…

**_(A/N:I was going to leave it here but I couldn't give you guys another short chapter.)_**

"_Edward, you need to get ready for school. Please stop crying sweetie."_ Esme thought breaking my state of mind.

I got up off the floor and got ready for school. I showered, dressed and made my way down stairs in a daze. I was literally the walking dead. I was functioning but I wasn't really there. No one spoke as we got in the car and drove to school.

The first half of school passed quickly as I barely noticed what was happening around me. It wasn't until Alice spoke at lunch that I paid attention.

"**Izzy's… friends are about to walk through the doors."**

Everyone started worrying about they're reaction to us. Whether there'd be a fight, if the treaty applied to them and if we should talk to them or not. The doors opened and we saw two males enter the cafeteria. I didn't realise until Jasper hissed and I heard his thoughts that they didn't smell like werewolves, in fact, I couldn't smell them at all.

"_**How is that possible? They are definitely something…" **_he muttered.

"_**They are wolves, they have heartbeats."**_ I pointed out.

They must have heard us because they looked straight over at our table and glowered.

"_That's them… Izzy said to stay away from them, we'll have to sit on the other side of the room."_ The darker skinned one thought.

"_If they come anywhere near the girls…"_ the other one trailed off.

Girls? We openly stared as the males moved over to the food line and two females came into view. They were definitely vampires, they didn't have heartbeats. Why aren't they pale? I watched as the girls followed timidly behind the males. Wolves protecting vampires? Must be Izzy's doing…

I took in the appearances of the two girls. If they were close to Izzy then they must be good people. The girls looked very similar, identical even. Maybe they were twins as humans? They had very attractive features, well matured for their age. They can't be over sixteen. They really do look the same… If not for the coloured streaks in their hair you wouldn't be able to tell one from the other.

"_Ooooo… he's nice."_ the girl with red in her head thought, looking at one of the school jocks.

"_**Hailey's at it again…"**_ the blue haired girl groaned.

The others laughed at Hailey and she shrugged and continued ogling the jock.

"_Big guy is… Emmett. What did she call him again? Emmie bear! Huh, cute. Ok, blondes are Jasper and Rosalie."_

The blue haired vamp glanced at Alice and mentally laughed.

"_She does look like a pixie!"_

I burst out laughing and my family gave me questioning looks. I coughed to cover my laughs and went back to listening to their thoughts.

_"Why was he laughing? Izzy was right, he is as beautiful as Adonis. I wish I could have my own Greek god…"_

_"Why is she staring at Edward like that? I hope she realises that it's him. She should hate him… argh! It must be a girl thing, she'll probably start drooling soon. Izzy is not going to like this."_

"_**Marie!"**_ he hissed quietly.

**_"Yes Billy?"_** she answered shyly.

"_**You've been warned. Don't go messing with the likes of him."**_ Billy growled.

"_**Who? I didn't do anything."**_ She defended.

_"**You know exactly what I'm talking about and so does he remember? He is a mind reader! And he broke Auntie Izzy's heart, you should hate him."**_

"_**I do."**_ She whispered.

For some reason it hurt to hear her say that. The rest of lunch was painful. The two wolves and Hailey bombarded me with angry thoughts while Marie quietly hummed Claire De Lune in her mind. Marie looked at the food with a strange expression. I didn't get that… After they got up and left for class my family started with the questions.

"**Why can't we smell them?"**

"**Why aren't they pale?"**

"**What were they thinking?"**

"**Will the fight us?"**

I just raised an eyebrow and waited for them all to relax. Once they stopped I stood up to leave, hopefully I'll have one of them in my class and I'll get some answers.

"**Hey, don't you walk away! Tell us what you know."** Rose hissed at me.

"**I don't really know much. They were all yelling, cursing and threatening me in their thoughts. Apparently Izzy has told them all about us. Hopefully they will be in our classes and we can talk to them."**

I dont know why but i didn't tell them about Marie's thoughts. They all nodded and left for class with determination to get something out of these friends of Izzy's. God I hope this doesn't bite us in the arse, she did warn us to leave them alone.

I rushed off to Biology, arriving just in time. As I entered the room I saw Marie sitting at a table by herself, she looked like she was drawing something. I introduced myself to the teacher and he told me to sit beside Marie. Yes! She didn't look up and didn't say anything as I sat down next to her.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. Apart from being in opposite seats and it being Marie instead of Izzy it was just like one hundred years ago.

_"Hello Edward…"_

* * *

Ok! What does everyone think?  
I hope you're all happy with the lenght of  
this chapter I really like this one.  
It was hard writing about Edward listening  
to his families thoughts. *sniff, sniff*

Please dont hesitate to give me some ideas  
about what should happen next!

xox kel...


	34. Ch 34 Flower meanings

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_Hello Edward…"_

* * *

Chapter 34  
(Flower meanings)

"**Hello Marie."** I replied quiet enough that only she would hear.

"_You know my name?"_ she smiled.

This is really starting the feel like déjà vu now…

"**Yeah I heard it at lunch, sorry for eavesdropping. I'm sure you can understand that my family was merely curious."**

I hope she wasn't mad. They must have known we would be able to hear them. She seems sweet.

"_It's ok but be careful, you know what they say about eavesdroppers... I'm sorry for what I was thinking about you, I had sort of forgotten that you could hear me."_ she said and if she was human she would have been blushing.

She reminds me so much of Izzy.

"**It's fine, I've heard much, much worse. Trust me. It was actually nice listening to you hum. I take it you're a fan of Debussy?"**

She nodded her head but didn't elaborate.

"**What are you drawing?" **I asked, looking at the paper in front of her.

"_Shit. I… um… sorry I did it without thinking…"_

Is she embarrassed? No, she seems… ashamed. Why? I reached across and pulled the paper from under her hands. She didn't stop me and I gasped when I saw the drawing.

"**It's me."**

"_Yes. I'm sorry. It was just stuck in my head, I couldn't help it._" She apologised.

God. Why did Izzy show Marie this memory? I hate what I was at that time. My eyes were pitch black and my expression was terrifying. This was the first time her scent had hit me and I had to struggle with my inner monster as not to kill her and the entire class.

"_Biology. Mr Banner. This table. This is where you first met right?"_ she asked.

I noticed that she was focusing on the lesson quite intently. She was clearly doing it to keep her mind off other things, to block me. I wonder what she thought of me, knowing what a monster I am.

"**Technically we first saw each other at lunch in the cafeteria and this," **I said pointing at the picture.

**"Was our biology class straight after it. We first spoke in biology a week later."** I clarified.

She hummed in understanding and then remained quiet, concentrating on the lesson. After a few minutes I became frustrated that she'd stopped talking to me. It was as bad as not being able to hear Izzy's thoughts. She was blocking out everything with the teacher's stupid lesson. I want to know what she's really thinking. She glanced down at my clenched fists and smiled.

"_Something wrong?"_ she questioned.

"**Talk to me." **

"_I can't. I'm not supposed to."_

Why? Did Izzy really think that I would hurt her friends? I would never do that, not even to Jake. Hey, when did I start calling him Jake instead of Jacob?

"**But you already have been."** I pointed out.

"_No I haven't."_ she said, smirking.

What does she mean no she hasn't? We spoke about lunch and then Izzy and I first meeting. I looked at her in confusion.

"_I haven't said a single word. You've been talking to yourself."_ She teased.

Of course she hasn't said anything aloud but it still counts as a conversation. She is playing games but I can work with this.

"**So how do you know Izzy?"** I asked.

I watched as her smile turned into a frown and she continued to watch the front of the room.

"_What are you digging for Edward?"_

I quietly laughed and shook my head. She turned her head only slightly towards me and raised and eyebrow.

"**I just want to get to know you."**

"_Why?"_ she asked quickly.

Why did I want to know her? I wasn't doing it for information like the others will be. I just felt drawn to her. I wanted her to like me.

"**If you're as close to Izzy as she made me believe, then I have no doubt that you are a wonderful person. Izzy is a good person and anyone lucky enough to be her friend is definitely someone special and I… I just want to know you."** I explained.

"_Ok. Let's do this."_ She smiled widely.

"**Do what? Talk?"** I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at me and went back to looking at the teacher.

"_No, I can't talk. You can't tell anyone ok? We can get to know each other, I'll give you a fair go but just a warning, there will be some questions that I cant answer."_

Is it smart getting to know this girl and keeping it a secret? I wanted to know her but I can't keep this from Izzy. I shouldn't be doing it anyway. Izzy will be pissed.

"**No."**

"_What do you mean no?"_ she asked curiously.

I'm surprised that she isn't offended. Maybe she is hiding it.

"**I love her Marie. I shouldn't even be talking to you, she didn't want me to. I'm sorry." **I apologised.

The bell rang and I jumped up and rushed out of the room.

**IZZY'S P.O.V**

Hmmm… I really thought he was going to use me for information. Score one for Edward. I gathered my things and noticed that he had taken my picture. Damn him. I liked that picture, I'll have to get it back. I made my way to my next class and smelt Emmett's scent coming from inside the room.

I looked around the room and found him at my table. Of course that seat would have to have been the only empty on in the room. He watched me with what was supposed to be an intimidating expression as I sat down next to him. I made sure my posture looked submissive and nervous. With Billy acting as the leader I had to play my part in the group. The total opposite of what I really am.

"**Nice school girl outfit, you've got all the guys here drooling."** Emmett teased.

"**I'm Emmett."** He introduced himself.

When I didn't reply to him, Emmett cracked his knuckles and I flinched. So he was going to try scare me for information. This is more what I was expecting.

"**How do you know Izzy, Marie?"** he questioned.

"**I can't talk to you."**

He didn't like that.

"**Marie…"** he growled.

"**My brother was a complete fuck wit and I know that you were told to have nothing to do with us but I need your help. Izzy is my baby sister and I want her back, we all do."**

Score one for Emmett. God. Why do they have to be so perfect now? Why not one hundred years ago?

"**Sorry _Emmie bear_. I can't help you. It's not my place."** I said and began drawing another picture.

I felt Emmett's eyes on me as I drew but he didn't speak. I did some small outline and then some heavy shading. Once I was done I held the picture up to admire my work. It was Emmett lying on his stomach playing X-box. He had a huge grin plastered on his face, he was happy.

"**You drew me?"** Emmett whispered beside me.

I nodded and smiled. I glanced over to him and saw him looking at the picture with a expression of yearning. I held it out to him and he looked up at me in shock.

"**You look like your wishing for better days. If it helps, you can have it." **I offered.

"**Thankyou."** He said in a sad tone and took the picture.

I watched him as he stared at the picture, thinking. He sighed.

"**It's been a bad hundred years…"**

"**Why?"** I questioned.

Emmett slouched and continued to stare at the picture.

"**When we left, everyone was angry at him. None of us knew what he'd really done but we were mad for him making us leave her. We all loved her… a lot. We tried to act normal at first but everything felt wrong and we all just sort of went into autopilot. We stopped going to school, Carlisle basically lived at the hospital to hide from everyone and Esme always cried, she barely left her room…" **

He sniffed in efforts to stop from crying. He was breaking down. I couldn't have affected their lives that much.

"**Rosie was upset that the family was falling apart and Jasper had to leave us because of all the emotions. We hadn't seen him in years before her concert. Alice was miserable. She was the angriest at Edward and she didn't really do anything, she stopped shopping and just moped. Edward was the worst though."**

Emmett carefully folded the picture up and put it in his pocket. He sighed and laced his fingers together on top of the table.

"**He… he tried to kill himself."** He whispered and I was immediately furious.

I squeezed my shield as tight as I could and forced myself to stop shaking. Luckily Emmett didn't notice and I masked my emotions with a blank expression.

"**Why?"** I asked, keeping my voice soft and curious.

"**He never left his room. I had to drag him out to get him to eat, sometimes he went for months without hunting. After about eighty years he decided that Izzy was most likely dead and that he would follow her. He went to the Volturi to ask for death but we managed to catch up to him about halfway there and drag him back. He tried several more times but Alice was always one step ahead of him. We need Izzy back in our lives, we are nothing without her."** He finished and I couldn't help but let out a soft sob.

Edward's words from the day of my eighteenth birthday echoed through my mind.

_**"Well, I wasn't going to live without you."**_

The bell rang and I ran off to the car as fast as I could while trying to look human. The other saw me crying and ran over to me. Billy held me and threw the keys to Hailey.

"**You drive."** He ordered and pulled me into the back seat with him.

No one spoke on the trip back to Jake's, we all went inside and sat down on the couches.

"**Show us honey."** Jake spoke and then him and Seth phased.

"**We want to know what happened. Did they hurt you babe?" **Lil asked, holding her hand out.

"**I don't want to talk about it."** I said, not moving.

"_Izzy, please."_ Jake begged with sad eyes.

He was hurting because I was… I sighed and swallowed hard. I reached out and grabbed Lily's hand and showed them all my conversation with Emmett. I let my hand drop and everyone was silent.

"_We were way wrong about them…"_ Seth said in shock.

"**They loved you… a lot. They still do. It's good to see that they have suffered as well." **Lily muttered.

What the hell do I do now?

"_We are behind you Iz, one hundred per cent. Whatever you decide…"_ Jake promised.

It was fairly quiet for the next couple of hours. Jake and Seth played X-box while Lil spent the afternoon text messaging Aaron, the jock she spotted at lunch. I grabbed some food and sat back to watch them. I laughed on the inside; they looked just like real teenagers.

Eventually Ava finished work and came to get us. She changed us back to the way we looked this morning. If any of the Cullens were keeping an eye on our movements it would simply look like we had spent the day here at La Push and that Marie and the others lived here on the res. Before we left Jake's I blocked our minds again.

I was surprised by the slight smell of flowers, Hyacinth I think, as we approached our house. When we got out of the car I saw a single purple Hyacinth lying on the porch. There was a small folded note attached to it by a white ribbon. I pulled the note off and opened it.

_Isabella,_

_It's been so long since I've felt you in my arms, felt your touch, or looked into your eyes. The worst part about it all is that I only have myself to blame. I'd give anything for just one last chance to be with you. Please tell me what it would take to be close to you again, I'd do whatever you ask me to. I miss you._

_Edward_

Lily and Ava looked over my shoulder and read the note.

"**You're smiling."** Lily giggled.

I was? I hadn't realized. I can't believe this man. He's so dumb but so… perfect.

"**He should have gotten you a rose."** Lil said rolling her eyes.

"**No Lil, he has put a lot of thought into this. A purple Hyacinth represents an apology. He's saying 'I'm sorry'."** Ava pointed out.

Lily began gushing over the gesture but I was too far-gone in my own little world to listen to her. I brought the flower up to my nose and breathed in deeply. Before I realized it I had made my way up to my room and was sitting down on my bed.

I didn't leave my room that night. I just lay on my bed staring at the beautiful flower, memorizing his letter word for word. Sometime during the night I heard him approach the house. I made no reaction to his presence and pretended not to notice him. Hopefully he will think that my mind is in the clouds so I hadn't heard him. He left just before the sun began to rise. A short time later I reluctantly got up and got ready. Everyone seemed to be cheery today.

"**Look what you've _done_ Izzy."** Jake accused.

"**What'd I do?"** I asked shocked.

I hadn't done anything? What was wrong? Everyone is happy, did I miss something. Jake laughed and shook his head.

"**We are happy Izzy. _Because you're happy_." **

"**Shut it, Jake."** I said laughing and I shoved him.

He pushed me back and then we started play fighting. I used my shield to restrict his hands and tickled him until he was on the verge of tears. School was boring today, Edward wasn't there all day and I didn't have any classes with the others. My good mood had worn off by the time Ava was driving us home. That immediately changed when I spotted the stunning blue rose on the porch. I did what I think was a mix of a gasp and a squeal and jumped out of the car.

I ran to the rose and gently picked it up with a massive grin. Once again a letter was attached to the stem by a white ribbon.

"**I believe the white ribbon means sincerity, purity and spiritual love."** Ava smiled.

I stared at the letter. I was nervous. I slowly reached out and removed it from the rose then opened it.

_I close my eyes and let my thoughts of you flow. I carry on a conversation in my mind between us two, as we tell of our hopes our dreams ... all the 'what ifs', if only we could do that. I picture us lying in bed, my arms around you, your head upon my chest, my fingers gently circling over your skin. Your soft lips place a whisper of a kiss on my neck. In my mind, your lips capture me and hold me there in ecstasy. We look in each other's eyes, lost, no… found. I feel your hands caress over me as you whisper against my ear. You make sweet, sweet love to me and I wipe away your tears. A slight laugh, mixed with a cry, such beautiful feelings ... I sigh._

"**Awww…"** both Ava and Lil crooned.

"**Blue rose?"** I questioned.

Lil and I both looked to Ava expectantly. She smiled.

"**Blue roses cannot be achieved naturally so they represent the unattainable or the mysterious. Blue roses therefore embody the desire for the unattainable."** She answered gleefully.

"**He thinks I'm unattainable?" **I asked confused.

Ava gave a short laugh and then put her arm around my shoulder, leading me inside.

"**He thinks the you being _his_ is the unattainable. I think he believes that after what he has done that you forgiving him is impossible. But that is clearly what he craves for."**

I sighed and went to go upstairs but Ava called out to me.

"**Izzy. Did you notice the stem?"** she asked.

I looked down at the rose; the only thing that seemed out of place was the thorns. They'd all been removed.

"**No thorns?"**

Ava nodded and I waited for her to explain.

"**A thornless rose means '**_**love at first sight**_**'." **

* * *

Like it? Edward will find out that Marie is Izzy  
but i need some idea about how.  
Keep up the reviews!

xox kel...


	35. Ch 35 Feeding Paul

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**A thornless rose means '**_**love at first sight**_**'."**

* * *

Chapter 35  
(Feeding Paul)

I placed the rose in the vase on my bedside table with the hyacinth and sat the second note next to the vase on top of the first. Jessie arrived home not long after us and we all went out hunting. I fought with Jessie over a grizzly that we both spotted but he gave in and ran off to find another kill. I went off in search of something else too and after a short time I caught the scent of a mountain lion. Yummy!

As I headed off after the scent I heard someone approaching from the left, running almost parallel to me. I turned invisible and smelt the forest air. It was Edward. I don't think so! That's my lion! I used my super speed to sprint and pounce on the lion, turning visible as I flew through the air.

I heard Edward gasp and I knew he was watching me but I ignored him and drained the cat dry. Once I was done I stood up and brushed myself off, turning to face Edward. He stood as still as a statue with his hands clenched in tight fists. My eyes roamed up his body and landed on his eyes. They were hooded and pitch black. He looked hungry but something inside me told me that he wasn't hungry for food.

"_**Mine."**_ I whispered.

I hadn't meant to say it but when I looked at Edward that was all I could think. I felt a drop of blood tingle at the corner of my mouth and quickly licked it off. My gaze was drawn to Edward's throat as he swallowed hard.

"**I don't mind. I wouldn't have missed that for the world."** He said in a strained voice.

Thank god he thought I was talking about the lion. I turned away and quickly buried the body. Edward rushed up behind me and I could feel his breath against my neck. Shit. I had lowered my shield without even thinking when he approached. I felt a tingle, like a humming running through my body.

"**I never understood it before now."** Edward spoke and I turned around to face him.

We were only inches apart. Far too close if I was going to retain any kind of control over myself. I slowly back away from him but his eyes never left mine and he matched my steps. I soon found myself trapped between Edward and tree.

"**Never understood what?"** I managed to choke out.

Abort! Abort! Run! Hide! Do something! My brain was trying to warn me and a small part of me wanted to listen to it but the rest of me screamed to touch him, to take him.

"**The attraction of watching your mate hunt. It's almost uncontrollable…"** he breathed heavily.

Oh! My eyes fluttered closed and I breathed in his delicious scent. My eyes flashed wide open at the next words that slipped through his ever so temping lips.

"**You have to stop me. If you don't run or do something or say something, anything then I will not be able to hold back any longer. The animal in me is close to breaking out."** He warned.

I saw his eyes flash down to my neck as I swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth. I couldn't help but be turned on by his words and felt myself becoming wet. Edward took in a very deep breath and then growled loudly. He could smell me…

"**You are really not helping love."** He said through clenched teeth.

Ok snap out of it! You can do this. Push him away Izzy. Be mad at him. He deserves it. Get angry! Push him! I put my hands on his chest and shoved him backwards. He snarled at me but it wasn't in a threatening way. It was a possessive action, he was saying that I was his and he was going to take me. Not today buddy… I ignored the small voice in my mind screaming 'yes please!'

He stalked towards me and the second he was close enough I shot my hand up and slapped it across his face. Without turning his face back to me his hand quickly reached out and clamped around my wrist. My built up anger started to pour out.

**"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT EDWARD?! I MEAN, GOING TO THE VOLTURI!! ARE YOU CRAZY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! I'VE BEEN ALONE FOR OVER ONE HUNDRED YEARS! CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE HOW IT FELT-"**

I was cut off as Edward grabbed my other wrist, pinning both arms above my head and growling loudly. I growled back and lost it, phasing right there in front of him. I cringed as Edward was sent flying back into a tree because of my transformation. I watched as he stood up and brushed himself off. His eyes were a little bit lighter than before and he seemed more in control too.

Run! My mind screamed and I did. I knew Edward was following me but I just kept running. I howled as I neared the border to La Push. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt everyone phase and run towards me. We met up just over the border and they were all panicked.

"_What happened Iz?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

Edward was fast and I didn't turn back to him as he stopped on the borderline.

**"Izzy, please…"**

"_She just needs time Edward. Go home. We'll see you tomorrow." _Jake thought and I nearly died... _again_.

I quickly shielded everyone's mind but it was too late he had picked up on Jake's little slip up.

"**Why will I see you tomorrow?"** he asked.

Shit! I quickly phased back into my vampire form.

"_**I was thinking of coming over…"**_ I mumbled, hoping he would buy it.

I glared at Jake and he looked down to avoid my gaze. We all left then, without another word. On the walk back to Jake's I messaged Ava to tell her that I would be here for the rest of the night and to just meet me here in the morning.

"**HOLY SHIT!"** Aden yelled and began to choke on his food.

Everyone else looked up to see why Aden had yelled. Jake, Paul, Seth and Embry were all used to seeing me in revealing clothes, Aden and Caleb obviously weren't.

"_**Fuck me…"**_ Caleb gasped with wide eyes.

"**Hey! Eyes of my girl!"** Jake joked and smacked Caleb in the back of his head.

I laughed and lent against the bench. I had decided to just stay in my towel after my shower as Ava would be here soon and I didn't have any clean clothes anyway.

"**Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"** Aden asked, extremely embarrassed.

I shrugged.

"**I don't have any. Are you usually this shy around woman?"** I teased.

Suddenly his breakfast became very interesting. He mumbled under his breath even though we could all still hear him.

"_**Human woman don't look like THAT…"**_

A few muffled laughs came from the other guys and the morning continued in the same cheerful manner. I soon found myself sitting the cafeteria again, this time humming my lullaby in my mind. My head snapped up as Edward came walked through the doors. His eyes held mine with a questioning glare and I realized what I'd been thinking.

Shit! I'd been thinking that I was Izzy. I was getting way too far into her memories. I don't know how the wolves live with that, you'd lose who you are. It's bad enough with what Lily shows me. Edward seemed to relax and I let out a sigh of relief.

The Cullens left for class first and my family and I shared worried glances before going our separate ways. I took a deep breath and tried to relax as I walked into biology and took my seat beside Edward.

"**Hello Marie."** His velvety voice greeted me.

I was slightly shocked. What happened to him not talking to me because of Izzy?

"_What? Are you speaking to me again?" _

He smiled and I knew why. There's a lot of déjà vu happening in this class.

"**I'm sorry I was so rude last time I saw you. How have you been?"** he asked.

"_Ok."_

Why is he looking at me like that? What is he thinking? I watched as the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"**So tell me about your friends. What are their names?"** he asked.

It was an innocent enough question but I could tell there was something more behind it.

"_Billy, James and Hailey."_ I said making sure to remain as vague as possible.

Edward chuckled quietly.

"**What's your cover story?"**

"_Hailey and I are twins, James is our brother and Billy was adopted into the family. I already know your cover."_ I smiled towards the front of the room.

"**Well it never changes, I didn't think you would have forgotten."**

It took a few seconds before I realised exactly what he said. Forgotten? He said it like I had heard it before now, personally. He must just have meant that I've seen most of Izzy's memories of him and his family and knew from them. He remained facing forwards and didn't visibly react to my thoughts.

"**Why did you pick the name Marie?"** he asked casually.

"_I didn't. Marie is my real name, only our last name is fake. We got that from Jake. Him and Izzy seemed to think my name was funny but they never told me why."_

"**She knew I would be coming before you all come to school right?"** he asked and I nodded.

"**Well her middle name is Marie and with that last name I was bound to assume that you were her in one of Ava's disguises."** He explained.

He had obviously given this a fair deal of thought. Did he think that now? Does he think I'm Izzy? I mentally giggled at that and he grave me one of his famous crocked grins. What did that mean?

I spent the remainder of class humming Claire De Lune in my mind again. Edward was relaxed and smiling beside me. When class ended we said our goodbyes and I made my way to my next class and sat down beside Emmett.

"**Hey Maire, what's cracking?"** Emmett smiled.

I smiled back.

"**Nothing much big bear. You seem happy today."** I observed.

He shrugged and his smile faltered slightly.

"**Not really but I'm trying, for the others, you know?"**

Yeah I knew…

"**I know just how you feel Emmett. I have to do that for my family, a lot."**

He nodded and the rest of class was filled with a little bit of small talk but mostly we just enjoyed a comfortable silence. The four of us went to the shop on the way back to Jake's and brought almost a years worth of food and drinks for a big barbeque tonight. We went all out with the gathering and even put up some chinese lanterns in all the nearby trees.

Jessie had moved the barbeque down to the beach and started cooking by five and by five thirty every werewolf on the res had smelt the food and made their way over. The night was warm and full of high spirits. The light blue glow from the moon and orange glow from the lanterns flickered across the faces of my family and I smiled. This was home…

Throughout the early morning hours the group slowly pealed off, returning to their homes until only Jake, Seth, Paul Jessie, Ava, Lil and I were left. I sat back and watched as Ava messed with Jessie by giving him long blonde piggy tails. Seth and Jake were rolling around on the ground laughing at him but when Jessie started to make Ava move towards the water she started pleading for forgiveness making the boys laugh even harder.

I was shocked to see Lily rubbing her hand up Paul's leg while he whispered in her ear. No one else could hear but I could.

_**"Fuck babe. If you only knew all the things I've imagined doing to you…"**_

I coughed, chocking on my drink and their heads snapped towards me. I smiled but didn't look in their direction. Out the corner of my I saw Lily lean back in to whisper to Paul.

"_**Show me." **_She purred.

Paul growled hungrily at her. They were lucky that the other were so distracted.

"_**I'm going to make you beg for me to fuck you. I'm going to bring you to the brink of pleasure over and over again without release and then I'm going to fuck you until you scream."**_

Holy shit! I did not need to hear that. Lily was breathing heavily and I could smell how excited she was so Paul definitely could too. Paul stood up and gave Lil a stern look. I never, even for a second, doubted that Paul would be the dominant one in the bedroom and I knew he would be into rough sex. Lily will have fun tonight, that's for sure.

Lily followed Paul wordlessly away from the group. Paul glanced back at me, giving a quick wink and then threw Lily over his shoulder, running silently into the trees. I smiled and went back to watching the others. After another ten minutes they all stopped play fighting and decided to call it a night.

On the drive home with Ava and Jessie they finally realised Lily was missing.

"**Hey, what ever happened to Lil? Did she get bored and go home early?"** Ava questioned.

I laughed and shook my head.

"**No, I believe she is… **_**feeding**_**… Paul."** I said unsuccessfully trying to hold in my laughter.

"**About fucking time!"** Jessie said sounding exasperated.

"**Go Lil."** Ava giggled.

Ava gave me a knowing look as I headed for the stairs. She knew I was going to sit on my bed and pine over Edward again. As I entered my room I smelt Edward's scent, he had been in my room while I was out. I knew I had a shit-eating grin on my face but I didn't care.

**"Ava! What does a red rose and a white rose tied together mean?!"**

* * *

LOL GO PAUL!  
I love you all!  
Let me know what you think!

xox kel...


	36. Ch 36 Ready to sing

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**Ava! What does a red rose and a white rose tied together mean?!"**

Chapter 36  
(Ready to party)

Within seconds Ava was leaning against my door cheerfully smiling at me. I waited for an explanation but never got one. She crossed her arms and shrugged. I looked at her in confusion, I know she knows the meaning of the roses. What is she doing?

**"I don't see the point in telling you. It's not like it will make a difference. You're not even talking to him, even though he is doing all this for you."**

I sighed. Whose side is she on anyway?

**"It's not like that and you know it. Things are complicated. Just tell me already."**

She chuckled at my impatience and stood up straight.

"**A white rose represents innocence and purity and is traditionally associated with marriages and new beginnings. The white rose is also a symbol of honour and reverence. A red rose is the traditional symbol for love and romance, and a time-honoured way to say "I love you." The red rose has long symbolized beauty and perfection. ****Red & White Roses together signify unity. And once again, no thorns."**

Her explanation read right out of the textbook and I, once again, was grinning wildly.

"**Well? Are you going to read the note or not?"** she urged.

I took a deep breath and opened the letter.

Dearest Isabella

_I need you to know that I love you with every single part of me  
__If you never want to be with me again then I will understand  
__But you should know that I will never give up  
__I will always continue to strive for your forgiveness  
__Even though I know I don't deserve it  
__I promise you my love  
__I promise you my life  
__I promise you the world  
__For it is all I have to give_

_Yours forever  
__Edward_

Mine forever… Mine... I barely noticed as Ava read the letter from over my shoulder and left the room with a small smile playing on her face. I knew… I knew right at that moment that I had forgiven him.

"_**Oh Edward…"**_ I sighed.

It was Saturday morning so I wouldn't see him until Monday morning. Unless I go to his house… I decided to do something that I haven't done in some time now. I grabbed my CD player and spent the morning listening to Edward play my lullaby.

At three in the afternoon Lily came home doing the walk of same as she tried to slip quietly into her room. I turned off my player and listened.

"**Oh no you don't missy! I want details!"** Ava jokingly scolded.

"**No you don't, trust me, you don't. Paul and I enjoyed a long, hot and very fulfilling night. Lets just leave it at that."** Lily giggled.

"**Fine whatever but are you two finally together now?"** Ava questioned.

"**Yeah, actually we were thinking of doing something tonight. A club maybe? Hey Izzy! Do you want to go out tonight?!"** Lily called out to me.

"**Sure but I'm not letting you off as easy as Ava did! I heard what he said to you last night Lil, he totally dominated you didn't he?"** I asked laughing.

"**So what if he did? I kinda like a man who takes control and for your information it was the best night of my life so shut up!"** Lily snapped.

Ava, Jessie and I all cracked up laughing. After a few minutes I had calmed down enough to talk again.

"**I'm not judging Lil, I wouldn't mind a bit of that action myself but you do know that if both of you had not been so stubborn you could have been experiencing this for like the last sixty years, right?"**

Lily grumbled something unintelligible and I did something crazy. Acting on a whim I grabbed my phone and messaged a number I haven't used in a hundred years.

-Alice-

Hi Alice it's Izzy.  
Just testing to see if you  
Still have to same number  
Write back if you do

-Iz-

Within seconds I received a reply.

-Iz-

Not really Izzy  
But we don't get rid of our old phones  
Just in case of emergencies  
I was shocked when my cupboard  
Started ringing  
Wouldn't happen to have borrowed  
A pink box from me would you?

-Alice-

I laughed, damn I will have to give that back now. Lucky we have a lot more where that came from.

-Alice-

I shocked a psychic?! Go me!  
Yeah, I guess I owe you  
Thanks for helping us get the  
Band up and running.  
Thinking of going out tonight  
Got any ideas for me?

-Iz-

It actually felt really good talking to Alice but I'm not just letting anyone off the hook just yet...

-Iz-

The Red Rose  
Nine o'clock  
It's karaoke  
Be ready to sing  
See you there

-Alice-

Hmmm… karaoke. I told the others where we were going and then called Jake's place and invited everyone to join us. I spent the next few hours playing Wii bowling against Ava and Jessie. Lily joined us when we decided to switch over to Guitar Hero. First Lily played Ava and won. Then she played Jessie and he somehow managed to win. We all knew it was a fluke because Jessie was the worst at Guitar Hero and I rarely lose to anyone.

"**What the fuck! Is that Edward?"** Jessie yelled, trying to make me lose concentration.

I knew what Jessie was doing but just his name made my mind start to wonder. I missed two cords but was still winning. If he wants to play dirty then so will I. I quickly put a shield on him blocking off his sight.

"**THAT'S CHEATING!"** he screamed and I removed the shield.

He missed seven cords and threw the control once the song had finished. I won… again. Lily quickly ran off to start getting ready, she preferred to get dressed the traditional way. I guess I was just lazy, I always had Ava change me. At eight o'clock the wolves arrived. My pack came strolling through the door followed by Teri, Aden and Caleb. I was a bit disappointed that Jarred wasn't coming but him and Lucas were running the border tonight. Liam was spending the night with his imprint.

I frowned at my pack when I noticed their outfits. Teri and the others wore simple but nice jeans and t-shirts while my pack had on their normal cut off jeans and nothing else.

**"Why aren't you guys dressed?"** I scolded.

**"We haven't been shopping for new clothes recently and all our other stuff has been destroyed. We were hoping Ava could help us out."** Jake smiled and winked at Ava.

**"Why aren't you dressed?"** he countered.

**"I'm lazy?"** I offered as an excuse.

What should I wear tonight? I want to look hot but not the, over the top, trying to hard kind of hot… I smirked at Paul as he headed for the kitchen. He gave me a quick wink but then put a finger to his lips, indicated for me to keep quiet on the whole him and Lil thing. I giggled and he rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen.

**"Can I make a suggestion for your outfit Izzy?"** Jake asked as he sat down next to me with a big packet of chips that he'd nicked from the kitchen.

I snatched the packet off him and began eating them myself.

**"Sure."**

He smirked at me and then reached over and grabbed and massive handful of chips before speaking.

**"I kind of showed Edward an image of you in a biker girl outfit when we were in the meadow. You know, the one you wore to school on your… second day back after your change."**

I raised an eyebrow at Jake. Where was he going with this? I did look good that day… I wonder what Edward thought of me in that…

**"Yeah well, he seemed to really like that look. Just a suggestion."** Jake shrugged and then walked back out into the kitchen.

Hmmm… I think I know what I'm wearing tonight… I wondered off to Lil's room and knocked.

**"Come in Iz. I'm nearly ready.**" She called.

**"Fucking hell babe!"** I said as I spotted her by her mirror.

She looked HOT! She wore a short, tight red dress. It had gathered shoulder straps and a shirred bust with a twist center. She finished off the outfit with red strappy heals. It was stunning. Paul is going to die when he sees this. Her hair was dead straight with her fringe pinned back into a little bob. Her make up enhanced the look with a very light smoky eyes and blood red lipstick. She screamed sex. Lily definitely wont be coming home tonight.

**"There aren't even words for how hot you look right now Lil. Paul is going to have a heart attack when he sees you."** I breathed out heavily.

She smiled, happy with my approval then we heard the boys booming laughter coming from the kitchen.

**"So that's where you were last night, you dog. About fucking time man!"** Embry yelled.

We all laughed.

**"Ava! Come join us girls! We should all be getting ready together!" **I called out.

Ava swiftly joined us and then froze when she saw Lil. She coughed out a 'holy fuck'.

**"Shit. You weren't joking Iz. Paul wont even make it out of the house before jumping her."**

**"SHUT UP GIRLS! STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT! I'M FREAKING OUT ALREADY!"** Paul yelled at us.

**"You girls really think I look good?"** Lil asked.

We nodded and then both Ava and I got ready. The lazy way of course…

**"_Damn…_ Nice Izzy."** Ava commented.

**"Likewise sexy momma!"** I laughed.

Damn it felt good to be happy. Ava and I made Lily stay behind while we went out to the boys. Jaws dropped and we were satisfied that we looked damn good. I wore a black t-shirt that has slit sleeves and a very snug fit. The peek a boo slits across the bust show off my cleavage but still left just enough to the imagination. I had tight black leather-like pants and small black healed boots that stopped just above my ankle.

I had a thin black sequined headband holding my hair back and had it straightened but teased to give me the sex hair look. I had very dark smoky eyes with lots of eyeliner and a small amount of clear lip-gloss. I had nearly a hundred thin black plastic bracelets on my wrists and a plain silver ring on each finger to complete my look.

**"Damn! You girls look good!"** Seth whistled.

Ava wore a black and yellow outfit. It had box sleeves that were a yellow, gold and white mixed floral print. The sheer fabric had foil highlights and a matching wrap belt. The contrasting black skirt and trim was satiny soft and figure hugging. It was slightly more conservative than Lily's and mine but still unbelievably hot.

**(A/N: All three outfits are on my profile.)**

**"Alright I have the best idea ever! Everyone find a spot up that end of the lounge room."** I ordered.

**"Paul you stand right here."** I said, moving him to the center of the room.

I moved towards the hallway and saw Lil standing in her door way. I made her invisible I motioned for her to come to me. I held her by the shoulders and directed her out into the lounge room.

**"Ok Lil, you're invisible at the moment. I'm going to slowly remove my shield to give them the full effect." **I explained as I placed her directly in front of everyone.

Paul would get the best view but we would all be able to see the big reveal. I moved back and smiled. She nodded at me and then posed. I slowly peeled the shield off starting from her feet and working up. First her hot red heals were revealed and then her amazingly long legs and sexy thighs. There were a few gasped from the boys, I'm sure they were wondering when the dress was going to start.

By the time I had moved up past her beautiful hips and slim waist then up to her bust I could smell Paul's lust. Even a few of the other boys were turned on. I completely removed my shield and Paul was instantly pressed up tight against Lil with their lips locked and his hands roaming all over her body.

We all laughed. Ava got the pack ready and everyone piled into Ava and Jessie's car while I jumped onto my bike. I miss riding my baby. I sighed and stroked her lovingly.

**"It's just a bike Izzy!"** Lil yelled out of her window as Ava drove off.

Just a bike!! Damn that girl! I quickly sped off after them. I completely gave in to the feel of riding and took little notice of my surroundings. I was the first to make it to the club, I jumped off my bike and fixed myself up as I waited for the others to catch up.

**"You'll get caught if you speed like that!"** Ava scolded.

**"Yes _mum_."** I mocked.

**"Ugh! Don't call me that. I'm only three years older than you anyway."**

I laughed and we all made our way to the entrance. I blocked everyone's minds as I smelt several familiar scents. Lily charmed the doorman this time and we all headed inside.

**"The party has officially arrived!"**

* * *

Please review!  
Give me some ideas of how the next chapter should go.  
Please say more than just update soon.  
As much as i love to know how desperate you all  
are for more i'd really like to know what you think.

xox kel...


	37. Ch 37 Miss Heart

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"**The party has officially arrived!"**

* * *

Chapter 37  
(Miss Heart)

**(A/N: Back to when Edward left Izzy the blue rose.)**

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

I quickly placed the rose and letter on the doorstep and ran off before her car turned down the street. I desperately wanted to see her face as she read my letter but she would know that I was there. I decided to go hunt to try and take my mind off things.

I was curious as to what she does in La Push all day so yesterday I followed her and the others to the border and spent all day in the minds of both wolves and humans trying to get a glimpse of her but she was nowhere. I sat there for hours trying to work out what was going on. I had heard one of the wolves thinking about Izzy coming back from school.

After hearing several other thoughts I began to piece things together. Both Jake and Seth went to school with Izzy as well as Lily. Everything just clicked in place and I couldn't believe that it was all right there in front of me the whole time. Marie, Izzy's middle name. Billy, Jake's father's name. Seth and Lily must have just picked random names and Ava had changed their appearances. That was why they aren't pale.

They were smart about it too. They changed around their roles, Izzy pretending to be shy and scared. The boys protecting the girls, when I would guess that it is normally the opposite. Even leaving everyone's mind open, including Izzy's was made to throw us off. My girl is very clever indeed.

My girl… I sighed. I wish she didn't lie to me like this. She must be scared of me, scared that I would hurt her again if she opened up to me. I tried to push those feelings out of my mind. I laughed, remembering her first thoughts about me and my family. It must be hard trying to think about things as if from an outside perspective. Her paying so much attention to the teacher's lesson suddenly became amusing. I'm amazed that neither her nor the others have slipped up.

I must have been standing here for a while now. I really should hunt. It will be interesting to see how school goes tomorrow. I ran through the forest casually trying to find an appealing scent. I soon came across and mouth-watering mountain lion and picked up speed.

Just as it came into view Izzy appeared out of thin air and pounced, taking down my lion. I gasp mostly in shock of her appearing from nowhere but also because of her beauty and grace as a hunter. I stood there watching her as she drained her prey dry. She knew I was staring but simply ignored me. I felt an overwhelming urge to take her, to make her mine. She was stunning… she was perfect.

Once she was done she stood up and brushed herself off, turning to around to look at me. Her eyes roamed over my body and I forced myself not to move. I fought against my instincts, my body tensed with my hands clenched in tight fists by my side. I ignored the disappointment I felt as my hands squeezed tighter wanting desperately to hold her but finding nothing. She looked into my eyes and I knew my lust for her was as clear as day.

"_**Mine."**_ She whispered.

I kept my expression blank but I was screaming on the inside. I felt so happy, I thought I might quite literally explode. She had called me hers. She still wanted me. Shock and embarrassment flashed across her face. She had not meant to say that. I watched, transfixed as a single drop of blood moved to the corner of her mouth and she quickly licked it off. Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed hard, straining to stay still.

"**I don't mind. I wouldn't have missed that for the world."** I forced myself to remain calm by pretending to her _and myself,_ that she was talking about the lion.

I wasn't convincing myself. Izzy looked relieved and turned back away from me burying the lion's remains. Before my movement was even regestered I was standing an inch away from Izzy, breathing in her amazing scent. I wanted nothing more than to be smothered in her scent for all eternity. I felt a tingle, like a humming running through my body. I saw her body shiver slightly, mimicking mine and I knew she felt it too.

"**I never understood it before now."** I stated quietly and she turned around again.

We were only inches apart. It was taking everything I have to keep the monster inside of me, locked away, caged. He was screaming and thrashing, wanting to ravish her. My body reacted to her with no conscious effort on my part, like we were part of the same whole. Even the slightest twitch from her and my body would instinctively respond. She slowly backed away from me, my eyes never left hers as I matched her steps.

"**Never understood what?"** she choke out.

I silently rejoiced over the fact that she still reacted to me in this way.

"**The attraction of watching your mate hunt. It's almost uncontrollable…"** I explained, breathing heavily.

God, it is killing me! I NEED HER… I watched smugly as her eyes fluttered closed as she also struggled for control. Her lip slipped in under her teeth and she bit down softly on those delicious, full lips. Did she even realise how hot that is? Is she trying to break my restraint? I want to bite those lips, to suck on them, to taste her... I suddenly became acutely aware of the monster, the animal inside me. His chains were broken the bars were bent and I was on the very threshold of losing control.

"**You have to stop me. If you don't run or do something or say something, _anything _then I will not be able to hold back any longer. The animal in me is close to breaking out."** I warned.

I saw her eyes flash open, she slowly swallowed and I couldn't help but stare at her throat… My body trembled as I was hit with the scent of her arousal. I savoured it, taking in a very deep breath and then growled loudly. Best fucking smell ever…

"**You are really not helping love."** I said, clenching my teeth.

I knew I was only seconds away from just losing it and ripping her clothes of and burring myself deep inside her. Even the rational side of me was questioning why I was resisting but this was Izzy… My love. My life. _My soul_. She deserved better than this. After all I've done, I should be at her feet grovelling right now.

Before I had any more time to think she put my hands on my chest. My resolve failed then and I gave in to the animal. She shoved me backwards, hard and I let a snarl pierce the quiet forest air. Mine! Mine, mine, _MINE_!

I stalked towards her, ready. I would not let her go, if she made to run I would pounce. As I got close I could see that she wasn't going to run. Something in her eyes made me wary. They were fierce, piercing and determined. She wouldn't run, I don't think she can, she feels it too. I let my guard down slightly as I reached out for her and somehow didn't see her hand before it was too late.

She was blindingly fast and strong, I felt a painful sting as her hand connected with the side of my face. Instinctively my hand held her arm in an iron grip, preventing any further attacks. I didn't move to look at her, still in shock from her actions. I really can't believe she slapped me. I know that I deserved it but I was not used to seeing her like this. I felt her body start to shake and she began yelling at me.

"**WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT EDWARD?! I MEAN, GOING TO THE VOLTURI!! ARE YOU CRAZY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! I'VE BEEN ALONE FOR OVER ONE HUNDRED YEARS! CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE HOW IT FELT-"**

I would not talk about this now. I know how much I hurt her and I will spend eternity earning back her trust and forgiveness but right now I need to make her mine. I quickly snatched her other wrist, pinning both arms above her head and growled. Mine!

She growled back, her body shaking violently. She lost control and phased right in front of me and I was sent flying back into a tree. I came back to my senses as the impact knocked the wind out of me. I stood up and brushed myself off. Shame and guilt crushed down on me. My eyes met Izzy's and I could see her pain.

Before I could get the words out to apologise she turned and ran. What have I done?! I sprinted off after her and heard a agonizing howl. We neared the border to La Push and I heard the thoughts of wolves as they approached.

"_What happened Iz?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

She crossed the border and I hesitated. The treaty meant very little to me right now, if she hadn't of stopped just across the border I would have followed her.

"**Izzy, please…" **I begged.

I am so sorry. Sorry for losing control, sorry for leaving, sorry for hurting you. So sorry… So so sorry… for everything.

"_She just needs time Edward. Go home. We'll see you tomorrow." _Jake thought to me.

Izzy quickly shielded everyone's mind and I realised what he had said. Finally someone had slipped. I suppressed a smirk. How can I even think about smiling with Izzy so upset?

"**Why will I see you tomorrow?"** I asked, giving of a hint of suspicion.

Izzy quickly changed back into her vampire form, I will never get sick of seeing that and tried to cover.

"_**I was thinking of coming over…"**_ She mumbled, hoping I would buy it.

Even knowing that she nevern really intended to come over my heart sank that she wasn't going to anymore. They all turned their backs to me and left without a single word. It must have been hours that I sat there trying to get a glimpse of her from someone's, anyone's mind but I couldn't. My phone buzzed and I sighed.

I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open to find a text message from Alice.

-Edward-

Come home  
I'm sure you'll see her tomorrow  
But you absolutely can't go looking like _THAT_!

-Alice-

I reluctantly headed home only to be attacked by the little pixie devil herself the second I stepped inside the house. I guess I should be happy that she even waited that long.

"**You blacked out Edward! Tell me what happened! I know you saw her!"** she demanded.

"**I love you Alice."** I said, patting her head.

She huffed and pouted, knowing that I wasn't going to talk about it. I headed straight up for my room and spent that early morning trying to figure out how to not hound Izzy the second I see her as Marie.

The first half of school passed excruciatingly slowly. I was counting down the minutes, the seconds even until lunch when my teacher, Miss Heart asked me to stay behind after classed. I wanted to scream with frustration but instead ran a shaky hand through my hair and gave her a forced 'of course miss'.

It's worse. It's so much worse. Knowing that she is right there in front of me but still out of reach… ARGH!!

"**You seem a bit distracted today Edward, is everything ok?"** Miss Heart asked.

"_Anything I can do to make you feel better?" _

I tried not to wince at the intense scene she was imagining between us.

**"I'm ok miss. My girlfriend and I are fighting and I'm just not myself right now. Thankyou for your concern though."**

Her disappointment at the mention of a girlfriend was obvious. Her thoughts quickly changed into genuine sympathy and she smiled.

"**I hope everything works out for you. If it is meant to be then fate will find a way."** She encouraged.

I let her words sink in and smiled. Really smiled.

"**Thankyou Miss Heart. **_**Really**_**. Thankyou. I know we will be okay, we were made for each other. I love her, she is my everything. Without her… **_**the world just wouldn't exist.**_**"**

I could see her positively beaming as I left the room.

"_Someday Samantha, someday someone will love you that much. You just wait and see_." She thought happily.

I had found nothing exciting or relieving from the minds of Izzy or the others throughout the morning and I was desperate to see them. As I made my way towards the cafeteria I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard before. Izzy was humming her lullaby in her mind while sitting quietly with the others. Her eyes flashed to me when I entered the room.

I gave her a questioning look, keeping my head in the game plan. I didn't want to tell her that I knew, I wanted her to tell me. I needed her to come clean, to open up.

"_Shit! I'd been thinking that I was Izzy. I was getting way too far into her memories. I don't know how the wolves live with that, you'd lose who you are. It's bad enough with what Lily shows me."_ She thought, trying to cover her tracks.

I relaxed into my chair letting her think that I'd brought it. Nothing incriminating come from her of the others for the rest of lunch. Most of my concentration was spent glaring at Matt Newton. Izzy and the Newton's, she was so unlucky. He was just as bad as Mike had been, he would never be able to make her feel even half as good as I could. I wanted to kill him for even imagining _my_ Izzy so intimately.

My family and I left before Izzy and I rushed off to Biology, eager to be next to her for the next forty-five minutes. I heard her take a deep breath before walking in the door and sitting down next to me. Breathe…

"**Hello Marie."** I said in a low vampire pitch.

I could see the shocked expression on her face even though she didn't turn to look at me.

"_What? Are you speaking to me again?" _

I smiled at that, she was replaying the same scene from a hundred years ago. It's almost the exact same. Déjà vu.

"**I'm sorry I was so rude last time I saw you. How have you been?"** I asked.

"_Ok." _She replied simply.

I can see that I'm going to have to really drag this conversation out of her.

"_Why is he looking at me like that? What is he thinking?"_

Isn't that my line? I smiled.

"**So tell me about your friends. What are their names?"** I questioned, hoping to get her to slip in some way.

"…_an innocent enough question but I could tell there is something more behind it_."

Perceptive…

"_Billy, James and Hailey."_ She answered, purposely remaining vague with her answers.

I chuckled quietly. I already know sweetheart, no need to hide it.

"**What's your cover story?"**

"_Hailey and I are twins, James is our brother and Billy was adopted into the family. I already know your cover."_ She smiled towards the front of the room.

Of course you do. I wonder if Izzy picked the name James out? Surely that would just bring up bad memories.

"**Well it never changes, I didn't think you would have forgotten." **I shrugged.

After several seconds her brain did a double take, realizing what I had said.

"_Forgotten? He said it like I had heard it before now, personally. He must just have meant that I've seen most of Izzy's memories of him and his family and knew from them._"

I didn't visibly react. I just pretended to pay attention to the lesson.

"**Why did you pick the name Marie?"** I asked after the silence became too much for me.

"_I didn't. Marie is my real name, only our last names are fake. We got that from Jake. Him and Izzy seemed to think my name was funny but they never told me why."_

Did you really think that I wouldn't figure it all out?

"**She knew I would be coming before you all come to school right?"** I asked and she nodded.

"**Well her middle name is Marie and with that last name I was bound to assume that you were her in one of Ava's disguises."**

Like I know you are…

"_Did he think that now? Does he think I'm Izzy?"_

I don't think, I know. She actually _giggled_ in her mind. I smiled at her and she acknowledged it as one of my so-called 'famous crocked grins'.

"_What did that mean?"_

She spent the remainder of class humming Claire De Lune in her mind. I sat back and enjoyed the beautiful sound of her mental voice as she sung to me. How I didn't recognise that voice from her first thought I will never know. It is relatively easy for a vampire the change their voice but her mind will always sound the same to me. It will always be the most important sound to me ever.

When class ended we said our goodbyes and I made my way to my next class, I listened to Emmett's mind as he watched Izzy sit down beside him.

"_**Hey Maire, what's cracking?"**_ Emmett asked, smiling.

Maybe I should have told him that it is Izzy… I watched as she smiled back at him, seemingly pleased with something.

"_**Nothing much big bear. You seem happy today."**_ She pointed out.

He was trying to be his normal cheery self for us. Well, what he used to be back when Izzy was around. He shrugged and his smile faltered slightly.

"_**Not really but I'm trying, for the others, you know?**_**" **he explained.

Izzy gave a knowing look.

"_**I know just how you feel Emmett. I have to do that for my family, a lot."**_

And there goes my good mood. I wallowed in guilt for the rest of school. Emmett and Izzy didn't speak much for the rest of class and I followed her through the minds of many different students as she left. One of the human males heard a part of the conversation between Izzy and the others by their car.

"_**I love it! Everyone will come, they'll smell the food a mile away. We better go shopping and stock up on meat and booze. It's been so long since we all had a meal together."**_ Jake or _Billy_ commented.

"_**Did I hear someone say there is a beach barbeque? I'm starved!"**_ Seth said, joining in the conversation.

* * *

Please review!!!  
I need song ideas for what will happen at the club.  
Who should sing what songs and whose P.O.V  
should it be in?

xox kel...


	38. Ch 38 Fixing the family

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

"_**Did I hear someone say there is a beach barbeque? I'm starved!"**_ Seth said, joining in the conversation.

* * *

Chapter 38  
(Fixing the family)

Not a single word was spoken as we drove home from school. I knew that this family had fallen apart because of me and I knew that I had to try make things right again. I pulled into the garage and turned the engine off.

"_Guilt."_ Jasper thought to me.

It wasn't a question.

"_It's all I ever feel anymore. Even without everyone else's as well, its still all I feel."_

He still blames himself. This is my fault, not his. I need to fix this.

"**Jasper."** I called as we all stepped out of the car.

"**Can I have a moment?"**

"_Anger now? Pain. Sorrow. More guilt… What happened to all that eagerness I got from you this morning?"_ he questioned as we ran through the forest.

I kept slightly in front of him until I reached a small clearing. I planted my feet and at the exact moment he was passing me I grabbed onto him and used his momentum to fling him into a nearby tree. He jumped back up into a crouch and snarled.

"**WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD?!!!"** he yelled.

I felt like something inside me exploded and I saw Jasper's eyes widen just before I screamed it all out.

**"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! IT WAS NEVER YOUR FAULT! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT SHOULD FEEL ANY GUILT, IT WAS ALL ME! ALL MY FAULT! I AM THE ONE THAT BROUGHT HER INTO OUR LIVES. I AM THE ONE THAT INTRODUCED HER TO VAMPIRES AND WEREWOLVES AND GOD KNOWS WHAT! I AM THE ONE TO BLAME! ME! ME, ME, ME!!! IT WAS ME THAT LEFT HER, ME THAT BROKE HER HEART, ME THAT CRUSHED HER WORLD. YOU SHOULD HATE ME FOR WHAT I'VE DONE TO HER. WHAT I'VE DONE TO OUR FAMILY. HATE ME JASPER! JUST FUCKING HATE ME!"**

I fell to the ground exhausted, a strange thing for a vampire. Sobs wrenched through my body as my anger drifted away. I had needed that, needed some form of release. Jasper walked over and sat down beside me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

**"I saw it all Jazz, Jake showed me. When I left it was… she was… _so bad._ He visited her the day I left, she had trashed her room, broken everything, ripped everything. She was… she was at her window, she was bleeding because of everything that she'd done. The torn bed, the broken wood, the shattered mirror. Her hands were covered in blood and her eyes were so red and sore. She must have been crying for hours."**

I paused, that image will haunt me forever. Jasper's hand gave a slight squeeze encouraging me to continue.

"**He called to her from the doorway, he was shocked, he had been so happy that I'd left. I watched as a tear fell down her beautiful cheek and she spoke, not even to him really."**

I felt my heart brake once again as I said the words.

"**I wasn't good enough. I didn't deserve him. I'm worthless."**

I heard Jasper's quiet gasp and cringed. At least now he will hate me like he should.

"**Her eyes, they were… **_**dead**_**. No sparkle, no emotion, the never ending depth that made you believe you could see right into her soul was gone. She looked lifeless. She didn't eat, didn't talk, didn't leave her room for a week. She just cried and slept, nothing else. He said that she got better, pretended to be ok, for Charlie I think but she wasn't really there, on the inside. It was like she was an empty shell. You don't know how it killed me to see that, how it's all I see when I close my eyes. He showed me everything. I saw every single time he held her while she cried, I saw… **_**the scars**_**…"**

I'd stopped breathing. That was the worst, I want to be angry at her for hurting herself like that, I wanted to be _furious_. But in the end I can only blame myself.

"**What scars?!"** Jasper hissed.

I slammed my fist down on the ground. How could she be so stupid?!

"**She hurt herself… she **_**cut herself… Every. Single. Day." **_I said through clenched teeth.

Jasper was mad but he wasn't mad at me, he was mad at her. He feels like I do. After a few silent minutes he patted my back.

"**I know you want me to hate you Edward but I don't. I know you fucked up big time, we all did. We all left her and we never came back. I'm sorry you had to see her like that, if it was like that for me and Alice I, well… you're doing better than I would be."**

Jasper stood up beside me and I followed suit.

**"Nothing I ever do will make up for what I've done but I cannot live without her. Will you help me put our family back together Jasper? Will you help me get her back?"**

He smiled and allowed myself to hope again. I could do this, make thing right again. I _will_ fix this.

"**That's not me you know, the hope I mean."**

He placed both hands on my shoulders and spoke.

"**Lets get my sister back."**

We raced back to the house and found everyone in the lounge room. Emmett was next. This is going to hurt...

"**Ah, Emmett?"** I called nervously.

He slowly turned around to look at me and glared.

"**What do you want Edward?"** he snapped.

He is going to kill me… Breathe…

"**Maybe we should go outside."** I said and walked out the door, not looking back.

"_Let's do this."_ He thought.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I may have been a masochist when it came to Izzy but I am not looking forward to what Emmett has planned for me. We walked out to the middle of the back yard and I turned to face him, waiting. Shit! I tensed when I saw his intentions.

"**You fucking dog!" **he snarled and hit me with a hard right hook.

The force of his punch threw me to the ground. I ended up down on my hands and knees, I spat the excess venom that pooled in my mouth and slowly stood back up. I will not fight back.

"**How could you do that to a woman?! How could you do that to her?! Her of all people Edward! She fucking loved you!!!"** he yelled hit me again.

"_Fucking hell man. I love you but that is just… I can't… argh!" _

I stood up again. If this was all that I got then I would take it gratefully. I deserved this. I deserved worse.

"**She hates us because of you! My little sister hates me. Fix this! Fix it now!"** he growled, grabbing the front of my shirt.

**"She doesn't hate you Emmett."** I said weakly.

"_What? Of course she does, she won't talk to us, she hides away all day and won't let us near her house at night."_ He thought, angry and confused.

"**I followed her the other day and sat on the border listening for any thoughts of her."** I spoke softly, trying to keep him calm.

He waited for me to continue, not letting go of me though.

"**She doesn't hide out all day, she goes to school, our school. She talks to you all the time. It's Marie, she's Marie."** I explained.

"_**Marie?"**_ he whispered.

I nodded and watched as he fit all the pieces together.

**"Yes. Billy is actually Jake, James is really Seth and Hailey is Lily. They drive to La Push in the morning to pick up the wolves and also so that we cant catch them. Ava changes them and then they go to school and she goes to work then they change back after school and go home."**

**"_Shit."_** He breathed.

"_She was right there the whole time. I spoke to her! Holy crap I went all depresso on her and told her about how messed up the family is. Shit Edward! I told her about you trying to kill yourself!"_ he screamed in my mind.

He let me go and stepped back.

**"I know Emmett, she totally went off at me about that. You can't say anything to her about us knowing. She is hiding for a good reason, she is afraid that she'll get hurt again. We have to let her tell us when she's ready."**

"**I don't think I can man. You knew today, didn't you? How did you not say anything?"** he asked astonished.

I smiled.

"**It was hard but I wont do wrong by her ever again, I can't. You'll help me get her back right?"** I asked.

His hand smacked down on my shoulder and he beamed.

"_What do you think? Sorry about hitting you bro but you really did deserve it."_ He shrugged.

**"I know I did."**

We walked inside and everyone smiled at us. Alice was the first to catch my eye and my smile dropped. Damn this is not going to be pretty…

**"Alice."** I started but she cut me off with a growl.

She is one scary pixie. I listened to her thoughts as her eyes clouded over with a vision. Do I really look that bad? I need to hunt and maybe do something with my hair… maybe not, it won't do what I want it to anyway.

**_"Alice, I'm so sorry. I-"_**

"_**One. Hundred. Years. Edward. You have a lot to make up for. With all of us not just her. You can start by making this family whole again."**_ she instructed.

I hung my head low.

**_"I don't know how Alice. I want her back more than anything. She is absolutely everything to me. I never wanted to hurt her. If I could take it all back I would. I wish she never had to feel all that heartbreak. I wish I hadn't have been so stupid. We could have finished school together, we could have gotten married, I could have turned her and spent forever by her side. If there is even the slightest hope that she could still be mine, that we could still have that forever I will do anything Alice, anything."_**

"_**Edward, I know. We will all do everything we can. I still love you brother, you stupid fool. I just want to get my best friend back!"**_ she cheered loudly.

When Alice's vision ended she smiled at me. I really do love Alice. I held my arms out to her and she ran to me. We hugged for a few minutes.

"**I'm so sorry Alice. I love you. Sorry. So sorry. Help me Alice. Help me get my girl back."** I whispered, squeezing tightly.

"**Flowers."** She stated as she pulled away.

Yes. What should I give her next? I hope she understands the meaning behind them

"**What should I do next? I already know what I am going to write but I'm not sure on the flowers."** I explained.

Alice smiled at me and I looked back in confusion.

"_You don't need to ask me, you already know."_ She spoke to me with her mind.

I didn't see her have a vision. I don't understand. I'll just forget that and focus on Izzy. A red rose has the right meaning but it just isn't enough for my Izzy. Maybe a white rose is fitting too but I just don't know.

"**Both."** Alice offered.

I smiled a big happy smile. Perfect! She will be at that barbeque all night tonight so I can't leave the flowers on the doorstep. My grin widened when I decided that I would go into her room and leave it on her bed. It has been so many years since I've been in her room. I felt slightly nervous. A rush of confidence ran through me and I said a quiet thanks to Jazz before heading up to my room.

Two hours later I was standing outside Izzy's window with the roses and my letter. I took a deep breath and climbed in through her window. Oh god her scent! I took another deep breath. Still a beautiful mixture of strawberries and freesias but it was laced with a sweet… hazy smell. It was impossible to pick but it just made me feel happy… calm… free.

I looked around and was shocked when I spotted the clock. Had I really been standing here for half an hour already? I smiled as I walked over to her desk and picked up her shabby old copy of Wuthering Heights. It easily fell open to a page that was clearly well read. My eyes scanned the page and I gasped as one paragraph jumped forward.

_"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be;  
and if all else remained, and he were annihilated,  
the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."_

The rest of the page held nothing of importance or significance so if she read this page a lot then it was this quote that she focused on. How perfectly it fit my life without her and perhaps hers without me. With a sigh I put the book back down and moved over to the bed. I gently placed the roses in the middle of the bed. I couldn't help myself, I picked her pillow up and smelt it. Ah… that happy, hazy feeling again.

I replaced her pillow, jumped out her window and ran home in a daze.

"**How'd it go Edward? You look um… **_**love struck**_**."** I vaguely heard Emmett tease.

Jasper laughed, feeling slightly giddy because of me.

**"He's totally not with it guys. Izzy's scent has got him floating off in the clouds."**

I simply rolled my eyes at Jasper and flopped down onto the couch, making no effort whatsoever to 'bring my head back out of the clouds' so to speak. I sat for hours as Emmett and Jasper played x-box, enjoying the bliss. By now the scent was long gone, I was now just remembering her scent instead of smelling it.

Time flew by, I even joined in on a few games until a small beep sounded from the floor above us and we all looked towards the stairs. Alice took off in a flash and we heard her rummaging around in her closest. I hope this has nothing to do with shopping because I know that there is no way I could refuse Alice of anything right now.

"_Oh my god! It's Izzy!"_ she thought excitedly.

In less than a tenth of a second I was beside Alice. I looked at the really old mobile phone in her hands and read her message.

-Alice-

Hi Alice it's Izzy.  
Just testing to see if you  
Still have to same number  
Write back if you do

-Iz-

I let out a shaky breath and watched as Alice replied.

"**Guys! It's Izzy! Get up here!"** she called to the others and hit send.

Pink pox? What was that about? I was a bit hurt that she messaged Alice and not me but I guess I understand. Has she seen my flowers yet? What did she think? Oh god I need to talk to her! The others all quickly surrounded Alice.

"**Pink box Alice?"** I asked.

Before she or her mind could answer me the phone beeped again. No one was breathing. If I wasn't so on edge right now I'd probably laugh.

-Alice-

I shocked a psychic?! Go me!  
Yeah, I guess I owe you  
Thanks for helping us get the  
Band up and running.  
Thinking of going out tonight  
Got any ideas for me?

-Iz-

WHAT! SHE KNEW ABOUT THE BAND?!!!

"_**Alice…"**_ I hissed.

Jasper tried to calm me down and Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"**Seriously Edward, you need to relax. I noticed that the box I keep some spare cash in was missing. I asked if she took it. She used the money to start up their band obviously."** She explained and I relaxed, feeling stupid for overreacting.

"**She stole from us?"** Emmett asked.

Alice laughed.

"**Understandable after how upset she would have been at the time. I doubt she meant it like that though. She just said that she owed me, not that I would ever let her give it back. You know she's not like that."**

It would have been a big thing for her to take money from us. She always scolded me for spending money on her. Again, I felt bad that she took it from Alice and not me.

"**So? Are you going to reply?"** Jasper urged.

-Iz-

The Red Rose  
Nine o'clock  
It's karaoke  
Be ready to sing  
See you there

-Alice-

She hit sent and then turned on us. Slight fear spread through us. Thanks Jazz. Way to make it worse.

**"Ok. Here's what is going to happen. _Edward_."**

She looked at me. Oh crap…

"**You need to hunt. Go now, I want those purple bags completely gone and your eyes to be sparkling and golden. Make sure you're back by… seven. Go hurry!"** she said shoving me out the open window.

Pushy little pixie! I spent the next three hours totally stuffing myself until I started to feel bloated and sloshy. I knew if I went back and she didn't think I had had enough then she would be really, really angry. I managed to find a mountain lion, I might have to cut back on them for a while, their numbers are getting low. I also had two whole grizzlies and two small deer.

It was six thirty when I arrived back home.

"_Those eyes better be dazzling Edward."_ Alice warned as I made my way upstairs.

I laughed. I missed that dazed look Izzy use to get when I 'dazzled' her. I went straight for the shower and smiled as I saw through Alice's mind the clothes she was laying out on my bed for me.

"_You're welcome big brother."_ She chirped.

"**Thankyou Alice!"** I called out and continued washing.

When I could no longer put off getting ready I turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower. Maybe I should brush my hair. It might help.

"**Don't you dare Edward!"** Alice screamed before I could consider the idea any further.

Izzy always did like my 'sex hair' look anyway. I sighed and finished drying myself off. On my bed was a pair of tight black jeans and a light blue shirt. I got dressed leaving the top three buttons of my shirt undone and made my way downstairs. I waited with Jasper and Emmett in the lounge while the girls finished getting ready.

"_Fuck Edward! Give it a rest already. I understand that you'd be a bit nervous about seeing Izzy but seriously you're giving me a head ache!"_ Jasper whined.

Jasper gasped as Alice came down the stairs. She looked really good, like always. She wore a purple tie die like dress that had no straps and bubbled at the bottom. There was a thick black belt under her bust that seemed to make her breasts look bigger. Topped with black heals, a small black cardigan, black purse and sparkly makeup I cool feel the lust rolling off Jasper.

It wasn't like Emmett needed that coming from Jasper with the thoughts that already ran through his head when Rose walked down the stairs behind Alice. Rose was wearing a tight and extremely short dress. It was a mixture of colours and had little slits in the sleaves. She had white heals and purse. Did these girls realise that we are only going to a karaoke club?

I groaned and went out to the car when they all starting making out. God I need to see Izzy. These jeans are going to be very uncomfortable if she does anything too sexy… who am I trying to kid? I'm going to lose it the second she walks through the door.

I wonder what she's wearing? Damn it! Stupid fucking tight jeans!

* * *

Well? What does everyone think?  
I still need help with the songs for the next chapter.  
Please give me some suggestions!

xox kel...


	39. Ch 39 Girls vs Boys

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

LAST CHAPTER

I wonder what she's wearing? Damn it! Stupid fucking tight jeans!

Chapter 39

(Girls vs Boys)

When the others finally managed to pry themselves apart and get into the car I started the engine and drove out of the driveway. I knew that it was rude but I couldn't keep the scowl off my face. It's not their fault that I can't kiss Izzy like that all of the time but would be nice of them not to go rubbing it in my face like that!

"_Whoa! Tone down the resentment bro! If you hadn't have been so 'worked up' when you were in here by yourself then I wouldn't have lost control, sending lust everywhere and we all would have been ready sooner." _Jasper mentally laughed.

"_What exactly about Izzy were you thinking anyway?"_ he teased.

I growled, giving him a clear warning to back off. I am SO not discussing this! The others all talked and laughed on the drive in but I was simply too nervous to focus on their conversations. I pulled around the back of the club and we all headed inside. I spotted an empty table near the back and directed Emmet and Jasper to meet me there. The girls had already made their way out onto the dance floor.

"**What can I get you?"** the barman asked as I approached.

"_All the girls are going to go crazy over this one. Lucky bastard."_

Lets just see you deal with it for a couple of hundred years and see if you still think I'm lucky then.

"**That curtain behind the stage."** I said nodding my head towards the stage.

"**Do you have equipment behind there? A piano by any chance?"** I asked.

His thoughts answered my question before he spoke it. Perfect.

"**Yeah actually but none of that stuff gets used on karaoke night."** He shrugged.

"**Any chance I could use it for one song?"** I questioned.

It probably won't be very hard to convince him to let me use it. The things people will do for money…

**"Ah… we're not really supposed t-"**

"**You see, there's this girl…" **I said, cutting him off.

I quickly grabbed two hundred dollars from my wallet and slid it across the bar to him. His eyes went wide then he quickly pocketed the notes.

"**It would great if I could use it for just one song."** I smiled.

"_Must be one special girl…"_ he thought.

She is.

"**Let me know when you want to go up and I'll get someone to move it for you."** He nodded and walked of to serve a young woman further along the bar.

That's the easy part down now I just need to sing for her. I sighed and sat down next to Jazz. He smiled at me knowingly.

"_What are you going to sing?"_ he asked.

How did he know that I planned to go up there tonight? Any other situation and it'd be impossible to get me up there.

"**Performance anxiety." **He explained, sensing my confusion.

My eyes went wide with shock and exactly tree seconds later Emmett burst out laughing. I put my face in my hands and groaned. Realising his mistake and my resulting embarrassment Jasper mumbled.

"**I didn't mean it like that."**

"_Eddie's worried that he wont be able to get it up!"_ Emmett teased.

Argh! What an idiot!

"**I'm freaking out about getting up on stage and singing, you idiot!"** I hissed at Emmett.

Just then the girls skipped up to us and sat down at the table. I rubbed my temples and tried to ignore Alice's mental countdown. I had an itching feeling that the countdown was until I lost it and flipped out.

**"Ten seconds until our futures disappear. And…. 3. 2. 1. Now!"**

We all looked over to the entrance at the exact same time and gasped. I tried to will myself to close my eyes so that I could calm down and control myself but I couldn't so I just gripped the table beneath my hands. I knew that I was breaking the table but it was all that was stopping me from running to her. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop at a single kiss or a single touch.

Every eye in the club was on the three drop-dead stunning women now walking through the door. Pun intended. On the left was Ava, looking beautiful in her figure hugging black and yellow dress. On the right was Lily, looking absolutely gorgeous in her tight and _extremely_ short red dress. And right smack in the middle was an incredibly sexy looking goddess. My angel. My Izzy.

I knew I wasn't breathing and I didn't care. My eyes roamed over her body and I became instantly hard, which was slightly painful in these pants. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt that had little slits along her sleeves and long slits across her chest exposing her beautiful pale skin. I was practically drooling at the amount of cleavage she was showing. It was a look only Izzy could pull off; on anyone else it would have looked sluty.

I wanted desperately to run my hand across the skin visible of her stomach around to the small of her back. I actually groaned as I took in the tight black leather pants and small black healed boots on her sexy long legs. With a black sequined headband, teased hair and dark smoky eyes she absolutely _screamed_ sex.

"_Oh. My. God!"_ Alice squealed.

"_Fucking hell…"_ Jasper breathed.

"_HOT FUCKING DAMN! Go Eddie, my man! Think you can get me a piece of that?!"_ Emmett joked.

"_Bitches!"_ Rose seethed.

After twenty or so seconds I felt Alice kick me under the table and I managed to pull myself together enough to stop staring. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment as they grabbed a table close by and sat down. Izzy and Lily whispered something and shared a few giggles. I wish Izzy wasn't blocking her friends, I want to know what she is saying. More to the point I wish she wasn't blocked so that I could hear her thoughts.

I need to say something. I have to get the two groups talking. What's a good way to extend an olive branch, so to speak. Oh, I know! They can drink. Smart one Edward, of course they can drink. They are alive after all. I jumped up from the table and made my way to the bar. I quickly ordered a round of drinks and asked for them to be taken to Izzy's table. I sneakily scribbled a note on a coaster and sent that to their table as well.

I sat back with my family and smiled.

"**So is anyone going to go sing or what?"** I laughed.

"**Anyone would be better than that joker."** Jasper groaned, shooting glares at the middle aged drunken man trying to sing 'wanted dead or alive' by Bon Jovi.

He is ruining a perfectly good song.

"_Thanks."_ Izzy's sweet voice sung in my mind, grabbing my attention.

I looked over to her table and saw that their drinks had arrived. The wolves were chugging down their drinks while Izzy drank hers with a bit more class. I watched as she picked up the note and read it. She laughed.

"_An olive branch? You are so old fashioned. I appreciate it and so do the guys, obviously but you don't need to worry so much. Everyone is ok with you're family now, some even really like you."_

Really? Wow. She glanced over at me and I mouthed 'why?'. She smiled and looked away again. I felt instantly sad when her eyes left mine.

_"When Emmett told m-"_

She stopped and I heard her hiss. What… oh. Oh! She slipped up! Why am I so happy that she slipped up? She was going to say something about Emmett talking to her. No doubt about when he told _Marie_ about how messed up our family was without her. She recovered quickly.

"_Sorry about that. I found out that Marie has been talking to Emmett. He said some things that were real eye openers for the us all." _

"**Let's dance."** She said and quickly pulled Lily out onto the dance floor.

I chuckled and received some very confused looks from me siblings. I sat back and relaxed, watching my goddess dance. The way her hips swayed, the way her shirt rode up when she lifted her hands above her head… Oh God! Her hands slowly roaming her body as she lowered them… I took in a shaky breath.

"_What a little tease!"_ Alice giggled and then jumped up to go dance, dragging Rose with her.

"_If you can't bet em'."_ Rose thought as she and Alice made their way to Izzy.

Great! Now all three of us were drooling and constantly adjusting ourselves. The wolves weren't doing much better. We watched as all the girls including Ava, who they called over from the bar where she was sitting, talking to a human male, stepped up on stage. The music started playing and we all leaned forward.

_  
__**(Izzy)  
**__"See, I used to be so shy  
Sit at home and fantasize  
(__**I should be your girl...**__.)  
but I ain't wastin' no more time  
cause I've got to make you mine"__**(Rose)  
**_"_I'm gonna make you want to  
Get with me tonight  
I'm gonna put those naughty  
Thoughts into your mind  
I'm gonna show you clearly  
I can rock your world  
You're gonna know for sure  
That I should be your girl"__**(Alice)  
**_"_See I used to be afraid  
But now baby I can't wait  
(__**I should be your girl....**__)  
I just gotta have your love  
And enough's enough's enough"__**(Ava)**__  
"I'm gonna make you want to  
Get with me tonight  
I'm gonna put those naughty  
Thoughts into your mind  
I'm gonna show you clearly  
I can rock your world  
You're gonna know for sure  
That I should be your girl"_

_**(Lily)  
**_"_I'm gonna make you want to  
Get with me tonight  
I'm gonna put those naughty  
Thoughts into your mind  
I'm gonna show you clearly  
I can rock your world  
You're gonna know for sure  
That I should be your girl"_

My girl… I coughed and straighten up. I laughed when all the other males that's mate was up there had the same daze look on their face that I knew had been on mine. Even the guy that Ava was talking to at the bar was out of it. His thoughts were far from clean but he really did like her.

"_It's our turn."_ Emmett thought and stood up.

"**Edward, you can sit this one out because you've got your own thing to do. Come on Jazz."** He said pulling Jasper over to the wolves' table.

What is he up to now?

"**It's time to show these girls how it's done. Who's coming?"** Emmett asked, mock punching Jake's shoulder.

One of the wolves eyed Emmett angrily but remained calm. Jake looked over to me and I raised an eyebrow at him. Wonder what he's going to do. I'm sure he's heard about some of the stupid shit Emmett does. He shrugged and stood up, followed by Seth while the others wisely stayed seated.

The girls jumped down of stage and watched as they guys picked out their song. Not bad considering it's Emmett, could have been much worse.

_**(Jake)**_

_On that sunny day  
Didn't know I'd meet  
Such a beautiful girl  
Walking down the street  
Seen those bright brown eyes  
With tears coming down  
She deserves a crown  
But where is it now  
Mamma listen  
_

_**(Seth)**__  
Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
But you could feel this real love  
If you just lay in my...  
_

_**(Emmett)**__  
Running fast in my mind  
Girl don't you slow it down  
If we carry on this way  
This thing might leave the ground  
How would you like to fly?  
That's how my queen should ride  
But you still deserve the crown  
or hasn't it been found?  
Mamma listen  
_

_**(Jasper)**__  
Senorita, I feel for you  
(__**Feel for you**__)  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
(__**No, no**__)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(__**He don't love ya baby**__)  
But you could feel this real love  
(__**Feel it**__)  
If you just lay in my...  
_

_**(All)**__  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(__**Won't you lay in my**__)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(__**Mama lay in my**__)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(__**Baby won't you lay in my**__)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
_

_**(Jake)**__  
When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
And no longer will you ever have to cry__**(Emmett)  
**__Senorita, I feel for you  
You deal with things, that you don't have to  
(__**Deal with things you don't have to**__)  
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm  
(__**No, no**__)  
But you could feel this real love  
(__**Feel it**__)  
If you just lay in my...__**(All)  
**__Ah, ah, arms...  
(__**Whoa**__)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(__**My baby**__)  
Ah, ah, arms...  
(__**Oooh, yea**__)  
Ah, ah, arms...__**(Jasper)  
**__When I look into your eyes  
I see something that money can't buy  
And I know if you give us a try  
I'll work hard for you girl  
You won't ever cry  
_

This song is _so_ Izzy…

_  
__**(Emmett)  
**__Now listen  
I wanna try somethin' right now  
See they don't do this anymore  
I'ma sing something  
And I want the guys to sing wit' me  
They go  
"It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?"  
And then the ladies go  
"I don't know but I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you"__**(Seth)  
**__Guys sing  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
And ladies  
I don't know but I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
Feels good don't it, come on  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Yea, ladies  
I don't know but I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
Show the good to me__**(All)  
**__Sing it one more time  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Ladies  
I don't know but I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you  
Yea, yea..  
It feels like something's heating up, can I leave with you?  
Ladies  
I don't know but I'm thinking bout, really leaving with you_

The guy jumped off the stage dramatically making the girls laugh but scaring quite a few humans. I sighed as I got up and headed for the bar.

"**You ready?"** the barman asked as he saw me approach.

I smiled and nodded, following him to the door at the side of the small stage. I helped the barman and another human move the piano further out onto the stage and set everything up while the humans continued singing. I felt Jasper's calming vibes but they did very little to help.

When the song ended I moved out onto the stage and sat down at my piano. Thank god I'm a vampire otherwise my hands would be shaking.

**"I'd like to dedicate this song the beautiful Miss Isabella Swan."**

Ok, breathe. My fingers started flowing softly across the keys.

"_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?

I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong  
_

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong."_

I let out a shaky breath. I hope she liked it. I hope that she knows how sorry I am. I realised that I hadn't moved an inch in the last minute, people will start noticing if I don't get up. I slowly stood up from the bench and scanned the crowd, my eyes stopping as they locked with hers.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update.  
Please let me no if you have any ideas for me  
Dont forget to review!

xox kel...


	40. Ch 40 Imprints

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

LAST CHAPTER

* * *

I let out a shaky breath. I hope she liked it. I hope that she knows how sorry I am. I realised that I hadn't moved an inch in the last minute, people will start noticing if I don't get up. I slowly stood up from the bench and scanned the crowd, my eyes stopping as they locked with hers.

* * *

Chapter 40  
(Imprints)

**IZZY'S P.O.V.**

The world was spinning, turning… I held my breath. What is happening? I wanted to look around to see if the others were feeling this too but I couldn't take my eyes away from his. I've never felt like this before, I have on occasion used my shields to lift myself of the ground but it never felt like this… I swear that if I wasn't absolutely positive that my feet were planted firmly on the ground I would have thought I was floating.

The world became still and I could feel the difference in the gravity around me. I was being pulled, not down but forward, to him. To Edward, my mate, my love, my imprint… I gasped and heard several others do the same. I imprinted? How? I was in shock for several seconds but snapped out of it when Edward began to slowly walk towards me.

As he made his way through the crowd towards where I was standing, just at the edge of the dance floor I realised that it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter why this happened now, how everyone would take it, what it meant for the two families, nothing mattered. Nothing except him. He is my everything…

"_**She imprinted? How? It's supposed to be love at first sight, why now? After all this time?"**_ Paul whispered to the others.

Edward's eyes shifted to something over my shoulder and then back to me again as if he couldn't keep from staring at me. I felt the same. I could tell he was listening to the others while still making his way over to me.

"_**Nothing happens the way it's supposed to with Izzy. We don't have control when it comes to all the wolf stuff, like the mind link and that but Izzy somehow does. Maybe she didn't imprint on him until she wanted to, until she was ready."**_ Jake offered.

I think he is right. When I came here I was ready to give Edward another chance but after he sung to me… I… I knew he didn't need another chance, he was mine and I was his. _Completely_. Edward reached his arms out to me and I stepped forward into his hold. He squeezed me tight, taking a deep breath and then whispered near my ear.

**"Is it true?"**

I nodded. Yes, it's true. I don't know what came over me but I started to sob against his chest. His hands softly rubbed circles on my back. I felt so good. All the pain was gone. All the anger, gone. Love filled me completely.

"**Shhh… it's ok now. I am here and I am never letting go. I love you and I will continue to love you for all eternity. I am yours forever."** he crooned.

"**Did you feel it too? When I looked into your eyes, everything just **_**changed**_**… Did you feel that?"** I asked.

He chuckled softly.

**"No, love. I felt that a very long time ago. The first night I stayed in your room, when you said that you loved me in your sleep. I knew then… I knew from then on you were everything to me, that I would never feel for anyone what I felt for you. I knew that I would do anything and everything for you, no matter the cost. You are my everything Isabella Marie Swan. You always have been."**

I pulled back and stared at him. My heart felt like it was about to explode. I felt like I was glowing… A small smile played on Edward's lips as he gazed into my eyes. His eyes were blazing and they filled my body with some sort of humming electricity. I gasped as a different feeling altogether ran through my body. A shiver ran down my spin and I knew something was wrong.

"**What is it? Is something wrong?"** Edward asked frantically.

I glanced around to the others and saw them all smiling at me, all except Jake. He looked at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. He felt it too…

"**You can feel it too?"** I asked, knowing he would be able to hear me from here.

He nodded and went back to scanning the crowd. Ok… something is definitely wrong. I have to find out what it is but Edward… He could be in danger. I sighed and put my hands on his face. He gave me a wary smile and he leaned down pushing his lips hard against mine.

My hands automatically threaded through his hair and I moaned, causing him to hold me tighter. I reluctantly pulled back and smiled at his pout.

"**You don't need to breathe anymore, we don't ever have to stop."** He pointed out and I chuckled.

"**I know baby but we are in public and I actually need your help, something is wrong."** I explained.

I shivered again. The feeling was getting stronger, worse… I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him up to his table. I looked over to my table and motioned for everyone to come over. They all stood around the table, behind the Cullens who, surprisingly weren't bothered by this at all. Well… except Rose.

"**Something is wrong, very wrong. I want you all to stay here and stay together. I'm going to go find out what it is. You are close to the back exit if it becomes necessary but I want you to stay here. I will shield you all so watch what you touch but this is serious so who knows what will happen. For all those who didn't get it, I just imprinted on Edward so we are all in this together. Look after each other and if Edward tells you to do something then do it. I will tell him what is happening."** I said tapping my head.

Everyone nodded and started glancing around then room. I turned to Edward, he eyes were filled with fear, desperation and love. I smiled at him, kissed him chastely on the check and squeezed his hands.

"_No, you can't come with me."_

He head fell down and he stared at our joined hands.

"_I will come back to you. Look after our family."_

I squeezed his hands again and he reluctantly let my hands slip from his as I pulled away. I looked to Jake and he nodded. I placed a shield tightly on each member of my now rather large family and strengthened them until I was sure they would be safe. I took a deep breath and headed off through the crowd, letting my instincts guide me.

I focused fully on my heightened senses and tried to pick up anything out of the ordinary. Alcohol. Sweat. Smoke. Arousal, gross… Mmmm… beautiful… I walked forward following the amazing scent of iris' and… cucumber? It was a very fresh, start of spring kind of smell. It was… mouth watering but not in a 'I want to drink your blood' type of way.

I needed to find the human that smells so good. I took in a deep breath, trying to get as much of that scent as possible and gasped, almost choking. I hissed and looked around frantically. A VAMPIRE! How could I have missed that?! Now that I knew what I was looking for I hurried my pace, following both scents towards a small side entrance.

"**So, do you always follow strange men out into alleyways?"** I heard an attractive male voice, clearly vampire, speak in a teasing manner.

I made myself invisible and followed the voice around the corner. I vaguely noticed a rather large, Emmett sized male towering over a female against the alley wall. He had short black hair and was wearing black slacks with a white shirt. The main focus of my attention was on the human female he was preying on.

She was beautiful and incredibly sexy. Wearing a frilly white singlet and a high waisted skirt, her wavy hair pulled to the side in a loose pony tail and simple black rimed glasses she looked like she had walked right out of every mans sexy librarian fantasy.

That and the smell, no wonder this vamp was after her. The gravity around me shifted again and I felt a small pull to this woman. I can't of imprinted again, it didn't feel the same as with Edward but I knew something had happened. I felt a sudden need to have her in my life. I didn't even know her name and I already loved her like she was my own sister.

"**Ah… Sometimes. I tend to go for the wrong type of guys. I'm starting to feel like you're one of them."** She stuttered, slightly dazzled.

The vampire laughed a menacing laugh and pushed himself tight against her. She was afraid now… I have to help her. Anger ran through my body and I felt my blood heating up. Whoa, that's new. Suddenly I thought of Jake. Would Jake's blood react the same as mine? Something clicked in my mind and I gasped. Oh. My. God… She's not my imprint; she's Jake's imprint!

"**You are about to learn what happens when you play with the big boys, little girl."** The vampire threatened.

I made myself visible again not caring if the human saw, she would find out everything soon enough. I threw a shield on her, not only protecting her but holding her too. I would hate for her to run off before I could explain everything to her.

"**Why don't you pick on someone your own size little boy."** I laughed.

His head snapped around to me and he sniffed the air. I used this time to talk to Edward. I opened my mind not worrying about the vampire, he seemed like a fighter, one that relied on strength so he wouldn't have any mind powers.

"_Everything is ok for now. I found a vamp out back and a girl with him. I'll sort him out, stay there."_

"**You're her. The half breed, right?"** the vamp asked.

I smiled.

"**You know me."** I said.

He nodded and looked back to the girl. His eyes narrowed and I hissed.

"**Leave her."** I warned.

He took a step back from her and glared at me.

**"She's seen too much. The law claims her. She must be killed or changed."**

I chuckled and motioned her over to me, letting her move again. She walked over to me slowly and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"**You may see some things that you don't want to see, things that you wont understand but you don't need to fear. I wont hurt you and I wont let anyone else either. I have some very important things to tell you later. Ok?"** I asked.

She nodded and I smiled then pulled her behind me.

"**You will be killed for this. The law claims her!"** the vamp said angrily.

Vampire rules… he must be Volturi. Do I kill him so that no one knows that I broke their stupid little rule or do I send them a message?

"**I don't care about your rules. You're from the Volturi right? How do you know about me?"** I questioned.

He smirked at me.

**"For a while there have been rumours that a coven has been turning many vampires vegetarian. Up until a couple of days ago we weren't really sure what to think of it. That was until Irina Denali came to visit."**

I hissed. Irina did this?!

"**Aro has sent me to extend an invitation to you. He would very much like to meet you. I recommend that you come with me now, or you could always refuse and he'll send out his little witch to bring you back." **He smirked.

I'll have to ask the Cullens more about the Volturi but no way in hell am I going with this creep.

**"Well…"**

**"Felix."**

**"Well Felix, I think it's about time you went running home to daddy and told him that I don't give a shit what he wants."**

I turned around to the human and heard Felix's foolish attack in just enough time to turn around and clamp my hand around his throat. He reached out and grabbed my throat but quickly let go when I squeezed his neck with my super strength. I tossed him away and laughed.

**"Not a smart move little boy. Run along home now before I decide that letting you live is the _wrong_ decision."**

He stood up and brushed himself of, giving me a quick growl and then disappearing down the alley. I sighed and turned to face the human.

"**First things first. Hi I'm Izzy."** I said with a smile as I held out my hand.

She gave me a wary look and the shrugged and smiled back. I removed her shield before her hand reached mine.

"**Hey Izzy, I really love your outfit. My name Jesika but my friends call me Bubbles."** She laughed.

"**Bubbles? Really? Why's that?"** I asked.

She isn't afraid of me, strange…

**"Oh well have you ever seen Finding Nemo?"**

Finding nemo? Obviously a movie title but not one I have heard of. I shook my head.

"**You wont get it then, don't worry."** She said flicking her wrist as if to brush it off.

"**Why aren't you scared of me?"** I asked.

She laughed and sat down on an upturned milk crate.

"**Well, I'm pretty sure that if you hadn't of come along when you did I would have been dead right now so no matter what I know I'm better off. Besides if you wanted to kill me I would probably be long gone. The way you threw that arse across the alley…"** she trailed off.

I laughed. That was nothing.

**"Will you come back to my place? I'm sure you've got a lot of questions."**

"**Yeah sure."** She said without any hesitation.

She stood up and smiled at me. Did she have friends inside? Did she come with anyone? I hope she didn't come alone.

"**Do you need to let anyone know that you are leaving?"** I asked.

Oh no! What if she has a boyfriend or something?! She shook her head so I shrugged and we walked around to where my bike was parked. I better let Edward know what's happening, he'll probably be upset that I wont see him for a bit.

"_Baby please don't be mad at me but I have to go. I'll tell you about the vamp later, he's gone but there's more I have to tell you later. I need to do something with the girl."_

I felt my shield around Edward move as he began to move away from the group.

"_No, please stay with the family. I will meet you at your house later tonight… ah… I mean today. Tell Jake to go home and the others to go to my place. They are under no circumstances to go anywhere near Jake's house. I'll see you and the others at yours later. I love you."_

I thought to him as I climbed onto my bike and passed B the helmet. B, I like that.

"**Can I call you B?"** I called over my shoulder as I drove of towards La Push.

I was driving fairly slow so that I wouldn't scare B. It was boring really…

**"Yeah sure. Are you driving slow for a reason? I really love to speed and you're kinda boring me."**

I laughed and kicked the bike up a notch making her squeal and laugh.

**"Where are we going anyway?"** she asked.

**"Well we're already here actually."** I smiled, pulling into the car park beside the shore of first beach.

We jumped off the bike and started walking along the beach. We didn't speak for several minutes but it wasn't really uncomfortable. She seemed ok, happy even.

**"So…"** she laughed and sat down on the sand.

Argh! I hate sand! I sat down beside her and we stared out to the ocean.

**"How about I tell you everything then you can ask questions later?"** I offered.

**"Sounds good."**

I smiled.

**"You seem to be a very easy going person. Happy all the time, brave, smart… you'll be perfect for each other."**

I listened as she sighed and then sat silently. Did I upset her?

**"I've been hurt before, sometimes I think that I am never going to find 'the one'. But I can't let it ruin my life. I still try to make the most of everything."**

She needs him just as much as he needs her, probably more.

**"Wait, what do you mean perfect for each other? Who?"**

**"I'll start from the beginning."**

She sat there silently, her eyes going wide occasionally while I told her everything. She held my hand when I told her how Edward left me. She was angry when I told her that he'd shown up at one of my concerts. 'Awww'd when I told her about the flowers and notes and singing. She grinned happily when I explained imprinting and gasped when I told her that I knew she was going to imprint on my best friend.

She was quiet after that. I continued talking about everything I knew about vampires, werewolves, myself, my powers and other powers. I told a few funny stories about my pack and my coven and even some stories from my human life. She smiled at some parts, frowned at others but I could tell that she was only half listening. She smiled and listened intently as I told her about Jake.

I told her how he was always happy, that he loved to make others happy. How he was always there for anyone who needed him. I said that he was fiercely loyal and intensely loving. I told her about the times that Jake and I had been together. She didn't seem to mind about that as much as I thought she would.

**"It's sunrise. I'll take you to meet him."** I said getting up and brushing myself off.

B didn't move to get up.

**"I'm scared. He seems so perfect."** She whispered.

**"He is perfect. I know you'll love him."**

**"Why me then? I'm not perfect. He deserves someone better, someone more-"**

**"You are perfect for him. And he is perfect of you. Trust me, this is how this thing works. You were made for each other."** I assured her.

She sighed a big sigh and then stood up.

**"You want to see some real speed?"** I smirked.

Before she could answer I picked her up, moved her onto my back and ran full out to Jakes. We were the within a minute and I let her slowly climb off me. After a short breather she smiled at me.

**"That. Was. _Awesome!"_**

**"Give me a sec ok? Stay here."** I laughed and headed inside.

Jake was out cold on the couch. I walked over to him and knelt down beside the couch. I stroked his check and heard his heart beat slowly speed up. His eyes opened slightly and he blinked at the rays of morning sun coming through the window.

**"Izzy…"** he sighed.

**"You're ok. I was worried. What happened?"**

I giggled and stood up.

**"I found someone Jake, a girl. I thought I imprinted on her, I did, sort off. She's like my sister, I love her."**

**"I don't understand."** I said looking extremely confused.

**"She was the girl that the vampire was after. When I saw her I felt weird, there was this pull to her. Like Edward but nowhere near as strong. My body felt weird and my blood started to heat up or something."**

I smiled at him; he was now sitting up staring at me.

**"It wasn't my blood that was reacting to her Jake, it was yours. She's not my imprint… _she's yours_…"**

I waited. After a good few minutes he jumped up and started yelling.

"**MY IMPRINT! OH GOD IZZY! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME?! WHERE IS SHE?! I HAVE TO SEE HER! WHAT DO I TELL HER? WHAT IF SHE CAN'T HANDLE WHAT I AM? OH GOD IZZY HELP ME!!!"**

We heard a small giggle from outside and Jake gasped.

_**"Is that…"**_ he whispered.

I smiled and nodded. His hands flew up to his mouth as he stifled another gasp.

**"We spend the whole night talking about everything. She knows Jake. She understands everything. She's been through heartbreak before Jake, don't hurt her. She's excited to see you and scared and…"**

He was clearly torn between wanting to see her and being too afraid to take the first step.

**"She's really cool Jake. She's perfect. Go to her."**

I watched as he took a deep breathe and walked over to the door.

* * *

Awwww....  
That was for all you Jake fans.  
I knew you were worried about him.  
I was thinking about doing a small  
bit from Jake's P.O.V. should i?  
or should I just stay with Izzy?

please review!

xox kel...


	41. Ch 41 Family and darkness

"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA (so Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn), BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL!! (Until later when some new characters come in)  
STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST!!! I LOVE YOU!! XOX  
I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE (he is soo fkn hot!)  
ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS IN THIS STORY (any changes made to said lyrics will be bolded)

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!!!

* * *

LAST CHAPTER

I watched as he took a deep breath and walked over to the door.

* * *

Chapter 41  
(Family and darkness)

**IZZY'S P.O.V.**

He froze as he reached the door. I think he may be over reacting just a little bit. I sighed and walked over, opening the door and walking outside. I gasped and froze.

B was leaning back against the tree in Jake's yard with one leg bent and resting on the tree and her arms loosely crossed over her chest. She was staring off towards the sunrise while the orange and yellow rays of light danced over her skin, making her glow.

She hadn't heard the door open and continued to stare absentmindedly. I quickly grabbed Jake by the arm and pulled him out of the doorway. His eyes bludged, his mouth dropped and his heart picked up double time. I chuckled softly and she looked over. Her eyes met Jake's and I could see them burning with love.

I gave Jake a moment as I knew that it took a minute for the world to stop spinning. When he shuffled his feet after a little while I spoke up.

"**B, this is Jacob. Jake, meet Jesika."** I introduced.

B bit her lip and smiled at Jake. She confidently walked over towards Jake and I, stopping with relief written all over her face.

"**Um, is it weird that I feel way better standing here than I did over there?" **she asked, laughing.

I laughed back and Jake just continued to stare. When he didn't speak I nudged Jake on his arm and he glance quickly at me before reaching his hand out to B. She took his hand and they both sighed.

"**Only if it's weird that **_**that**_** makes me feel like the happiest guy in the world." **Jake smiled widely.

So cute… B looked down blushing and when a small strand of her hair fell lose, Jake brushed it behind her ear. I felt so happy for Jake, and B too. Imprinting is beautiful. I miss Edward. The moment I thought about him I began to feel an aching pain in my chest. I have to go to him…

"**Have fun guys, I have to go. I'll make sure you have the house to yourselves till dinner."** I smirked making them both blush.

"**Thanks hun, go get your man."** Jake laughed and led B inside.

She looked back and mouthed 'thankyou' to me, I nodded and then sprinted towards Edward. I stopped just out of hearing range and pulled my phone out, calling Ava. She answered after two rings.

"**You alright hun?"** she asked anxiously.

"**Fine Av, can you please get everyone and put me on speaker?"**

"**Sure thing Izzy. Guys! Izzy's on the phone!"** she called out.

"**HEY IZZY!"** they all screamed.

Ouch, my ears…

**"Hey guys. Ok, so here's the short version. A vamp named Felix was out the back of the club with a human female. He was from the Volturi and was there to see me. Apparently Irina went to see them, she told them about me and now they want me to join their coven. I obviously sent him back to Italy with a 'get fucked' message and he ran home crying."**

We all laughed.

"**Then there was the girl. I sort of imprinted on her but it was weird, like she was my sister or something. Turns out she is Jake's imprint. They are both back at his house now. _Getting to know each other…."_**

We laughed again and I heard some whistling in the background.

**"Anyway, I spent the night telling her everything and now I'm about to go see the Cullens. I'll ask them more about the Volturi and then probably spend some time with Edward so I don't know when I'll be back. I promised Jake the house until dinner so stay far away from there."**

"**Ok Iz. That it?"** Ava questioned happily.

**"Yeah, bye guys! Watch them for me Av."**

**"Will do, bye Iz."**

I put the phone back away and walked towards the white mansion. I opened my mind and called out to Edward.

"_Miss me?"_

I heard something break inside the house and Edward come sprinting out of the front door. In a flash he was crushing his lips to mine with his hands on my checks. I moaned as a wave of relief washed over me. I felt right again, whole, being back in his arms. His tongue licked across my bottom lip but I didn't open my mouth, I simply bit my lip and smiled against him.

Edward pulled back and stared at me, not removing his hands. Love, relief, happiness, some confusion and definitely lust showing strongly in his beautiful golden eyes.

"**I love you."** He whispered.

"**I love you too."** I replied.

"**You promised you'd come back to me, I was going out of my mind waiting for you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."** he pouted.

I was overwhelmed with emotions, the need to touch him was earth shattering. I moved slowly, threading my hands up into his hair, making him moan. I pulled him back down to my lips.

His tongue begged for access again and I deepened the kiss without hesitation. I felt one of his hands move to the back of my neck while the other moved down to my lower back, pulling me tight against him. After a good five minutes I guess the others couldn't hold back anymore.

**"Awww…"**

I pulled back from Edward and giggled. Everyone was in the lounge room looking out the door at us. Should I grab Edward and run now, leaving the explanations for later? Or explain and spend as long as we want alone after that? I sighed and started pulling Edward towards the house.

"_Lets get this over and done with and then get out of here for a while."_

He smiled.

"**Think they'll mind if we don't come back for a few years?"** he joked.

"**Edward Anthony Cullen! **_**Don't. You. Dare!"**_ Alice scolded.

We both laughed and held hands as we walked inside. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me longingly. I sighed.

**"I love you guys and I want to be a part of the family again but please don't expect me to just forget the past hundred years."**

Emmett was the first to approach me. He grabbed me in one of his bear-like hugs and spun me around a few times. Without a word he put me back down and moved back over to Rosalie. I didn't really know what to think. Esme came forward and gave me a soft motherly hug then whispered in my ear.

**"He was almost as bad as Edward. He missed you terribly, we all did."**

Esme stepped back and was quickly replaced by Alice.

"**I'm so sorry Izzy. We never should have left. I gave Edward hell for making us but I know that doesn't change anything. We should have just told him to stuff it and stayed. Can you ever forgive us?"** she asked with sad eyes.

"**I will **_**try**_**."** I sighed.

I wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way they used to be but it still hurt to think about it all. Carlisle put his hand on Alice's shoulder and silently asked for his turn. He stood in front of me and gave me an apologetic look.

**"A long time ago you joined this family and made it whole. You could never know how grateful I am for that. When we left you, this family fell apart. It was the worst mistake of all our lives and I cannot express how sorry I am."**

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"**Since we found you again this family has started to mend and I have found several things that I thought I had lost forever. Once again I have hope, I have faith and most important of all, my daughter back. Please know that we all love you dearly and that in our eyes you will always be a Cullen."** He finished with a passionate embrace.

I held back my sobs. My heart felt like it was being squeezed tight. I came out of my frozen state as Carlisle pulled back from me. I could see that he was hurt that I didn't return the gesture but he silently turned to walk back to Esme.

"…_**Dad**_**…"**

Everyone gasped and Carlisle froze mid step. He slowly turned back to me, not completely sure or believing that I meant him. I sobbed softly. He really did love me and I truly love him. To me he is my dad… this is my family… I am home…

I reached my hand out to him and stepped forward. Just as I took my first step a staggering pain shot through my chest. I cried out in pain and fell down to my knees. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"**Baby, what's wrong?! What happened?! Where does it hurt?!"** he asked frantically.

I breathed deeply and the pain lessened slightly. Carlisle knelt down in front of me with a shocked expression.

"**What's happening to me dad?"** I sobbed.

"**Did anyone else hear that?"** he asked, not taking his eyes off mine.

**"Impossible. It can't be. Was that her-"**

I screamed out again as the pain come back worse than before and I swear I heard a strange noise. The pain was becoming unbearable and I could feel darkness taking me. I tried to fight it but the more I fought the worse the pain became.

"**Mum. Dad**_**. Edward…"**_ I whimpered and gave up the battle, letting the darkness take me.

I knew that my family was calling to me but their voices sounded muffled and distant. I felt and heard the impossible, every beat sending excruciating pain all through my body.

_Thump-thump…_

_Thump-thump…_

The beating of my stone heart, darkness and then nothing…

**THE END**

* * *

_**OK GUYS! THAT IS IT!!!  
**Well for now at least...  
I'm going to get started on the  
sequel straight away so dont fret!_

_I haven't thought of a name yet but  
i'll put another update up on here soon  
with the info on the sequel and also  
the title and artist of all the songs used  
in ths story._

_Thankyou so much for reading and keep  
an eye out for my other stories._

**_xox kel..._**


	42. Ch 42 Songs and Sequel update!

**Ok guys!**

**Sequel now up! Called:**

**"Restarted heart"**

This is obviously not an actual chapter.  
Before I go on to the songs I need to ask you guys for some help.  
I have a few ideas of how the sequel will play out but I  
would really love to hear what you guys think should happen.  
Send me a message or review and help me out. :)

As promised, here is a list of the songs I've used  
throughout my story.

**Chapter one:  
**_*_ _That's what you get_ by Paramore.  
_* Save me from me_ by Amber Pacific.

**Chapter Four:  
**_* Breathe Today_ by Flyleaf.

**Chapter Eight:  
**_* Since you've been gone_ by Kelly Clarkson.

**Chapter Nine:  
**_* Her Diamonds_ by Rob Thomas.

**Chapter Eleven:  
**_* If today was your last day_ by Nickelback.

**Chapter Twelve:  
**_* Ain't gonna cry no more_ by Whitesnake.

**Chapter Fifteen:**  
_* Since you've been gone_ by Kelly Clarkson.  
_* Trouble Trouble_ by The Potbelleez.  
_* Bad Influence_ by Pink.

**Chapter Eighteen:  
**_* Love Games_ by Lady Ga Ga.  
_* Don't trust me_ by 3OH!3.  
_* Love, sex and magic_ by Ciara Ft JT.

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**  
_* New Divide_ by Linkin Park.

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**  
_* I got a feeling_ by the Black Eyed Peas.  
_* Miss you_ by Blink 182.  
_* Over you_ by Chris Daughtry.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
**_* Cold as you_ by Taylor Swift.  
_* Forever and Always_ by Taylor Swift.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:  
**_* I should be your girl_ by Mariah Carey.  
_* Senorita_ by Justin Timberlake.  
_* All out of love_ by Air Supply.

Thanks for reading everyone!  
Please message me about the sequel!  
I really need your help!

xox kel...


End file.
